


I'll Never Deserve You

by nevertellmetheoddz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant for the most part, F/M, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), HEA, Happily Ever After, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Mind Link, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey, POV Rey and Ben, Plot With Smut, Plotty, Post TROS, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo babies, Romance, Sexual Tension, Skywalker Family Feels, Skywalker Saga - Freeform, Struggles with the past, The Force Ships It, Tros fix-it, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, canonverse, reylo is endgame, reylo multichapter, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertellmetheoddz/pseuds/nevertellmetheoddz
Summary: Following the events of "The Rise of Skywalker"--Rey is now experiencing a world in which she isn't struggling for survival or fighting in a war. She is surrounded by friends and family that love her and whom she loves in return.Yet, she feels oddly alone.While the rest of the Galaxy celebrates and moves on from the First Order, the absence of her Bond with Ben Solo is numbing.Dreaming about him is just enough to get her through the few months that have passed.She misses him so much that suddenly, it's almost like she feels him in the Force again...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 124
Kudos: 252
Collections: Kylo/Ben’s POV





	1. If Only They Knew What you Sacrificed

* * *

** Chapter 1: **

Rey sighed as she dressed for the grand ceremony. The event was to honor the Resistance for their brave and successful efforts against the First Order. The entire Resistance, and their Allies from various systems and planets, gathered in Hanna City, the planet of Chandrila's capital. Four months had passed since the defeat of Emperor Palpatine's Final Order. People in all of the occupied systems had risen against First Order rule. The galaxy churned as civilians from countless planets attacked defenseless star destroyers and the First Order slowly collapsed. It was decided that an event would also honor all those who lost their lives in the war effort. It was the first time she would experience such a large and important celebration. Poe, now the head of the Resistance, and Finn, his next-in-command general, insisted that Rey present a short speech. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought back to the conversation, a week before.

* * *

She sat on a bunk of the Millennium Falcon as Finn and Poe spoke to her about what she couldn't say. All she wanted was to pay tribute to Ben Solo, thanking him for saving her life, after she had already given hers up to save the Galaxy.

"You cannot bring up Kylo Ren, Rey," Poe started. "He was a prominent Warlord in this struggle. He _was_ part of the First Order, he was the _Supreme Leader._ They brought so much misery and destruction to the Galaxy. So many people will be at this event, and we don't know what they've experienced. What they've seen or suffered. It would be insensitive, or we just don't know how everyone would react..." Poe trailed off as he studied Rey's expression. Her lip quivered and she was obviously holding back tears.

"If it wasn't for Ben, I wouldn't have had the strength to defeat Emperor Palpatine! He had me cornered. The Final Order fleet was rising and Sidious was eventually powerful enough to attack every single Resistance craft on his own. We were losing and you guys had only minutes before it was over! I was _so_ close to accepting his terms, so close to ascending the dark throne, _just_ to save you. Then Ben came to my side, and we faced him together. I knew I wasn't alone anymore, I knew I was strong enough--" Rey was choking back tears as she forced the words out of her mouth, but Finn interrupted her.

"Rey, we are so grateful that he saved your life. That he exchanged his for yours. We are aware of the sacrifice he made. When the time is right, everyone should know the truth, but for now, the galaxy is still licking it's wounds from this horrible war. You need to have patience." Finn spoke sternly. He really _was_ grateful that Ren gave Rey back to the galaxy. However, if Ren had survived, he would fully support the notion of making him face trial, for the galaxy to make sure Kylo Ren's darkness would never rise to cause pain and destruction ever again. 

Rey glared up at Finn. She sensed his feelings on the subject, and she knew that Poe felt the same way. She took it more personally from Finn however, because he was her best friend. She sighed heavily, and eventually nodded. _They were right._

Rey spat out one more thought before accepting their terms and kicking them out of the Falcon. "I'm sure the story of what really happened has already begun to spread across the galaxy anyway."

On the day that the Final Order was defeated and the Resistance settled back on Base along with a few allies, Rey relayed the experience of defeating the Emperor from the very beginning. She revealed that she was a Palpatine. She included her connection to Ben and how he contributed. Some of her friends accepted Ben's final honorable acts of redemption, while others seemed to be unchanged in their resentment towards him. It didn't matter. The people that were most important to him knew. Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, and herself, of course.

Rey snapped out of the memory when she heard a knock on the door to her temporary quarters. "Come in", she said as she wiped away a tear. It was Chewie. He growled with a question. "Tell Finn I'll be out soon, and not to worry, I've practiced what I'm going to say. I'm not nervous, I promise." She smiled at him with reassurance. Chewie and the rest of her friends knew that she wasn't used to being the center of attention. Chewie nodded with a chipper reaction and shut the door. 

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but stare at the long, elegant white dress that cascaded down her lean body. Her hair was half up and half down in a simple hairstyle that Rose helped her with. Maz had lent her a shiny hair clip that added just enough of an extra touch. She also lent her the white dress, that belonged to a young Leia. Leia herself wore the dress when she awarded Han and Luke medals of heroism in a ceremony so many years ago. When she inquired about the reason Maz had so many of Leia's old belongings, Maz simply stated that she somehow ended up with a lot of "Skywalker" belongings in that old castle of hers, before it was destroyed. "What better way to honor her?" Maz said as she handed her the dress earlier that day. 

Rey was used to wearing boring tunics that were intended for comfort. Aside from the simplicity of her garb, it was almost always soiled due to her days of scavenging, tinkering with mechanics, and fighting in a war. In this dress, she couldn't help but think that she looked... pretty. She always thought that she looked way too scrawny, but right now, she looked like a _woman._ Not a warrior. Not a Mechanic. Not a desert rat. A woman.

Suddenly, her mind was flooded with a memory that made her breath hitch. 

_Ben._

* * *

Some time had passed after the battle of Crait. Rey was resolved to never reach for Kylo Ren in the Force ever again.

She left base to go out looking for supplies on her own in the Falcon, but ended up spending the night on the planet she chose to explore and scavenge. Looking for generator parts or any other ship parts was much more exhausting than she had anticipated, and she figured it was better to rest than to return immediately. It was incredibly hot and humid on that planet, so Rey changed into a very light and short tunic for comfort, with nothing underneath. As she began to settle into her bunk, she felt a familiar tug in the Force. It was Kylo Ren. _How dare he. After trying to end us on Crait. After allowing the Resistance to almost disappear. He doesn't possibly think that I'd be willing to-_ She tried to shut him out, but she could feel his... _longing?_ His emotions were clearly in turmoil, and she sensed his loneliness. She finally gave up and faced her body towards him, still sitting on her bunk.

"I can't do this." she said as she quickly looked at her bare feet on the floor. She didn't want to look into his eyes. She felt foolish for thinking that she could bring Ben back, and that she pretty much shipped herself to him in hopes of guiding him to the light. When he killed Snoke, she allowed her heart to burst with hope and victory, but she was wrong. He only fell further, and he wanted to drag her down with him.

"You don't think _I_ am the one that feels like a fool?" he said sternly. Rey's eyes shot up at his. _Did he just hear all of my thoughts?_ Ren's eyes narrowed. "I just ascended to my rightful role as Supreme Leader, yet I feel empty. I can't even bask in pride for my accomplishments. You rejected my offer. I allowed you access to my emotions. I offered you my hand but you _refused._ How _dare_ you reject me?"

As Rey took in his words, she took the opportunity to study the man that seemingly stood in front of her. He also looked like he was getting ready for bed. He had a flimsy black shirt that covered his arms. It was thin enough to accentuate his broad chest and shoulders. His long legs were also covered with pants of the same material. His black hair was wild and uncombed. His eyes were cradled with dark circles, showing his lack of sleep. They narrowed again, with annoyance. "Why didn't you kill me? You had the perfect opportunity."

Rey refocused on his words. "I'm not a monster like you." She said flatly. 

Ren spat out a reply. "You're way too sentimental. Your compassion will be the death of you." 

Rey began to grow in anger. "Is there a reason you're reaching out to me? I can feel your emotions through the force. I can feel your resentment. What is it, Ren? "

Kylo Ren took a step closer towards her. "I saw you again on Crait, after I thought our force-bond was broken. I thought the death of Snoke meant the death of our connection... but it feels...stronger doesn't it?" He stepped even closer. "I was just curious. It was keeping me up. The fact that you didn't kill me, I wanted to see if I could search your thoughts and feelings. I wanted to confirm my suspicions."

Rey could see where his trail of thought was going. She scooted back on her bunk and lifted her feet off the floor. She scowled at him. "Your suspicions of _what?"_ she almost barked at him. 

Kylo Ren stepped even closer "Perhaps you actually _care_ for me." he said while intensely locking his eyes on hers.

Rey suddenly stood up, out of the bunk, her feet landing firmly on the floor. "Is this another feeble attempt to convert me to the dark side?! It's not going to work. It's embarrassing, even for you." She hissed. Before she could go on, she sensed Ren's emotional state churn. Once her rage washed away in reaction to his words, she looked at his eyes. They ran up and down her body. It quickly dawned on her that she was wearing very little clothing and it was very translucent. She was sure she just exposed herself a tad. She quickly grabbed a cowl that she had on the bunk in case it became chilly. She draped it over her shoulders and looked up at him again.

Kylo Ren was _blushing._ He looked away awkwardly as she adjusted the cowl around her body. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. He was at a loss for words, embarrassed even. She couldn't help but let out a laugh in reaction to seeing the mighty Kylo Ren so _flustered._ His eyes shifted to hers quickly. She sensed his curiosity. Was it her laugh? _He's never seen me laugh before._ She picked up another emotion....delight? It was slight, but it was definitely there. Suddenly, she heard a faint thought, his thought. She could sense that he tried hard to repress it.

" _Beautiful._ "

Rey finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation," she whispered. "I seem to have made you very uncomfortable."

Kylo Ren shook his head. "No I- I'm sorry... I didn't know you- I'm sure _you're_ uncomfor-"

"You have invaded my mind. You've seen my past, my emotions. You've seen my loneliness," Rey interrupted. "You've seen my most intimate thoughts. What's another line crossed? I'm surprised you even seem slightly apologetic about the whole thing... like _you_ care about _me."_

Kylo Ren's breath hitched. Rey's emotional state shifted as well. She found herself fond of the idea. Maybe Ben _was_ still there. Maybe he was drawn to _her_ light? But she also had darkness inside her... was Kylo Ren drawn to her darkness? No. Kylo Ren wouldn't have feelings that... pure. He couldn't _care_ for anything.

Rey was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Kylo Ren shifting towards her. By the time she abandoned her pensive state of mind, he was only a foot away from her. She looked up at him. His eyes searched hers, then looked to her lips. "I have thought about my feelings for you," He admitted. Rey's heart suddenly fell to her stomach. _What? Is he really telling me this?_ "I wonder..." Kylo Ren's words trailed off as he reached for her. His un-gloved hand eventually rested on her shoulder. They both shivered. Their force-bond _was_ stronger. Rey looked at his hand and then at his face. How long could this encounter last? How much can they take in of one another's surroundings? Of _each other?_ She looked around to see if she could see his surroundings now. It seemed like he was doing the same. But they only saw each other. Finally, they met glances again. 

"I've seen you as an enemy, a scavenger girl... as our connection grows, I see you more and more. I've dreamt alone,and now I have dreams of you. But I'm starting to believe that the dreams aren't enough," Kylo said solemnly. Rey stares at him in awe. "Now I'm standing across from you and I've seen a whole new version of you...one I wasn't expecting. You're a _woman._ A...beautiful....woman." Kylo Ren stopped talking to search Rey's face for her reaction.

A tear streamed down her cheek. _Ben?_ She looked deeply into his eyes. She suddenly found herself tracing the scar on his face with her hand. His words echoed in her head. Nobody had ever told her anything like that before. She relaxed her shoulders so much that the cowl fell to the floor. Their proximity felt _right._ They leaned in closer. She began to close her eyes as she moved her lips forward, searching for his. 

"You feel it too, Rey?" He chimed in. His voice was in a different tone now. More... serious. Rey opened her eyes. She sensed the atmosphere in the room change. She looked up at him, in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows.

"From the moment I met you, I sensed our connection. I thought it was strange then. But eventually I saw that our destinies are intertwined. You evoked feelings from me that I didn't know I had. Now I know I do the same to you," Kylo Ren said as he placed his other hand on her other shoulder. The shift in his mood startled Rey, and she pulled away. She quickly grabbed the cowl and wrapped it tightly around herself again.

"I understand your loneliness and solitude like no one else does. We were both abandoned. I know you sense that I mean you no harm. That's why you spared me, isn't it? Because you have compassion for me as I do you. I tried to deny it for so long, and you shouldn't deny it anymore either," Kylo Ren swallowed as he neared his ultimate intention. What he meant to tell her from the very beginning.

"You belong next to me, Rey. I won't stop pursuing you until you _join me_ in the dark side-" Kylo Ren was starting to become aggressive in his tone. Rey cut him off before he could finish the usual argument. 

"NO!" She screamed. "WHAT WAS THIS? You tried to seduce me to the dark side by... actually seducing me? I can't believe this. I was falling for it.... I was weak," she said with her eyes on the floor. Her shame was quickly trampled by anger. "LEAVE! NOW!" She screamed. Kylo Ren didn't even flinch. "I'm shutting you out for good. I can't believe I allowed myself to think that Ben Solo was still alive... no... he's obviously gone, and only Kylo Ren is left."

"I've always made it clear Ben Solo is gone. You are weak. I will find you again Rey. The force will connect us again. I'm sure of it," Ren promised.

"We'll see," Rey hissed. As soon as she let the last syllable leave her lips, Kylo Ren was gone.

* * *

Rey found herself back in her quarters in Hanna City. Her memories of Ben and her dreams about him always drew her in with such intensity. For the first few weeks after the defeat of the Emperor, her dreams were so realistic that she'd forgotten he was gone. Eventually, with time, she was able to recognize that they were just dreams. She thought about the memory that just overcame her. She looked down at her white dress. _You thought I was beautiful then, Ben. If only you could see me now._ She also thought about the fact that so much time had passed between that force connection and the next one they had.

"Palpatine wants you dead." his words still echoed clearly in her mind. That connection came after he discovered Exegol, and every encounter after that one was fueled with mutual emotion. She wished the force-bond connected them more frequently before the last few times she saw him face to face. She began to bite her lip as tears threatened to stream down her face again.

Rey tried to feel complete happiness, unity and wholeness along with her new family. But she couldn't. She couldn't help but feel that half of her was missing. She was the second half of a force Dyad after all. She couldn't help but long for the arms of Ben Solo. They had finally found each other, only to be ripped apart by their destinies. Perhaps it would have been easier to accept fate's terms, had it not been for the complete absence of him in the force. In the moment his body and soul were embraced by the force, he sent one last message to her. She still remembered his clear voice filling the space around her. "I will always be with you", while sitting in the fallen throne room in Exegol. 

But she hadn't felt him. It felt like he was really gone, even though she really believed that no one was really gone. She began to tighten her fists. It's been four months. _Why_ hadn't she felt him? Her lip quivered again as she looked back at the memory of him holding her in his arms. They were tightly embraced as she realized that he brought her back to life. He sacrificed everything for her. She could still feel him caressing the nape of her neck as they took in each other's eyes deeply. She lightly placed her fingers on her mouth at the memory of her lips meeting his. Her heart bled at the image of a surprised look and pure happiness that washed over his face in response. His complete smile filled her with joy. She could still feel his dimple under her stroking fingers. They finally acknowledged their connection as a blessing from the force, they acknowledged their feelings for each other...for good. The companionship that they had ached and yearned for their entire lives was finally materializing in their embrace. Before, it was only present in their desires, dreams and thoughts. 

But then it was over. Rey was willing to accept his death with peace as it was suggested that his presence would be in the force. However,weeks passed-then months. She had yet to feel him around. She hoped she'd see him a force ghost eventually, but she now knew this was a far-fetched wish. She couldn't move on in peace, even though everyone else around her was doing so with ease. 

She finally stood up and forced herself to drop her misery. The galaxy was celebrating. On a nice planet that has a city like she's never experienced before. Her friends were all together and alive and looking forward to a brighter future. Poe, Finn and the few formal Resistance members that remained worked diligently and without rest, meeting with leaders all over the galaxy. The many occupied planets and systems that rose against the First Order were looking forward to instating new leaders of peace. A council was formed for now, whose purpose was to rebuild the new republic or some sort of formal alliance, establish a senate and a judiciary system. Rey herself met with a few retired generals from the original Rebel Alliance. They still had so much left to figure out, but they truly accomplished so much already. Rey looked out the window to see the bustling city and the sun setting on the rolling hills in the distance. It was beautiful. They deserved this time to celebrate, and it was a perfect night.

Rey took deep breaths as she sensed two individuals walking towards her door. She decided she would feel nothing but pride,warmth and happiness for the rest of the night. When it was time for bed, then she'd have time to think about weighed her soul down. Chewbacca knocked. "Alright Chewie! I know, I know, I'm ready. Let's go!" As she stood up, Chewie entered the room with another individual. "Lando!" Rey squealed in delight. "I thought you weren't going to make it!" Lando sported his usual warm smile as Rey wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't miss it. I'm just so proud of you kids," he said as he offered Rey his arm. "Ready?" he asked. Rey nodded and smiled up at Chewie. He was wearing Han's medal of Heroism, his own tribute to another great person. He made a content sound. "I'm excited too, Chewie," she said as they started down the hall.


	2. All This Time

> **Chapter** **2:** **  
>   
> **

Rey, Lando and Chewie made their way over to the crowded Senate Plaza. The event was too big for any building to contain, so it had to be held in a large public square in Hanna City. Poe had officially named it the “The Redeemed Republic Event”.

  
Rey looked around searching for her friends. They agreed to meet at the base of the temporary stage built around the newly-built statue of honoring Leia, but she didn’t see them. Instead, after looking around for a few more seconds, she found them looking at holo-projections of lists of fallen Resistance members.

  
Rey could feel the mourning souls of Rose and Poe. Rose’s heart bled for the loss of her sister, and Poe’s for the many Rebels he believed he let down. But seeing the name of Snap Wexley is what really stirred his emotions. Finn had his hand placed on Rose’s shoulder. He quickly looked at Rey as if he sensed her. Rey smiled. She was proud of Finn, and even though he didn’t seem to understand her mourning for Ben, he was still kind and mindful of her feelings. If anyone deserved to be force-sensitive, it was him. He caught the attention of the group and turned their attention to Rey, Lando and Chewie.

  
They all moved through the crowd to meet each other. “Lando!” Poe and Finn exclaimed. As they exchanged hugs, Rey noticed that Zorii and Jannah were also accompanying her usual entourage.

After they all settled down and Chewie was done expressing how much joy he felt having all his friends around, Poe focused on Rey. “Sorry we weren’t where we said we’d be,” he said as he cleared his throat, “we just had to come look at this.” Rose nodded and took Rey’s hand. “They’re going to build a formal stone memorial with all these names etched in,” she said while tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Chewie was suddenly exclaiming in sadness. He was looking at a list towards the end. Rey walked over to comfort him, but then saw what provoked his sorrow.

In the family names that began with S’s, Rey noticed four names trailing one after the other. _Luke Skywalker,_ _Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Ben Solo._ Her eyes snapped up to look at Finn and Poe. “Did you really..” she wiped away a tear as a smile grew on her face. “Thank you so much for this.” She ran to hug Finn, then Poe. “It means so much,” she continued. “Alright, alright,” Poe said as he drew away, blushing. “We gotta get this show on the road!”

As soon as they started towards the stage, C3PO and R2D2 appeared. “Master Poe sir, Master Beaumont and Lieutenant Connix are eager to begin the speeches. They sent me to fetch you because you are speaking first,” he urged nervously. “The council is also ready to award the medals for heroism,” he added as he looked around at the faces of his friends. R2D2 chirped in glee. Finn groaned. “Let’s get this over with.”

They began to walk and Finn looked at Rey. “Hope you don’t get stage fright,” he teased.

Jannah chuckled and said “Rey faced the scariest thing I can think of. There’s no way she’s scared of a crowd.”

Rey smiled nervously as she replied to Jannah’s compliment. “You’d be surprised. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Rose wrapped her arm around Rey’s. “I know you’ll do great, I’ve heard you practicing when you think we’re not around,” she said with a giggle.

“We all believe in you,” Finn reminded her. “The galaxy is just so thankful, and even though we all pulled together in the end, it was the Resistance that never really gave up hope. We have to keep it alive, remind everyone we’re still here. Until the First Order officially surrenders on paper, people will still be on edge.” He said on a much more serious note.

“Oh, and don’t forget this will all be live on the Holo-net!” Zorii reminded as she elbowed Poe.

“Thanks for the reminder, this whole ‘being in charge of the Resistance’ thing wasn’t enough pressure,” Poe said as he rolled his eyes.   
  


They all took a deep breath as they approached the stage.   
  


* * *

The medal-awarding was actually uplifting, Rey felt pride for everything the Resistance accomplished. She beamed as she witnessed her friends receiving medals of valor, awarded by the newly-instated council. Her own neck bore one and she realized that it held more value to her than she thought it would. Poe opened the speeches, being charismatic and funny as usual. He talked about his transition from a trigger-happy flyboy to a full-blown General, and how he’d continue to serve the galaxy with honor, and in memory of Leia. He even paid tribute to the brave Admiral Holdo, the woman who gave him a wake-up call and showed him what a true leader can look like. Finn followed, then Commander Larma D’Acy, Rose, Lieutenant Connix, Beaumont Kin, Nien Numb, Aftab Ackbar. Eventually it was Rey’s turn.

“Rey, relax. You’ll do great,” Finn said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Such a small amount of time ago, she was alone. Struggling to survive in the desert. Constantly surrounded by endless fields of emptiness and sand. Now, she was surrounded by people who cared about her. She always had a comfortable place to sleep. She didn’t have to wonder where her next meal was coming from. And _now,_ she was going to step onto a large stage, into the direct of attention of a gigantic crowd.

Rose gave her a thumbs up. “I have a good feeling about this!” She said as she slightly pushed Rey forward. Almost tripping over her dress, she was finally in the center. She thought it was best to just begin speaking as soon as it was time so she didn’t have time to freak out.   
  


”I dedicate my time in the spotlight tonight to our beloved princess, the late Leia Organa Solo”, she began. “The resistance now consists of millions people, from a thousand places. However, we must not forget that Leia united the galaxy. When we were down to the thinnest line of hope, when I thought that we couldn’t rebuild after the First Order cornered us in Crait, she still believed we could recover. Since her days in the Rebel Allian”- Rey froze. She suddenly felt a flutter in chest. A _familiar feeling._ She looked around desperately. Could it possibly be?   
  


”Ben?” She let his name escape her lips.   
  


Finn and Poe looked at each other. “Well, that’s not good,” Poe started. “Yeah, abort mission,” Finn said as he ran toward the stage.   
Finn awkwardly walked up to Rey, who was still looking around her.

“Sorry, everyone, here’s Jannah, an ex-storm trooper who played a crucial role in our battle on Exegol,” Finn announced desperately as he pulled Rey away. Jannah walked past them with a concerned look on her face, then slowly changed it into a smile as she approached the center of the stage.   
  


Rey was pulled behind the curtain, with the eyes of Rose, Chewie, and a new individual’s set on her. This time, Maz Kanata was also there. “Rey, what’s going on?” Rose said as she approached her.   
  


“I feel him. It’s like he’s in the Force, but _barely,”_ she said now standing completely still. “It’s been so long,” she almost laughed. 

Everyone could see the relief that was washing over her. It became obvious to Finn in that moment-she must have been repressing anguish all this time.   
  
Her smile slowly transitioned into an expression of worry. “It’s fading... it’s ... it’s gone,” she said as she sunk to the floor. “What’s happening? Was this an illusion? Another dream that was too real?”  
  


“Rey,” Poe urged, “you should go and get some rest. I’m sorry we made you do this.”

Finn agreed. “Rey, when the night is over, we’ll head to where you’re staying. Rose and I. You need some friends right now. It doesn’t seem like you’ve really had the chance to really mourn over Ky- Ben.”

Rey nodded. 

Maz finally spoke. “My dear, I think we should go rest at my temporary dwelling space here on Chandrila . It belonged to an old friend of mine.” 

Rey rose to her feet. “As long as I can actually rest. Whatever it was that I thought I felt, it drained me... emotionally, physically, I don’t know.” Then she turned to Finn, Poe and Rose. “I’m sorry about what just happened. I did intend to be successful in this task, and keep my promise of not bringing up Ben.”   
  


Rose looked at Finn. “We should visit tomorrow, Finn. Rey looks like she needs time to relax tonight. Entertaining us while she has so much on her mind doesn’t seem ideal. In fact, Chewie, you should hang out with us for the rest of the night.” 

Chewie groaned. He didn't like the idea of leaving Rey in such a state of inner turmoil, but he understood what Rose was trying to accomplish. Letting Rey process what just happened on her own was the best thing to do. He walked up to Rey and gave her a soft hug. “Don’t worry, Chewie, I’ll be ok,” she assured him with a smile.   
  


She turned to the rest of her friends. “I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow, and to hear all about the rest of tonight. Good Night.” She followed Maz to her ship.

“So who’s home is it that we’re going to, Maz?”

* * *

  
Rey and Maz approached a large apartment building on a street named “Embassy Row”. They entered the sleek building and found an elevator.   
  


“Is this building new?,” Rey asked, impressed with how modern it looked. To her standards, at least. She was easily impressed with the architecture in large cities on planets with landscapes of green and water. Maz shook her head. “No, but they do constantly refurbish it. Chandrilans love to keep up pretty appearances.”   
  


Rey had a growing feeling of familiarity as they neared the apartment Maz was staying in. Rey couldn’t put her finger on why, there was no way at all she’d seen this place before. The elevator finally stopped and Maz presented a token that allowed the door to open.   
  


The apartment was spacious, with basic but comfortable-looking furniture. It was incredibly clean, as though it hadn’t been occupied for years. The only thing that really stood out to her was a holo-projector with stacks of holo-disks sitting around it. She walked up to it. Maz had wandered further into the apartment, leaving Rey’s sight. She still hadn’t told Rey who lived here. She contemplated sitting and waiting for Maz, but she couldn’t fight the urge to activate a holo-disk. She gave into her curiosity and activated the first disk on top of the pile. A fuzzy, bright, blue image appeared.   
  


Rey gasped.   
  


A young couple stood tall and proud. The tall man sported a smiling expression on his face while he looked at the woman he had his arm around. The woman looked down in content at a little bundle resting in her embrace. Her arms held a warmly wrapped baby with dark, black wavy curls. Rey stepped back to take the image in more clearly.  
  


“Han, Leia .... Ben.”   
  


Tears began to fill her eyes quickly. “Maz!!” She eventually called out. Maz emerged quickly. “I can’t bear it. I can’t bear to be here. It hurts too much,” she began to plead. “This family meant so much to me, they changed my life forever. I miss them all so much. Now that they are ALL gone, I just feel so alone again!” Rey collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Maz stood still for a while. Then she placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder.

”My dear, you of all people should know that no one is ever really gone,” she whispered.

Rey interjected before she could continue. “Ben’s gone! I can’t feel him. I thought I did tonight, but maybe I was wrong. It was so faint, and then it was completely gone. It’s driving me crazy! What if he isn’t at peace?” She searched Maz’s eyes. She sensed a complete calm from her. Why?

”Rey, has it occurred to you that maybe he’s trying to reach out to you?” Maz stated with no rise in her voice. Rey was falling apart at her feet but she remained calm. “You’ve dreamt about him haven’t you? Every once in a while, you probably feel like those dreams are real, but you wake up. Sometimes a thought of him consumes you.”   
  


Rey began to silence her sobs. She searched Maz’s face. “What do you know, Maz? What am I missing?”

Maz smiled at her. “I’m sorry if bringing you here was upsetting. Maybe you just needed to be in a space he was attached to at one point in his life. Once he joined Snoke, there weren’t many physical places he held much value in.”

Rey stood up and wiped her face. “I’m going to bed. I don’t think I’m in the right mindset to understand what you’re suggesting. I’m sorry, Maz. Hopefully I do dream of him, and hopefully I see what you’re trying to tell me. ” She squeezed Maz’s hand and smiled. Maz led her to a bedroom that matched the rest of the Solo’s apartment. Furnished but with no sign of living in the past years. “Please have patience, my dear. The answer you seek will show itself eventually,” she said softly as the door auto-closed behind her.   
  
Rey turned over on her side as she laid down. Lately, she struggled falling asleep, but tonight, she felt so incredibly tired. Five minutes hadn’t even passed before slumber swept over her completely.  
  


* * *

  
Rey found herself sitting up on a cot in a familiar little stone hut. She could hear the thunderous waves of the ocean outside. The outside light slipped through the cracks of the stone walls. She could smell the familiar Ahch-To air. This island brought her a peaceful state of mind. She opened the door and took in the view of the green, rocky island and the vast ocean. She realized that she missed it slightly.

Suddenly, she heard a group of Lanai caretakers communicating, frustration clearly in their voices. The bane of their existence was back on the island. She chuckled. Porgs gathered around the base of the Hut she was in, the warmth of it drawing them. It was particularly cold outside, and there was a freshly put-out fire in her cot. She scanned her eyes over the the other huts. She was probably the only human among the indigenous species that was there. But one hut also had porgs gathered around the base for warmth, and light illuminated from within. It was rare for the Lanai to be indoors at this time of day. She walked towards the hut but stopped cold in her tracks right in front of the door. She was overcome with a feeling. She was nervous, but she ached with anticipation.

This was important.

She swung the door open, and there, sitting on the cot, was Ben Solo.

She shuddered as she watched his face brighten with a warm smile. He was wearing grey clothes, making him look so much lighter. He looked younger, even.

"Oh, this is a dream," she said solemnly.

Ben stood up immediately. "It is, Rey," he said as he inched towards her slowly. "But I assure you, it's different this time."

He held out both of his hands. She obliged. She stepped closer as his large hands wrapped around hers.

"This does feel different," she said softly as she looked at her feet. She was afraid her heart would burst with bliss and relief if she looked into his eyes for too long. She couldn't believe she was seeing him. feeling him, in this way. "Most of the time, I dream of you in black. That's how I remember you. I often see you, but I don't really interact with you. I never have the chance." Her lip quivered.

He scooped up her chin with his fingers to face him. "What do you dream about?" He asked. He pulled away to tug on her arm. He led them to the cot, sat down and watched her follow his lead. 

"I keep dreaming about your family. Leia, Han, and Luke, when they were young. I even dream about your grandparents. Anakin and Padme. Obi-Wan Kenobi as well. I think I just see visions of the past, but you're there with me. Next to me. I try to reach out to you, but you don't hear me." She smiled a little. "Every once in while, I do dream that we see each other. Our past encounters, or the ones that I make up in my mind. They're brief, however."

Ben stared at her face as she spoke. 

"There's this one that re-occurs. I watch you save me on Exegol. You embrace me for so long, then you heal me. I watch us... kiss. I'm happy at first, but then you disappear. When I wake up, the sense of loss that overcomes me is so terrible, I'm paralyzed," she said with anguish in her expression. She suddenly looks up at Ben again. "Where are you, Ben?" 

"I'm here," he replied, to her annoyance.

"I don't mean right now, in this dream. I mean in the real world. When I'm awake." She stared at him intently. She searched his face, trying to read his emotion.

"Rey, You'll find me here. In Ahch-To," he placed his hand on hers as he spoke calmly. "Do you remember when you reached out to me through our force connection? You told me you had never felt so alone. It was after you discovered the mirror cave after falling into that underground lake."

Rey's eyes widened. "Is that where I can see you? Through the force?" she asked with slight desperation. "I just need to be able to feel you around again. If I have to go to Ahch-To every once in while just to do it, I will." She stood up and faced Ben, who was still sitting. He was looking up at her with content in his eyes. She paused and smiled at him. "It's really you, right now, in front of me, isn't it?"

He smiled as he placed his hands on her hips, and looked up at her. Rey paused to admire the man in front of her. She began to lean into him as he stared at her lips. Her fingers ran across his cheek, where his scar used to be, and then stroked his bottom lip. Just as Ben's breath tickled the surface of her lips-

She awoke back on Hanna City. 

* * *

Chewie was yelling as Rey crashed onto the floor. She sat up, still half asleep, and looked around her. Maz, Finn, Rose and the wookie were all standing around her in awe. 

"Rey, you were floating in your sleep," Rose exclaimed. "I was just about to tell the others that we should just leave you as you were, but Chewie freaked out and woke you... Sorry."

Rey shook her head and stood up. "No, don't, worry about it," she began as she gathered up her bag. "I have to change. I have to get to the Falcon. I'm leaving."

Finn stood in front of her. "Woah, woah woah, what's going on? Last night you looked like you were about to self-implode, and now you want to take off like nothing happened?"

Maz held up her hand towards Finn and chimed in. "Did you find your answer, Rey?"

Rey paused. She flipped around and hugged Maz. "Yes. And I need to leave NOW." She scurried over to Finn and Rose and hugged them. "I'm okay now. I know what I have to do." She turned to Chewie. "Come On, Chewie, you're coming with me." Chewie cocked his head in question.

"We're going to see an old friend."


	3. Where Am I?

** Chapter 3:**

BEN SOLO opened his eyes. He sat up so quickly, he felt dizzy, but he didn't feel pain. Earlier, the smallest movement provoked the sharpest pain in his side. Before he could think about anything else, he noticed the darkness all around him. It seemed as though he was sitting on literal nothingness, but he focused enough to notice he was plopped down on a lightly marked path. He finally stood up and noticed lightly marked windows of nothing. They went on and on, connected by the path. As he walked, ripples in form of water ripples formed around his steps. 

_Where Am I?_

"You're in a World between Worlds, Ben," A warm voice said behind him. 

He paused in his tracks. The voice was achingly familiar. It was the voice of his mother.

He turned to see a woman surrounded by a blue aura. She was a force ghost. Smaller than the last time he saw her, obviously a little more worn by the years that separated the last time they saw each other- to now. Ben's eyes began to gloss over.

"Mom," he said with a broken voice, trying to hold back his tears. He walked towards her hesitantly. She held her arms out as he neared her. He slowly embraced them, digging his face into her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for everything I've done... I was a monster, and I deserved to die," he said in between sobs. 

Leia pulled back to look up into the eyes of her son. "You sacrificed everything you had left to save someone else's life over your own, Ben. You're not a monster. The monster, was the one who was whispering in your ear for most of your life. You were seduced by the dark, but in the end, you turned to the light. I always knew _you_ were still in there. Your father knew too. Eventually, Rey also believed in you."

 _Rey._ Ben looked down at his hands. The last thing he felt was her hands clasping his. He smiled at his mom. "Kylo Ren is dead. But now I'm me, and I did what I could to atone. It wasn't enough to earn the forgiveness of the entire galaxy, but I earned yours, dad's and Rey's." 

"What about you, son? Have you forgiven yourself?" Leia asked as she placed her hand on his cheek. He looked down at his feet.

"No, mom, I don't think I can ever do that. The decisions I've made...I...I've wasted my life. Allowing myself to be conditioned by Snoke, or Palpatine. I'm glad Rey is living on in my place. The galaxy needs her. The darkness that I brought along with the First order will linger for a while. Her light will banish it, with the help of the Resistance you poured your heart and soul to. Your legacy will live on through them."

Leia placed both her hands on her son's shoulders. "Oh Ben, my most important legacy is _you._ My legacy will live through _you._

Ben shook his head. "It's too late, now, mom. I'm ready to come home. I'm ready to join you, dad and Luke."

Leia grabbed her son's face to force his eyes on hers. "Ben, you're not dead. You're in between."

Ben looked around. He _was_ wondering why he was in this seemingly endless void with his glowing mother, and why he wasn't glowing blue himself. 

"The force hasn't taken you yet. The little life energy I had left, I gave to you as the Force tried to take us together. It wasn't enough to make you completely come back, but it was enough to get you here."

Ben stepped back to argue. "Mom, I _don't_ deserve to return. I was supposed to die. I did what I did with no doubts or regrets. I accepted my fate, and I'm ready to leave it all behind."

Leia raised both her hands up in the air to signal Ben to stop talking. "Ben. You have to go back. You and Rey must protect the galaxy together. Darkness _will_ rise again, as it always does. It might be a very long time before it rears its head again, but it is certain. Together, your power can overcome anything. You can provide guidance for the next generation, when your time and her time truly does come, your wisdom can live on. 

Leia watched anguish wash over her son's face. 

"What if nobody wants anything to do with me? Almost everyone who made me feel like "Ben" is gone. It's just Rey," Ben said as his lip quivered.

Leia nodded. "Lando and Chewie never gave up on you either," she reminded. "Let me show you something."

She walked past her son, to the nearest round window of emptiness. Ben followed her lead and looked on. Soon, an image filled the void. Like an extremely clear holo-disk projection. He was looking onto a scene as if he was there.

Lando Calrissian is wandering around Chewie's quarters on the falcon. He notices a heavily worn hologram disk, and studies it as if he is debating whether or not to activate it. He finally gives in and looks upon its subject. It is an image of the Wookie cuddling a very young, small Ben Solo. Emotion washes over Lando, not of disappointment, but of understanding.

"What is this?" Ben asks Leia while choking back a small sob.

"These are all moments in time. I believe the Force brought you here to show you the lives of those around you, and the lives of those who came before you. So you can learn from your ancestor's mistakes, and your own."

They walked to the next window of time.

This time, it relays a beautiful young woman with a pregnant belly. Before her, stands a tall man with sandy, dark blonde hair. They are on a volcanic planet, The young woman is in a state of misery. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan was right. You've changed," she says in disbelief. The man fires back. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me." The woman whimpered. "I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Anakin... Padme.." Ben whispered as the scene unraveled further.

Eventually another a man appears. Obi-Wan. Padme still insists she loves Anakin but then he begins to force-choke her.

Ben winced. 

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now... until you have become the very thing you swore to destroy..."

Ben turned away, and eventually started walking. Leia followed after him. "Palpatine, he... was pulling the strings all along. Long before I was born. Since the time my father Anakin was a child discovered by the Jedi. Lurking in the shadows. Allowing the Jedi to believe he was on the side of the republic, on the side of democracy. My father was terrified after a vision of my mother, Padme, dying in childbirth, came to him. He loved her so deeply. But, Palpatine manipulated his fear and vulnerability. In the end, Anakin was the one who caused my mother's death....You were not the only one that fell for his tricks, my son."

He looked at her with tears. "You've experienced so much darkness, mom. Your home planet was destroyed, along with your adoptive parents. Your husband was killed by your fallen son, and you lost so many people in the Rebel Alliance.. then the Resistance. Yet, you _never_ turned to the dark side." 

She looked down and nodded with a half smile. "It seems like Sidious didn't think it was worth pursuing the only female Skywalker," she chuckled but then returned to a more serious mood after seeing Ben's unchanging expression of shame. She sighed. "I truly believe I just take after your grandmother, Padme. She was so strong, and wise beyond her years. Such a servant of the people. I wish I had known her. Luke and I take after her kindness. It seems we take after your grandfather in his determination and willful manner. Luke told me that Obi-Wan described him as easily willing to disobey orders. In the end, he too turned to the light side, and saved Luke's Life."

Ben stared forward. "I wish I didn't have to find out about my bloodline through Snoke."

Leia bowed her head. "I wish that too. Your father, uncle and I were just scared. We were wrong for keeping it from you."

Ben stood still as he waited for his mother to catch up with him. He kissed her on the forehead once she looked up at him. "Let's see another one."

The next window relayed the scene of Anakin and Padme's wedding. C3PO and R2D2 stood as witnesses. Ben looked over to his mom in surprise. "How long have those two droids been around?" He laughed as the words left his mouth. Leia laughed along with him. "C3PO has seen many things, and he doesn't even know the half of it. "

The next window showed a startlingly young Luke Skywalker viewing a holo-projection from R2D2's data bank. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, You're my only hope." Leia beamed with nostalgia.

The one that followed relayed Han Solo getting ready to be frozen in Carbonite, while a distressed Leia confessed her love. "I know," Han replied. Ben turned to Leia in amusement but she just rolled her eyes. 

As they continued to walk, Leia slowed. "This is the last one we're going to look at together. I can't stay with you much longer, son. You have to prepare for your return." Ben nodded.

The last moment in time they viewed together was the moment Luke saved Darth Vader. "Just for once, let me look upon you with my own eyes... You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right." Leia had her arm wrapped around her son's waist while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked up at him through her tears. 

"Our family, our bloodline. it has experienced so much pain. You have to go back, and ring in a happy life for yourself," she told Ben. Ben nodded as he pursed his lips. They fully embraced one more time. 

"How do I get out of here, mom?" He asked wiping his face with the palm of his hand.

"You can travel through these windows of time. But you have to find the right moment. You can't just show up whenever you want. The timeline can be altered, and we don't know what chaos that will bring. And You have to be pulled out by someone else," she answered.

Ben's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "HOW," he replied with an anxious tone. 

"Find Rey. She's knows of a place, a hidden portal, a perfect window of time. Look for her through the timeline, _after_ Palpatine is defeated," she said with confidence. 

"How would Rey know where to go? After I figure out where that is?" He was overcome with uncertainty. _What if I'm stuck here forever?_

"You'll have to force-project yourself into a dream of hers. You'll have to follow her through a moment in time. Tell her where to find you," She took her son in for one more embrace. She buried her face into his chest. 

"I love you, my darling son. I always have."

"I know, mom. I love you too."

She smiled as she faded away into the Force. 

* * *

Ben went on to look at other windows of time. He saw ones with Rey and Himself, but they all took place in the past. He watched himself kidnap her and search her thoughts for the first time. He watched their battle in which she bested him with a lightsaber she never fought with before, and scarred him. Finally, he reached their force connection on Ahch-To. He suddenly realized that Rey found a force-sensitive area of the Island, a mirror cave that seemed to have special properties. _That's it. I can feel it. That mirror cave._ He sighed heavily in relief. Now he just had to find her. He looked through a handful of windows of time before he finally reached the moment he was looking for. Ben gasped at the sight of Rey. She looked different. She wore a long white dress that he'd never seen before. It was elegant and bright, and highlighted the curves of her body. He gulped. He listened to her talk about his mother in memory, which warmed his heart, and made him miss her even more. Suddenly, Rey felt him. She began to look around and give in to the emotion of sensing him. Ben held his breath. _I have to shut myself off from the force for while. She'll never focus enough when I need her to the most._ Ben watched as Rey lost her feel of him. He felt relief wash over him as it was decided that she'd go home and rest. He couldn't help but feel a tugging warmth in the pit of his stomach as he watched her express her sadness over losing him. _I'm sorry, Rey. But I'll be with you soon. Then it will all be over. Your sadness could finally dissolve away._

He was finally able to slip into her dream. Rey seemed to have noticed that it was really him. Their connection was so strong, she could tell this dream version of him was different. He wanted so badly to give in to his desire for her, but he there was a small part of him that doubted the nature of her feelings for him. Their relationship was so overly complicated. She went from always wanting to fight him due to her anger, to surprisingly kissing him in Exegol. He was ecstatic when it happened, but he wasn't sure if she did it out of sheer gratitude, or pure relief of being alive. How could she see him the way he saw her? If she did have the same feelings for him, they were probably accompanied by doubt. He wanted to give her time, and space to make sure he was really what she wanted. He took a deep breath and it wavered at the thought of Rey being his.

* * *

Ben sat patiently as he watched Rey land the Millennium Falcon on the far edge of the island. _Why so far? The mirror cave is almost on the completely opposite side._ Rey hurried out of the ship and begun to run and climb across the island. She didn't slow down for a second. As soon as she reached the black-vine covered hole on the cliff, she dove in without hesitation. She fell into the underground lake and began to power swim towards the shore. She pulled her body out of the water and plopped down onto the cold stone ground. It was then that she finally took long, deep breaths, and rested for a moment. Ben opened himself to the Force again. Her head snapped up immediately. Ben stood up and approached the the opposite side of the mirror cave. Rey could feel him. "Ben?" she called out. "Rey!" he yelled, but soon realized she couldn't hear him. "Come on, Rey, come to the mirror wall, face it." Rey turned to scan the entire cave. She still couldn't see him. She caught the shadow of her reflection on the foggy mirror wall. Her breath hitched with the memory of the devastation she felt when she left the cave last time. Ben could feel her emotions stirring, sensing her anxiety, and the remnants of desperation from her last visit.

She walked towards the mirror. Would it give her the answer this time? Ben lifted his hand up to the surface of the portal window. Rey neared slowly. She repeated her previous action from her previous visit. She reached her arm out and faced the palm of her hand forward. Her hand closed in on the hand of the shadow of her reflection. Ben's breathing quickened, his heart was beating so loudly, he could feel it in his ears. Rey's hand touched the cold, hard mirror wall and felt a shock. Her hand suddenly sunk in. Ben wrapped his fingers around hers. He watched Rey exclaim in horror as she pulled her arm back. She loosened her fingers, but Ben held on. Ben felt his body move through the portal of time. He collapsed onto the cold ground, still holding Rey's hand. He did it. They did it. He was back. Rey forced her hand away and crawled backwards. She stood up and looked down at Ben. He looked up at her astonished expression. "Ben?" she asked with a near-demanding tone. "Rey.... it's me," he said as moved his weight to his knees. He pushed himself up to finally stand. "I-" before he could say anything else, Rey tackled him, violently wrapping her arms around him. He relaxed his shoulders and melted into her embrace. 

"How?!" she asked, choking back her tears. "I'm not even sure you're real, If I'm still dreaming." Ben dug his face into her neck. "I'm real. I'm here, don't you feel me in the force?" Rey pulled away and placed both her hands on either side of his face to really look at him. Her eyes dove into his. "Tell me everything," she insisted.

Ben smiled and nodded. "I will. First things first, let's find a hut. I watched you rush over here. We both need to rest."

Rey agreed and took his hand. They began to walk in the direction of the huts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next chapter out ASAP, guys. I'm in the last month of this semester and school work is piling up. I've been looking forward to writing the next one. I can't wait to publish it. Thanks for the reads!


	4. What Was It Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content

** CHAPTER 4 **

"Ok, so this was a bad idea," Ben chuckled as he looked around the Hut they stood in. Two bunks were made out of stone, attached to the walls. They wereincredibly _small._ "I'm not going to fit in one of these by a long shot."

Rey nodded in agreement. "I barely fit in these myself," she sighed and moved her shoulders dramatically along with the sigh. She looked at Ben , who was waiting for her to continue. "We... can go to the Falcon if you'd like. It's a bit of a walk though. The island natives are still angry with me for burning your TIE fighter on the island last time I was here, so I wanted to keep the falcon out of direct sight. Didn't want a scolding, or to be kicked out," she suggested while looking at her feet. She wasn't sure how Ben felt about boarding his father's ship. 

Ben sensed her unease about the subject. "That's a good idea. I would have suggested that first, but.... I didn't want to impose. I know you also brought Chewie, and I'm not sure how he'd react," he replied, trying to assure her with the tone of his voice.

Rey looked up to face him again. "He's asleep, I'm sure. He told me he hadn't rested since the night before the ceremony. I brought him along because... If I didn't end up seeing you like my dream suggested, I would have been too upset to fly back. Plus I wanted to have the company. The loneliness I would have felt If you weren't here would have been numbing," she whispered. 

Ben closed the short distance between them and embraced her. "It's okay, we can go. I've accepted my mother's and father's forgiveness and love. I'm okay to be inside that ship again," he insisted as he moved a strand of hair out of Rey's eyes. 

She smiled and took his hand again. He felt his stomach drop. She was being so affectionate, and he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact. 

"Well, it's pouring. So we better make a run for it," she said as she opened the door to the hut. He nodded once and followed her without question as she took off into the heavy rain.

* * *

Rey was right about the wookie. They entered the Falcon, and Rey called out. "You awake, Chewie?' There was no answer. "I knew it. He's out cold in his quarters," she said as she removed the hooded translucent sash she wore over her tunic. She also began to strip off the arm covers she always seemed to sport. Her hair was dripping heavily after she removed all three buns she had on. Ben had never seen her with her hair completely down. He stared at her glistening wet skin in the light of the crew compartment. He looked away quickly as soon as she met his gaze

They were drenched. "I have some dry clothes here that might fit you," she said. "Meet me in the captain's quarters, I'll be right there," she instructed as she walked over to some storage compartments. Ben swallowed. He lightly nodded at her. He still knew the falcon like the back of his hand, but it had been a long time since he walked the halls as Ben Solo again. He reached the captain's quarters and stood still at the door. It looked a little different, but improved. It looked like Rey was refurbishing it. His dad didn't really care for his ship to look _nice._ As long as it was fast and powerful, nothing else mattered. His thought was interrupted.

"Um, here you go, Ben," Rey said after clearing her throat to get his attention. "I grabbed what looked your size. There's a bit from everyone here. Some of your dads old clothes. Finn and Poe have left a few items as well. I'm slowly getting rid of stuff but luckily I had a few things," she grinned as she handed him some folded clothes and a towel. "I'll give you some privacy."

Once Ben was dried and changed, Rey entered, also changed. Her hair was still down and still wet. "What do you think?" she said, lifting her arms up to gesture at the room. "I felt bad for changing it, but it needed to be revived a bit. Replaced the missing panels on the wall, the bed, and cleaned it up a bit. Your dad did not care about the appearance of this ship," she stated with a giggle.

Ben agreed, still standing in the middle of the room. He looked at her awkwardly and in silence. She walked over to the bed and plopped down. 

"Are you tired, would you like to rest a bit?" Ben asked. "I can go sleep in a guest bunk. I-"

Rey shook her head. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Ben took a deep breath and sat beside her. 

"I- I just want to be with you. Talk to you-enjoy the fact that you're actually here sitting next me," she reassured. She moved her hand over to where his was resting and slightly stroked his thumb with hers. "Where were you, Ben? How are you here?" she gazed into his eyes, searching intently. 'It's been four months.."

Ben's eyes widened. He straightened his posture in surprise. "Four months?!" He felt as though he was only gone for several hours between his supposed death and the moment Rey pulled him out of the world between worlds. 

Rey looked onto his face with confusion. "Yes, four months!" 

Ben placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Rey, it felt as though I was only gone for _hours._ This whole situation is so _bizarre._

Rey suddenly fell to her back, arms sprawled across the bed. "Well, I _did_ just pull you out of a mirror in dark cave."

Ben laid backwards as well, then turned to his side, facing Rey, She mirrored his action. For a moment, they almost forgot what they were in the middle of discussing. Rey raised her eyebrows. "Well Ben?"

He looked back up the ceiling of the large bunk. "I meant to die. I thought it was truly the end. Once I figured you were gone, I didn't see the point of going on without you. Everyone that made me feel like I was Ben, was gone. My mom, dad, Luke. I knew that the galaxy deserved you over me. Dying for you was the easiest decision I've ever made."

Rey heard him sniffle.

"I knew it wouldn't atone for all the darkness I rung in to this world, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Feeling your lifeless body in my arms... It was despair like I've never known. So I transferred all my life energy to you. Watching you heal me after our battle on the Death Star debris taught me what I needed to know," he lamented.

His somber tone shifted into a blissful one, becoming higher.

"You...were happy to see me. You didn't draw away, even though I clearly had you wrapped in my arms. You.. kissed me," he grinned. "I really thought you would draw away, or reject me. I didn't deserve any other reaction."

Rey wiped away the tear that formed on his cheek. "Ben...I told you. I wanted to take your hand. All this time, I was fighting my feelings for you. When you abandoned your alter ego of Kylo Ren, I didn't have a reason to hold back anymore. Besides, I was fighting away darkness too,"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Most of our force connections consisted of me just wanting to argue, wanting to fight. Most times we actually saw each other, we _did_ fight. The last time I saw you before Exegol, I just let my anger take control. I even impaled you, Ben," she whimpered. "I gave up on your light. I was blinded with hatred. The only thing that snapped me out of it was Leia. She reached out into the force, across the galaxy, just to reach _you,_ because she never lost hope in you. My darkness became clear to me. And I just ran away to Ahch-To," she said with shame.

Ben cupped her face into his hands. "Rey, I was trying to turn you to the dark side, how else would you have reacted? I was a tyrant. I deserved everything you did to me." 

Rey insisted. "You tried to _talk_ so many times. In a civil way. If I had taken the time to just listen, and try to hold a conversation in return, I could have turned you to the light sooner," 

"It doesn't matter anymore, Rey. I'm here now." 

She paused. 

"When I was Kylo Ren, my deepest desire was to have you rule the galaxy by my side, and join me in the dark side," he confessed. "But when Kylo Ren disappeared , I realized that I just wanted to be with _you._ When I sensed you were in danger with Sidious, the _only_ purpose I had was to protect you," he insisted.

" _Please_ don't feel guilty, Rey. I have no regrets. I know you would have done the same for me."

Rey smiled. "Of course I would have," she testified as she scooted in closer to Ben. "When I saw your body disappear, I felt peace because I thought you became one with the force. But after I while, I noticed something wasn't right. I could still feel Luke and Leia, and I even saw their force ghosts. The last thing I heard you say was 'I will always be with you,' but I just couldn't feel it. These past four months, Ben, they've felt almost impossible to get through. I was so bitter that we discovered the reason for our connection, our oneness, only for it to be ripped away. We had finally, truly found each other after being on opposite sides of this war. Our loneliness was reconciled only to be revoked. All I had left was to dream alone, but the dreams reached a point of not being enough-until this last one, in a hut, here on Ahch To."

Ben looked at Rey intently. "Yes, I reached out to you from where I was," He wrapped Rey's hands in his and rested them in between the very little space between their bodies. "I didn't join the Force, Rey. Instead I woke up in the world between worlds"

Rey eyes widened and she sat up. "The world between worlds?" She stared forward as though she was trying to remember something. "I came across some information about that place in the Jedi texts. A place that exists in the cosmic force," she turned back to Ben. "How did you get there?"

Ben sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "My mother. She somehow transferred her remaining life energy to me in hopes of saving me, but I got stuck in between. The world between worlds is just endless doors and pathways linking all moments in time. I just had to find the right one to pass through. That mirror wall in the cave was my portal. I just needed you to pull me out."

Rey's mouth parted in astonishment. "That's amazing, Ben. And it only felt like a few hours passed while you were in there?" 

Ben nodded.

"What was it like?"

Ben went on to describe being able to see Leia again and all the moments of time he witnessed. Seeing his grandparents and parents in their youth. Rey's expressions varied from surprised to awe-struck. 

"Ben," she contended, "You're describing some of the dreams I've had. 

He raised his eyebrows in question. "Really? Exactly like I've described them?" 

"Yes," she asserted. "Do you think our Dyad was still.... there? That I just simply dreamed what you actually saw?"

Ben shrugged. "That'd be something. Well, it'd be amazing, but I wouldn't be surprised."

Rey sighed heavily. She turned to Ben. "What we have, it's...it's like nothing out there. I think that's why I was so miserable when I thought it was gone. It weighed so heavily in my soul." Since they were both sitting up from the excitement, she scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I've missed you...dearly."

Ben felt all the nerves in his body awaken. He placed his hand on the nape of her neck, then the other on the small of her back. He was ready to confess.

"When I came after you on Pasaana, I was driven by anger at your betrayal. You rejected me after I offered you my hand, and I gave into the impulse of wanting you dead. That's what the dark side taught me. To give into my impulses," his breath shuttered. "When you jumped over my TIE whisperer, and you obliterated it, I ascended from the wreckage with complete relief that I hadn't killed you. It was then that I began to realize that I love you."

He paused to read Rey's reaction. Her eyes simply kept dwelling on his. "Is it possible that you've fallen for me too? Or any possible similarity to falling for me?" He asked while his eyes filled with tears again. "If your feelings do not identify with mine, please tell me so at once."

Rey's face began to beam with content. Her smile soothed the emotional storm that was churning inside him.

"Oh Ben. In my solitude, all I wanted was to look for you. I just didn't know how. Back when I first sensed the light in you, I told the Force that I would wait for you. I told the Force that I would find you. When I lost you, I told the force that my love for you was true. Now you're back, and I can tell _you._ My love for you _is_ true."

Rey leaned into him, "Leave your heartache behind, Ben. If you can't escape all your uncertainties, I'll show you how."

As the last word left her lips, she gave Ben a small peck on the corner of his mouth. She tried to pull back slightly to observe his reaction, but before she could, he nudged her face forward and delicately wrapped his lips around hers. He was taking in their encounter as if it were a rare fruit that needed to be cherished. 

Ben's head became light with the revelation that Rey's feelings matched his own in intensity. The last time their lips touched, it was so unanticipated that he could barely wrap his mind around the act. Not this time. He was going to relish in the moment he dreamed about for so long, with the woman he loved.

Her tongue began to stroke his lightly-when he felt that new sensation, he kiss grew with ferocity . Rey mirrored his rising passion. They began to shift closer, Rey's hands grasping his dark waves. Yet another act that stimulated his rousing senses. 

Ben was not used to engaging in these types of actions. He had no experience in expressing intimacy of this caliber, yet his instincts lighted the way. He gave into to his innate urge to explore her neck with his lips. 

Rey moaned softly and threw her head backwards. She too had never felt anything like this before. Ben's kisses started out softly under her jaw, then grew with fierceness and wetness as his mouth neared her collar bone. He had one of his hands resting on the side of her neck, and the other one on her hip. He began to slide it down to the outer side of her thigh. 

Her eyes opened as she began to realize that she had no experience in activity that their actions were slowly leading to. She became apprehensive at her lack of knowledge and... her body. What if he doesn't like it? What if he doesn't consider her a good lover? She decided to express her concern. 

"Ben," she barely chokes out as she pulls away from his feverish embrace. She felt the static energy in the force that surrounded them suddenly disappear. Regret immediately washed over Ben's face. 

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, Rey. I got carried away, Did I overstep my bounds?" He straightened his posture and shifted back. "I'm so, so sorry, I should have known better, please forg-"

Rey placed her hand on his cheek and shook her head. "No, Ben, it's not that- I enjoyed it," she explained. Blood rushed to her face and she could feel the redness warm her cheeks and ears. She looked down at her lap. "I've just never been intimate with a man before... in that way. I just wanted to warn you in case you thought I was...sub par."

Ben took both her hands in his. His face also flushed with redness. "I've never done this before either. I wasn't really sure what this was going to lead to, but I'm honored that you want to share your body with me," He placed a finger under her chin and angled her face to look at his. "We can take this slowly if you'd like...We can figure it out together. We don't have to do anything _tonight_." He too began to realize how nervous he was. Though he understood the basic mechanics of sex, he wanted Rey to enjoy it as much as he _knew_ he would. 

"No," she started. "I want to do this. I want to experience this with _you._ Tonight." Rey's eyes stayed on his as she removed her grey tunic. 

Ben gazed at brand new version of Rey he's never witnessed before. How can someone so beautiful be looking at him the way she was? Sitting there only in translucent white undergarments. He could clearly see her nipples, tiny and hard, poking through the fabric, enticing him. He felt a piercing feeling, starting in his stomach and traveling down his extended length. He wanted to discover the secrets of her skin, but he was frozen. 

Rey stood for a moment while Ben remained sitting at the edge of the bed. She waited for him to take her in, his eyes starting at her face, lingering on her bust, slowly moving past her long torso, down to her toes. She suddenly felt a twinge of insecurity at being the complete focal point of his gaze. She shook it off as she mounted his lap, her face inches away from his. She could feel his hardness on her center, through the fabric that still separated them. 

Ben's nerves felt like they were on fire. Every point of contact felt electrifying. He dove into Rey's lips with a new confidence. Today, she would finally be _his._ He kissed her throat again, driving her to pull at his dark waves. She then began to push his face down against her breasts. He obliged, kissed her there intensely until he was overcome with greed. He wanted all of it bare. He practically ripped off her brassiere to expose her warm, soft mounds of forbidden skin. She was even more beautiful than in his fantasies of her. He wrapped his mouth around her nipples and alternated between flicking his tongue on the hardness and sucking, provoking a planet-shattering moan from her lips. He was overcome with increasing desire, his pants feeling tighter and tighter. 

Rey threw her head backwards in ecstasy as his mouth explored the naked top half of her body. Once he slowed down a bit, she began pulling at his clothes. She tried to pull Ben's shirt off on her own but desperation was limiting her ability to effectively use her limbs. He took over the task, throwing his shirt across the space. Meanwhile, she focused her attention on his pants. She plucked at the buttons but then paused a while to continue their lip contact. Their heads rolled as their kissing grew into gnawing of each others mouths. Rey bit Ben's lip hard, causing him to draw back in surprise. He looked at her, passion written all over her face. They began to fumble around his pants buttons again until he was completely bare. Rey had to stand to accomplish the task, so Ben took the opportunity to remove her last article of clothing as well. His eyes hovered over her swollen pelvic interior, while her eyes studied his large, throbbing erection. 

_Is that going to fit inside me?_

Ben's low voice rung in her ears. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rey nodded as she began to sit on his lap again. "Let's just take it slow."

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as they faced each other, studying each other's expressions. She kissed his bottom lip softly as she slowly rolled her hips along his length. The hardness against her sensitive area was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She closed her eyes and parted her lips with pleasure.

The warm wetness of Rey's pelvic opening was intoxicating. However, it was the facial expression she relayed that fully aroused and enraged him. 

She grabbed his length and lifted herself up, placing all her weight on her knees. She was giving herself room to take him in. Ben laid back, his weight on his elbows. _He_ would have liked to enter _her_ , but he was afraid of hurting her. Allowing her to take the lead was the safest option, for now. 

Rey lowered herself down onto his hardness slowly. She winced as she took him in, little by little, until he was completely inside her. He moaned lightly. 

They stayed still for a moment, taking in the reality of their situation. They had come so far. 

Their breathing was uneven and rigid, as they continued to stare at each other. Ben sat up, their chests meeting, skin to skin. He parted her lips with his tongue, and gripped her forcefully by the waist. Rey began to sway her hips again, up and down, growing slightly faster with every thrust. There was nothing but obliterating sensation as their limbs slid across each other restlessly. Thrilling and swelling, their entanglement was accompanied by exploring fingers. Ben slid his hands all over Rey's body, squeezing her breasts and buttocks, feeling the curves of her hips. He kissed the shine of her naked skin, letting himself get carried away by his instincts. 

Rey breathed heavily into Ben's open mouth, agape with pleasure, moans escaping from their throats often. When Ben's eye caught hers, he finally formed spoken words. "Are you okay?" he gasped. Rey nodded as she placed her forehead on his. "I'm okay." 

Ben suddenly grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up as he stood from the bed. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he placed her on her back, his body looming over hers. His length slipped out in the process, and she desperately grabbed it and guided him back in. She moaned loudly at the re-entry, and Ben began to see stars at the back of vision. He was thrusting slowly, trying to be gentle with Rey. She sensed he was holding back, and kissed him hungrily. She bit his lip, and he bit her back in return. She kissed shoulders, broad and wide, eventually turning to bites. He licked her bottom lip, her collar bone and then began to lightly suck on her neck. She _still_ sensed him holding back, and whispered in his ear to urge him on. "Surrender to me," she said as their gazes met.

Ben looked down at Rey as he pumped into her. He was making love to _Rey._ Her skin was shiny with sweat and her tiny frame moved up and down beneath him. Her breasts were delicate as they bounced in response to his movement. His eyes read her body, studying every mole and scar, like they told a story. Hearing the words "Surrender to me" made him frantic. She wanted him to give into her completely. He drove himself harder into her. She was exclaiming with pleasure and he too grunted with gratification. He grabbed her hands and pinned them both above her head, causing Rey's eyes roll back. He felt himself losing control. He clearly understood his own needs and Rey seemed to clearly understand her own, despite their lack of experience. She looked at him, enticing him to go harder. He shifted both of her hands into his left, still holding them down. He then trailed his right index finger down her cheek and into her mouth. She sucked it without question. He was nearing the edge of climax, but he resisted it with all his might in order to indulge in this feeling for as long as he could. 

Rey looked up at Ben. She couldn't get enough of him. The pain was sharp at first upon his initial entrance into her body, but the sensual satisfaction was much more powerful. She wondered if the Force bridged the pleasure they felt individually to where they can both share it as one. She wouldn't know, she never had sex with anyone else before. She just knew she wanted to squeeze him in further to increase her physical bliss. She admired nakedness of the man that hovered above her, his broad chest and shoulder muscles flexing as he thrusted into her. She felt so small beneath him and it greatly aroused her. She knew she would always crave the weight of his body on top of hers. She sensed Ben nearing release and decided to encourage him on. "Give it to me, Ben," she huffed, staring intensely into his eyes. She loved watching his face as he expressed how much he enjoyed her body. She wanted to see him come.

Ben's vision blurred as he spilled into her, moaning loudly. He still moved inside her slowly afterwards, indulging in the after effects of the climax he just experienced. He sensed a small frenzy of energy beneath him as Rey tightened her legs around his hips. Her thighs quivered and she squeezed her eyes shut as she whimpered. Ben breathed heavily, watching her finish, then she opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled at him and took deep, long breaths. Ben rolled over onto his back. 

They both stared up at the ceiling. Rey placed her hand over Ben's, and he lifted it up towards his face to give it a quick kiss. "So that's what I've been missing out on," he chuckled. Rey laughed in response. "It was amazing," she assured. 

Ben looked over at her. "Do you feel okay? I kind of lost control in those last few minutes... maybe I was too rough."

She shook her head. "I was too far gone in ecstasy to feel any pain," she said as she turned to her side to face him. "But I think I will feel sore later. Either way, I really enjoyed it, Ben. The initial pain was worth it." 

He looked at the strands of hair that stuck to her forehead with sweat and moved them aside. "I love you, Rey. This was more than I ever dreamed of."

Rey grinned sheepishly. "I love you, Ben." She scooted in closer to his body. She suddenly felt his seed trickling out of her and stick to her thighs. She could smell him on her. She looked down to see if the bed was stained, Ben followed her gaze. 

"Do you want to shower? Our fluids are everywhere, along with sweat and rainwater," he asked.

Rey sat up, grabbed her tunic and wiped her legs with it. "I think that's best, but you should come with me," she suggested as she smiled at him mischievously. 

Ben raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I don't know, I think I might end up trying something again. I don't trust myself."

Rey simply held out her hand in response. He took it and walked with her to the showering area attached to her captain's quarters. 

He was right, but in his defense, he did warn her. Seeing her wet body in the steamy shower provoked another tryst between them. He had her back pinned against the tiles of the shower while he rammed himself into her. Rey was impressed that he even it had it in him; his thirst for her seemed unquenchable. They were young lovers after all, finally satisfying their desire for one another after so much time...

They returned to her bed to rest; She was laying on her side as Ben spooned her with his arms around her. She felt complete, like everything was right in the galaxy. The warmth of her body against his felt like paradise. The overwhelming sense of comfort that enveloped them both was enough to guide them to sleep.

* * *

Rey awoke to Ben sliding his fingers across the length of her torso. She sighed in content as she stretched. "How long where we asleep?" she asked, still trying to shake the sleepiness off of her. 

"It’s almost morning," he stated bleakly. 

Rey turned to look at him, only to find his face was extremely somber. She sat up. "What's wrong, Ben?"

Ben huffed and fell on his back. "What's next, Rey? The galaxy thinks I'm dead. What are they going to do once they find out I'm alive? I can't stay hidden in the falcon forever." 

Rey eye's widened. She hadn't even thought about that. From the moment she had him in her presence again, to _now_ , so much had transpired. They were too busy taking each other in, making up for lost time, that they hadn't thought about the future. Rey hugged her legs to her chest. "Let them think you're still dead. Nobody has to know," she said with a much more serious tone. 

Ben shook his head. "Rey, I'm a war criminal. You're literally best friends with the leadership of the Resistance. Do you really think they won't do everything they can to make sure I face trial? " He also sat up to look at her. He moved his hands as he spoke, showing his frustration. 

Rey glanced over at him, annoyance in her voice. "They wouldn't do that to me. They know how much you mean to me, _and_ they know that you redeemed yourself in the end. I told them everything. They even know I'm a Palpatine, and they _still_ accepted me." Tears began to well in her eyes. "They wouldn't do that to me," she repeated, as if she was trying to convince herself. 

Ben looked forward. "Honestly, I wouldn't blame them. I deserve to face trial and receive a punishment worthy of my crimes." He looked at Rey. "Do you want to be with me? Live your life with me?"

Rey looked at him with surprise. "You know I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"You can't keep me hidden forever. I know you love your family. Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewie, Maz and the rest of the Resistance. What kind of life is one where you hide your significant other from your family? It's not a life. _If_ they ever find out about me, they will prosecute. And they're correct if they follow through. Why would they trust a monster?"

Rey began to weep. "I'm not going to hide the fact that we love each other. I will tell them, and I _know_ they won't betray me. We can go to Bespin, and talk to Lando. He's back in Cloud City, as a senator. He's also going to be inducted into the Council of the Republic Systems Alliance. _If_ something happens, which I'm sure won't, we'll have him on our side."

Ben also began to choke back tears. "Rey, don't be so sure. Your friends might just be sympathizing with you right now because they think I'm dead."

Rey fired back. "They wouldn't do that to me! Why would they? I defeated the Emperor with your help and you killed Snoke to save me. If it wasn't for you, who knows what state the galaxy would be in right now. They owe it to us to let us live peacefully."

Ben lowered his gaze to his hands. "What if its just a short imprisonment sentence? Or exile? Maybe they won't sentence me to death," he whispered.

Rey repeated herself bleakly. "You are not going to trial." She wiped her tears from her face. "I know my friends will help us. Kylo Ren _is_ dead. And that's all the galaxy needs to know. In fact, we'll tell them tomorrow. I'll meet them back at Hanna City with the complete truth. Ben Solo is who I'm in love with."

Ben finally gave up on his argument. He wanted more than anything for it to be true, but it was Rey's confidence and faith that allowed him to let it go. There was still one thought that haunted him.

"Rey, I don't deserve you. I'll never deserve you. You should pursue a life with someone that can give you so much more. I'm going to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, don't you think that'd be exhausting? I don't expect you to have to put up with that."

Rey stared at him in disbelief. "I deserve to be happy. You're the _only_ _one_ that fulfills me in that way. You are my literal other half. My soul is connected to yours and I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. Please, don't ever suggest that you're less than what I _deserve._ Please, don't abandon hope, Ben," she pleaded.

Ben sighed and took her in for an embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being _happy._ For as long as I can remember, something was always missing from my life. Or I was led to believe I was. I was led to believe that my parents didn't really care about me by the dark side. When I _did_ lose them, I was isolated. Even my inferiors in the First Order didn't truly respect me. They feared me. Once I found out about you, I was rejected by you over and over in my pursuit of you to join me," he winced. "Now, I'm here with you, redeemed by the Force to make up for the waste of the first 30 years of my life. I accepted your invitation to the light, and I should just accept that things will actually work out for me from now on. The love of my life accepts me, and that's already more than enough."

Rey began to cry as she buried her face into his neck. Ben held her as she fell apart. His mother was right. The Skywalkers have experienced so much pain, and so much sacrifice. They have suffered unbearable loss, and have served the galaxy with pride. At least one should be able to live out a truly peaceful happy ending, He wrapped his arms around Rey more tightly. "You've been such a brave soldier, Rey. Just let me hold you. You can always fall on me," he whispered into her ear. Rey pulled away to look at his face. "Tell me everything you want me to be, and I'll be it," he whispered. 

"Just be with me," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.  
  


Ben pulled away from her lips and whipped his head around as he heard a commotion.   
  


Rey narrowed her eyes as she listened closely.   
“Chewie’s awake.”


	5. You Never Gave Up On Me, Did You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

**CHAPTER 5:**

Rey and Ben hurried to get dressed. "Hurry, Ben." Rey whispered loudly, tossing his shirt at him. "I _am_ , Rey, relax," Ben assured strongly.

"I'm sorry, I- just don't know how he's going to react. I'm stepping out first, then I'll tell you when it's okay to come out." She stared at him until he nodded to confirm his accordance. 

Rey stepped out of her quarters and made her way into the crew compartment first, but didn't see him. "Chewie?" she called out. She heard Chewie's reply from the cockpit. She sighed deeply and walked forward. She entered the cockpit to find him scolding a porg after catching it trying to make a nest in the wires of the hyperdrive again. He threw his hands up in surrender after clearly giving in to the porg's argument. He looked at Rey with an obvious question. 

"I did find him, Chewie," she replied softly with a gentle smile. Chewie was happy to hear that Rey found what she was looking for. She looked on into the distance, searching for her next words. The wookie groaned inquisitively. He knew there was something more. Rey placed her hand on his arm. "Remember when I told you that I might see Ben's force ghost?" Chewbacca nodded slightly. Rey struggled to find the words. How could she describe the situation? She knew Chewie cared about Ben, but she was unclear on his feelings about him after everything that transpired. The death of Han Solo, Leia's sacrifice for Ben, Ben's sacrifice for Rey. He knew the whole story, but what was his verdict? "I found him, but not in the way you expect." Chewie cocked his head to the side.

"He's alive. I found him alive on this island. And I-I brought him back here," Rey paused to wait for his reaction. He exclaimed anxiously, and stood. "Yes, I'm sure, Chewie. I know it's difficult to believe, but it's true. Leia gave the little life energy she had left to make sure he survived."

He whined and placed his hands on opposite sides of his head. Rey winced at the reaction. 

"Chewie?" Rey jumped. Ben's sudden voice in the tense atmosphere startled her. 

"Ben?! I told you to wait!" She stood up, anticipating an emotional outburst from Chewie, meaning to give him space. But he didn't move. Ben stood calmly at the entrance, returning Chewbacca's tranquil stare.

"My old friend. It's been so long," Ben said as he approached them both. "I know you must be disappointed in me. Ashamed that I'm Han and Leia's son. I'd understand if you want nothing to do with me. But I can assure you. Kylo Ren is dead."

Chewie whined. Rey stood still, watching their quiet exchange. She watched as Ben closed his eyes. Chewie collapsed into the Co-Pilot's chair, as if a strong wind had knocked him down. Rey looked on in confusion, thinking that Ben used the force to knock him down, but then she felt it. 

Memories flooded her mind. Ben's memories. Clear as fresh water.

"Unco Chewie!" a young voice said, chasing after the wookie. The tiny boy version of Ben chased Chewie until he finally picked him up and tossed the small human in the air, provoking the loudest belly laughs from Ben. The memory shifted to a slightly older but still very young Ben flying a speeder, Chewbacca behind him, wailing in fear. Ben was clearly still learning, but it was Chewie who was teaching him. The memory shifted again. An adolescent Ben was weaving in between rock dummies and blasting them alongside Chewie. The air in the room shifted into a somber mood. Ben was packing up to leave with Luke to train as a Jedi. Chewie entered his bedroom to comfort him. "I'm scared, Chewie," the young Ben admitted. "What if I'm no good. What if the other students don't like me?" Chewbacca roared. Ben smiled. "Only you think I'm that big of a deal," he laughed as he hugged the wookie. 

A tear ran down Rey's cheek. How was it possible that she never thought about what they were like, before he turned to the dark side? She focused on Ben's face again, and noticed his lip quivering, Another memory resurfaced, but it was as Kylo Ren. Chewie was in an Interrogation room, after being captured on Pasaana. Kylo Ren searched his mind, only to find that Chewie held no resentment towards him, after everything their family had been through. He saw Chewie's own memories of Han and Leia marrying, and loving Ben from the moment he was born, watching him grow into young man that he was proud of. The memory projection bled into a dreamy state. The last image was that of a holo-projection of Chewie holding Baby Ben, from a holo-disk in the wookie's quarters.

They all snapped out of the force-vision Ben was projecting. Chewie was still silent , and Rey looked at Ben with awe. 

"You never gave up on me, did you?" Ben finally choked out. 

"Aaarrgh," Chewie exclaimed softly. 

"I know I've been selfish... but you wouldn't know anything about that would you? The word isn't even in your vocabulary, isn't in your caliber of emotion." Ben walked towards the direction of Rey and Chewie, placing his hand on Rey's shoulder once he reached her. "Rey started to guide me to the light, and mom gave me the final push. I'm ready to come home, and it looks like home for me is wherever Rey is. I hope home also means that you'll be here too...." Ben trailed off looking at the floor.

Ben felt Chewie's large hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find his eyes glossed over with assurance, with love. He pulled Ben in for a deep, wookie-style hug.

Rey finally sighed in relief with an underlying laugh, and hugged them both.

"I don't know why I was so worried," she whispered. "It was nice seeing those beautiful memories. I'm excited to get to hear more about your past together. It must be nice to have such nice warm times to look back too."

Ben placed his hand on her shoulder. "We have each other now. We can make new memories together," he said with a gleam in his eye. She met his hopeful eyes and smiled. She was thankful. 

They all stood silently , until Rey finally cleared her throat.

"Alright, Chewie, we have to round up all these Porgs and take them out." Rey instructed as soon as the tender moment ended. It was time to go back to Chandrila.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Ben replied, looking around the cockpit. Rey and Chewie glanced at each other. "No, Ben. You have no idea. They get _everywhere_. I'm certain we won't even find all of them."

* * *

Ben carried about six porgs in his arms as he exited the Falcon, placing them lightly on a rock about twenty feet away. He stood there, and took in the island, imagining his uncle living out the rest of his days here in isolation. He felt a heaviness in his heart, feeling guilty for driving Luke to such extreme actions. He felt so childish for having so much hate and anger in his heart, but it was his chance to make up for it now.

He felt Rey's arms wrap around his waist from behind him, and he jumped a bit in surprise. Rey placed her chin on his back. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry," she giggled lightly. "I thought you would have sensed me behind you." Ben shrugged. Rey released her grip of him and walked around to face him. "Didn't you?" she inquired.

Ben looked at her confused expression and replied sternly. "For some reason, my connection to the force is faulty. Since I've come back, I either don't feel it at all, feel it lightly, or get a really strong wave of it wash over me from time to time."

Rey shook her head. "Oh... I don't know how I didn't notice, I-" Ben grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her. "I'm sure it'll come back with time. Palpatine just really did a number on me before I died, and this whole resurrection thing probably did too. I have a good feeling everything will be back to normal soon." He assured her as he put his arm around her. They looked out into the horizon. Rey sighed fondly.

"I remember when I first came here, I was a mesmerized by all the water. I'd never seen so much in my life." She looked up to study Ben's face. He looked pensive. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"We had our first force connection when you were here. Seeing you through such extraordinary circumstances sent me into the habit of always thinking about you. It started out as pure curiosity, wondering why I felt this connection with you. I told you a long time ago I believed our destinies were intertwined, and they were, just not in the way I thought," he said with a smirk. He noticed Rey blushing. "What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just thinking about the time I saw you, bare-chested," she also chuckled. "I can't believe the embarrassment I felt. Now I've seen all of you, and you've seen all of me." Ben's blood pressure fluctuated at the thought.

"I dreamed about you, and I felt so guilty," she whispered. "Thinking about the enemy in that way..." she looked up to see Ben's reaction. 

Ben nodded. "I also dreamed about you. The day I killed Snoke, and we fought together, I felt so infatuated by you. I believe that's why I felt so betrayed when you rejected the offer of my hand," he said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But I still saw you in my dreams that night. In the way I really wanted you."

He looked to Rey, who was looking at his lips. He leaned in to kiss her. As his hands ran down her hips, he felt a metal cylinder clipped to her hip. He pulled away to confirm his suspicion. Her own lightsaber.

"Oh, I didn't know you made your own," he said as she handed it to him. He activated it to see a white-gold illumination. "What happened to my family's lightsabers?" he asked as he studied hers.

"I buried them on Tatooine," she said, nervousness in her voice. They were _his_ family's legacy, and she was suddenly insecure about her decision to leave them there. He remained silent. 

"Would you...want to go back for them?" she asked. He shook his head. 

"No, I'm sure they are fine there. But it looks like I have to make another one for myself," he said as he clipped Rey's saber on her hip. It was best that Anakin's saber was buried with Leia's. He needed a new saber that was _his._ He didn't need to hold on to his grandfather's old relics anymore. 

"What happened to yours?" 

"I threw it in the ocean. I wanted to rid myself of all extensions of Kylo Ren," he stated. 

Rey leaned into him again. Ben placed his arms around her as she spoke wistfully. "I think it's time to go.....but I'm nervous. I'm convinced my friends will accept you--us, but another side of me has doubt that things will not go the way I want them to. Maybe we should just stay here." 

Ben tugged on some of the flowing strands of her hair. "We have to face the future eventually. I want you to be happy, and that happiness includes having them in your life. You can't deny it."

Rey nodded lightly. 

"I also want to see Chandrila again. I want to see my old home," Ben insisted. "But, we can make one stop, before we arrive there. I need another kyber crystal. I know an outpost in Batuu that has many. 

Rey smiled. She was happy to see that Ben wanted to embrace the force, and his Jedi roots. "Fine, but we still need to lay low for a while. Maz sent a transmission that we're clear to arrive in Hanna City, and stay in your old home."

Ben took her hand. "Let's take on the galaxy together," he said as they walked towards the Falcon.

* * *

Ben held his breath as looked upon the old dwelling space of the Solo family. It looked very different, and he knew it was because neither of the Solo family members had been there in years. If his mother or father ever did return, he was sure it wasn't frequently. Han eventually returned to smuggling and Leia transitioned from being a busy senator to a busy war general. He could still imagine their protocol droid, T-2LC or "Elsie", walking around their living quarters. He chuckled at the memory of the droid referring to Leia as "mum", and Han constantly reprimanding the droid.

Rey interrupted his thought, her voice as clear as the memory she just expelled from his mind. "Chewie went to meet Maz at the Senate building. They're meeting with the Resistance, senators, the council of the new Republic Systems Alliance."

Ben turned to meet her slightly pensive expression. "What are they meeting about?" 

Rey sighed heavily. "They're forming a plan to track down as much of the First Order High Command as they can. Even their lower ranking officers. When the Empire fell, too many of its Command Officers ran away and hid in the Unknown regions. Eventually the First Order rose from their thirst and ambition to reclaim the glory of the Empire. They just don't want to make the same mistakes again."

Ben sat down on the nearby couch. He looked up at Rey, still standing. "Sounds important. You don't think you should be aiding their cause?" He asked while he stared at the floor. "I don't want to hold you back. If you have a purpose you need to ful-" 

Rey cut him off. "I'm not a diplomat. I helped at first, but it's definitely not my strength. I don't see myself getting involved in the politics of this reawakening republic....." she trailed off, sitting next to Ben. "I'm actually quite unsure what my purpose is right now. These past four months have felt so....odd and lonely. I was happy to be with my friends, but I felt so out of place," she explained.

"You know, my dad had the same feeling when the old war was over. He was a smuggler, then he was dragged into a war he didn't mean to care so much about. He became a hero, a general. When it all ended, he became a husband and a father almost immediately. He didn't want to let my mom down, but he was always worried about finding his purpose in life," Ben said as he took Rey's hand. "My mom always knew what her purpose was--to serve the republic, be a voice for those who didn't have one. Her birth mother was passionate about that, as well as her adoptive parents. She followed her own thing, and didn't seem to worry about what my dad dedicated his time to. If she did, maybe it would have been easier for him." He placed his large hand on Rey's cheek. "We can take it one step at a time, figure out our destinies together. Since we're not on extreme opposites of a conflict anymore, it might feel like we're just floating for now. I'm sure it will come to us," he testified with a smile. 

Rey grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm sure of one thing- I want to see the galaxy... with you. Being alone on a desert planet all my life, then seeing other planets in my experience with this war, made me yearn to see the galaxy in my own terms, for my own enjoyment. Not while I'm on a mission, you know?" she chuckled. 

He nodded. "I understand. And if all goes well, we will."

Rey didn't like the uncertainty of his comment, but she decided to change the subject. She didn't want to dwell on what could go wrong. 

She leaned back and finally spoke. "So this is your childhood home, huh? Knowing Han and Leia, I can't imagine them as settled-down parents," she giggled.

Ben laughed. "They loved each other, but they drove each other crazy. Mom was always busy with her work, and dad was antsy from staying in one place for too long. My temper definitely comes from the both of them."

  
He felt Rey's stare on his face. "What is it?"

"You're just so different. I knew you as Kylo Ren for so long. All those months ago, when I realized that you finally turned to the light, you even _looked_ different physically," she smiled. "It's just uncanny."

  
Ben blushed. "You healed the scar you put on my face. Probably made me look less menacing," he replied as he stood up and reached his hand out to Rey. She took it and stood with him. "Let's give you a tour of the place."

Ben showed her around the apartment and relayed some of the memories associated with it. Rey was over the moon to hear about his past, and stories involving Han, Leia and Chewie. She was getting to know Ben, like a normal person. Without having to search each other's minds, intentionally or unintentionally. Ben was happy to have _her_ listen to him, interested in his life, and his future. It had been too long since he had a wholesome interaction like this one. He felt his soul basking in the light. The darkness inside him had shrunken away so easily, once he accepted the opposite side of the force. Snoke was right to sense his conflict, but wrong in sensing his resolve to the dark side. Thank the Force, he made the right choice. Thank the Force, Rey was finally by his side. They made their way to his childhood bedroom. 

"Looks so plain," Rey began, "but I really can't say anything bad about it, it's better than what I had growing up." She chuckled as she plopped down. "This bed is actually a really good size, considering you were just a kid."

"Yes, I left to train with Luke when I was very young. My mom probably just got rid of all my trinkets." He watched Rey pull a pilot's helmet with the Rebel Alliance symbol painted on it. Her face lit up. "I wanted to be a pilot when I was a kid," he explained as she placed it on her head. 

"I had one just like this," she replied "Last time I saw it, I was sitting in the Jakku desert. I had no knowledge of the role I was destined to play in the War I knew very little about. I wouldn't have guessed I'd be here now. A war hero, sitting here with you, in a beautiful city I couldn't even imagine existed,” she said as she removed the helmet.

Ben admired the woman sitting on the bed. He sat next to her. "When I first saw you, I wouldn't have guessed I'd be here with you right now, in my old room," he smiled. He pulled Rey in and gently placed his lips around hers. She stroked his tongue with hers, and placed her hand on the nape of his neck, the other tugging his dark waves. She laid backwards, Ben following her lead. They kissed each other hungrily, her body wrapped around his, while he lightly placed his entire weight on top of hers. They breathed heavily as their feelings escalated.

Ben pulled away to speak. "I don't think I can ever stop _wanting_ you," he panted. 

Rey kissed his neck and spoke in between her words. "Is that what you've had on your mind since we left Ahch-To?" she giggled.

  
“I haven’t been able to get the feeling of your body out of my head,” he said as he groped her through her clothes. “I need you again.” He slid his hand under her tunic and slid it up her abdomen, cupping her breast once he found it. His other hand squeezed her butt.

Rey pulled at Ben’s clothing, almost ripping his tunic with anticipation. She managed to pull his clothes off, leaving only his underwear. The apex of her thighs was on fire as he stood to forcefully remove her pants.

"I want to kiss you," he began. 

"Kiss me, then," she stated with a puzzled look. He'd done it before, he must have known he didn’t need her permission.

"I want to kiss you.... somewhere else. If you don't mind," he said as he loomed over her. 

She knew exactly what he meant. A wave of yearning washed over her, then she nodded lightly. "I'm yours. My heart, my body. It's yours. You can touch me, kiss me, wherever you want."

Without hesitation, Ben immediately dropped to his knees on the floor and grabbed Rey’s legs to move her body forward, closer to the edge of the bed. He pulled her up slightly to remove her tunic and other undergarments to expose her breasts. He moved up slightly to kiss her nipples, then slowly kissed and licked his way down her abdomen.   
  


Rey arched her back and moaned as she felt Ben’s wet, warm tongue run over the swollen flesh of her opening. “Ben!” She gasped. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he moved his tongue and head around that sensitive area. She looked down to see his eyes searching for hers, studying her reaction. She smiled but then threw her head backwards with a high-pitched sigh. She could feel Ben's growing desire. He moved his mouth away from her burning center and kissed her thighs, with a slight flick of tongue. He lightly ran his fingers along the length of her thigh and then traced his thumb on the puffy, wet flesh he was just licking. Once he heard Rey's verbal approval, he moved two fingers inward, and sucked lightly at the top of her opening. Her toes curled. 

Rey's world shattered with the new sensation, desperate for more. She felt a tightening sensation in her pelvic region, making her rock her hips forward instinctively. Her vision seemed to blur as Ben continued to take her down this new route of physical pleasure. She suddenly began to crave him in another way.

"You like that, don't you?" Ben teased. "I can feel it."

"Yes," she gasped, "but now I want _you._ I want to feel _you_ inside me" She leaned forward slightly to grope his rock-hard length with her fingers. Ben took a sharp breath in through his teeth. 

"As you wish," Ben said softly as he stood to remove his underpants. Rey shifted herself up, placing her weight on her elbows to take in his full nudity. This beautiful man was hers, and he wanted _her._ He returned her piercing gaze, then leaned in to kiss her violently. Ben was clearly overcome by desire. He kissed her and pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth as if it it were the last time. She could feel her lips swell whenever he pulled away for a fraction of a second to breath. As he hovered over her, she grasped his hardness and turned her wrist to travel up and down the length, provoking a growling moan to escape Ben's mouth. She could feel his shaft throbbing in her grip. She was about to guide it inside her, before he suddenly choked out an order. "Turn around," he said as he grabbed her by the hips. 

Rey complied. She turned and shifted her weight to her hands and knees. She could feel Ben's hands explore the back of her body. He ran his hands along the sides of her abdomen and hips, as if he was committing her curves to memory. He then grasped her butt cheeks, transitioning from softly touching them to grabbing her so hard, she could feel them turning red. He pulled one of his hands away for a moment, then rubbed his newly-wet fingers along the opening between her thighs. Her head was swimming with lust.

Ben was having a passionate outburst, reminding him about his angry temper tantrums as Kylo Ren. When he had these erotic encounters with Rey, though they were few, he felt as if he was dancing with the dark side of the force each time. But he couldn't restrain himself. He had to quench his thirst for her, he had to show her how much he wanted her from the very beginning. After all that pining, he finally had her in his arms. Once he finished lubricating her folds with the fingers he licked, he grabbed his shaft and lightly rubbed it against her wet opening. She moaned lightly, then gasped sharply as he suddenly thrusted into her, deep and forceful. He paused to feel Rey's reaction, but she pushed back slightly to urge him to continue. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the room, along with Rey's moans and whimpers, escalating Ben's arousal even higher. He grunted with pleasure, tightening his grasp on her hips as he looked down to admire her figure. His eyes traced her beautiful bare skin, her round butt pressing against his manhood. She looked behind her shoulder to catch a quick glimpse of his eyes. He leaned forward and began to trail wet kisses up her spine. She arched her back dramatically in response to the sensation, encouraging him to pump into her with more vigor. His vision blurred with the her words. "That's right, Ben. Show me you want me."

"You're mine," he gasped "You're mine, Rey." He bent even further down to kiss her lips while he moved inside her. Pure ecstasy was heavy in the air around them, and he clearly felt her and her pleasure in the force. Though his force sensitivity came and went, he was glad that he could feel it in this moment. As their tongues met, he fingered her center. She arched her neck, pulling away from his lips. He could feel the tightness in her pelvis crescendo through the force. She was nearing the edge, and so was he.

Rey gasped as Ben took her from behind with a seemingly unquenchable appetite. The contact of their skin was creating a strong electrical current, charging them to chase their explosive satisfaction. She closed her eyes at the sweet sensation of his mouth on her salty skin. The position they were engaged in felt as though he was in so much deeper than before, awakening all the nerves in her body in a brand new way. She could sense Ben in the force, their pleasure becoming one. She was tired, but she didn't care. She wanted him and she drank in all the physical contact he made with her, his large hands exploring her body, his large _length_ penetrating her with such ferocity, his lips meeting hers to show his love on top of his lust. They neared the edge of climax, and they would jump together. She moaned loudly in orgasm as she felt Ben jerk and twitch as he spilled into her, his body relaxing, prompting hers to relax as well. 

Ben pulled away and collapsed into the blankets. He gasped as he waited for his heartbeat to normalize. Rey collapsed next to him, her face turning to look at him. His jaw was clenched, as if he was still coming down from the high.

"I wonder what sex would be like if we didn't have the force," he chuckled. 

Rey laughed. "It's convenient that you're connected to it again when we're connected physically."

"It probably kicks in when I'm in an extreme situation," Ben said as he turned to his side to drape his arm over Rey's belly. "That was amazing. You're beautiful and I'm lucky to have you."

Rey smiled. "It was. You took me by surprise."

She felt Ben slowly lose contact with the force, but felt his mood turn sour as it disappeared from her scope. 

"What's wrong?" she asked as she moved to place her head on his chest. 

Ben sighed heavily. "Whenever we--do this, I'm overcome with extreme emotion. It reminds me of the dark side. Giving into passion, instinct- it's what you do to embrace the dark side. I know it's not a bad thing, what you and I do, but I can't help but associate this with that," he whispered. 

Rey stared at him as his eyes stayed on the ceiling. "I know what you mean," she replied. "It's because we were trained as Jedi. Reading the ancient texts really showed me that they really took the Jedi Code extremely seriously back then. When Luke's father- your grandfather was a Jedi knight, it was deemed dangerous to feel passion or emotion."

Ben looked away from the ceiling to meet her eyes. "Yes. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity,"_ He chanted from memory.

Rey shook her head. "You and I know that the world isn't that black and white. This war, our relationship, the Force. it's not that simple. It's grey. Loving is an emotion, is it something you associate with the dark side?"

Ben smiled. "No. if anything, it turned me _away_ from the dark side," he started. "My grandfather was married to my grandmother in secret. They had to hide their relationship because it was immoral for a Jedi to fall in love. Maybe if things were different, if Jedi were allowed to embrace their emotions, passion, maybe he wouldn't have gone down the wrong path. Anakin didn’t trust the Jedi Order to be there for him. Palpatine just took advantage of their secret, made it seem like he was the only one that could help him." 

Rey spoke immediately after. "Emotion. _yet_ peace. Ignorance, _yet_ knowledge. Passion, _yet_ Serenity. Chaos, _yet_ harmony. Death, _yet_ the Force. It doesn't have to be either or," she said as she placed her hand on Ben's cheek. "You're Ben. We love each other, and we brought each other back from our draw to the dark side. We can move _forward_ together."

Ben nodded and pulled Rey in for a tight hug. "I love you," he whispered, "My wise little Jedi." 

Rey laughed and then hugged him tightly again, burying her face into his chest. Ben felt her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her face. 

"I just wish we can stay here-in this moment-forever," she sniffled. "My friends are coming tomorrow, to meet you, and..... I'm so nervous about what the future holds."

Ben grabbed her chin and kissed her face lightly. "They love you. No matter what happens, you'll be safe with them. And I doubt they would do anything to bring you misery."

"Finn _was_ a stormtrooper, and Poe _was_ a spice-runner. I'm sure they believe in second chances, right?" Rey looked up at Ben with a hopeful glance. 

Ben smiled. "Right." He hugged Rey against his chest and rested his mouth on her head. He focused on not letting his heartbeat elevate with his lie about his certainty. He wasn't sure about the future either. He only hoped that he could live in peace, with her. Would fate smile upon him? Did he deserve it? He already cheated death, he already had these moments with Rey. Was his life to be so fortunate?

Rey stirred as she began to fall asleep in his embrace. " _Hopefully_ _your friends are merciful,"_ Ben thought, kissing her one last time before drifting into lovely dreams of what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's almost out and I get to focus on this for a long while!! I've been doing this in between assignments lol  
> College has been hectic lately.
> 
> I have a clear plan for this fic and I'm anxious to see it unravel in the next coming chapters :)
> 
> I appreciate the reads, any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Are You Seeing what I'm Seeing?

**CHAPTER 6:**

Rey awoke and turned to find that Ben was not lying next to her. She sat up and focused on trying to feel him in the Force. Nothing. She closed her eyes and tried again, this time, she could feel his presence, slightly. " _He wasn't kidding,"_ She thought. Ben shouted from the sitting room. He must have felt her reach out. "I'm in here!" his voice boomed. Rey dressed herself and headed towards him. She found him sitting on the sofa, going through hologram disks. The holoprojector beamed of an image that portrayed Han with a child version of Ben. Han laughed as Ben tried to carry Chewbacca's bowcaster. 

"You're an early riser aren't you?" Rey chimed in upon entering the room.

Ben turned off the holoprojector. "I am," he replied. "I've always had trouble sleeping, but I'm sleeping better _lately._ I just still have the urge to wake up early." He rose to peck Rey on the lips, greeting her.

"You didn't have to stop... looking at those," Rey insisted. Ben shook his head. "I'm done for now. It was nice to look at some old memories, but...." he paused, swallowing hard. "It's just enough for now. Looking at these, they make me wonder what could have been." He sighed heavily, tripping over his words. "This Skywalker blood is a curse, it would have made sense for it to end with me." He whispered. 

Rey took his large hands, stroking his skin with her tiny thumbs. "Don't speak that way. You're back for a reason. I believe that." 

Ben nodded, parting his lips to respond, but was interrupted by Rey turning around suddenly. She felt something.

"They're here, right outside this building." she began, her voice sharp. "My friends are here." She quickly stood up. "Ok, you should wait in another room. If they walk in and you're just sitting here, I don't know _what_ will happen." She pulled at Ben's hand, urging him to stand. He eventually complied. 

"What do they think they're coming here for?" He asked Rey, who continued to tug at his body to move him away from the sitting room. 

Rey huffed at Ben's resistance to her constant pulling. "I just said I was ready to talk about what's been going on with me. I provoked some feelings of worry from them last time they saw me. I sent them a transmission saying that they should come visit."

"Do they know this is my family's home?" he asked as they entered his old room. 

"Not yet. They just think it's Maz's temporary dwelling space. But all _will_ be revealed." She breathed out in relief as Ben finally sat down on his bed. "Please stay here, Ben. They don't know you like I do... they need some explanation."

Ben smiled. "I know, Rey. I promise, I will stay here until I'm prompted." He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Relax, I can feel your pulse through your hand." 

Rey laughed. "I know, I'm sorry. Thanks for putting up with me."

Ben rolled his eyes. "You're no burden at all, Love." He swallowed loudly after hearing the endearment that escaped his lips. He searched Rey's expression, but was quickly overcome with relief by her gleaming smile. 

A notification bell rung throughout the room as she began to speak. They were right outside the apartment. "I'll call you when we're ready," she whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Rey walked towards the automatic door, and inhaled deeply.

* * *

Finn stopped cold upon entering the building in which he, Rose, Poe and BB-8 were called to by Rey. Rose noticed his sudden act, and furrowed her eyebrows in question. Poe paused after realizing that his two companions lagged behind him. 

"What's up, guys?" He asked. He watched Finn look off into the distance, not responding. "Finn? What's wrong?" he repeated. 

"I...feel something familiar. Like I can sense Rey, but I can sense a familiar presence close to her, it's so faint," he replied wistfully. BB-8 chirped in question.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Rose asked impatiently. "She probably just has other company."

Finn shrugged. "I'm not sure, I just... I can't place it. The presence just reminds me of fear."

"Do you think she's in danger?" Rose urged on.

"No, it doesn't feel like she is-" Finn was cut off by Poe.

"Alright, Finn, you fancy Jedi," Poe began, "I know you're all force sensitive now, but I'd practice a bit more if I was you. Seems like you're _feeling_ all kinds of things, lately. I'm sure she's fine, and either way, we're here. Let's stop standing around and go see if she's okay." BB-8 blipped as he rolled forward.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm no Jedi." He walked on behind his friends, and let go of his worry. The _presence_ he felt was gone. Maybe Poe was right. He probably just needed to hone his knowledge around his newfound ability. 

* * *

  
Rey activated the automatic door to reveal her friends. Finn immediately came in to hug her.

“Rey! Are you okay?” Rose inquired immediately. 

”I’m good, Rose, I promise,” Rey replied with a calm smile. “I do have a lot to tell you all. Let’s sit.”

She guided the trio to the sofas. Poe and Finn scanned the apartment and then focused on Rey. Once they realized that she and everything else looked normal, they settled down.   
  


“Rey, you’ve had us really concerned. A few nights ago, it looked like you were about to have a meltdown. Then you rushed off to who-knows-where, now you’re back like nothing happened. Chewie wouldn’t tell us where you went to, either. What’s going on?” Finn explained as he soon as everyone sat.   
  


Poe tapped Finn’s shoulder lightly, then turned to Rey. “Just tell us what you’re ready to tell us. I don’t want to push you.”   
  


Finn glanced at him with annoyance. Poe shrugged.   
  


“It’s alright, Poe. I’m ready to tell you guys everything. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. I’m sure you’ve noticed I’ve been a little...distracted, these past few months,” Rey began, looking at each face that looked back at hers. They all glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.  
  


Finn’s eyes met hers. “Yes, Rey. We’ve noticed. You’d just check out sometimes...well a lot of the time. But we know you faced the most daunting challenge in the galaxy by taking on the emperor. I knew you were.... struggling with the revelation that Palpatine was your grandfather. We figured you were just recovering in your own way.”

"I _was_ trying to recover, but not just from that. _That_ was the least of it," Rey began. "I told you all about Ben-I was connected with him."

"Yes, Yes, a _Dyad in the Force_ , a connection you didn't tell us about, by the way," Finn asserted. "I wished you would have told us that was happening to you while it was happening to you, we could have helped you. You isolated yourself and allowed yourself be angered by him." Finn locked his eyes on Rey's. She could sense his annoyance. 

"Yes, Finn, you're right. It was that way at first. But, we both realized that we were just emotionally running away from our true feelings for each other. You don't _think_ it was tormenting to have feelings for someone that you're supposed to hate? He was instructed to kill me multiple times, yet he never did. I had the chance to kill him, and I couldn't. We couldn't bring harm to one another because he understood me, and I understood him like no one else in our lives did. The force continued to connect us until we realized our _souls_ were connected. It connected us until we realized that our destinies were intertwined. Together, we were able to embrace the truths of ourselves and find our strength. I'm who I'm meant to be. And he is too," She paused before she continued. Tears welled in her eyes, her voice breaking as she continued to pour her heart out. " _Please_ understand.... I love him. The loneliness I felt on Jakku came back once I lost him. We had finally found each other. I _finally_ saw his smile when it was all over. The war, the Emperor's grasp on his mind. I realized I wanted to see his smile every day after that. I don't think I would have ever recovered if I never saw him again."

Rose gasped. "You saw him, didn't you?" She moved from Finn's side to sit next to Rey. "Leia once told me about Force Ghosts. I hope you saw him, Rey. I only wish for you to have peace. I know you've been struggling with this. I think we all have. We just didn't know it was to this extent."

Rey's tears streamed down her face. "Yes, I did see him." 

Finn looked at her with unease. He sensed something.. off. "Reyyy. What is going on?"

Rey stood up and balled her hands into fists. "I didn't just see him. I brought him back."

Poe and Finn looked at each other in alarm. 

Poe chuckled nervously. "Rey, maybe you should come with us. You know, go to a medcenter, so you can get yourself looked at."

Rey scoffed and walked towards a hall in the apartment. They watched her pause and shout out. "Ben, come out."

BB-8 beeped in a confused tone. Poe, Finn and Rose all felt their hearts drop as a tall, wavy-haired man walked into the same room they were all settled in.

Poe and Finn squinted. They had both clearly seen Kylo Ren before, while he was masked. Finn had seen his face before, briefly while they battled long ago. It seemed like long ago, because he couldn't quite remember his exact features. Poe had seen his face from a distance, but way too far of a distance to make out whether it was really him. Rose had never seen Kylo Ren's face, _ever._ Finn's expression slowly transitioned from confusion to assurance. He began to feel his presence in the force. It was _him._ He looked over to Poe and Rose. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked sternly. "Well I clearly see a man standing next to Rey, yes." Rose replied, not tearing her eyes away from the couple. Finn sighed dramatically. "It's Ren, Poe. I can feel it," he announced. He noticed Kylo Ren cock his head in confusion at that statement. BB-8 shrieked in loud beeps as he rolled away quickly. They all stood up suddenly upon hearing Rey's booming voice. 

"BEN. Ben Solo. You know, Han and Leia's son?" She spat out. Ben grabbed her shoulder and stayed silent. He looked at her with a calm expression, urging her to be calm as well. 

" _How_ is this possible, Rey?" Poe asked trying to hide the fact that he was kind of freaked out. "You told us he was gone. Was that a lie?"

"How could it be a lie? You think I would have suffered the way I did if I had known he was actually alive?" Rey said as she rolled her eyes.

"I _was_ gone." Ben's deep voice resonated in the room. They all turned to look at him. He had a truly commanding presence. "My mother helped me come back."

Finn walked up to Rey, holding her arms gently. "Rey. I'm sure Re- _BEN_ knows what the right thing to do is. I know you do too."

Rey ripped her arms away from him. "I. Won't. Let. Him. Face. Trial." she hissed. 

Finn looked at Ben, then to her again. "Lando and Poe are in the Council. They have a vote in what could happen to him. I _know_ that his good deeds will speak volumes and weigh significantly in favor of our cause. I _know_ it won't be as bad as you think it could be." 

Poe suddenly interrupted. "Finn. We can't." Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to look at him in astonishment. Poe sighed. "Before we went on that mission to find the Sith wayfinder to Exegol, Leia spoke to me. She gave me a holo-disk. She handed it to me and told me that she knew there was still good in him. That's all she said when she handed it to me. We were so busy after that I never had the chance to look at it. But when we defeated the final order, and everything settled down enough for me to have time to look at it, I activated it and I saw what she meant." Poe paused to pull a hologram disk out of his jacket. 

Rey's eyes widened. "Is that it?" she whispered. Poe nodded. "I brought it because I figured you'd want to see it. I knew you were feeling down, and I was hoping this would cheer you up." Poe handed her the disk. They all stood silently for a few seconds, until she finally made her way towards the hologram projector. She activated the disk, and a clear, blue projection of Leia appeared. Everyone held their breath. Ben shuddered. He was looking upon what was probably the last recording of his mother while she was still alive. 

"Poe... I've been feeling weak. Weaker as the days goes by. I'm hoping to see this struggle to the end, but I'm not confident that it will happen," Leia sighed. "I just want you to know, that when it's over for me, I want you to take over. I know you think you're not ready, but you are." She smiled. "Since I most likely won't be around for much longer, I don' think I'll be there to see my son finally come home," she paused. 

The room stayed silent as they waited for Leia to continue. "I feel his draw to the light. It's getting stronger, I know he's so close to leaving Kylo Ren behind. I know he _will_ make the right choice in the end. I'm sure the galaxy will not be ready to embrace him as a redeemed person right away. All I ask is that you please give him a chance. Please understand that he will need people by his side. If he has to face consequences after all of this, then he shall, but please try and save him from the worst. I have given everything I have to this galaxy, the only thing I ask for in return is for my son to have a chance at a peaceful life. Some things are stronger than blood. We are all Skywalkers. We are the offspring of Darth Vader. Luke and I did everything we could to banish his evil from the galaxy, and we _did._ Luke was able to banish Darth Vader and bring back Anakin Skywalker. He embraced the light that was still deep inside of him and killed the Emperor to save my brother. The force is strong in my family. So is our draw to the light, and it _always_ prevails in the end." 

Ben swallowed hard in the silence. Everyone heard, but their eyes remained glued to the hologram. "Please give him a chance, Poe. Open your mind and your heart, for me. We all need each other. Ben and Rey need each other, and they need you, as well as everyone that I've ever loved," Leia smiled one last time and the hologram ceased. They all stood still for a while. Rey finally turned to Ben, who met her gaze with the same thought. _Did she know_ _about their connection?_

Poe spoke softly. "Leia was the wisest person I knew. She was noble and always put the galaxy first. I'm honoring her last wish. She would never lie about something like this.... I didn't think I would have to honor it because I thought her son was gone too." He looked to Rey and Ben and nodded. 

Finn cleared his throat loudly. He turned to the couple. "You need to tell us _everything._ From the beginning. I don't know how Rey went from slicing his face open on Ilium to standing here claiming she can't live without him."

Ben sighed heavily. He was slightly annoyed by Finn's hard headed view on the whole situation, but he knew he couldn't blame him. He cared about Rey. A little _too_ much for his liking, but he would inquire upon that later.

"The day I ran into Rey on Takadona and kidnapped her, I sensed a connection with her. I was driven mad with curiosity about it. I sought to better understand it as time went on. Soon, our connection allowed us to have moments together, though were separated by time and space. I was comforted by it. Being so isolated and enveloped by darkness- her presence, her light- it was intoxicating, Although it was an _inconvenience_ for her," he chuckled. Finn shuddered at the human-like characteristic. "At first I thought I just wanted her raw power on _my_ side of the force, but I began to recognize that I _longed_ for _her_. Once I saw her on Ahch-To, training with Luke, I didn't hide my emotions from her anymore."

Rey and Ben spoke about the origin of their force connections, and how it made their relationship grow. They reached the point in their timeline where Rey and Ben confronted Snoke. Finn and Poe were stoic as they listened, but Rose's eyes glimmered. She was entertained.

Rey grabbed his arm. "I just felt like he understood my loneliness and he understood mine. I guess that's where it all started. I've already told you all my side of this story." she whispered. "I don't know why you have to hear it again, or hear it from him."

Finn interjected. "I need to hear it. What happened with Snoke?" Finn wanted to hear Solo's account. He wanted to compare. Perhaps Rey was simply infatuated with him.

"I killed him." Ben said flatly. "I wanted to rule the galaxy my way and I wanted Rey by my side. I proposed we rule the galaxy together, something I would _never_ offer anyone else. She rejected me, of course. It drove me into a deeper darkness by way of anger and resentment for bearing myself to her, my feelings, my desires, only to be shot down. Still, I was convinced I could turn her."

Finn and Poe glanced at each other. Rey blushed. "We could always feel our emotions through the force. I felt his and he felt mine."

"So you guys knew you were vibing on each other the entire time?" Poe almost laughed.

"We didn't want to admit it. Like I said, we weren't _proud_ of it. Me, a Jedi-in-training/Rebel. He was the _Supreme Leader_ of the First Order. It was difficult for us to experience these feelings, knowing what consequences they could entail. I tried to deny that I was drawn to him. We force-connected a few times, I became convinced I could turn him. I went to Snoke's Star Destroyer, Ben killed him, I was hopeful, only to find out he just wanted to ascend. I shut him out for a while, I was angry. I felt foolish and weak for letting him in."

"However, her light resonated with me," Ben chimed in. "So did my dad's and my mom's. My conflict just grew. I felt like I needed to kill it. I just figured I needed patience with Rey. We connected through the force again, once it became clear that Palpatine was back."

Rey almost whispered as she continued with their story. "Seeing him again on Pasaana was, different. My emotions were so much stronger. The way he said my name, just _hearing_ him say it, it affected me differently than before. I couldn't say that I hated him, but I was spiteful that he sensed the darkness within me, when no one else could. He was able to rip the necklace I was wearing off my neck. Our connection was stronger than ever." 

She paused for too long, provoking Rose to almost shout "and then?"

"And _THEN,_ he and the knights of Ren with what seemed like a million storm troopers chased us around the galaxy," Finn said blatantly. "I'm surprised no one in the First Order suspected you had feelings for Rey, considering you spent _so_ much time hunting her."

Ben smiled. "Hux was on to me. And _yes_ , I did receive concerned, judgmental glances for expending First Order resources in trying to find Rey."

Finn's head snapped up. "If you _liked_ her so much, why did you almost kill her on Pasaana? You flew right at her with your TIE fighter!"

Ben's eyes lowered to the floor. "She was the source of my light. My ever-growing, conflicting light. It was a fleeting moment of pure disdain and resentment. I just wanted my pain to end. It's a dark-sided indulgence, to give in to your emotions. After that, I decided I would not approach her with anger again."

Rey looked at Finn. "Please understand Finn. Ben was seduced and trained in the dark side. He had to overcome that conditioning. Snoke made him believe that everyone he loved didn't love him back, and he trained him to feed off the anger around that."

Finn didn't meet her eyes. "Just continue."

Rey sighed. "He really was calm after that. Every time I saw him again, he was calm, and it infuriated me. I felt the dark side taking over. He told me about our Dyad in the Force. Me, the granddaughter of Palpatine, him, the grandson of Vader. It all made sense. Our curiosity surrounding our connection was resolved. He offered me his hand again, to rule by his side. I still refused. Despite my vision of me sitting next to him on the Dark throne."

"I bet that made you angry," Rose chimed in, looking at Ben. 

Ben snapped out of the memory. "Oh, I think I was just extremely thankful to have seen her in person. You guys took her away on the falcon, killing multiple stormtroopers, pushing some bystanders into Kijimi's atmosphere, but all I could think about was how I was just in her presence, and she finally knew the truth about us."

Finn rolled his eyes, and Rose squealed.

They continued to talk about their reunion in the Endor System, on the moon of Kef Bir. Finn gritted his teeth at the memory of Rey pushing him away with a strong thrust of the force, while she battled Kylo Ren in between the powerful waves. 

Ben reminisced on the moment his mother reached out to him with her dying breath, telling his audience that it was clear to him then that Snoke was wrong. Leia loved him and forgave him, as did Han. Rey told them she felt her too, her last thought was of Ben, and how much she loved him. "Her force projection just wasn't of me," Ben began. "I saw images of all of you too. She loved you all, and she was proud of you." Rose looked at Finn with a tearful, happy expression. Finn smiled too.

"Then, I stabbed Ben with his own Saber," Rey stated non-nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes widened. "I regretted it immediately, and force-healed him like I did that snake in the cave," she continued as she looked to each of her friend's faces. 

Ben chuckled. "I had it coming. But it was worth it, because she admitted that she _did_ want to take my hand."

Rey smiled. "I couldn't run from my feelings anymore. But I was still terrified of my looming dark side, so I almost became a hermit like Luke and isolated myself on an island."

Poe sighed heavily. "I know the rest. We all do. Rey told us in _GREAT_ detail about what went down in Exegol." He looked to Ben. "You guys truly brought out the light in each other." He cocked his eyebrow at Finn. Finn remained stoic. He finally shrugged. "Ok, Fine. I _did_ see Rey succumbing to the dark. But I had faith in her strength. I never doubted she would overcome it. Back then, I didn't know what was going on between you two. However, _now_ I know that if it wasn't for you, she would have given into Palpatine's offer," he admitted.

"Rey's compassion saved me. Despite _everything_ I had done, she healed me. My mom never gave up on me, knowing of all my indiscretions ." Ben closed the distance between himself and Rey's friends. "Trust me, I _intended_ to die. I wanted to atone by exchanging my life for Rey's. I deserve to be gone, and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat, whether I came back or not."

Rose interjected. "Yes... so _how_ did that happen?"

Rey and Ben exchanged a glance. "Leia insisted." Ben stated. "I'm sure you all know my mother. When she decides something, it is to be done." They all chuckled in agreement, but settled down quickly to hear about Ben's Resurrection. "I force-healed Rey, but I was drained of my remaining life energy. I faded away; the last thing I could sense was Rey's hand grasping mine....."

* * *

"A world between worlds. A mythical plane in the force, a place between places, that serves as a collection of doors and paths that exist between time and space...." Poe's eyebrow's furrowed as he tried to imagine the concept that Ben described. "Ok, I think I understand now."

Finn and Rose sat still, astonished by the what Rey and Ben just relayed to them. "Well, Rey, the force smiled upon you and Ben," Rose whispered. She looked to Finn. "It _has_ to have been for a reason Finn. Besides, he's not strong with the force-"

"My powers will come back, I'm not saying they won't. It's just a slow process." Ben interrupted. 

Finn's eyes narrowed. "Why would you tell us that?"

Ben met his gaze. "I have nothing against facing trial. It's Rey who cannot come to terms with the idea." He watched Finn turn to Poe. 

"Look, you and I _barely_ knew what he looked like. I want to honor Leia's final wish. The galaxy can still go on believing that he's dead." He turned to Ben immediately. " _But_ , you _will_ help us rebuild. The galaxy is a big, divided mess and we need all the help we can get, especially from one who contributed to the mess." 

Ben nodded almost immediately. "Of course." Rey’s expression was overcome with hope and giddiness. She turned to Finn. "Please, Finn. Please tell me you'll keep this a secret. I _cannot_ imagine I'd ever be happy without him." Finn stared back at her. He remained silent. "Please." she whispered. Finn looked to Ben, who was expressionless, then met Rey's eyes again. "I will, Rey. Because I care about you." 

He stepped up to Ben. "If there's _any_ sign at all that you're retreating back into Kylo Ren, I will not hesitate to act." He felt Rey's gaze on him, but he ignored it. 

"Alright, alright," Poe said as he stood. "Maz and Lando are actually on their way over here soon. We're making preparations to head to Bespin. Cloud City is going to be our temporary capitol until we can agree on a permanent one." 

"What's wrong with Hanna City?" Ben asked. 

Rose laughed. "Everyone thinks that decision too closely resembles the decisions surrounding formation of the New Republic, three decades ago," She nudged Poe. "The new Republic Systems Alliance is _terrified_ of history repeating itself. Like it's bad luck to reinstate an old capitol." 

Poe rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha. Leave the politics to us, Rose. We just want peace to last longer than a measly twenty-five to thirty years. Tracking down as many of the Imperials from the First Order as we can is a good start, that's why we have to get to work. As soon as Maz and Lando arrive, we're leaving."

Rey sat next to Ben on the couch as they waited. "Ben was born on the day the Galactic Concordance between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire was signed. Right here in Hanna City." 

Poe cocked his head. "Oh that's right. Leia was a senator here. That was about 30 years ago."

Finn looked around. "Wait, is this your old home?" he asked Ben. 

"Yes," he replied. "How did you know?"

"A feeling." Finn stated. He could sense Ben's curiosity. "I just discovered I'm force sensitive. I was hoping Rey could teach me the ways of the force, but she always kept putting it off. Now I understand she was simply hung up on something else." 

Rey smiled. "Of course I'll teach you. We both can," she said as he placed her hand on Ben's. Finn and Ben both winced. She smirked, sensing their discontent. 

Rose changed the subject. "Thirty years ago? Doesn't that make Ben... ten years older than you?" It was Rey's turn to wince. "I'm mature for my age," she stated simply. Everyone in the room laughed, except for Ben, who was blushing. "I've experienced much more than most people my age," Rey continued. 

  
"Well, you're right about that," Rose teased. 

"Yes, this is my home world," Ben interrupted. "I was hoping to stay here a bit longer, but I understand the urgency to move on. I like Cloud City. I'm excited to see Lando again."

"Well, your anticipation is about to be relieved. They're right outside the building," Rey announced. This prompted everyone to stand, readying themselves to leave soon. BB-8 to span in excitement. 

"Ben and I are going to collect our things," Rey announced. Ben sighed nervously. He was about to face yet another significant figure of his past. Rey placed her hand on his back. "This one will be easy," she whispered. Ben smiled softly. Before he knew it, he heard a voice behind him. 

"If it isn't the _young_ scoundrel," the familiar tone boomed. The same spirit resonated in the voice Ben remembered, but it was obviously worn by age. 

"Uncle Lando," Ben said as he turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Who is the Dark-Haired One?


	7. Who is the Dark-Haired One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

**CHAPTER** **7:**

Ben looked upon the man he admired dearly as a child. He loved when Lando visited, wearing his stylish capes, talking about heroic adventures with Han, Luke, Chewie and Leia. Next to his father, he wanted to be like him when he grew up. He couldn't bring himself to speak. It had been much too long. Lando looked around the apartment. He spoke again. 

"It's odd being here and not seeing that protocol droid, Elsie," he chuckled. "He drove Han crazy with how often he woke you up. Getting you to go to sleep as a baby was no small task." Lando paused to see Ben smile. 

Everyone in the room stood silently and watched. It was uncanny, seeing Ben Solo interact with Lando, and they realized he had a history that they knew nothing about. Before he was Kylo Ren, he was someone's family. He is the son of Han and Leia. Before _any_ of them knew or grew to love these brave people, Ben _loved_ and _was loved_ by these people. 

"I missed you, son. I knew you'd come back someday," Lando continued, as Ben still remained silent.

Ben nodded. "It looks like I was the only one that believed I couldn't," he whispered.

Lando stepped closer. "We've all done things that we're not proud of." He scanned the faces of everyone in the room. "I've faced your grandfather. I sold out your parents, Luke, and the Resistance to him to make things easier for me. But in the end, I did what was right, and _that_ was what made the real difference." He placed his hand on Ben's shoulder, then pulled him in for an embrace. "For now, we have to go about rebuilding your life."

"I think Bespin might be a good start," another voice chimed in. Ben looked behind Lando but saw no one. "Down here," the voice continued. Ben shifted his eyes to the owner of the voice, and found Maz Kanata peering up at him. "The boy with ancient eyes... though you are not a boy anymore, Ben Solo."

Rey couldn't help but ask about that phrase. "Boy with the ancient eyes?" 

Ben and Maz turned to her. Maz continued. "Han would always say that Ben had _ancient_ _eyes._ As if he had been waiting around for a thousand years to show up at just this moment of time. He said it a lot when Ben was a baby." 

Rey chuckled. "Seems awfully poetic for Han." Maz laughed too. "Those were his exact words." She re-focused on Ben. "So you're finally back. You put this girl through something awful."

Ben nodded. "I know you guided her to the right direction. Thank you, Maz. It's wonderful to see you again." Maz walked up to him and placed both her hands on his one, large hand. "You too, my dear. It has been too long."

Poe cleared his throat. "You'll have plenty of time to catch up on the way to Bespin, or even when we get there, but we have to _go."_

* * *

Ben sat alone in the Captain's Quarters of the Millennium Falcon. The many words that were exchanged between him and the people he knew-and the people he didn't-were ringing in the air around him. He meditated, trying to calm his emotions. Hearing about his parents, seeing old friends again, seeing his ex-enemies, it was enough to weigh on his soul heavily, exhausting him. His connection to the force was strong enough to where he was able to feel people in the force faintly, only if they were close enough. He sensed Rey approaching, but he could not sense what state of mind she was in. Before facing his death, he could feel something like that from a considerable distance. He looked to the automatic door, anticipating her entrance. Rey walked in, a smirk on her face.

  
"I could sense your force ability strengthening," she stated with obvious satisfaction. "Are you okay, Love?" She plopped down next to him. 

"I'm fine. Just....taking a break. I did so much...talking today. And yesterday. So much interaction with too many people. I'm not used to so much conversation, especially when it's not about war tactics and ordering people around," he said solemnly. 

Rey rested her head in his shoulder. "I bet it doesn't help that we also have so many people on this ship right now," she reminded. 

Lando came along to speak with Ben on the way to Cloud City, but Poe and Finn needed to discuss business with him before arriving. Rose and BB-8 came along of course, with Chewie co-piloting the falcon. 

Ben chuckled. "It's okay. You needed time with them, to relax with your friends. Putting up with me and all my commotion must also be exhausting for you." He kissed her on the forehead. Rey wrapped her arms around his left arm, resting her chin on his shoulder to gaze upon him. "I'm sorry we have so much to do still, with this re-emerging Republic Alliance. I personally cannot wait until the senate is back on its feet, and some peace treaty is signed already. That seems to be what everyone is worried about." Ben exhaled loudly. "Well, I have to help. I'm just lucky that Lando is on the council and we can be of some use to him. I'm much more comfortable with the whole idea of this because of that." Rey squeezed tightly. She shared his uneasiness about the future. It was difficult to sense. 

She pulled away and stood up. "I promised Rose I'd help her fix her blaster. Finn is too busy talking politics to do it."

"Why would Finn be expected to help her?" He asked as she almost walked away.

"They're _together,"_ she stated with a inquisitive tone. That was such an odd question. "They're keeping it a _secret_ , but I think everyone knows. Or at least I do, I can sense their emotions, so it became obvious to me quickly," she laughed. She suddenly felt a huge wave of relief wash over Ben. 

"Oh, okay, that's good for them, I guess," he replied, not meeting her eyes. It was too late. She could see what was he was feeling. He just continued to speak. "I thought he was in love with you. He was with you on Starkiller Base, when we fought for the first time. He was with you when we battled for the last time. He seemed over-concerned for you all the times I've seen him, even today," he almost whispered. Rey smiled.

"Were you jealous?" She asked immediately. "All this time?" 

He looked embarrassed. "Well, it's clear you're really good friends. He's always been the good guy and now he's force sensitive. I deduced you have an emotional connection to him." Rey stopped looking amused and walked over to face him. 

"He's a good friend, and we do care about each other deeply, but that's all we are-friends." She placed her hands on his shoulders, while he placed both of his hands on the small of her back. "You're the one that has my heart," she reminded him, kissing him softly, her neck craning slightly because he was still sitting down. 

He pulled away to hold her more tightly, his face pressed against her chest. He then ran one of his hands down her back to grasp her butt, and lightly bit her breast over her clothes. She gasped. 

"Ben!" she squealed. Rey pulled away, giggling. "We'll have time for that later. I cannot give into you right now," she whispered as if the others could hear what she was saying, pointing a finger at him. Ben laughed. He watched her walk towards the door. "Are you coming? Or are you still going to rest?" She asked.

"I'll be out after I have a short nap," he assured her. Rey winked at him and left.

* * *

Rey and Rose admired the repaired blaster. Rose was an excellent mechanic, but she needed an extra set of hands to hand her tiny parts and tools. "I would have just replaced it, but I feel bad about discarding fixable items," she told Rey. "I prefer not to be so wasteful."

Rey nodded. "That's an excellent sentiment to have," she replied as she leaned back and stretched. She was tired too. She would have liked to nap with Ben, but someone had to entertain all the guests on the Falcon.

Rose cleared her throat, trying to catch Rey's attention. Rey met her glance, and Rose nodded her head towards the area below her collar bone. Rey looked down to see a small, reddish-purple mark. She blushed. It could have been a bite mark, or the product of passionate sucking, but she couldn't remember.

"Rey and I are going to check on the hyperdrive, she told me she was concerned about a sound it was making," Rose announced out of no where. Lando, Poe and Finn all acknowledged her. Rey knew what she was doing. They made their way to the quiet area. 

"So you and Ben, have you....you know, been intimate?" Rose asked quietly.

Rey had her arms folded across her chest, her hand on her temple. "Yes...." she whispered. 

Rose quickly spoke again. "Ok, I'm sorry to ask, I know it's weird for me to do that, but I haven't... with Finn."

Rey tried to act as if she had no idea about Rose and Finn with her expression. Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Rey, I know you know." 

Rey shrugged. "Ok yes, I know.... but what are you so worried about?"

Rose sighed. "We've been _official_ for more than a month now, and I want to move forward but I'm _terrified._ What was it like for you?"

Rey looked down, her cheeks flushed. "Well, I couldn't wait. The same night he came back, I slept with him," she explained, her eyes never leaving the floor. "I guess I spent so much time thinking I'd never see him again, I deeply craved his touch, I wanted it more than anything. He felt the same way, and we just gave into it." She finally looked up. "It only hurt a little at first, but the pain subsided quickly. And you shouldn't worry about being inexperienced. I was a virgin, and somehow, I just knew what to do. Just being on that level of intimacy with person you love is.... bliss." 

Rose stared off in deep thought. She looked at Rey and smiled. "Thank You. I'm so sorry to have pried on such a personal matter, but I'm just so nervous. Thanks for talking to me, Rey."

"Don't mention it. And thanks for telling me about the mark. I need to hide it. I don't need everyone on this ship knowing what I've been up to. Let's go."

Rey and Rose made their way to into the crew compartment. A smile grew on her face upon seeing the tall, handsome man she was just speaking about, sitting with Lando across the way from Finn and Poe. Ben saw her expression and smiled too. He nodded his head up to greet her, acknowledging that he knew she was just thinking about him. Her stomach was overwhelmed with a fluttering feeling. Oh, force. She was head over heels for him. The image of their bodies intertwined flashed across her mind, thanks to Rose. Something that Poe said dragged her back to reality from.

"There's rumors that a mysterious ex-general has been rounding up resources and scraping together what he can find from the remains of the First Order," Poe explained as Rey sat down to listen.

"How confident are you that these rumors are true?" Lando asked. Finn interjected. "We've been making progress tracking down as many ex-officials, officers, nobles and technologists of the First Order as possible. I honestly believe that this rumor is being circulated to distract us from finding any stragglers." 

Poe agreed. "Yes, but we are still investigating. I don't want to write anything off, or underestimate their passion for their cause, no matter how doomed it seems. We have to stay sharp, and continue to build our own resources."

“What are you doing with these First Order prisoners?” Ben asked.   
  


Finn answered. “We’re treating them as war criminals, and interrogating them. Most actually comply and make agreements for peace. Mostly it’s life-time banishments to one planet. It just depends on what their roles were. There’s been some imprisonments as well, we’re no softies.”   
  


Poe interrupted. “We’re pretty fair. It’s not as bad as it seems. Some are just sentenced to serve the republic in some way, with chips injected into their skin for monitoring. Obviously we can’t just take everyone’s word for everything.”   
  


"How big is your council now?" Ben asked. 

Lando looked up at the ceiling to ponder. "There's 20 of us, and I was the last induction. Almost everyone is a general that fought with or supported the Resistance. Diplomats that planted the seeds of rebellion throughout the systems. Five of them were already on the High Command of the New Republic, they just happened to be off-planet when Starkiller Base blew the Galactic Capital of Hosnian Prime out of existence. They were the only survivors of the Galactic Senate."

Rose groaned. "Who knew that winning a war would be followed by endless boring politics. This has been so stressful, but at least we've been seeing growth."

Ben looked to Poe. "Are you instating a Chancellor?' 

Poe looked inquisitive about Ben's curiosity. "Yes, but only with four year terms, and through democracy. We will not allow one individual's political power to hold overwhelming authority over the systems. The Galactic systems should enjoy independence, but also share in strength and protection within our alliance," He sighed. 'Easier said than done, though."

Finn breathed out of his nose sharply. "You got that right. This would have been so much easier if the catalyst of the New Republic was still here, _but_ we had to build a whole new government from scratch because of the trigger-happy First Order." He glanced over at Ben, who met his eyes and turned away immediately. 

"That's enough politics," Rey rolled her eyes. "We're here anyways." 

Rose scurried up to Rey as they prepared to land. "Are you going to the dinner tonight? It's going to be fancy. You could probably bring Ben."

The re-forming Galactic Republic was holding a dinner for all officials upon the arrival to Bespin, their new temporary capitol. Rey was not fond of those type of events

Rey winced. "Oh, I forgot about that. I don't know. I'm not really planning to be involved with any other government plans, tasks initiatives, _whatever,_ from here on out. I don't want to take advantage of food and drink for people who intend to be involved. "

Rose looked at her with a sad expression. "Pleeease, Rey, please? It's not like you're not part of it _at all_. I know you got that snazzy new job."

"Lando and Poe asked me to lead the Pilots Commission, with Ben's unofficial partnership, for the growing defense fleet. It's not the same," Rey chuckled. "We're just teaching people how to fly and fix ships and fighters." She watched as Rose continued to pout. "Fine, I'll think about it," she gave in. 

"Yay!" Rose exclaimed. "I heard Poe is going to bring Zorii, so maybe Finn and I will tell everyone we're _together_ ," she said as she walked away to look for Finn. 

Rey felt some strong arms wrap around her waist from behind her. "Please tell me we can get some alone time now," Ben whispered. Rey looked at him with a smirk. "Looks like we have to go to a dinner party. They want to meet the leader of the Pilots Commission," she groaned. "It's a considerably sized event, you'll blend in. Come on, Lando arranged our living quarters for our time here," she said as she pulled Ben by the arm. 

* * *

Ben looked in the mirror as he combed his hair back. "I need a haircut," he mumbled to himself. Rey was dressing behind him, stepping into a long, simple red gown. "Ben, can you fasten the back of this dress?" she asked, out of breath. She liked pretty dresses, but she decided that they required too much effort. Luckily, it would be a rare occasion to have to wear one. Ben did as he was told, walked towards her and grabbed the back of the dress. He paused to admire Rey's exposed back, her soft skin begging to be caressed. He ran a finger down her skin, stopping right above her butt, which was barely covered. 

Rey turned around. "I'm not getting out of this dress, you're going to have to keep your thirst at bay until we return. We'll have plenty of time to fool around," she scolded him playfully. "We're already running late."

Ben turned her around quickly and tugged her body against his with some force, rubbing his obvious arousal on her. He kissed her shoulder. "Is that a promise?" He felt Rey's shoulders move with her laughter. "Yes."

  
He chuckled as he finished fastening the back of her dress.

She span in a circle and faced him. "What do you think?" Ben just marveled her, his eyes gleaming. "You're gorgeous," he replied. He then groaned. " _How_ are you not as eager as I am?"

Rey giggled. "Oh, trust me, I am," she explained as she looked at him through her eyelashes. She moved in on him and rubbed her hand on his hardness. She watched Ben suck the air in through his teeth and close his eyes. "I just have more self control than you." 

Ben pulled away. "If you continue teasing me, I'm not going to let us to leave these quarters." Rey smirked. "Fine. Let's go then." She took his arm and strode towards the door. Ben paused. "Wait, you have to give me a minute, my... _excitement_ needs to subside."

They heard a knocking on the door. "Mistress Rey? Master Ben? Lando is inquiring about your attendance at the dinner," Threepio's voice announced. 

"We're coming Threepio!" Rey replied. She looked at Ben, who nodded. She activated the door to open and smiled at Threepio. "We're ready."

* * *

Ben stuck right next to Rey as they walked through the crowd of people. He was not used to being in such a light-hearted ambiance. Rey didn't really seem to be that comfortable in the atmosphere either, but she was expected to be there for at least a little while. Ben figured she'd have more experience with these type of things by now. Someone called her away. "Rey, Senator Owen Mothma wants to meet you, and ask you a few questions about the Pilots Commission." Ben and Rey turned to see Beaumont Kin. Rey sighed. "Of course." She turned to Ben. "I should go on my own for now." Ben nodded, and watched her follow Beaumont into a crowd of people. 

"This isn't her thing," a voice said behind him. It was Finn. "I'm surprised she's even here." Ben turned around to look at him. "I think she just feels bad that she was checked out from everything for the past 4 months. On top of that, she usually likes to keep to herself.”   
  


“I guess she and I are similar in that way,” Ben replied. They paused for a while. “I sense your resentment,” Ben continued.   
  


Finn sighed. “You’re just lucky. You’re lucky we all care about Leia, Han and Rey. _And_ that you’re alive. The only reason I’m not turning you in is because I truly believe you and Rey are strong together, therefore an asset for us. Also, she’d just fall apart without you.”

Ben interrupted. “Don’t think I don’t reciprocate her feelings. I sense your doubt. I love her too, if not MORE than she loves me. And I’m not begging you to do anything. If you ever feel like you need to turn me in, no one is stopping you.”   
  


Finn remained stoic. “Just stay in line and don’t give me a reason.” Finn’s posture relaxed as soon as Rose approached. A smile spread across his face, as if he and Ben were not just engaged in a tense conversation.   
  
  


“Hi guys. Finn- Poe and Zorri are here, let’s go meet them. Ben, do you want to come?” 

  
Ben shook his head. “I see Rey heading over here, or trying to, I’ll wait for her here.”

——————

Across the room, Poe and Zorii stood, scanning the dinner crowd. They spotted Finn and Rose walking away from a tall figure, towards them. 

"When are we _eating,"_ Rose said as soon as she and Finn met up the pair. "It's bad enough I have to come to these boring things, I shouldn't have to wait for sustenance too." 

Zorii chuckled. "I'm with you there." A bell rang throughout the hall. "Looks like they heard us complain." She looked over the Rey, who was standing next to the tall man she noticed earlier and Beaumont. "Is Rey sitting with us?" she asked Poe.

"I'm sure she is, and they'll probably leave as soon as they're done eating," he said. The group watched Rey take Ben's arm. "Who is the dark-haired one?" Zorii asked. Poe, Finn and Rose looked at each other. Finn spoke before their silence grew awkward. 

"He's an old friend of Rey's. His name is Ben," he explained, almost tripping over his words. "Ben, who?" she continued to ask. 

"Just Ben," Poe said, taking her hand. "Let's sit."

As Poe predicted, Rey and Ben joined them at their table for dinner. Rey talked about her plans for the Pilots Commission and how she looked forward to Ben being her partner.

"But you're more than just partners aren't you?" Zorii teased. Rey blushed. "Yes," she replied.

"I heard you're old friends. How old?" She pressed on. 

Rey looked at Ben, who looked at her. "Hard to say, we've been connected all my life, it seems," she smiled. 

Zorii nodded, but continued to speak. "Ohhhh come on, Rey. I've barely heard anything from Ben, let him speak."

"Speaking of old friends," Rose interrupted, just in time. "Finn and I would like to announce that he and I are officially a couple."

Zorii gasped. "Oh congratulations! Of course, we've all known, but I'm glad you've admitted it and we don't have to pretend we don't know anymore."

Rose and Finn blushed. "Where we that obvious?" Finn shook his head. 

Rey saw this as an opportunity to leave the social gathering. "I'm exhausted! I think Ben and I are going to call it a night." 

"Aww Rey, you can't stay just a little longer?" Rose pleaded. Zorii added to her argument. "Yeah, Rey, I haven't seen much of you, lately. We were just getting to know Ben, here."

Ben shrugged. "We'll have plenty of time for that, Rey and I will be here for quite a good amount of time." 

Poe nudged Zorii. "That's true, Zor. We have plenty of time for that." Rey stood with Ben and paused. "I'm sorry, but you know me. I have a lot to prepare with this new responsibility, and we have a new lightsaber we have to build," she said, looking at Ben. "I'll catch up with you all tomorrow. Good Night." "Goodnight." Ben added. Rey smiled at them one last time and then turned to leave. As they neared the exit, they bumped into Jannah.

"Hi, Rey. Don't tell me I missed you!" Jannah explained as she looked at Ben. "Yes, I'm sorry, Jannah. I'm ready to rest for the night," Rey watched her cock her head at the sight of Ben. "This is Ben, he's going to be leading the Pilot Commission with me. You'll get to know him."

Jannah narrowed her eyes at him. 'I'm sorry, but do I know you? You seem familiar." Ben shook his head. "I highly doubt that. It's nice to meet you, though....Jannah." She forced herself out of her train of thought. She probably had him mixed up with someone else. "It's nice to meet you too. Have a good night, you two." 

* * *

Jannah joined the others at their table. She spoke immediately as she sat down. "I saw Rey on her way out. That man she was with, is that her boyfriend?" Everyone nodded.

"He was away for a while and they just reunited. The end of the war allowed it," Rose explained, trying to make it seem like she revealed a lot, but really not revealing anything. Finn stayed silent, sensing her purpose.

Poe stood up. "Finn, Rose and I have to speak to Lando," urging them to stand. "You two stay here, we'll be right back." Zorii and Jannah watched the trio leave. Zorii turned to Jannah. "I heard you've been on those missions hunting down First Order scum."

  
Jannah sighed. "Yes, I have been. My experience with the First Order has come in handy. A lot of the big names are accounted for, but we still have work to do."

"That sounds like it's good" Zorii said. Jannah nodded. "The biggest of the big supposedly all died in war. Hux was executed by the First Order, Pryde was blown up in Exegol, and well, Kylo Ren also died in Exegol, according to Rey." Jannah paused, imagining the few times she saw the highest ranking officials of the sinister order she was once enslaved to. It was often from a distance, for she had no reason to be in such close proximity to such important officers of the Supreme Council. She remembered Hux's cold unforgiving eyes contrasted by his warm, red hair. Pryde was the same, except his hair was grey from age, and his years of experience seemed to intensify his cruelty. Everyone knew that it was his second war, on the side of evil. Kylo Ren always sported the impersonal, black helmet, covering his face. His temper was notorious throughout the ranks. She'd seen him without a helmet _once_. From a short distance. His hair was as black as his helmet, angst written all over his face, aside from his warm, sad eyes. 

Sudden realization washed over her. _Kylo Ren_. Was that man.... _Kylo Ren?_ "Jannah?" Zorii's voice snapped her out of thought. Jannah turned to face her quickly. "Have you ever seen Kylo Ren without a mask?" she asked her. Zorii's bright, clear eyes looked to her in surprise at the sudden question. "Uhh... definitely not. I saw him on Kijimi when the First Order was looking for Rey, but he had that helmet on. Why?" 

Jannah looked around to see if anyone was looking at them or listening to them. "That guy, that was with Rey, his name is Ben, right?" 

"Yes," Zorii replied, confusion clearly on her face. 

"When we defeated the First Order she told the Resistance that Kylo Ren saved her. That he was Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo," Jannah watched Zorii look off into the distance, remembering a grieving Rey saying those words. She watched Poe and Finn comforting her. Zorii didn't know much about the situation, about Rey's journey to defeating Palpatine. She just happened to be on Ajan Kloss that night, celebrating their win on the Resistance Base. She finally spoke. "Are you saying the guy we just met is Kylo Ren?" Jannah nodded in response. Zorii shook her head. "Rey was clearly in mourning. All this time, she has been sad, Jannah, like she really lost this guy. I don't know the whole story, but she made it clear that he was dead." 

Jannah whispered, urgency in her voice. "I know, I know it's crazy. But I've seen him before, without that mask. I'm pretty sure that was him." 

Zorii interjected. "On Hanna City, she had to leave the celebration early because she couldn't get through her speech. She overwhelmed by the memory of him. Why would she fall part like that if he wasn't dead?"

"Well, look at her now. She's completely different. Calm, at peace, smiling, actually interacting in large groups. She never did that before. She's with _him,_ and now it's like nothing ever happened. Finn did say she took off somewhere for couple of days to look for an old friend...."

Zorii paused. She was right. There was no denying it. She couldn't help but to eventually agree with Jannah. She also couldn't help the anger growing inside her at the realization. "The _Supreme Leader_ of the First Order. He led something that brought so much misery and destruction to my planet. All those children...taken. All those cries at night that became unbearable. Maybe he wasn't directly responsible for it, but he was _part_ of it. If this is true, he has to face the consequences," Zorii whispered.

Jannah stared at her. "If Rey was right, he _was_ crucial to the end of the war, Zorii. Perhaps we should think about this. I agree with you, but this is an odd predicament."

Zorii stood up. "You were ripped away from your family, along with countless others. You and your company all deserted the First Order because you couldn't follow through with their sinister plans. It's only fair for the man that was in charge of it all , no matter how long it was for, to face the same trial that other ex-officials have faced. I care about Rey, too, and I'm sure that it will be a tame enough punishment. But, it has to be done."

Jannah nodded. "It has to be done...Do we tell Finn and Poe, or Lando?"

Zorii's eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling they already know. They might try to stop us.... We have to go to the rest of the Council."

* * *

Rey combed her wet hair, sitting in a light robe, in front of a mirror. She watched Ben in the reflection, drying his dark hair with a towel. She admired his back muscles as they flexed with movement, his bare back wet and glistening. He had a towel around his waist, annoyingly so. She became pensive upon the realization of the state of mind she's never felt before. She was blissful and at peace. It looked like everything was finally going to be okay. Ben was with her, so she was complete. Her friends were on board with her wishes, and she was ready to move forward with her life. Rey couldn't help but let a light-hearted laugh escape her lips. Ben turned to her. He felt her emotions, but he wanted to inquire upon her exact thoughts. 

"What are you thinking about, Rey?" He smiled, sitting next to her. Rey's eyes gleamed. 

"Everything finally feels right. I'm not longing for anything anymore. I don't have a monumental task or mission I'm fearful of. I have a family, I have you," she stated simply.

Ben chuckled. "I guess we have the rest of our lives ahead of us, then. Seems kind of scary if you really think about it.”

Rey scoffed. “Please. You and I together? Nothing can stand in our way,” She said with laughter.

Ben leaned in to kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck. He smiled through their kiss. “I’m guessing you’re ready to _finally_ fool around?” 

Rey rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable." 

"Yes I am," Ben confirmed. Rey stood up and pulled his arm, urging him to follow her. She sat on the nearest couch in the sitting area of their quarters. She looked up at him, removing her robe, baring her completely naked body. Ben glanced down at her and removed his towel. He sat next to her, crashing his face into hers. They kissed as though they were overwhelmed by unquenchable desire. Ben's fingers traced their way down her skin, finding her folds and inserting his fingers inside. She was already wet. Rey wrapped her palm around his throbbing length and squeezed. She pulled away from his lips to meet his eyes, and gave him a mischievous smile. To his surprise, she started to trail her lips and tongue down his torso, inching achingly closer to his shaft. She looked up at him before she flicked her tongue on the tip of head. Ben shuddered at the wetness of her mouth on him. Anticipation welled in his chest, waiting for her to do _more._ Rey could sense this. Without tearing her eyes away, she slid her tongue lightly, up and down his length. His body jolted slightly at the new tingle of ecstasy. Watching Rey engage in the act drove him further into impatience. She then twirled her tongue around the head, causing Ben to roll his eyes backward and moan. Before he could wonder what her next move would be, she wrapped her mouth completely around his length, sucking softly. The pleasure that overcame him was enough to blur his vision for a moment. While she took him in deeper into her throat, she stroked her tongue around his sensitive skin. Ben found himself thrusting softly upwards, curling his toes from the incredible sensation. Rey began to pick up the speed and intensity, an obscene sucking sound filling the room. Ben then intended to freeze and try to hold her still. “R-Rey, I’m going to- sl-slow down.” He gathered the very little control he had left to speak. The wet warmth of this new erotic act was driving him quickly to the edge. He wanted to bask in the paradise that was this feeling, but Rey did not heed his warning. Before he could form any other words, he released into her mouth, his body spasming. Pleasure washed over his body, and Rey looked up at him with satisfaction as he groaned loudly. When the climax subsided, he looked at her, panting. “I’m so... so sorry. You didn’t give me a chance to pull-”

Rey shook her head. “I wanted you to finish in my mouth. I didn’t want to disrupt your release.” She could still sense his embarrassment. “It’s _okay,_ love,” she laughed, “I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Ben threw himself backwards. _“Good? I_ thought my heart was going to burst.” Rey shifted her body up to rest on his chest. He was still breathing heavily from their tryst. “I didn’t last very long, I’m a little embarrassed.”

Rey giggled. “Don’t be. I’m sure you’ll build more endurance as we embark on our continued sexual awakening.”   
  


Ben laughed loudly in response. “You couldn’t have put it in a more perfect way.”

Rey stood up and stretched. “Let’s go to bed, love. I’m exhausted.”   
  


Ben followed her lead. “I know I usually like to sleep with almost nothing on, but it’s freezing in here, right? I think I actually need to wear sleeping attire.”

”Definitely,” she agreed.   
  


The pair pulled on some comfortable robes and prepared to call it a night. Just as Rey was crawling into bed to join Ben, the intercom to the quarters buzzed loudly. Rey paused. She couldn’t recognize who it was at the door in the force. It was three strangers. “That’s odd,” she whispered. Ben looked at her in question. “Who could it be at this hour?” Rey looked at him and shrugged. “Must be urgent then, Rey.” They both left their bed and walked towards the entranceway. Rey’s steps grew heavier and heavier as they neared. “I have a bad feeling about this,” she urged. Ben looked down at her to find that worry had taken over her expression. Before he could comfort her, the automatic door opened. Three armed guards stood before them.   
  


Rey and Ben froze. A tear ran down Rey’s face. She now knew what was going on. It was all too good to be true. She was naive to think her misery was at an end. She looked up at Ben, whose face was void of emotion. He simply stared forward at the guards.   
  


Their words pierced the air, and provoked the gravity on Rey’s heart to intensify.

  
“We’ve come to collect Kylo Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll I found it difficult to find a way to end this chapter, I couldn’t decide on a good stopping point! So it took me a little longer than usual to get it out, I believe. Thanks for the support, I hope it didn’t leave on a note that was too awry for you guys to give up on me! There is still much more in store, stay tuned!
> 
> Next Chapter: How Could You?


	8. How Could You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

**CHAPTER** __ **8:**

Rey stomped around the halls of the Administrator's Palace, focusing her energy on finding Poe, Finn, and Rose. Sensing them in the Force was more difficult than she anticipated because she was blinded by rage. It had been a long time since she allowed her anger to affect her in such catastrophic ways. _It had to have been one of them. Lando wouldn't do it, Chewie wouldn't, the droids wouldn't._ Her ears were hot with frustration, tears welled in her eyes. Who could have betrayed her in this way? It was painful to imagine any of the three she suspected as the culprit. She loved them and they were her family. But they were the only ones who knew. Rey neared the Chamber of Council and stood before the door, waiting for it to activate. As soon as it opened, she saw the trio. They were all alone in the large chamber, she assumed they were waiting for the rest of the council. Their expressions were riddled with concern, as Rey made her way up to them. 

"Rey, we do-" Poe began to speak, but was violently interrupted by Rey.

"How could you?! How could you do this to me?" She yelled, her face now fully wet with tears. "Which one of you betrayed me? If you couldn't keep your mouth shut, you should have told me from the beginning! I would have never come here; I would have never stayed with this stupid government!" Rey activated her lightsaber. They all jumped. 

"REY! Calm down! _We_ didn't tell anybody. We don't know who did!" Finn yelled back, raising his hands in surrender. "Please, put your saber away. Your actions from now on may play a part in Ben's verdict. Please..."

Rey eyes were crazy with rage, and then surprise. She sensed the undeniable truth in his words. She took a deep breath and deactivated her saber. She straightened her posture from the fighting stance she was just in. "Who...who did this?" she whispered. She stared at them, still crying, 

"Somebody recognized him. Somehow, they knew who he was. They informed the rest of the council, eventually the news got to us. We were all instructed to meet here, with you. We knew we didn't have to fetch you, though. Finn said you'd come on your own," Poe said. 

Rey looked at Finn. He was clearly disappointed. "How could you think we would do that to you, Rey?"

Rey shrugged. "You guys are the only ones who knew. Besides Lando, Chewie, Maz. They wouldn't have told anybody."

Finn shook his head. "You should have had a little faith." He was about to continue to reprimand her sub-par acts towards their friendship, but he noticed her clear misery. He let his anger dissolve away. 

Rose spoke softly. "Rey, we're here as witnesses. We're going to support you and Ben. Poe is in the council; he'll vouch for you. We haven't spoken to Lando yet, but obviously, he will too."

Rey began to sob. 'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you all. But Ben is in a holding cell, and now, I have no idea who knew about him. Who could have recognized him?"

"We did", a clear female voice confessed behind them. They all whipped their heads around to find two women standing at the entrance of the chambers. 

"Zorii?! Jannah?!" Poe almost shouted. "How?"

Rey walked menacingly towards them. Finn trailed closely behind her. " _How....how_ did you know?" she gritted her teeth. "How would you have known what Kylo Ren looked like?"

Zorii and Jannah remained calm. Jannah spoke calmly. "Did you forget, Rey? I was in the First Order. I saw him without his helmet on. It was only once, and from a short distance, but his features are unique, almost hard to forget."

Zorii spoke next. "We connected the dots. You are the one that told us about him after all. You told the entire Resistance that he was the late General Leia Organa's son, Ben Solo. That he was dead. but he isn't."

Rey glared at her. "Are you calling me a liar?" she hissed. 

"No, Rey. I know your grief was genuine. I'm not calling you a liar. I'm just saying that since he's alive, he must face trial. That is the _right_ thing to do, and you know it," Zorii continued.

"No!! After defeating Palpatine with the help of Ben and allowing the Resistance to get the winning upper hand on the First Order fleet, I expect that service to be recognized. He must be pardoned," Rey insisted.

Jannah looked annoyed. "Rey, _come_ _on._ You really think the _Supreme Leader_ of the First Order doesn't deserve a trial at all? Yes, you're right, his service and yours _should_ be recognized, and I'm positive it will be taken into consideration. But he still needs to face _some_ consequence."

Rey glared at her. "Positive, are you?" She looked at Zorii and Jannah with intense hate. "I hope that for your sake, you're right. If he's sentenced to death, or life imprisonment, I'll-I'll"

Finn placed his arms on her shoulders. He was looming closely behind her the entire time, sizing up her reactions and ready to interject if she decided to lunge at the pair of women. "Rey, I'm sure it won't come to that."

Rey looked at him and then at Poe. "Are you sure? Can you promise me that he won't be sentenced to death? Or Imprisonment?" Tears still streaked her face, her eyes puffy from all the explosive emotion. 

Poe stayed silent for a while, clearly contemplating the promise. The silence in the room was deafening and felt like it went on for too long. Just as Rey parted her lips to speak, Poe finally nodded. "I promise, Rey." Finn, Rose, Zorii and Jannah all looked at him with slight concern. Rey finally relaxed and sat on a cushioned bench. Her eyes remained on the floor. Lando and Chewie entered the chamber. She shot up to her feet.

"Lando, are we meeting with the council today? Is Ben going to be here soon? Is it looking grim? Is he comfortable? How long will all of this last?" Rey hurried up to him and bombarded him with endless questions, Lando trying to calm her at the end of everyone. 

"R-Rey, Calm d-We're going to handle thi- REY," Lando urged to finally have Rey fall silent. "In a week, the council will present a verdict. They will interview both of you separately to hear your accounts from the beginning. Obviously, they will inject you with a truth serum to make sure there are no lies or exaggerations.... the council won’t meet today, and they won’t have a formal, open trial. They want to keep everything under wraps.”

Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Ok, first: They actually want to keep Ben’s survival a secret? Second: I thought that ‘truth serum’ was only used on criminals. Why are they using it on me?" 

Lando sighed. "You _are_ the only one to have witnessed Ben's heroic deeds. It’s a good thing, Rey. It’ll simply confirm what you already know, and what the rest of us believe. They will also interview Poe, Finn, and Rose for some outside perspectives. You have nothing to fear because the truth shines in Ben’s favor.” 

Rey took a deep breath. “I guess it _is_ good. I’m too angry to act civilized in front of a council right now.”

She turned to glare at Zorii and Jannah. Lando witnessed her action and placed his hand on her back lightly. 

” They stood up for what they believed was right, Rey. They were victims of this war. I just _wish_ they would have come to one of _us,_ ” Lando said as he turned to give Zorii and Jannah a reprimanding glance. “I’m sorry it turned out this way, but I promise I will do everything I can.”

  
Rey hugged him. “Thank you so much, General.” Chewie exclaimed loudly and reached his arms out for an embrace. Rey smiled and obliged. “Ohhhh, Chewie. Thank you, but it’s ok. I think I want to be alone right now.”

Finn and Rose closed in on her with confidence, now that it was clear she had calmed down. “Please, don’t shut us out Rey. Being lonely is not what you need right now. Let us be here for you,” Rose explained.

Rey remained still and silent, hearing Rose, but uncertain about her compliance to her wishes. Facing things alone is what she was used to, though she knew it would be difficult. Perhaps she would give in, and finally let them in. 

Poe neared her as well. “I have good news. You can visit Ben.”

Rey’s mood clearly brightened. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Poe grimaced. “Rey, you looked like you were about to kill us. I wanted to explain a few things before you assumed the worst.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But I’d like to stop standing around now and go see Ben.” She urged. 

* * *

Ben was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. The cell was large and comfortable, but it was still a cell. He had been locked inside for about 4 hours. A red, holographic wall acted as the barrier that kept him enclosed. It was awfully bright with the other three walls being white, and the few furnishings being white. It made it difficult to drift off to sleep. Somehow, He found himself looking forward to catching up on sleep after returning. He struggled so much with it when he was Kylo Ren, his newfound peace was encouraging him to just _sleep._ Being accompanied by Rey also helped tremendously. He wondered how she was taking the recent turn of events. He was positive she was out on a rampage, her tiny frame stomping around Cloud City, looking for answers. His connection to the Force was still weak, but it was completely muffled by the cell he was in. He could not sense her if he tried. The red energy shield that kept him locked up had force-muting abilities. Such technology must have been a remnant from the Old Republic. There wasn’t much need for it these days. All the Jedi were gone, besides Rey. And possibly himself. Maybe they could have revamped the Jedi religion together, had fate been on his side. It didn't look like it was. He heard a door hiss open, interrupting his thoughts. Various footsteps noisily walked into the hallway of holding cells. "Ben?" The familiar voice of Rey urged him to stand quickly. "Rey?" He called out. 

Rey ran up to the cell, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Ben. This is all my fault. If I hadn't said anything about your identity all those months ago, they would have never figured it out. I'm such an idiot! I just wanted to clear your name, honor your death. I didn't know you'd come back-"

"Rey, it's _not_ your fault. My past caught up to me, and I'm not surprised. It's a monster of a past," Ben wanted to reach out to her, physically, or through the force, but it was impossible. He noticed Poe, Finn and Rose standing behind her after a while. He stopped talking, for he didn't feel comfortable talking about himself or his transgressions like that in front of others. 

"Did Lando brief you on what is going to transpire in a week?" Poe asked him.

"Yes," Ben replied.

Poe breathed out sharply. "Thanks for being so cooperative, Ben. I'm sorry this is happening. None of us thought things would turn out this way. The guards told me you admitted right away that you were Kylo Ren. The rest of the council is relieved that we didn't have to take any dramatic courses of action. It looks good on your part."

Rey frowned. "I hope they don't underestimate us," she reminded. 

Finn cut her off immediately. "Rey, you can't say things like that." 

She scoffed in reply. "Fine. Can I go in the cell?"

Poe agreed and the left the hallway to find the control room. His voice came in through the intercom. "You can go in when it buzzes, the holographic wall will open a void just big enough for _you_ to go through." Rey waited for the buzz and entered to cell to throw her arms around Ben. She pulled away and looked around the cell. "I'm disconnected from the Force?" she stated with bewilderment. 

"Yeah, looks like Cloud City has some Old Republic Tech that limits force abilities," Rose answered. 

Ben looked at Rey, his arms wrapped around the small of her back. "Who figured it out?" 

Rey's expression was overcome with anger. Poe spoke when he re-entered the hall before Rey blew up again. "It was Zorii and Jannah. They went behind our backs to inform the rest of the council, without me and Lando. Jannah was an ex-stormtrooper that recognized you. Zorii was resolved to turn you in, as well as Jannah."

Rose shook her head. "I just can't believe they didn't come to us first. We could have explained the whole story, their pride and patriotism just got the best of them. Maybe it wouldn't have even made a difference. Both women did despise the First Order enough."

"I broke up with Zorii. She's extremely upset with me right now, but she went behind my back! She swore that she's leaving Cloud City, but she also must stay for the trial to answer some questions. Looks like I'm in for an uncomfortable week," Poe groaned. 

Finn looked at Ben. "I know you probably think I'm happy about all this, but _I'm not._ Like I told Rey: Rose, Poe, Lando and I are _on your side._ We will do everything we can. Even without our support, the truth is undeniable. If it weren’t for you, who knows if we'd even be alive right now."

Rey teared at Finn's declaration of support. "We'll leave you guys alone for now," Poe said, signaling everyone to leave. "You have, like, ten minutes."

Rey buried her face into Ben's chest, tightening her arms around his broad frame. "I cannot believe we're here," she whispered. Ben rested his chin on her head, playing with a strand of her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't leave my past behind. All we can do right now is hope for the best."

Rey lifted her head up to kiss him. "Just remember, always remember that I love you with all my soul. I'm going to visit you every day until the verdict is presented. Now that I have you, I can't imagine being able to let you go."

Ben smiled, his eyes glossing over with tears. "We've defied the stars before. A long time ago, when I struggled with the reality of being in love with you, I would have never thought I could win your love in return. We've both saved each other from death. You made me believe that I deserved to _exist._ We can get through this, sweetheart. No matter the outcome, my devotion to you will not change."

"Shhh... don't say things like that," Rey insisted as she kissed him again. They stood silently for a while, locked in each other's arms. "We have to keep hope that things will be okay," she whispered. 

"I do have hope," Ben reminded. "Also, don't let your anger get the best of you with Jannah and Zorii. Stay calm and collected. Once we find out what the verdict is, then you can decide to be angry," he said with laughter in his voice. 

Rey giggled. "I know I'm a hot head. And fine. But I can't promise I won't go after them with everything I've got, if this turns sour." Her eyes remained locked on Ben's. "I feel like we switched sides with our tempers. You've had a calm air about you ever since Jakku. I don't know what happened."

"I _had_ to learn patience to keep up with you, you are so stubborn. I figured it was the only way to convince you to join me. Time and patience," He explained. 

Poe's voice came in through the intercom again. "Alright you two, we have to go. Say your goodbyes and I'll buzz Rey out."

Rey's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sorry I have to leave. I'll be back tomorrow to visit. I love you," she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him tenderly. 

Ben nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She smelled so good, and she felt so warm. His heart sank as she began to pull away. "I love you too."

His arms were still locked around the small of her back, and she still had her hands on his arms. They heard the buzz, and Rey broke away completely, aside from holding his hand. She stepped backwards slowly, their arms outstretching, fingers still intertwined. When she stepped close enough the holographic wall, and the opening formed for exit, she finally let him go. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, tears streaming down her face. 

"I look forward to nothing else right now," he replied.

* * *

  
Rey paced outside the private meeting room of the council, with Chewie, Rose, and Finn watching her. It had been exactly 7 days since they told her a verdict would be decided. She rubbed her arm at the injection site of the truth serum, the words she spoke in the interrogation room still had a taste in her mouth. She'd replay the questions and answers over and over in her mind. Did she leave something helpful out? She doubted it. The serum worked well enough to where she had little control over her answers, the truth spilling out without anticipation. It didn't _feel_ like an interrogation, rather like an honest conversation. She simply re-told their story. They asked her about their relationship from the very beginning. They interviewed Ben the next day. Afterwards she asked him if they were rough on him, to which he told her they were not. He also felt like he was engaged in an honest conversation. She decided to view that as a good sign. 

"Rey, you're making me nervous," Rose finally spoke. "Why don't we sit? I think watching you pace is making time drag on."

Rey did not like the idea, but she could imagine how ridiculous she looked. She stopped pacing and followed her friends to the waiting room down the hall. "Don't be so worried, Rey. It's like Lando said: The truth is out and that's what matters," Finn reminded her. 

Rey couldn't help but be concerned always. Finn obviously didn't understand. She could still hear her own words almost echoing in the empty interrogation room, explaining the final scene on Exegol. 

_"They don't have long. No one is coming to help them. And you are the one who led them here. Strike me down. Take the throne. Reign over the new empire and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them." I almost did, I thought I had no other choice. Then, Ben was there. and helped me. I could not have succeeded over Palpatine without him._

The words of her and Ben's last interaction with Snoke were also brought out into the open.

" _I know what I have to do," Ben said. Snoke simply laughed. "You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed; I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!" Ben killed Snoke instead. And Snoke was right. He was practically unbeatable. I could not have done it myself then._

Rey heard a large door open and close. "They must have come to a sentence," she said, practically jumping to her feet. Before she was even able to leave the room, Lando and Poe walked in. She tried to read their expressions. "Are they ready for us now?"

Lando shook his head. "There's been some disagreement. We can't present a verdict until the end of next week, until the council is in a state of better agreement."

"Next week?! They're going to keep him locked up for _another_ week?" Rey was about to continue her argument, but Poe stopped her.

"They're going to let him out. He's going to have to be equipped with a location-tracking bracelet, but they don't see him an immediate threat. Locking him up seems pointless, especially since he's weak with the force."

Rey looked astonished at first, but then annoyed. "So why couldn't they come to a decision? What is there left to decide?"

"You _know_ I can't talk about that, Rey," Poe said quietly.

Rey took a deep breath. She looked at Lando. "What are the conditions then?" She said, gritting her teeth. 

"It's just like Poe said. He has to wear an irremovable cuff around his wrist. It'll constantly track his location. He is expected back on Cloud City the day before the Council presents his verdict. If he is not, the bracelet will render him immobile, paralyzing him and trapping him wherever he is. He would be found and brought back immediately, meeting harsh punishment, of course. I'm _sure_ we don't have to worry about that, right, Rey?" Lando smiled. 

"So he's allowed anywhere? As long as he returns in time?" She asked, wide-eyed, a smile cracking on her lips.

"That's right, kid. They should be releasing him at any moment, so why you're here wasting your time with us, I'm not sure," he chuckled.

Rey beamed with happiness and relief as she took off towards Ben.

* * *

Ben was still in the hallway surrounded by holding cells when he was tackled by Rey. She jumped into his arms, which desperately tried to grab her at the last moment of surprise. He almost fell over but eventually found his balance, his strength proving superior to his momentary startled state. "Rey!" He exclaimed. "You almost knocked me over."

She pulled him in for a kiss while still in his arms. He smiled under her kiss. "I know, I know. I'm excited too. In fact, I think we should go away together, just the two of us."

Rey couldn't help but agree immediately. "Yes, of course. That's a wonderful idea!" Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Their anticipation and incandescent happiness was at its highest levels, until Rey felt the cold metal of Ben's bracelet against her skin. Ben noticed her emotional fluctuation at being reminded of the terms of his temporary freedom. Ben placed his fingers on her chin and pushed her head up to look at him again. "We're going to make the best of the time we're allowed. I assure you. In fact, I already have an idea of a place we should visit, if you don't mind."

"Where?" she asked.

"I want to go to Naboo. It's gorgeous there, and peaceful. It'd be nice to see my grandmother's old stomping grounds," he replied with giddiness.

Rey felt warmth in her chest. She'd never seen Ben this way. "That sounds great."

\-------

Ben collapsed into the bed in their shared quarters on Cloud City. He turned to Rey, who was just about finished gathering her things. "I looked forward to sleeping in this bed and I didn't get the chance," he sighed. "And other things." Rey turned to laugh. "Well if you'd like, we can stay one more night before leaving, if you like the idea of it _that_ much." Ben sat up quickly. "No, I want to leave as soon as possible. We cannot waste any time," he insisted.

"Well in that case, let's get to the falcon, I'm ready," she said as he grabbed his hand. They heard a buzz at the door. "It's Finn, Rose and Chewie coming to say goodbye," Rey explained. They both gathered the rest of Rey's things and headed towards the door.

Upon opening, Rose hugged Rey. "Have a good trip and _please_ stay out of trouble," she reminded. 

Finn shook Ben's hand. "We'll be here waiting for you. Hopefully Rey doesn't convince you to do anything crazy."

Ben laughed. "I thought you'd believe it would the other way around."

Finn shook his head. "No way. Rey is clearly the wild card here."

Chewie whined as he hugged his departing friends. "Don't worry Chewie, we'll take you on our next trip," Rey promised. She tried to shake the uncertainty that came with those words. Hopefully, they _could_ take another trip together, soon. 

Ben and Rey were seen to the Falcon by their friends. They informed them that they'd be in Naboo for the entirety of the trip, and of their intentions to return.

* * *

Rey's breath was taken away by the beauty of Naboo. Its civilized cities consisted of gorgeous architecture. It's natural characteristics were of mountains, lakes, plains with hills and rivers. She was always constantly taken back with planets she'd never seen before, but this one was by far her favorite. Especially the lake country. 

"My mom loved visiting here. I haven't come since I was a very young boy, but I remember thinking it was beautiful. Anakin and Padme married here, as I just recently discovered when I was stuck in the world between worlds. Ever since I witnessed that moment in time, I've wanted to bring you here," Ben told her as he held her hand, strolling through the isolated lake country they just landed in. Rey leaned on his arm as she walked, lifting his has hand every so often to kiss it. She admired the surrounding waterfalls and the mountains of astonishing beauty in the distance. "To climb those must a be an admirable feat. And a breathtaking view," she sighed. "Let's climb them, then. If you're truly up to the challenge," he teased.

Rey bumped him with her elbow. "I am used to taking on harsh physical challenges in nature, so this will be nothing. _You_ , however, being comfortable as a pampered Supreme Leader and a high-ranking general before that, might find it difficult."

"We'll see. I think we should take take overnight camping gear, though. That way we can rest at the top," He suggested.

"That's a great idea. You're on a roll, Ben," Rey replied. 

"I had a whole week alone with my thoughts, and I thought about things I'd like to do," He said, stopping to pull Rey in to face him. "We're lucky we were given this time. I wanted to experience a beautiful planet with a beautiful girl. _The_ girl, that tormented me so," he laughed. He kissed her, his tongue softly stroking hers. Rey pulled away to speak. "Let's get ready, so I can kick your butt in mountain climbing."

They packed and dressed lightly for the hike, Ben wearing a short-sleeved shirt that Rey found an interesting sight. _He_ was amused by her over-packing of food. "What?" she giggled. "That survivor's instinct in me makes me want to over pack food constantly. I was always starving on Jakku." 

Ben couldn't help but feel a heaviness in his soul at the thought of the woman he loved suffering for so long. Lonely, hungry, hot in the desert, since she was a child. Rey placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's over now, love. My life is completely different now, and all that suffering brought me to you, and to the rest of my family. 

Ben kissed her forehead as he fired the falcon up to fly to the base of an especially gorgeous mountain range. 

Ben decided that Rey was right. Though he was physically stronger than her, she had _much_ better endurance. By the time they were nearing the top of that mountain, Rey was ahead of him by two meters, not panting nearly as much as he was. As they climbed up the rocks, however, he was able to admire her athletic form, her freckles arising from the extended exposure to the sun, and her glistening, sweaty skin. He missed seeing her bare skin that way, provoked by the physical exertion that they brought out in each other. Rey caught his attention with her gasp, interrupting his wandering thoughts of intimacy. He shifted his glance to the the direction she was looking at. Beautiful, turquoise blue hot springs were nestled in between the large rocks of the mountain they were climbing. Rey walked towards the springs and dipped her hand in. "Since we're near the top, let's set up camp, eat and then come back here for a swim," she instructed with excitement. "I think I'm too hot to get in right now," she chuckled. He agreed as they took off towards the peak.

Ben felt pride in his decision to come to Naboo when he saw Rey stare out in wonder at the view from the top of the mountain. The light from the setting sun painted her skin with an orange-ish hue, and illuminated her hazel eyes. She remained silent and gazed out into the horizon. "This is absolutely breathtaking," she whispered. Ben made his way next to her and took a deep breath. "This is definitely worth you kicking my butt in that hike," he laughed. He took her hand as they silently cherished the view. After a while, Rey turned to him and spoke. "Let's set up the tent and eat, I'm starving!"

The air quickly became cool with a slight wind, making Ben grateful he packed an extra blanket. Rey made a small fire and they settled down next to it to have dinner. She ate quickly, almost as if someone was going to take away her food before she could finish it. She noticed Ben looking awfully amused. "What?" she asked with her mouth still full.

"You can slow down a bit, sweetheart. No one's going to eat your food, and there's plenty, you made sure of that," he giggled. 

Rey rolled her eyes. "Ughh, I always do that. How embarrassing. I remember to slow down when I'm at a table and in a chair, but when I'm sitting outside I still act like I'm on Jakku. They would tease me back when I spent most of my time on Resistance bases."

"It's cute," He assured her. They stayed around the fire after finishing dinner as Rey told him more stories of how the Rebels often complained about the quality and quantity of food, and how she never understood their perspectives. He loved the story of when she actually felt full for the first time and how she cried at the realization of how completely thankful she was at her new situation in life. He stood to go inside the tent to grab some high-powered lamps. "I'll grab a change of clothes for the both of us so we can go into the hot springs." Rey stood up and grabbed the lamps as she waited for him. They took a short walk down to the springs, only to notice that they didn't need the lamps. The water was glowing, illuminating blue and clear. "I wonder what makes it do that," she said in awe.

"I think its because of a microscopic bacteria or animal of some sort," he pondered. "Whatever it is, it's beautiful." 

Rey set down the lamps and began to strip down. Ben watched as she removed her tunic, pants and eventually her undergarments. His eyes widened.

"You're going in completely naked?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course. No one's around, and we can immediately slip into our dry clothes after getting out. It's so much easier this way," she shrugged, standing in front of the spring completely nude. 

Ben's blood flowed hot in his veins at the sight. Well, she wasn't wrong. He stripped down too, but then shuddered immediately in the cool air. "Let's get in, I'm cold!" he exclaimed. 

Rey stepped in and sighed with relaxation. "Ohhhh... this is amazing," she said as she closed her eyes and dipped her head backwards into the water.

Ben followed her lead and sighed heavily as well. "Wow, I didn't know I needed this." He closed his eyes and began to float on the water. His head bumped the edge of the rock, so he stood on his feet again, wading in the water.

  
After finding their footing, Rey stared at him solemnly. Once he met her eyes, she spoke. “Did you think about me, when you were locked up this past week?”

“Of course I did,” he replied. “You know I did.”

Rey smiled. “Did you....think about my body?” She inched closer towards him, looking at him seductively.   
  


“Yes. I thought about your body. I thought about your.... breasts,” he confessed as he wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist, “your butt,” he squeezed one of her cheeks, “your...” he rubbed his hand over the apex of her thighs. He watched Rey take a sharp breath. “It was only 7 nights that I didn’t have you sleep with me, but I thought about the warmth of your body every time.”

  
Rey angled her head to kiss his bottom lip lightly. He licked her lips upon contact, prompting her to part them so their tongues could meet.   
  


Rey intertwined his hair in her fingers and wrapped her legs around his hips. Because she was weightless in the water, Ben placed one hand under her left butt cheek and used his other hand to guide his hard member inside her. She gasped at the intoxicating feeling of him entering her. He kissed her neck and shoulders as she slid up and down his erection. Ben moaned as he leaned back onto the stone wall of the hot spring, his head tilting backwards slightly in ecstasy. He then wrapped his arms around Rey to turn her around, leaning her up against the stone wall instead. He lifted her up slightly so that her chest was clearly above the glowing water, and her elbows dangled over the edge of the hot spring. Ben watched her delicate breasts bounce up and down as he lodged himself into her over and over again. She threw her head back in pleasure, her soft sighs and whimpers echoed in the air around them. Their slippery, wet skin and the water that surrounded them made the encounter feel effortless. His hands would travel all around her body, provoking her to call out his name. Ben could sense that Rey was nearing climax; she’d ask him to go “harder” and “deeper”, or would exclaim “oh yes” in between pants. She tightened her legs around him, enticing his own orgasm. It had been too long since he last moved inside her, and looked upon a version of her beauty that only _he_ knew about. Her naked skin glowed with the reflection of the water and the moonlight. Only they drew certain sounds and sensations from one another. Before too long, they fell apart in each other’s arms. 

  
Ben pulled away to rest against the edge of the hot spring, right alongside Rey. “Now, I knew that I needed _that,”_ she gasped.   
  


He smirked at her mischievously. "You knew what you were doing when you suggested we go skinny dipping." 

Rey giggled. "Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist... but it was really sexy wasn't it?"

Ben agreed. They had never done it outside, and it was exhilarating. They swam around in the hot springs for about thirty more minutes before Ben finally yawned and stretched. "Alright, you sex goddess. Let's get ready for bed. I'm exhausted after all the physical exertion you put me through today."

Rey rolled her eyes. "But it was worth it, right?" 

Ben chuckled. "Of course."

Ben and Rey left the hot water to meet the cold night air. They dried themselves quickly and pulled their dry clothes on. Rey laughed at the sight of Ben almost falling over after hurriedly trying to pull his pants on. "I'm freezing!" he laughed along with her. They scurried to their tent and lit one of the heating lamps, cuddling their bodies closely under the warm blankets. The comfort of their fresh, clean bodies and the warm linens invited sleep in almost immediately. 

\---------

Ben awoke to the bright sun beaming on his face. He was lying on bright green grass, surrounded by roaring waterfalls all around the plain. He was still in the lake country of Naboo, but Rey was not with him. The smell of wild flowers was strong, and the breeze warm. He was about to call out for Rey, until he heard the clear voice of a woman suddenly sitting next to him. "That jet black hair, I wonder which side of the family you inherited it from," she said. He turned instantly to behold a beautiful young woman with long, curly brown hair. Her eyes were light brown, almost honey in the sun. She smiled at him warmly, and it was that smile that made him recognize her. He'd seen her in a moment of time, in the world between worlds. "Padme?" he whispered.

"Yes, Ben, it's me, " she beamed. "My darling grandson..." she lifted her hand to push a strand of hair out of his face.

Ben was in awe. "Is this a dream? It feels so real," he explained.

Padme shushed him lightly. "I'm just here with you, that's what matters. I've always been with you. As has your grandfather, and now your mother and father." 

Her expression transitioned from bliss to concern. Sadness veiled her face, and she looked up into Ben's confused eyes. 

"The trials of your life are not over yet, Ben. But I want you to remember something. Misfortune is part of life, sent to test our fortitude. Please understand that they often reveal themselves as blessings in disguise," She said as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Anakin let his fear of losing me drive him to the dark side. He couldn't accept that tribulation in his life, which led to more drastic consequences. Fear is truly a disease, and hope is the only cure."

She took his hands in hers. "Have faith, please don't let yourself wallow in misery when things don't go the right way at first. Have patience, and hope, trust in the force. You will be happy again."

Concern washed over Ben's face. "What's wrong, grandmother? What will go wrong?" 

Padme shook her head. "Just remember what I'm telling you, and try to make Rey understand this as well. My life could have turned out differently if Ani had understood these things, but I don't blame him. Perhaps our family's happiness had to be sacrificed for peace in the galaxy. However, this misery is going to end with you and her, if you just retain hope. Promise me, you'll remember that."

"I promise," he stated solemnly. He found himself holding back tears. "I'm sorry Palpatine meddled in your life, with your husband, your children and even your grandchild. I'm sorry he prevailed with Anakin and with me." 

Padme wiped the single tear that manged to streak down his face. "He didn't prevail, though, did he? Ani came back to the light and saved my beloved Luke. You came back to the light to join _his_ granddaughter. He definitely tried, and he had everyone convinced. But he didn't win, and it turned out not to be too late for _you."_

Ben grinned at her. "I will make you proud."

Padme nodded. "I know you will, my darling Ben."

They sat silently in the warm grass, listening to the waterfalls.

\------------

Ben awoke to tell Rey every single detail about the dream. He remembered every aspect of it clearly, as if it wasn't a dream, but a clear memory of something that happened the day before. Rey listened to him wide-eyed and with excitement for him to have met his grandmother in some form, but she couldn't help but think it was a warning. A hint that things are still going to be difficult for a while. She had to snap herself out of it. Padme said things would be okay if they were patient. So she decided it was good news. 

Rey and Ben spent the remainder of their week exploring Naboo and its nature, as well as its gorgeous cities. Her skin became tanner than it had been in a very long time, but Ben's skin turned red from sunburn. He was not used to such prolonged exposure to the sun. They went to visit Padme Amidala's Mausoleum in Theed, for Ben to pay his respects. The tomb was beautiful, with a large stained glass window portrait of her shining in the light. "Does it look like her?" Rey asked him. Ben nodded "It does." He placed a single wild flower on her stone tomb. "I will make you proud," he whispered.

Before they knew it, it was the night before he was due back on Cloud City. Rey was on the Holonet with Rose, giving her an update on their activities for the week . She and Ben rested in the Falcon that day, mostly to just relax with each other since they had been so busy for the past few days. Ben was lying in bed, reading over a Jedi text and eating a fruit when Rey finally joined him after the talking to Rose. She scooted in next to him, and trailed kisses down his bare shoulder. "What are reading about?" she asked. 

"I'm looking for information on Force healing. As a padawan, I was never taught anything about it and I wondered if Luke had just left it out. There just doesn't seem to be a lot of information on it, like it wasn't fully embraced by the Jedi," he explained. 

"So you and I are prodigies?" she joked. "Well, we are a Dyad in the force. Maybe we're just extra powerful because of that, me just a little more powerful than you," Rey continued to tease.

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked as he rolled over on top of her. He put the book aside to pin Rey down, who was trying to wrestle out of his hold. They laughed as Ben clearly had the upper hand, his large body sprawled over her tiny frame. Rey wrapped her legs around him and tried to force him over on his back, but it was useless. He pinned both her hands over her head and began to nibble on her neck and shoulders, but she laughed at the physical contact because she was in a ticklish state. He abruptly pulled her up into a sitting position to pull her nightshirt off. Rey fell on her back to see a more serious expression on his face. He pulled his underwear off, then hers, their bodies completely exposed, then dipped his face down to kiss her intensely, but slowly. Ben wedged himself deeper in between her legs and strengthened his kiss. He ran his hand slowly down her cheek, then neck, breasts, and abdomen. He reached his shaft and inserted it into her folds. Rey moaned lightly as he gently buried himself into her, stroking slowly but with fervor. For the past few nights they engaged in hot, rough sex fueled by desire and sexual frustration from being apart for a while, and the unspoken mutual doubt of their future together. Tonight, however, Rey sensed that Ben wanted to take it slow, to take her in with all his senses for as long as he could. He kissed and licked every inch of her body that he could reach, provoking little moans from the beautiful woman he was pumping into. She bit and sucked at the skin she was able to reach as he hovered over her, forcing him to close his eyes in euphoria. Their bodies moved as one, the pleasure sending them into a trance of bliss. He shifted his weight to his knees and propped Rey’s legs up against his chest. He looked down to watch his shaft slide into her. Rey’s hands grabbed onto the linens, he felt as though he we was going in more ardently. Ben was ravishing her, the slow and steady pace of their movements lead them to the finish line. Ben groaned as he released, and Rey squeezed her eyes shut, her body twitching around him. He collapsed onto her chest, cradling his head on her breasts. Rey placed one hand on his head and twirled his hair strands between her fingers while the other ran up and down his spine. He dug his hands underneath her back. 

"Tomorrow we return," he whispered. “This has been the best week of my life.”

"Mmm," Rey expressed in an agreeing tone. They both stared mindlessly ahead.

"I wish the sun would never rise. It's my worst enemy right now," he said.

Rey began to cry. "We should have just disappeared. As soon as I found you, I should have just taken you to some remote place that no one could ever find." 

Ben looked up at her. "You wanted to include me with your family. With the people you love. You wouldn't have been happy."

Rey shook her head. "I could have handled it- I could ha-"

Ben pulled himself up to kiss her. "Remember what Padme said. Let's not feel regret right now. We don't know what's going to happen just yet." He stared at Rey until she agreed. Her hazel eyes were glossed over, and she had to force herself to smile over her frown. Ben rested his cheek against her chest again and stroked his thumb against her warm skin. They stayed in bed, tangled up in each other, until Ben fell asleep. Rey stayed awake, until their mortal enemy, the sun, appeared. It was time to head back to Bespin.

* * *

As soon as the Falcon entered the Hangar, guards were posted up, waiting for Ben. Poe, Finn, Rose, Chewie and Threepio were also there. Upon exiting the ship, Rey searched the emotions and expressions of her friends, trying to discover even the smallest shred of what the council has discussed. They must have known she would do it because their defenses were up.The guards cuffed Ben and walked him by the group. They paused in front of Rey, who embraced Ben and gave him a peck on the lips. “I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Finn and Poe both patted him on the back. “I love you too, Rey.” He nodded at the others and smiled.

  
Finn turned to Rey. “Thanks for not kidnapping him.”

She chuckled. “I thought about it.”

”Are you ready for tomorrow?” Rose asked softly.   
  


Rey shook her head. “I’ve been nauseous just thinking about it, but what choice do I have?” She took a deep breath. “Please distract me for the next 24 hours,” she pleaded to her friends.   
  


Rose’s face lit up. “Weren’t you going to put the finishing touches on that lightsaber that Ben almost finished constructing?”  
  


Rey’s eyes brightened at the idea. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Skywalker and the Palpatine.


	9. The Skylwalker and The Palpatine

** CHAPTER 9: **

Rey sat silently in her quarters with Ben's completed light saber clutched in her hand. After today was finally over, she could probably hand it to him herself. She knew Chewie and Threepio were approaching the door. She sat up instantly and walked over before they even had the chance to ring. "Mistress Rey, the Council is ready for you," Threepio announced. Chewie growled lightly at her. "Do I look that nervous?" She asked in reply. Threepio answered for him. "Nervous? Why you're positively pale!"

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes to calm herself. "Are the others already there?" she had to force herself to speak. 

"All, including Master Solo," Threepio assured. 

"All right. Let's make haste, then. I'm sure they're all waiting for me." Rey said, walking out into the hall. The anxiety that weighed down on her was the worst she had ever felt, despite all that she has faced. She felt almost faint for a second, but she was able to find her balance.

Chewie noticed her falter and cried out with worry. "I'm okay, Chewie! I promise. Just nervous."

* * *

Threepio was right, everyone was in the Chamber of Council. Twenty delegates sat in a long bench at the end of the room, raised above the other boxes facing it. They looked down towards the spectator seating, where Rey noticed everyone else sitting. Finn, Rose, Maz, Artoo and BB-8 sat on one side. On the other side sat Jannah, Zorii, and a few guards, the same ones that seem to have been handling Ben all this time. _They really intended to keep this whole trial under tight wraps,_ Rey thought to herself. Her eyes met with Poe's and Lando's, both sat with the rest of the Council. They remained expressionless. She finally met Ben's longing gaze. He was standing in front of a pedestal, his arms cuffed in front of him. He smiled at her warmly, as if the circumstance they were in was non-existent. She smiled back, wiping away an emerging tear. His body was slightly turned to look at her, but the guard next to him forcefully turned him back around to face forward. 

Rey looked up to the bench and faced the twenty people who were in charge of her future. Aside from Poe and Lando, she recognized the blonde haired Commander D'acy. Those three she knew well, but as for the other seventeen, she'd only met once, a handful of times, or not at all. She met Owen Mothma, the nephew of the famous Mon Mothma, notable for her leadership in the Rebel Alliance, and as the first Chancellor of the New Republic. She heard he was being groomed to be the first elected Chancellor for this re-emerging senate. She recognized the husband of the late resistance commander Korr Sella, and the daughter of the late Chancellor Lanever Villecham. Sella and Villecham had died on Hosnian Prime, but their families seemed to have continued to aid the Resistance with their diplomatic missions. She searched the faces of those she didn't recognize, trying to gauge whether they were merciful personalities or not. 

"Thank you for joining us, young lady. Please take a seat, so we may begin," Villecham announced. Rey did as she was instructed, and settled down next to Finn. Everyone else in the chamber remained quiet, so there was no need to call for everyone's attention.

Owen Mothma stood up and cleared his throat. "Before us, stands the infamous Kylo Ren, the ex-Supreme Leader of the First Order. The one who also stands before us is Ben Solo, the son of the late General Leia Organa. Weighing your crimes against the galaxy, versus your service for the galaxy was difficult. However, we have come to a verdict." 

Rey swallowed loudly, she was sure many people could hear her. She looked over at Lando, who happened to be looking at her too. She couldn't catch his emotion, he turned away almost immediately.

Owen continued. "We consulted various and plentiful forms of information. We looked into the history and Chain of Command of the First Order. It has become clear that Snoke was in charge for the majority of it, Kylo Ren only being in charge for a fraction of the time. The most important revelation, however, was that the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Sheev Palpatine was the one who was truly pulling the strings all along. The rise of the First Order was, embarrassingly, allowed by the New Republic, for they failed to see it a legitimate threat from the very beginning. This Council understands how close this war was. We understand how easily it could have been _us_ tried as the war criminals, had we lost. Therefore, we admittedly recognize the important actions that set our eventual victory into motion."

Rey's heart swelled with hope. There was no contempt in the voice of this man, and the way he described their judging process seemed very fair. 

"The identity of Kylo Ren was revealed to us by the young woman, Rey, who defeated the Emperor. Her personal knowledge and acquaintance with him proved to be vital information in deciding this sentence. Both her and Ben Solo were extensively interviewed. The close peers of Rey were also interviewed, to retain outside party accounts for simple confirmation and possible helpful facts. All this was done under the influence of the truth serum. All information set forth is completely true."

Finn placed his hand on Rey's hand, urging her to stop tapping her foot. She straightened herself out, realizing how tense the state of her body was. She took a deep breath.

"Solo _did_ assassinate the Supreme Leader, Snoke. Snoke was undeniably powerful and illusive, difficult to defeat. This council recognizes that without this act, things most likely would have turned out badly for us, or at least prolonged the war by much longer. Though his intentions were not in the best interest of the Resistance at the _time,_ he stood with Rey. He did eventually abandon the alter ego of Kylo Ren altogether, anyway."

Mothma paused to take a sip of water. "Towards the end of the war, Kylo Ren's insatiable need to locate Rey focused much of their resources on finding her. This seemed to have allowed the Resistance to escape and stay hidden successfully most of the time. This council recognizes Ben Solo's contribution to Rey's defeat of Palpatine. Rey was cornered and left with no other options, ready to accept the terms of the Emperor's evil plan, but instead was aided by Solo in fighting off the Knights of Ren and the guard defending him. The evidence presented is indisputable. We could not have won this war without Solo's actions."

Artoo beeped happily. Rey looked over at him, a droid who has lived through three great wars, and has personally know all the Skywalkers. He was rooting for Ben, too. She could not help but share his anticipation.

"However, we cannot ignore the destruction that was authorized by Kylo Ren, the fear and doom he supervised and instilled to countless systems. Though he is redeemed, we must address his war career with the First Order. The truth serum did expose that Palpatine was meddling with his mind from the time he was a child. Though he was heavily influenced by dark forces, he did make his own decisions. With all this being said, we will continue with the sentence."

Rey held her breath, and reached for Finn's hand for support. Rose leaned forward to give her a hopeful smile.

"The council has agreed upon these terms. The sentence reads as follows-- Ben Solo is to serve the Republic by aiding the search of lingering First Order war criminals. We believe his knowledge and skills will prove to be a great asset to this mission. After the Republic deems this mission successful and no longer requires Solo's services, he is to be exiled to the planet of his choice. He may _only_ leave said planet on strict terms and with approval from the Republic. There is a maximum amount of times he may travel. His location will be tracked for as long as he lives, his skin to be injected with a microscopic tracking device."

Rey couldn't help but crack a hint of a smile. This was not bad. She could live with these terms. His freedom was limited, but at least he wasn't sentenced to death, or prison. She wouldn't mind staying on one planet with him. 

Mothma cleared his throat "There is something that has concerned us, a certain situation, that we must also place limits on."

Rey snapped out of the fantasy of their future together. She sensed the _dread_ in Poe and Lando. They couldn't hide it anymore. Her stomach dropped.

"The galaxy knew of the sheer power that Kylo Ren possessed. Though Ben Solo is weak with those powers as of right _now_ , he has confirmed that they will one day return to their full capacity. We are also aware that Rey is an equally powerful Jedi. It is apparent that their combined powers are capable of extraordinary feats. We do not understand the Force, but we understand it is particularly strong in this bond they share, this _Dyad_. Their union of powers unintentionally restored the Emperor to full strength. Had Rey failed in her mission to defeat him, the Final Order surely would have prevailed, and his tyranny reinstated. History has proven what the partnership between a Skywalker and a Palpatine can do- a ruthless suppression of freedom in the galaxy, widespread genocide and misery. Rey is the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine. Solo is the grandson of Darth Vader. According to their own interrogations and the accounts from Rey's acquaintances under the truth serum- both are prone to dark tendencies. Rey herself struggled with this side of herself, and even saw a vision of herself as Empress. For this reason, precautions must be taken."

A knot formed in Rey's throat. She didn't like where this was going.

"Ben and Rey _must_ be physically separated. They are not to be allowed within half of a planet's circumference of a each other, to give an idea of the bounds. Rey is to be injected with a tracking device into her skin for constant monitoring. The devices will alert the Republic immediately, should Rey and Solo ever violate this term of his sentence. _Bo_ _th_ parties _will_ meet with swift and grave consequences. 

Mothma paused for a moment to glance at Rey. He looked away once he saw her clearly stirring emotions. He cleared his throat and spoke his last, stinging words. "Sentence effective immediately. Solo is to report to duty. Rey is to report to the Medical Center for injection."

Rey's face was hot with tears. She stood up and yelled, prompting the guards to approach her. "HOW?! Leia Organa was the _daughter_ of Darth Vader. She loyally served the Republic for the majority of her life! _SHE_ formed the Resistance when the Republic was blind to the rise of the First Order. She served in the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire, and never faltered in her light! Luke _Skywalker_ is the one who finally brought an end to the Galactic Civil War by facing Vader and Palpatine _on his own_. _I_ am a Palpatine and _I_ , a _Jedi_ , defeated my grandfather once and for all. I was trained by Luke _and_ Leia, and saved by Ben. I embraced the light. So did Ben. We will not fall to the dark side, to the sith."

Villecham quickly stood and spoke firmly at Rey. "Entire systems were obliterated. Billions of people were killed. My father died on Hosnian Prime, along with the family of half of this council. The Old and New Republic _did_ make mistakes concerning the rise of the Empire and the rise of the First Order. We are simply addressing _all_ potential threats. We will _not_ allow for history to repeat itself, we will not make the same mistakes again. Unfortunately, Rey, your bloodlines play a major role in the rise and fall of the Republic, even the Jedi. An entire religion and culture that is extinct aside from you. How was their extinction brought about? By the hands of _your_ ancestors. The safety of the galaxy takes priority over everything, Rey. I am sorry."

Ben watched as Rey began to sob. His own face was streaked with tears. He was allowed to live, allowed to be free with conditions, but he could never see Rey again. The darkness began to seep in. _This is all your fault. You doomed yourself and the woman you love._ The self- torment was suddenly banished by the memory of Padme in his dream. "Hope." Her voice echoed in his head, but before he could lament on it any further, two arms threw themselves around him. Rey held him tightly in an embrace, her tears wetting his skin through his clothes. Her sobs were muffled, her face digging into his chest. He noticed two guards pushing themselves up from the floor. They must have tried to secure her, but she most likely threw them to ground. Rey glanced up at him and placed both of her hands on his face. "I love you so much, please never forget that. I'll _always_ love you." She trembled from desperation. He grabbed her shaking hands and slowly pulled them away from his face. He balled her fingers up between his and kissed them. "My heart is yours," he said calmly. He leaned in to kiss her. Rey fiercely wrapped her lips around his, but was harshly torn away. Cuffs were placed around her wrists immediately. "Take the girl back to her quarters. Finn, Rose, please accompany her. Try to calm her," Mothma instructed. "As for Solo, please escort him to military hangar C. Lieutenant Connix, Beaumont Kin and Jannah will meet him there with their crew." 

Rey finally gave up and allowed herself to be escorted away. She looked around to see where everyone was. Her friends followed closely behind her, but Jannah and Zorii where nowhere to be found. Poe and Lando were standing and conversing with rest of the council. She met Ben's eyes as they guided him out of the other exit. She felt a small nudge against her mind. It was him. He was reaching out to her with the force. A memory filled her head. "You're not alone." "Neither are you." Their first tender moment on Ahch-To. He smiled at her warmly before he was out of her sight. She could sense his hope. 

* * *

Rey's cuffs were removed once her friends deemed her calm and no longer filled with rage. She sat quietly on her bed, her eyes puffy and face still flushed red. She absentmindedly stared ahead, showing no emotion. 

"I'm so terribly sorry, Rey," Rose began. "I can't even imagine what you're going through right now."

Finn put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it turned out this way. If there's anything at all that you need, please let me know," he whispered.

She turned to look at him and saw the pure worry written all over his face. He was truly concerned, she could tell that his heart bled for her situation. She was so overwhelmed with her emotions that she didn't notice Lando and Poe enter the room.

"We did everything we could, Rey. I can't tell you how badly we tried to convince the council to drop that last term in his sentence. They didn't budge. It was either that or harsher alternatives for the other two terms on his sentence. We were outvoted. I feel like we failed you," Poe whispered.

"We figured you'd prefer him to be alive and free...." Lando continued. 

Rey shook her head. "Please. You don't have to explain yourselves. Please, just stop. I don't want to hear anymore." She took a deep breath. "I'm guessing Zorii left the planet already? I know Jannah went on that mission," she hissed. 

Threepio, who was sitting quietly in the corner of her room until that moment, replied. "Not quite yet. But I'm sure she'll be on her way out in about ten minutes. I saw her prepping her ship in Hangar G."

Rey wasted no time. She used the force to draw what was left of her quarter staff to her grip. She and Ben utilized another piece of it to build his new lightsaber. What was left could still be useful in fight. She took off running towards the hangar. 

"Threepio! Why would you tell her that?! She just took off after Zorii!" Rose shouted. 

"This is not good," Poe said. "We have to go after her!"

Before they could run after her, a powerful wave of force energy pushed them back. She was stalling them, just long enough for her to get ahead and outrun any chance they had at reaching her in time.

"REY!!!" Finn shouted.

\-----------

Rey searched for Zorii's energy in the force, and eventually zeroed in on her location in the hangar, and figured which ship was hers. Before too long, Zorii was in her sights. She was just too far, and she would probably miss her if she didn't do something to stall her. Rey flung her quarter staff across a great distance at great velocity. 

Zorii could hear an object flying towards her. Before she could turn to see what it was, Rey's quarter staff slammed against her back, forcing her to the ground and knocking the breath out of her due it's great momentum. She rolled over to stare up at the ceiling, gasping for air. The hangar fell silent- only the sound of slow, heavy footsteps closing in on her could be heard. 

"You and Jannah took _everything_ from me," Rey spat out, looking down on her. "She's just lucky she's off world now." 

Zorii finally caught her breath and sat up. She was in full gear, aside from her helmet. Her lip was bleeding from hitting the ground face-first. "What are you going to do, Rey? Kill me?"

Rey shook her head. "I wouldn't kill you. But I can try and bring you some hurt." She gave Zorii a chance to grab a long tool that was on the floor next to her to defend herself with. 

"Bring it on, Jedi."

Rey pulled her arms back as far as she could, ready to inflict a powerful swing against Zorii with her staff. It _could_ have been a devastating blow, but an abrupt and powerful dizzy spell washed over her, forcing her to the ground. 

Zorii's bright blue eyes were wide with confusion, observing a dangerously disoriented Rey on the floor. She was still in fighting stance when she heard Poe's voice echoing throughout the hangar. 

"Zorii!!!" He shouted. 

Zorii collapsed to her knees next to the fallen girl. "Rey? Are you okay?" She whispered. 

Finn, Rose, Poe and Chewie all ran up to the pair. Chewie wailed in distress. 

"Woah, what did you _do_ , Zorii?" Finn exclaimed in awe. 

"Nothing!" She attacked me with her quarter staff. We were just about to fight it out, until she just _fainted,"_ Zorii asnwered immediately, defending herself. 

"I don't feel well," Rey groaned from the floor. 

"She looks pale, we have to get her to the Medical Center," Rose insisted. Chewie immediately scooped her up. He was about to run, but Finn instructed him to be gentle. "We don't know what's wrong with her, and if you run, you'll shake her too much."

Chewie whined. Poe comforted him. "Don't worry, Buddy. I'm sure everything is okay..." 

\-------------------------

Rey awoke in a bright examination room in the Medical Center on Cloud City. A hologram of her vitals was projected above her body. She sat up to check whether she was alone. Rose stood at the door, speaking to a medical droid. "Rose? What happened?" She called out.

"Rey, you're up," Rose smiled. "You almost passed out back there when you confronted Zorii."

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. "What came over me?" 

The medical droid came in to the room. "There are a few reasons as to why you fainted, Miss Rey." The droid turned to look at Rose. "Is it okay to discuss your diagnosis with this woman present?"

"Yes, you may continue," Rey assured.

"Very well. First, it seems as though you have not consumed enough nutrients in the past two days. Lack of food and water led to your physical weakness. Secondly , your lack of sufficient sleep took a great toll on your mental and physical state. I have been informed that you've been in emotional distress, but you should not avoid these basic necessities for your health," The droid scolded.

"Rey! What were you thinking? You really put a strain on your body, doing all that!" Rose reprimanded. 

Rey sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I've honestly been so distracted, I didn't realize I went too long without enough food, water and sleep."

"Well, I'm just glad it wasn't something more serious. I'll inform the others that you're okay and you're just irresponsible," she joked. 

"There's one more thing," The droid interjected. 

Rey and Rose looked at in surprise. There's more?

"We ran a blood test, just to test for any underlying diseases... instead we discovered that you are expecting," The droid stated. 

Rey froze. "I'm sorry, expecting what?"

She turned to Rose, who looked like a ghost.

"A baby. You are pregnant, Miss Rey. Congratulations." The droid patted her arm. 

Rey and Rose remained silent for minutes. Rey finally gulped and spoke to the droid. "How far along am I?" she whispered.

"Oh, a little over two weeks, if not two weeks exactly. We have to keep you here overnight. Your lack of nutrients and hydration is dangerous for you and the child, so we have you attached to an IV until we are confident you are back to normal. The pregnancy also seemed to have contributed to the dizziness."

Rey and Rose still stared at each other. "Thank You, I have no further questions," Rey finally said. "You may go."

As soon as the droid left Rose broke her silence. "PREGNANT?! Rey! How did you manage to get yourself pregnant so soon? Ben has only been back for a little over two weeks! Oh. Oh my. You probably conceived on the first night?! Did you not think about taking precautions?"

Rey shook her head, confusion flooding her mind. "No, I- I honestly didn't think it could happen to me so _soon._ When I first joined the Resistance, I received a medical examination for the first time in my life. The medical droid told me that since I was living in such extreme conditions and lacked proper nutrition, I wasn't going to experience regular menstruation or fertility for a long while. _Then_ , with all the stress surrounding the war, I still didn't really get a normal cycle. I _just_ recently started menstruating again, and it's not even regular."

Rose took her hand. "I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to sound so negative. It's just.. it's a baby. In the middle of all this chaos. Are you okay? Are you happy?" 

Rey stared down at her hands. She touched her abdomen, still not able to believe that there was a baby growing inside her. _Ben's baby._ Tears welled in her eyes. "I don’t know, Rose. I should be happy I have something of his. Something we created out of our love, but..." she cried softly. "He's gone. I'm going to have to experience this pregnancy all alone."

Rose threw her arms around her. "We could send word out to him of the news, we can tell-"

Rey stopped her. "No. Not yet. I don't want to send this news out to him until I'm further along. He'll feel so terribly. I know him. I don't want to worry him until I'm more certain that this will be a successful pregnancy. I have a feeling... it's going to be tough."

"What about everybody else? Are you going to tell them?" Rose asked. 

"Yes. I think I'm going to need all the support I can get from here on out. I need you all, now more than ever. I won't be able to do this alone. You are all my family, and you all make me happy. I was fully intending to wallow in depression and self-pity for losing my soulmate _again,_ but I don't have that option any more. I have to stay strong for our baby," her voice broke at the end of her little speech. "Well, I have to _try_ ," she forced herself to say. How was she going to do this? How was she planning to _not_ lose her mind? Ben left her with something so precious, something that they should have been able to care for _together._

  
The two women heard someone clear their throat at the door. “May we come in?” Finn asked. Poe, Maz and Chewie were with him. He noticed Rey’s puffy eyes and wet cheeks again, but she smiled and nodded.   
  


Finn could sense her intense, storming emotions, more severe than the last time he saw her. What news did they tell her? Was she okay?

  
They all entered the room, Maz went to her side immediately and rested her hand on Rey’s.   
  


“Well? What happened back there oh, great queen of revenge?” Poe teased.   
  


Rey cracked a smile. “I shouldn’t have gone after her like that, not while I was so weak, anyways.”

Chewie exclaimed in frustration.   
  


“Yes, Chewie, she’s fine! She apparently went on too long without proper nutrition, hydration and rest for the past two days. Her weakened state made her faint. They’re keeping her overnight to make sure she’s back to normal on all those levels.”

”If that’s the case, then we should let her rest,” Maz suggested.

”There’s one more thing,” Rey announced. They all stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and told her truth. “I’m pregnant.”

Maz gasped. “Oh, child, congratulations. But, you poor thing. Are you okay? Ben’s sentence must have you terrified.”   
  


Rey broke out in sobs immediately. “Yes.”

Finn and Poe were silent, staring at her in utter shock. Poe saw her as a kid, a much-too-young woman that still had so much life ahead of her. Now she was pregnant with the baby of the ex-Kylo Ren. Finn just couldn’t believe it happened so fast. They had found each other only _weeks_ ago. How could she have been so reckless? Knowing that Solo’s past might catch up with him, so soon after the war was over.   
  
  


“Rey, what were you thinking?” He couldn’t help but let those words out of his mouth.   
  


Rey looked up at him in disappointment. “I didn’t think this was going to happen! I thought you would be supportive, I wanted to tell you because I wanted you to be there for me. But it looks like all you want to do is judge.”   
  


Finn’s shock washed away and melted into sympathy. She is one of his dearest friends, and she was having a baby, while the father, the man she loved, was sentenced to stay away from her. She needed her friends-her family. He walked up to her instantly. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m glad you told us. We want to be here for you,” he assured her as he put his hand on Rose’s shoulder.

Rey’s rising anger subsided. She could sense he meant it with all his heart. She smiled lightly. “That means the universe to me,” she whispered.   
  


Poe finally spoke, his charismatic voice booming. “Come on, Rey. You’re having a baby. That’s an amazing thing. I’m sure you’re freaking out, but I can assure you, he or she is going to have the best family. You’re the baby’s mom, and we’re all going to be aunts and uncles. We’ll be with you for anything you need.”

Chewie professed his loving support as well. He had actually been excited the entire time. 

"We're just going to _leave_ now, Rey needs her rest," Maz began as she began to push against the legs of Poe and Finn. 

Poe spoke quickly. "Rey, are you sure you're up for starting your new job in five days?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not. Oh, before you go, can one of you make sure this gets to Ben?" She said, pulling something out of the pocket of her clothes folded next to the bed.

Finn took it from her hands. It was a lightsaber. "I'm meeting up with their squadron later this week. If you'd like I can also let him know about the new-"

"No!" Rey insisted strongly. "I told Rose that I want to wait a while."

"Whatever you say, Rey," Finn said as he was continued to be pushed out by Maz. 

Rey lied backwards and exhaled. She felt slightly nauseous, but more tired than anything. She looked down at her belly. "So _you're_ the one that's been making me feel a little under the weather." She sighed again. What was she going to do?

* * *

Ben sat quietly in the crew compartment of the ship he was on. He stared out into the stars, cursing them. He was already forgetting what it was like, to think he had finally found her again. It'd been three days since they left Cloud City, and he hadn't even cracked an expression of emotion, or spoken much. He levitated his blaster in the air, practicing his use of the force. It was strengthening every day, slowly but surely. Someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to notice the infamous Jannah. He gave her one glance and turned back to look out the window. 

"I have something for you," she seemed to have struggled to say. She walked up to him to hand him something wrapped in a soft linen, tied up with a string. He looked up at her with slight confusion, and took the object from her. He knew what it was before he unwrapped it. 

"Thank You. How'd it get here?" He asked solemnly. 

"Rey sent it by way of Finn and Finn sent it by way of a Delivery Droid to our ship," she replied, trying to keep a light-hearted air about her. 

Ben nodded as he looked upon his completed lightsaber. 

Jannah cleared her throat again. "I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't intend for things to turn out this way. I figured they would just exile you with some conditions. I didn't think they would separate you two, not like this."

He simply looked at her and shrugged. "How could you have known?"

"You hate me," she continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to avoid me as much as possible, or even make my life a living hell."

Ben shook his head. "You're not my favorite person. But I won't hate you. I won't hold a grudge. I won't let my demons win. Not again."

She smiled lightly. "I'm sorry you got stuck working with me. But the rest of the crew isn't so bad. In fact, they're more than not so bad. Beaumont is easily one of the smartest guys I've ever met. He's a historian and was the captain of the Resistance's Intelligence Division. He helped Rey decipher the ancient Jedi texts, because he _knows_ that ancient language."

"I didn't know that." He glanced at her and exhaled. "Relax. You don't have to walk around broken glass when you interact with me."

She smirked. "Thank You."

"You know, Rey attacked Zorii. She knocked her on to the floor of the hanger with a flying staff. Someone intervened before it got worse," she informed him. 

Ben couldn't help but crack a smile. "Of course she did."

Jannah stood up. "Cool. I finally made you smile. Everyone was wondering if it was _ever_ going to happen. Now let's go. We have a meeting. Some mysterious ex-First Order High Command is making some progress in some places, it seems. We obviously have to jump on it."

Ben stood up. "Here we go."

* * *

** _THREE MONTHS LATER_ **

* * *

Rey plopped down into the large chair in her quarters. Being in charge of the Pilot's Commission was proving to be a little exhausting, or maybe the pregnancy was. All the students were her age or younger, or slightly older. Had she not been in her delicate condition, she could probably keep up with their energies, or even surpass them. But that wasn't the case. Initially, she pondered upon abandoning the assignment, because she was angry at her situation, and because she wasn't sure if she'd be any good at it. But she decided against it after all. She wanted to be in the company of her friends, and desperately needed something to distract her from the absence of Ben in her life. After a long day of of her typical routine, or any time she was alone with her thoughts, she'd think about how she would send the news out to him about their baby. Through a letter, a hologram-disc, through a messenger? What would she even say? She had to do it soon. Her belly was still small, but it was definitely obvious. She threw up every day at least once, and if her food was particularly pungent, it was twice. She never would have thought that she'd turn away the opportunity to _eat,_ but that's where she was in this stage of her life. She could tell that the baby was force sensitive, she could _feel_ him or her in the force. Perhaps that was why she was so tired all the time. Maz and Lando informed her of their memories of a pregnant Leia, who was also constantly exhausted from carrying baby Ben in her womb, _AND_ leading the Alliance to restore the Republic. Han insisted that she be assisted by their nanny droid, Elsie, at all times. Apparently, Finn had the same idea. She turned to see Threepio enter her quarters, right on cue. 

"If something happens to you, I don't think I could face Ben and tell him that we let harm come to you and the baby. Threepio will assist you with absolutely anything you need, so you won't have to strain yourself," she recalled Finn saying. She was about to protest, but Poe cut her off. "And that's an order."

"Mistress Rey, it seems as though you forgot to dismiss the Pilots from their training today. They were waiting around expecting another assignment. Should I tell them that they are free to go?" He chimed in. 

"Oh, Force, I can't believe I forgot to do that. Yes, Threepio, that would be fine. I'm going to settle down for a nap before dinner. Please don't bother me until then. Thank you," she instructed him as she placed a hand on her head. How could she let herself forget the simplest things.

She headed to her bedroom and changed into a nightgown. She always felt too hot when she tried to sleep, so changing back into her evening clothes for dinner was worth the extra effort just to be comfortable for a nap. 

She snuggled her back up against two pillows and threw her favorite comforter over her belly and legs. Just as she was about to give into sleep, she felt a familiar presence. One that she knew all too well. She opened her eyes immediately and sat up to look around.

She almost stopped breathing when she saw him standing there.

Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things revealed this chapter! This is the one I’ve been thinking about for the longest, but it was somehow also harder to write than I thought it would be. THEN I somehow lost the the whole verdict scene and had to rewrite it! Thank you for the support, and I can’t wait to keep this story going :)
> 
> Next Chapter: Across the Stars


	10. Across the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I was on vacation and it was hard to find time to write! This whole email thing also threw me, I haven’t been receiving emails since last Thursday, so I wanted to give it a little time before posting. Please enjoy! I think this chapter felt a little different as I was writing it, so I’m a little nervous about it everyone reading it. Still proud of it, though :)

* * *

**CHAPTER** **10:**

”Who is this guy, how does he stay one step ahead of us?” Blurted a very frustrated Beaumont Kin. "The Sith have a reputation for being super tricky, do you think our guy is some kind of dedicated Sith Loyalist trying to reignite the Emporer's cause?" 

Ben watched him pace the meeting room and shook his head. "Beaumont, I feel like _you_ want it to be a sith," he teased. "But I'm pretty sure I'd be able to sense if this was a Sith cause. It isn't."

Beaumont chuckled. "Yeah, okay. It just would have been really cool to see a Jedi versus Sith lightsaber battle." He shrugged. 

Jannah walked in, breathing heavily, as if she ran the entire way from Black Spire Outpost to their meeting room. "We have a physical description. It's definitely a man that's been gathering weapons, resources and rallying up ex-stormtroopers. The inhabitants here described him as pale, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Also young, he was no more than in his mid-thirties ."

Beaumont looked at both of his First Order deserters. "Sound like someone familiar? He _had_ to have been someone higher up. He seems to be very skilled in tactics and politics."

Jannah and Ben glanced at each other. Jannah spoke first. "Honestly, it's a broad description, and it doesn't really ring a bell. The only ones that do come to mind are either accounted for or dead. But I'm not up to date on many captains and up. I left way too long ago."  
  


Ben continued to slouch in his seat. "Sorry Beaumont, it's like she said. It doesn't fit the description of anybody that was on my-I mean-the First Order's Supreme Council. Most were older, and if they fit that age, well, those guys we've found."

Lieutenant Connix chimed in. "Maybe he's the son of someone that was high-ranking. Prideful and loyal, trying to revive what's left of the First Order. It's useless, of course, but some real damage can be done here. He must be dealing and paying in precious metals and commodities, because of the variance of accepted currency from place to place, especially out here in the Outer Rims."

Beaumont let out a deep sigh. "Remind me to remind the Council about re-establishing and promoting our main currency. There's too many monetary units being used in the galaxy and it has been _so_ inconvenient having too many planets say they don't accept New Republic Credits. Anyway, good observation, Connix. If this guy is dealing with these monetary resources, he must have been prepared. He was probably very aware that the First Order had a chance at losing."

Ben sat up to speak again. "I'm sure _some_ officials must have doubted the victory. Towards the end I _was_ very sloppy with how we utilized our resources. I was too focused on finding Rey and eliminating the Emperor standing in our way. It's very likely someone could have been preparing for me to fail. I could tell you about _everyone_ that I knew who wanted to see me falter, but as we've established before, most are accounted for, or dead."

Beaumont rested his hand on his chin. "Why do I have a feeling it's the most obvious person? The person we'd expect to do all of this?"

The entire squadron fell silent. Ben broke it. "Maybe they're not really dead."

The captain winced. "Palpatine came back. You came back, Rey came back. It's not such a crazy thought anymore. Are you _sure_ it's not a Sith?"

Ben chuckled. "Beaumont, No." 

"Looks like we have to keep searching Batuu. Keep talking to people. Second shift, it's your turn. First shift, you can all call it a night." Beaumont ordered.

Everyone stood up, Ben started making his way to his quarters. "Hey Ben, can I see you for a minute?" Beaumont called out to him.   
  


Ben sighed and sat down next to him. “You can tell Lando that I’m doing okay. I know he’s worried, I know he thinks I’m going to self-implode from loneliness; but I’m fine. Just doing my job, and taking this one day at a time.”

Beaumont shrugged and laughed. “You know I have to ask, it’s orders. But I’m glad you’re doing okay.” He saw the dark circles under Ben’s eyes. He wished so badly he could tell him about Rey’s pregnancy. Everyone seemed to know about it, except Ben himself. He almost told Ben once, but Jannah almost hit him over the head with her energy bow. He truly saw him as the son of the woman he looked up to greatly, the late Leia. Not as the warlord everyone had feared. “You know, today is the anniversary of the day I formally joined the Resistance. Your mom had been begging me to join, but it wasn’t until they blew Hosnian Prime out of space that I felt like I needed to do my duty.”   
  


Ben smiled at the little analogy of his mother. “It seems like you were very useful, but my mom cared about all her rebels like they were her own family. I’m sure she valued, and loved you greatly.”   
  


Beaumont remained serious. “I’m sorry they fear what you and Rey are. Your bloodlines, I mean. Leia herself had her own fall from grace. When it was made public that she was the daughter of Vader - it ruined her political career. She was running for First Senator and the revelation completely obliterated her credibility. After all that she’d done. Can you believe it? She had never done anything remotely wrong ,selfish, or evil, but they still persecuted her for it. Now the galaxy owes everything to her, because she _still_ wanted to serve the republic. I’m surprised they don’t have Rey on some strict existence under their watchful eye due to the fact she’s Palpatine’s granddaughter.”

Ben shrugged. “Maybe my sentence is a way to do that. They have her equipped with a tracking microchip too, supposedly just to keep her away from me.”   
  


Beaumont shoved his arm lightly with a closed fist. “You need to get some sleep. Try, anyways. Rey is safe. Lando makes sure she’s in the best situation possible on Cloud City.”

Ben grinned. “I believe you. Good Night, Captain.”

* * *

  
Ben entered his quarters with dragging steps. He was awfully tired but he figured it would be difficult to sleep anyways, just like it had been every night for the past three months. Maybe he’d be able to get five consecutive hours _at least._ He slipped out of his light tan shirt and dark brown pants and belt. As he pulled on some light pants to sleep in, he felt it. The air around him shifted, as if the room spinned, though it obviously didn’t. His breath hitched when he felt _her_ familiar presence. He slowly turned around, not sure if it was his mind playing a trick on him. He saw her. His beautiful Rey, sitting up in her bed. It was as if he was in the room with her, in her quarters.

It was another Force Connection, but this one was the strongest they had ever experienced. He looked at her more closely, noticing her hair was considerably longer after only three months, and her face was slimmer.   
  


“Rey?” he inched towards her slowly.

Relief surged through her. She remained sitting and finally smiled at him softly. “I knew I’d see you eventually.”

He was puzzled at her oddly calm demeanor. She must have noticed, because she chuckled and patted the bed next to her. 

“I’m just tired beyond belief. Trust me, Ben. I’m over the moon. Our force connection is back, just as I thought it would be. Please stop gawking at me and give me a kiss!” She insisted, still watching him hesitate.

“We’re not supposed to be near each other, I’m expecting someone _somewhere_ to burst through the door,” Ben replied in a low voice.

Rey smiled. “That’s what the council missed. Even though they heard all about our force connections, they seemed to have written them off, or forgotten about them. We’re okay, love. We’re communicating across the stars, you’re still on Batuu, and I’m still on Bespin.”

Ben's posture relaxed, then he ran over to Rey. He kneeled by her side of the bed and planted a big kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly. Rey sighed with so much content and relief, returning his embrace. Her tears felt warm on his neck. He then threw his leg over her body and rolled over to the empty side of the bed.

She pulled away to laugh. "Careful!" she shouted in glee. "You could have crushed me."

Ben settled in next to her, supporting the weight of his head on one elbow, looking on to her. He studied her expression, still calm, but very happy. "I half expected you to tackle me when you realized I was here, you seem...different," he explained to her. 

Rey sat up, but still remained under her thick comforter. Her eyes never left his. "They've told me your force abilities are pretty much fully restored. I also had a dream last night, about Ahch-To, about our first connection through the force. I just had a really good feeling that I'd be seeing you soon," she said softly. "I embraced the hope that I'd see you in the way that's unique to _us."_

Ben's heart swelled. "You're really next to me. Well, next to me in the Force. This feels so real. You have no idea how euphoric I am right now," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

Rey leaned in against his kiss, then turned to nuzzle her nose against his face. "I've missed you so much, Ben. Every day, I've just been trying to get by without you, then going to sleep and dreaming about you offering your hand to begin our lives together. I guess hearing news of you _alive_ and _well_ has been satisfying _enough_ to motivate me through another day."

"You've been inquiring upon me?" He chuckled.

"Of course," she said. "I always ask everyone who's had contact with your squadron about you. Poe, Finn, Lando, Rose, you name it."

He smirked. "I always ask about you, too." He could instantly sense the anxiety that washed over Rey upon speaking those words. As if the idea of him asking about her made her very uneasy. Why would it? Before he could ask what was bothering her, she asked _him_ a question.

"What have they told you?" There was a clear undercurrent of nervousness in her voice.

"That you've been _really_ busy and _tired,"_ he replied with his eyebrow cocked. "Is there something more? You seem like you're going to self-implode from how nervous you are, Rey. What's going on?"

Rey exhaled deeply, but her breath shook.

"Okay, now I _know_ something's up. What's wrong?" Ben insisted, his tone more desperate now. A tone that reminded her of Kylo Ren. "Your face is slimmer, and you haven't moved from this bed since I've shown up. You're paler. Are you sick?"

Rey shook her head. "No, Ben, I.. I'm-" she continued to trip over her words, clearly inducing Ben into a more panicked state.

"Rey! What is it?" His voice broke.

"I'm pregnant!" she finally shouted. Rey pulled the comforter from over her body. Her small but obvious belly stood out, the thin material of her nightgown clung to the roundness of her abdomen. She watched as Ben stared at the dwelling space of their unborn child, not saying a word. He remained silent for what felt like an eternity, until he finally said something.

He didn't look up. "How far along are you?" 

"Almost four months," Rey replied meekly. She noticed a tear stream down his face. 

"Were you _not_ planning to tell me?" he asked, finally looking into her eyes. "Please tell me you were not intending to hide it from me. What if something happened? What if you died in childbirth? Like my grandmother? It doesn't _look_ like this pregnancy has been easy on you!" He stood up, looking down at Rey.

"Of course I wasn't going to hide it from you! I just wanted to wait until the right moment. I didn't want to worry you until I knew the baby was looking healthy and it was looking like it would be a successful pregnancy. I told everyone to keep it to themselves until I was ready for you to know. Then I sensed that I'd see you through a force-connection soon, so I waited longer. I'd rather have told you _myself._ "

"Everyone? Everyone knew except me?" he exclaimed, even more hurt oozed in his tone. 

"Everyone that knows who you are and who you are to me," she whispered.

"Beaumont, Jannah, Connix, the rest of the crew?" He demanded. 

"Yes. Your entire squadron, and our friends." She said as she placed her hand on his. "They just remained silent about it because _I_ insisted. Please don't be angry at them."

"I see them every single day and they all knew of this life-changing news about _us,_ for over three months, and I was the _last_ to know. I feel like an idiot," he hissed. "Are you saying I should be angry with _you?"_

Rey placed both of her hands on her belly and nodded. "If you want to be angry, then yes," she replied calmly. 

Ben huffed. He paced for a moment, then stopped to glance down at her. The woman he loved, still in bed. She looked so delicate and frail, carrying _his_ child, looking up at him with uncertainty. He sighed deeply. “I’m not angry... Rey. I’m just hurt. I wish I had known all this time.” He settled down next to her again. “I’m sure it’s been tough, love. You seem so drained.”

Rey cradled her head under his, breathing his scent in, melting into his warmth. “Yes. I passed out on the day your verdict was decided. I was taken to the medical center and that’s when I found out. The dizziness has gotten much better, but the _nausea._ That’s why my face is so thin. I can’t keep anything down. Maz forces me to drink this disgusting herbal remedy when she thinks I’m not receiving enough nutrition. I’m also overwhelmingly exhausted by the end of the day. Other than that, I guess it’s not so bad.”

”I should be able to be there for you, and this stupid sentence has me physically separated from you by a ridiculous distance,” he seethed. “I should have been more careful. Now I won’t even have the chance to be a proper father. I’ve left you with the biggest responsibility anyone could have, all to deal with on your own,” his said, his lip quivering.

Rey placed her hand on his cheek. “We _both_ did this, Ben. Don’t blame yourself.”

  
  


“It’s not like I’d be a good father anyways,” Ben admitted, his lip slightly pouted. “Though I am content that you’re surrounded by so many people who care about you.”

”Ben, stop. You’re going to be a good father,” she insisted whiled guiding his hand to rest on her belly. “We’ll be together again. I believe that.”

Ben let his hand fall over her. How things have changed for them. Two lovers, forbidden from one another, that were once separated by a great war. Once _great_ enemies. Now they both cradled their hands over _their_ unborn child. He jumped when he felt a stir in the force, as it were beneath his fingertips, then as if it surrounded them. "Is he-or she- force sensitive?!" Ben exclaimed in awe. 

Rey giggled. "Yes. I feel so much of the light around him. I think it's a boy, by the way. I can't _help_ but feel so much hope, sensing him in the force. I was angry at first, about everything, and I almost even left Cloud City, almost resigned from my job. But something tells me I'm supposed the be _here,_ or maybe my temper is just calmed by him."

Ben smiled. "I feel it, too. No wonder you're so oddly calm now."

Rey sighed contently, but noticed Ben's mood shift to doubt.

"Aren't you afraid...of the dark side reaching out to him? Like it did me? Like it did Anakin?"

She huffed, her eyebrows furrowing. "I _won't_ let it happen. Palpatine is dead. If somehow, some other dark force or Sith power tries to interfere, they'll have to deal with us." 

Ben pulled her in for an embrace. "I'm sorry I even brought it up, love."

A ringing sound filled the quarters. Rey groaned. “Threepio is back to see me to dinner. Let me just tell him I’m not feeling well and to bring my food here.”

Ben jumped out of bed and scurried over her to side. He took her hands and helped her to her feet. Rey pulled a robe over herself and turned to smile at him. “You better be here when I return.”

  
Ben watched her leave the room and began looking around the space, noticing a box sitting in the corner. He stood up to look inside it. Parts for a crib. She was already preparing. Without him. It’s what she had to. _I don’t know when, and I don’t know how, but all three of us will be together again. I’ll make sure of it._ He heard some shuffling behind him. Rey came in with a huge grin and a platter of food in her hands.   
  


“Finn heard I was really tired and insisted for Threepio to bring me some food _here._ Saved me the effort of making a good excuse,” she sighed contently. “Now that you’re here, I actually have a bit of an appetite”   
  
  


Rey placed the food on the bed and plopped back down to her usual spot. Ben took his spot next to her as well. "Are you hungry?" She asked scooting into him. 

"No, you enjoy your food," He insisted.

"So I've heard that you've been quite the asset for your squadron. They believe that this mission is almost over. Beaumont can't speak highly enough of you, apparently. He says the same about Jannah," Rey said the last part through her teeth.

"We're _almost_ done. We have this one guy that we haven't caught yet, but he is rumored to be building an impressive mutiny against the re-forming Republic. I think we're growing closer to finding out who he is and finally pinning him down."

"I'm sure it won't be that much of a challenge anymore," she stated. 

"How's the Pilots Commission going? I can't believe you're still doing it, considering how sick you get, and how exhausted," He continued, watching her eat quickly, like she always did.

She sighed. "It's going well. It keeps my mind occupied. It was tough at first-Being the boss, being a _girl,_ having some obnoxious flyboys think that because I'm very young I was going to let them get away with anything."

Ben laughed. "Of course you weren't going to let _that_ slide."

"Of course not! Just a few Jedi moves with my saber and manipulation with the Force put an end to that quickly. A few weeks after I started, some guy tried to flirt with me, you should have seen his face when I told him I was pregnant," she giggled. Ben remained silent, his face stern. "Not as funny?" she asked. "No," her murmured in reply.

They sat up talking, catching up on everything they had been up to for the past three months. Rey finished almost all of her food, which she almost never did. Talking to him made her feel like herself. She couldn't help but constantly let her fingers linger on his cheek. Seeing his dimples brought her so much bliss. She remembered seeing them for the first time when he smiled at her in Exegol, and thinking that she never realized he had them. She knew his face so well, now. They didn't leave her bed, they just held each other, as if letting go would surely end the force bond. Then it'd be too long before they saw each other again. They’d stop talking only to kiss tenderly from time to time. The force around them hummed in harmony, relaxing them. Ben thought back on the words he used to describe Rey to others. Jannah asked him how it was possible that he could fall for someone that he was supposed to hate and destroy. "It's like our souls are made of the same material. When I saw her for the first time, it felt like I'd always known her. She must have felt the same. We were just drawn to each other." They fit into each other like shards of glass that had been part of a beautiful vase that was violently broken. That's exactly they were, weren’t they? The perfection of her face still made him wonder if he even deserved all this. His second chance at life, _her_ , and the honor of sharing a child with her. He would forgive himself one day. He would never admit it to Rey, but he believed he deserved the sentence that was given to him. Although _she_ didn’t deserve it. He was ripped away from his thoughts by Rey's sudden gagging. She sat up instantly and ran to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, Ben following behind her. 

Rey vomited into the toilet, while Ben held her hair back. The retching sounds she made pierced his heart, they sounded horrible. She eventually pulled her head up and rested her chin on the seat. "I'm so sorry you had to see this," she whispered, eyes bloodshot and tearful. Ben shook his head as he helped her to her feet. Rey walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out.

"I can't believe you experience this everyday, Rey. There's nothing that you can take that will help with the nausea?" 

"Nothing that's _effective."_ she mumbled. "I've tried everything." 

Ben sighed. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"It's okay, Ben. It's worth it," she assured while rubbing her belly. She wrapped her arm around his as they walked together towards her bed again. "I'm so tired, love. I need to rest. I wish I could stay up all night to talk to you, but I'd be pretty much useless tomorrow if I don't sleep. She snuggled into her pillows and blanket to lie down her side. "Please hold me, until I fall asleep. I want to feel you for as long as I can, until my last waking moment," she whispered. Ben smiled and curled up against her. "I think I'll actually sleep well tonight," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Even though this connection will probably end at any moment, even though we'll most likely wake up alone?" she reminded him, voice soft, drifting off into sleep. He hugged her more tightly. "Life is too short, and pain lasts for too long. Moments like these...they're precious. I'm at peace right now," Ben said with his hand resting on her belly. "Mmm," she voiced out. Slumber draped over them softly, hesitant, sympathetic for them.

* * *

Ben awoke in his own quarters. He rolled over onto his back and exhaled. The scent of her was still in his nose. Rey was really in his arms, his baby growing inside her. Ben finally forced himself to stand up and prepare himself for the day-he still had a sentence to serve. There was a sharp knock on his door. "Come in," he called out, pulling on his boots. 

Jannah opened the door to poke her head in. "We have to meet up in the Strategy Meeting Room. Looks like we have a new a lead." 

———-

Ben entered the room to find a waiting Beaumont. He walked alongside Jannah the entire way, but he hadn't spoken a word. "Good Morning, you two,” Beaumont announced. Jannah returned his greeting verbally, while Ben just nodded. Beaumont leaned in to whisper something to Jannah. "What's his deal?"

She shrugged. "He hasn't spoken a word to me yet."

Ben could sense their confusion, and decided to talk to them. "So how's Rey? Have you heard any news about her?" 

His two colleagues looked at each other, then at him. "Uhm....she's good. I haven't heard anything _new.”_ Beaumont replied hesitantly.

The captain turned to Jannah. “What about you Jannah?”

”No, nothing. She’s doing well, and that’s all I know,” she followed, also nervous.

  
“Oh really? You haven’t heard that she’s pregnant? And that I’m the father?” He asked nonchalantly.   
  


They both stared at him in surprise. “Who told you?” Beaumont sighed, giving up his badly-acted ignorance.   
  


“It doesn’t matter who, I just feel so stupid that I’ve been walking around here for three months and not knowing. I really thought that one of you would have told me the truth,” He exclaimed.

Beaumont defended himself immediately. “Ben, I’ve been wanting to tell you, but Rey insisted we remain silent. Finn and Poe constantly reminded us that she would not take kindly to anyone going against her wishes.”

  
Jannah paced slightly as she argued. “Come on, Ben. She already hates me, she’d probably come after me if I ever told you. Crossing her twice? No, thank you.”

Ben lifted up his hand. “Okay, okay, relax. I believe you two. I admit that I know it must have been difficult to keep that information from me.”

”Yes, it was, but on that note, Congratulations?” Beaumont said as he placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I know you must have mixed feelings about all this. Having a baby, but not being able to be with Rey...”

Ben nodded. “Yes. In fact, I’d rather not talk anymore about it right now. I want to focus on the mission, keep my mind occupied.”

“Okay, then. We'll wait for the rest of the crew to arrive so we can talk about our next steps. But I can tell you right now, we’re leaving Batuu very soon. We have a new tip from a vendor here. The fellow said that a man matching the descriptions of that slippery mutiny leader we’ve been tracking is headed to the planet of Coruscant.”

"Looks like I have to head out into Black Spire Outpost immediately after this, then. I wanted to look for something in the market," Ben stated.

"What are you looking for?" Jannah asked.

"I heard Rey was having a lot of trouble with nausea and keeping her food down. It seems to be affecting her health deeply. I figured if I talked to an herbalist, they would know of something that could help," Ben explained.

Beaumont lit up. "You don't have to ask around. I know the perfect thing-it's a Savii Root. You cut up the root and boil it, then serve it as a hot tea. It settles the stomach immediately and effectively. It also has healing properties. The only concern I have about retrieving it is that it was native to Kijimi. _If_ it is in the marketplace, the price may be steep."

"Because Kijimi is gone," Ben groaned. "A decision I had nothing to do with, by the way." He pointed at Jannah. 

Jannah chuckled. "I know, relax. We'll go after the meeting."

Beaumont smoothed out his clothes and straightened himself out as more of the crew entered the meeting room. "I'll go too. If anything, I can just say we need it on official Republic business. Show them my credentials. I know of the herbalist that might have it."

"Sounds like a plan," Ben said, sitting down next to Jannah as Beaumont cleared his throat to begin the meeting.

* * *

Ben and Jannah followed as Beaumont weaved through the marketplace, pushing through the dense crowd. "We have to hurry, we need to head to Coruscant as soon as possible,” Beaumont reminded. The trio eventually found themselves in front of a large Herb and Medicine store, with a Twi'lek male as the shop keeper. He greeted them immediately. Ben could sense the anticipation of the owner, for the desperation was written across their faces. _There will be a sale here,_ the owner most likely thought. Ben sighed. He knew that there would be quite a mark up on the price of what they were looking for. 

"Do you happen to have any Savii Root in stock?" Beaumont wasted no time.

"Savii Root? Why, yes, we keep a very limited supply of it. It's the _last_ of it, I believe. The planet it was native to was blown out of the sky, so I guess you could say that this herb is now a rare commodity," The Twi'lek man stated. 

"Okay, yes, we get your drift. It's going to be steep. How many New Republic Credits do you want for it?" Ben urged on. 

"New Republic Credits? No, sorry, I don't accept those," the shopkeeper interjected coldly. 

Beaumont exhaled in annoyance. "Of course you don't." He turned to Ben. "I'm sorry, buddy. It looks like we'll just have to settle for something else."

Ben frowned. Earlier on the ship, Beaumont said there was nothing else he knew that would compare to the root in its effectiveness. 

"I'm willing to trade for it," The shopkeeper reminded. He looked at Jannah's energy bow. "That's a fine weapon. Unique. It's made of Doonium Ore, isn't it? Very valuable mineral. I'm willing to trade all the Savii Root I have left for that energy bow _and_ the arrows that come with it." 

Jannah sighed. She looked at her creation. She could easily construct another one, but this bow was valuable to her in sentiment, aside from its obvious monetary value. Lando had given her the Doonium Ore to remake her old energy bow, the ore being from his home world. It was now a beautiful weapon, a big difference from the one she first made from spare metal parts on Kef Bir. She looked at Ben, who seemed aloof. He was probably already convinced that she wouldn’t give it up. He was wrong. She knew he was awfully worried about Rey, and she felt bad for him. She felt bad for the _both_ of them. She didn’t know Ben before she informed the council about his identity. She didn’t know about his journey from being haunted by the dark side to finally joining the light alongside Rey. She didn’t think they would be physically separated in the way that they were, but that was the reality. Though she didn’t mean for it to happen, it was still her fault. She knew him better now - he was noble and humble, responsible and dutiful. Ben never complained about anything, even though his sentence was borderline cruel. All she expected was a single-planet exile for his punishment. Now he could never see the love of his life, ever again. This was the least she could do. It wouldn’t set things right, but it was something.   
  


“Fine. I’ll trade them for the roots,” Jannah stated confidently. 

Ben And Beaumont turned to her in surprise. "Jannah, it's an unfair price. It's just a root, for force's sake," Ben contradicted. 

Jannah removed her bow, and removed the case of arrows that hung from her body. "I know what I'm doing, Ben." She turned the to shopkeeper. "Well, where's the root, then? I'm not handing these over until I see them." The shopkeeper disappeared into the back and returned with a reasonably-sized bag of Savii Root. "Here you go, thank you for your business." Jannah nodded solemnly and took the bag as she released her unique weapon. She handed Ben the bag of roots and walked out of the shop. Beaumont and Ben walked behind her as she headed back to their ship, far ahead of them.

Beaumont whispered to Ben. "I can't believe she gave those up." Ben agreed. "Me neither. That ore is so valuable." 

"It's not about the ore. It's about what that energy bow meant to her. Doonium Ore comes from the Gold System. The system that Lando is from. He gifted it to her," Beaumont stated. 

"That was kind of him, and generous," Ben continued, knowing he was missing something. 

"It wasn't generous, it was for his _daughter_ ," Beaumont whispered. 

Ben's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "When did they find out about this?"

"A month or so after the Battle of Exegol. As you know, Jannah was ripped away from her family, harvested by the First Order and raised to be a Stormtrooper. She was so incredibly young, she didn't remember _anything._ She met Lando on Ajan Kloss, and he decided to help her investigate her past. Turns out, she's his daughter. She was obviously overjoyed, but she was also extremely upset and bitter. Lando was torn apart after losing her, and he's a great man. He would have been an adoring father. She felt like she missed out on something great. She was angrier than ever at the First Order. Could have been why she held a lot resentment towards you in the beginning," Beaumont explained. 

"In the beginning? So she doesn't resent me anymore?" Ben asked. 

"She just gave up her bow and arrows for you and Rey, didn't she?" Beaumont smiled at him. "Do you want me to take that bag of roots? I can make sure Rey receives them immediately."

Ben shook his head. "No, I'll take care of it. Thank You."

They glanced ahead to see Jannah almost too far ahead, she was almost out of sight.

"We really have to get to Coruscant. She has the right idea," Beaumont said, beginning to run in her direction.

* * *

As soon as their ship landed in Coruscant, Connix alerted the crew of a transmission that was sent to them regarding some unknown ships and people exploring the ruins of the old Imperial Palace. Beaumont was certain it was their First Order targets. Unfortunately, they were long gone.  
  


“What would they want there?” Jannah asked.   
  


“It was the Emperor’s private residence, after his victory in the Clone Wars, during his rule over the Galactic Empire.” Beaumont explained.   
  


“It used to be the Jedi Temple. After the Old Republic lost, the Emperor claimed it as his own. It was cruel and relentless of him. He had to leave his wicked mark on what used to be sacred, what was the focal point of a once proud and prominent culture,” Ben’s deep and suddenly powerful voice explained. “They were probably trying to find some old Imperial intel, tactics, technology- who knows.” 

“We have to explore it. We need clues on where they’re going next,” Beaumont instructed.

”Where would we start? This place is huge!” Jannah argued.   
  


“Vaults, I’m assuming. They would have to be looking for things that haven’t been found yet, wouldn’t they? Scavenging for anything that could help them,” The captain suggested.  
  


————

Ben felt immediately drawn to something upon entering the giant remnant of a building. Something called to him. He looked at Beaumont, who know exactly what Ben’s expression meant. His captain nodded at him, and grabbed Jannah to follow their force-sensitive colleague. The rest of the crew that was led by Connix, which split away to explore the forcefully opened vaults, and closed ones that seemed to have been approached but given up on. Beaumont was right, the intruders, their targets, simply seemed to have been scavenging. Ben almost heard a whisper in the Force, as if a living thing actually called out to him. “There’s something here. Something powerful. I can’t explain it,” Ben whispered, prompting Jannah to grab her blaster. “Not like that, it’s not a _threat,”_ He quickly explained. The whisper in the force brought him to a courtyard, and there, he saw what called to him. Three scattered twigs, broken from a tree, on the ground. “This is what it was,” Ben announced, picking the pieces up. Jannah and Beaumont stared at him in confusion.

”Ben, are you out of your mind? How are some sticks calling out to you in the force?” Jannah asked.   
  


Ben rolled his eyes. “There used to be an ancient, giant, force-sensitive tree in _this courtyard,_ when it was the Jedi temple. Palpatine obviously cut it down when he claimed this place as his own, but oddly stored two of the living twigs in a secret base on a different planet. I remember Luke told me that he and two rebels recovered those fragments shortly after the Battle of Endor. He must not have known that Palpatine had three more hidden in here somewhere. They must have been inadvertently found just recently and written off as garbage.” His eyes widened. “I just remembered- this was so long ago. Luke gave one of those fragments to the two rebels, they were husband and wife! They planted it on the planet they settled on, after they were done serving the Rebellion. It was Kes Dameron and his wife!”

”Poe’s parents?” Beaumont asked, intrigued by his enthusiasm. “Why is that important?”

”I can’t remember what planet it was. There’s a Force-sensitive tree there. Poe’s parents planted it successfully. These twigs are weak, and holding them only gives me fragments of information- incomplete visions. There were definitely a lot of people here, scavenging this building. I just can’t see who. If I find that tree and touch it, I’m sure I can receive full visions of who they were, and whose leading them. These twigs are a part of that living tree, they are the pieces of the same whole.”

”How certain are you about that?” Jannah asked.

”I’m very certain. We have to call Poe and find out what planet it is,” Ben urged.

”We have no time to waste.” Beaumont said.

  
————-

  
The crew gathered around the holoprojector, eager to find out what planet they were heading to next. Hopefully, to snuff out who it was that kept slipping away from their grip, once and for all. Beaumont waited for Poe to appear as a hologram, and ordered everyone to settle down. Before too long, Poe appeared. 

“What’s so urgent?” Poe’s voice boomed. 

  
“Poe, what planet did your parents settle on after serving in the Rebellion?” Ben asked immediately.   
  


Poe sat in silence, then chuckled. “Is that what you needed to know ASAP? Some background information on yours truly?”

”Just answer the question, Poe!” Beaumont said impatiently.

”Okay! Forgive me! They settled in Yavin 4. Why is that so important?” He asked.

”Do you remember a tree? A different—special— tree, one that your parents placed much sentimental value in?” Ben continued.

”A tree? Actually.... yes. There was a tree right outside our home. I played on it a lot as a kid. One day, I accidentally burned it on the trunk, and my dad was livid. He made me take care of it and nurse it back to health. To teach me a lesson, I guess.” Poe looked up into the air, trying to remember.

”Yavin 4, that’s where we have to go. Poe, we need the coordinates of your old home. It’s a force-sensitive tree, and it holds our answer,” Beaumont stated.

Poe snapped out of his reminiscent mood. “It holds the answer? Force-sensitive? I’m working you guys too hard, aren’t I?”

Beaumont sighed. “Actually yes, but it’s good because we’re so close now.” He turned to look at the crew. “On that note- everyone can call it a night. Rest up. Tomorrow we’re heading to Yavin 4, then moving on immediately, based on what Ben sees. Connix, stay with me, so you can report your group’s findings on Coruscant to Poe. Everyone else, you’re dismissed.”   
  


“Based on what Ben sees?” Poe was still unsure about everything being said. 

  
“Don’t worry, Councilman. I’ll explain everything and I’ll start from the beginning,” Beaumont assured.   
  


* * *

  
Ben rushed to his quarters, holding the bag of Savii root in his hand. He’d been looking forward to seeing Rey again, to seek her out in the Force, to feel her delicate body wrapped safely in his arms. He sat on his bed, relaxed his body and exhaled. He needed to meditate and clear his mind to reach out to her across the stars. He felt a presence materialize in the space, strong with the force. Ben focused only to sense that it wasn’t Rey. It was someone else. He opened his eyes to see a tall man with sandy-blonde hair standing before him. The man was enveloped by a blue, glowing aura, wearing traditional Jedi garb. A force ghost - of someone he’d never met before, but had seen through the windows of time. The force ghost of the man whose legacy he tried to live up to for so many years. “Grandfather?” Ben choked out in disbelief.   
  


Anakin Skywalker grinned at him. “I know you were looking for Rey, and I’m sorry to disappoint you. But don’t worry, you’ll be connected to her soon enough. I just wanted to speak with you, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We Should Have Known


	11. We Should Have Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

**CHAPTER 11:**

Ben began to stand at the sight of his grandfather, but Anakin lifted his hand to urge him not to. "You don't have to stand, Ben. I'll just sit," Anakin said calmly. He sat on the chair across the bed.

He still stared at him in disbelief. "I didn't think I'd _ever_ see you as an apparition of the Force, grandfather. Whatever you need to tell me must be important."

Anakin nodded once and grinned. "Yes, but It's not like a warning, or anything. I just wanted to give you advice. You're in a predicament that is very similar to the one I found myself in, once upon a time." He could tell his grandson was comparing his own life experiences to the ones he knew his grandfather also experienced. There were many similarities. "You're forbidden from ever seeing Rey again, yet she's having your child. I was forbidden from having a wife or any type of romantic attachment, yet Padme had our twins. I know you must be feeling inadequate, like you're letting Rey down. But I _know,_ you're already a better father than I ever even planned on being."

Ben looked at his feet. "I'm already missing so much. I can only imagine what else I'll miss from now on."

Anakin sighed. "I missed most of Padme's pregnancy. The Clone Wars had both of us very busy and sneaking away to see her was growing more and more difficult. I know how you feel. At least you will have opportunity to _see_ your children. You're selfless enough to have chosen love over power. My greatest downfall for my _own_ happiness was thinking that I needed _power_ over my love for Padme. I robbed Padme of her life, of her chance to be a loving mother to our children. I robbed Luke and Leia from _Padme's_ love. I prevented _myself from_ being truly happy, from raising a family with my wife. I could have left it _all_ behind. The Jedi, the Sith, just to be with her. But I didn't. If you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see. If you look for the light, you will often find it. That's the difference between you and me. You found the light, before it was too late. So, you can be what I wasn't. 

Ben shrugged. "I'm not sure. I killed my own father.... Dad didn't even know his own father. Luke didn't even know his own father...until the end. You didn't have a father. I'm afraid I won't know _how_ to be a father."

Anakin stood up to sit next his grandson. "You have so much of Han and Leia's spirit. Their belief in you and love for you was enough to make you return to the light side. The dark inclinations you had were all because of a Sith Lord who was obsessed with our bloodline. He made me believe he cared about me, about Padme. Since I was very young, he intended me for the Sith, told me what I always wanted to hear, filling my head with nonsense....and he relentlessly did the same to you. I fell for his ruse so fully, but you were able to break free. That's why I know you will be a great father, Ben. You're stronger and wiser than I ever was, in what's truly important. Rey needs you. She was strong enough to defeat her own grandfather and the Sith, strong enough to vanquish _her_ own darkness. Like you, being a parent terrifies her. She survived on her own, in the desert, without any memory her mother and father."

Ben winced. "And _I'm_ complaining. Mom and Dad were there for me. I was just too foolish to appreciate it."

"Stop beating yourself up. You still have a long life ahead you. Teach others to avoid your mistakes. Tell our story. Tell Rey's. Most importantly, teach _your_ children our family's history. Do not hide it from them-no matter how shameful. They need to understand. We will no longer be history's fools. The Skywalkers _nor_ the Jedi." Anakin instructed him sternly. "The true mind can overcome all the lies and illusions without being lost. For a while, it did seem like you lost your way, but your heart prevailed. A true heart can withstand the poison of hatred without hardening over. Your children must have clear knowledge of that.”

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you also suggesting we revive the Jedi order?"

Anakin remained serious. "As the light rises, darkness rises to meet it. There is peace for now, and I'm sure it will remain that way for a long time. But it won't last forever. The Jedi order must continue, so when you and Rey leave this world, you can be certain that the balance will be protected." He stood up and turned to face Ben. "This is goodbye, Ben."

Ben stood up with him. "Thank you, grandfather."

"Do not lose hope. Leia never faltered in that. And be brave, like Luke." Anakin reminded him.

"You don't think I should be like you in any way?" Ben managed to ask him.

Anakin chuckled. "Like me? Hmm. Always be loyal to the ones you _love._ But it seems like I don’t have to tell you that. I’m proud of you, son.”

Ben grinned at him, watching as Anakin disappeared into the force. 

  
  
Rey couldn’t seem to accustom herself to the grey reality that existed around her. Not since that force connection with Ben. She woke up without him by her side, which she expected, but still found herself disappointed by. At least he knew about the baby. That burden was no longer weighing so heavily on her shoulders. Perhaps she could reach out to him again, when the day was over, and she was sure to be alone for the rest of the night. She sat in her office right by the hangar waiting for lunchtime to roll around, reading the maintenance reports from her students. They were all out on their ships, not around to bother her while she _tried_ to concentrate on their fascinating reports. Ben was finally with her last night, but she wished she hadn't been so tired, hungry, or _pregnant_ to receive him as well as she wanted to. If they were to reunite tonight, she'd make it up to him. She looked through the window of her office, out into the entrance of the hangar, and stared into space, at the billions of stars. Less than two years ago, she was sitting in the desert, waiting for the family she thought she wanted more than anything. She thought she found her new belonging with her friends, then with _Ben._ The family she needed all along. She was going to be a mother, with the father of her baby too many parsecs away. The stars seemed punishing, reminding her just how far away he was. She often stared out and tried to guess which star was the planet he was on, if that star was even visible. How could they have been so close to having everything, then have it ripped away so suddenly? Maybe he did the same. Looked out to the stars, thinking of her too. There was a sharp knock on the door, breaking her train of thought. She immediately sensed the presence of Chewie, Rose, Finn, and Poe outside her office. They entered before she could even say anything. 

"We're having lunch together," Rose announced. "Everyone's so busy all the time, and we need to catch up!"

"That is if you're up for it, Rey," Finn said, seemingly reminding Rose about her delicate state.

Rey smiled. "That's a good idea. I do feel a little better today. The pilots today weren't _as_ maddening as usual."

Poe laughed. "You're doing a great job. They always talk about how you're an amazing instructor and leader."

"That’s nice and gratifying to hear. I feel like I'm so distracted sometimes, they must get annoyed with _me_ , sometimes," she said softly. 

"Trust us, you're doing great. Now _please_ , let's go eat, I'm starving," Finn insisted.

\---------

Her group of friends laughed throughout lunch, successfully distracting her from her thoughts on Ben's absence. They ate so quickly and easily, while she pondered at her own appetite. How she missed the days where she could eat her own weight in _anything._

"I'm just dying to hear what you're planning to name the baby,” Rose squealed. "You're actually showing enough now, so it's safe to talk about these things, right?"

Rey agreed while picking at her food. "I guess you're right, but I haven't thought about it too much. I feel like it's something that I need talk about with Ben." 

"Well, he has to know first, doesn't he?" Poe mindlessly replied. 

Chewie groaned at him.

"Okay, fine, sorry. Forget I mentioned it, Rey." 

"He knows about it, actually," she said without looking up. 

Everyone stopped chewing to stare at her. She finally glanced up to meet their surprised looks. "What?"

"You _finally_ told him?" Finn blurted out. "How?"

"I.. uh...sent word out to him. I'm sure he's heard by _now,” Rey_ explained. "I'm starting to show through my clothes, so yeah, it was time. Not that it even _matters_ because we can never see each other anyway. However, it's only fair that he knows, right?"

"Right... you know, Rey, because of the unique circumstances, we could at least arrange for you to communicate with him through a holoprojector, to _talk_ about things," Poe suggested. "Maybe the Council will understand."

Rey exhaled. "Good luck with that... but that's kind of you. I would appreciate it." She didn't really need Poe to set up that connection, she already had her own way of reaching Ben. But they didn't need to know that. She looked over to Rose, who was pouting. 

"I like the name Kai. Kai Solo. For a boy. I haven't thought of any names for a girl, though. Again, I'd like to base my decision on something that Ben would like." Rey said, smiling at Rose.

Rose's mood brightened. "That's a cute name! I can't wait until you're bigger, and little Kai is actually here."

Rey chuckled, then quickly transitioned into an expression of disgust. "I am, too.... mostly because I don't know how much longer I'm going to endure this morning sickness." She stood up and ran to a restroom. Five more months of the nausea seemed impossible. 

Once she returned, she noticed a droid talking to Poe. "Sorry about that, hopefully, this symptom doesn't last too much longer."

"You should rest for the remainder of the day," Finn suggested.

"No, I don't need to miss work, I'm fine. This is part of the daily routine," Rey insisted. 

"It's not that. The Council is meeting to draft a concordance. It seems like Beaumont and his squadron are closing in on their last official target. We'll have enough of the ex-First Order High Command and Supreme Council to create an agreement of peace. Just to be prepared. Since the Council Members all oversee different departments, everyone is taking the rest of the day off," Poe explained.

"Oh no, how unfortunate. I love working," Rose joked.

"Ha-ha. Let's go Finn. _We_ have a lot of work to do," Poe said, walking away from the girls. 

Rose turned to Rey and stood. "Let's walk to your quarters together, and I’ll make you that Herbal drink that Maz insists you drink when you can’t keep anything down.”

"Thanks, Rose. You know, I'm really lucky to have you as a friend. Finn is lucky to have you, too. You are so loyal to everyone and everything you love and care about. Finn told me you almost threw him off the ship when you met him because you thought he was deserting," Rey gushed to her. 

"Oh, my goodness, I forgot about that!" Rose burst out in laughter. "I'm really lucky to call you my friend, too."

"Oh please. Before Ben, I was always distracted and gloomy. I had him for a few weeks, and now I'm back to being distracted, gloomy _and_ sick all the time. I could have been a better friend since the war ended. Seriously, you’re the best,” Rey insisted.

” Oh, come on, Rey. You’ve had the biggest challenges in the galaxy resting on your shoulders. Now you have a brand-new challenge with Ben, all with the impending new responsibility of motherhood. You don’t owe us _anything_. We’re going to be here for you every step of the way because we love you.” 

Rey bit her lip to stop it from quivering in front of Rose. She was truly lucky to have the family she built from her time in the Resistance, but she couldn’t help but feel that the universe was still against her. She couldn’t deny that she was slightly bitter about having Ben separated from her, after all she had done for the galaxy. At least Ben was alive, and least they had their force connections. _You should be thankful he’s not dead, and that you’re not dead, surrounded by people who love you, and not the lonely desert,_ she would often think to herself. Feeling her baby’s light in the Force also compelled to her to look at the bright side of things, it kept her sane and hopeful. Seeing the entrance to her quarters provoked a surge of relief from her. She was closer to seeing Ben. It would most likely be in the evening, since he had responsibilities to take care of. All there was left to do was to kill the time that remained, perhaps by taking a nap. She wanted to be as well rested as possible before seeing him again. Upon entering Rey’s quarters, Rose rushed to the small kitchen to prepare the herbal concoction for Rey and some tea for herself, which they drank while they talked for about two hours. Eventually Rose had to go, and asked if there was anything else she could do for her. Rey shook her head. “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep for a bit. Actually...Threepio is getting some maintenance done today. It’s scheduled to be done by dinner time; can you instruct him to just bring my meal to my quarters?”

“You don’t want to eat with us tonight? Lando gets worried whenever you shut yourself in too often,” Rose implied to her with worry. 

“I’ll eat dinner with everyone tomorrow. I do get bored with being alone sometimes, I’ve just been tired,” Rey promised. She would have to make the sacrifice of spending time with everyone that wasn’t Ben. Nobody could know about their little loophole, and that meant giving up a little time at night to keep their concern for her at bay. If anyone found out about her renewed Force bond with Ben, the consequences could be severe. She didn’t even want to think about it. 

  
“Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rose said as she hugged her goodbye.

  
Rey headed to her bedroom and took off her pants and bra, leaving only her panties and her oversized tunic. She settled into bed and hoped that she'd sleep until dinner.

_\-----_

_"I love how the sun looks on your skin," he said, his body lingering on top of her. Ben's chest was bare. She was lying on a blanket on bright, warm grass. Rey looked down to see that he was completely bare, and she was too. They were on Naboo. The smell of the grassy plains full of flowers were unique to that planet. It had been too long since she felt him in the way she was feeling him. Unable to resist, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in to devour his lips. Ben pressed his chest against hers, the sensation was one that she had yearned for so deeply. He dipped his head down to kiss her breasts. Rey moaned lightly as he trailed his tongue further down her torso. Just as she felt the warmth of his mouth on her swollen nub, she heard a loud buzzing sound echo throughout the plains._

_  
————_

Rey awoke to the buzzing sound going off throughout her quarters. She looked at the time and noticed that it was time for Threepio to be at her door with food. She still had dream Ben’s presence fresh in her mind-and body. _Please don’t get sick tonight,_ she thought to herself, pulling her robe on to rush to the door. “Good evening, Mistress Rey. Lando sends his greetings and that he looks forward to seeing you at dinner along with everyone else tomorrow. Here is your dinner.”   
  


“Thank you, Threepio. And please tell Lando I _will_ be there tomorrow,” she assured with a sarcastic smile. She closed the door and walked to the kitchen to sit at the bar area. The bar stool was slightly uncomfortable, but she didn’t want to spend too much time eating. She’d reach out to Ben as soon as she was done. After the quick dinner, she settled down onto the sofa and began to meditate. Before she could even concentrate on reaching out to Ben, she felt the air in her quarters shift. His familiarity was suddenly there, and she turned to find him standing at the door of her bedroom, with a warm smirk. It felt as if he was coming home. "Ben!!" She shouted, running to him, and jumping into his waiting embrace. She dug her face into his neck while he picked her up off her feet. She giggled as he kissed her ear and head, being the only things he could reach. 

"I missed you so much, sweetheart," Ben confessed softly, his large arms still wrapped around her. They swayed in place, almost dancing, not able to release each other. They eventually pulled their faces away to kiss intensely. Ben smiled through the brush of their lips. “I brought you something,” he announced after they finally withdrew from each other.

  
“Oooh, a gift..... ok not so excited anymore,” Rey’s happiness for a gift waned when she saw Ben carrying a bag of roots.   
  


“Once I found out how horribly sick you become every day, I wanted to find something at Black Spire Outpost to help you. According to Beaumont, making this root into a tea is the absolute best remedy for your problem,” He explained. 

Rey looked skeptical. “Well, this was so thoughtful of you, Ben. I’ll try it. In fact, we can prepare it now, I’m already starting to feel nauseated.”

Ben walked alongside her to the kitchen, which he was sure she never used. "Do you even know where the tea boiler is?" He teased. 

Rey rolled her eyes. "Rose just used it. It’s probably ready to use, you just have to rinse it out." She watched Ben tower over the counter space designated for cooking. She gave in and walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. She could feel his arms move as he cut up the root and placed the pieces into to the metal boiler. 

"You think this isn't going to work?" Ben asked. He could sense her thoughts. "I have a feeling it will. It has to. Beaumont swears by it. At least I hope it does. Or Jannah would have given up her Energy Bow for nothing."

Rey pulled away from him to lean back against the counter and looked up at him. "What do you mean? She gave up her Energy Bow? The one made from that fancy metal Lando gave her?"

Ben looked down at her and nodded. Force, she looked so pale. "After last night, I couldn't get over how sick you were and apparently have been for the entire pregnancy. I wanted to do _something._ We found an herbal store that had the best root for remedy, but the shopkeeper drove a hard bargain. He wouldn't take Republic credits, and then he noticed Jannah's Energy bow, so he said he was willing to trade. She didn't even hesitate."

Rey stared forward, astonished. "That ore she made it out of is extremely valuable. Her dad gave it to her, too. I can't believe she would do that for some _roots..._ for me."

Ben rested his hand on hers. "She's become a good friend. I think she feels awful about everything."

Rey looked down at her feet. "I guess... I owe her a thank you. Please tell her for me when you see her again. Let's just hope it actually helps. I've tried almost everything."

"I bet he's going to be super cute. He has to be, based on all the trouble he's been putting you through," Ben's deep voice said adoringly. His heart leaped at Rey's smile in response. 

"I think that, too. You said 'he'," She pointed out with shining eyes. 

Ben turned off the tea boiler and grabbed the porcelain cup he set aside. "I have a feeling it's a boy too. Here."

Rey grabbed the cup of tea he poured her and stared down at the steaming pink liquid. "Here goes nothing." She held the cup up to her nose first to sniff, but it didn't smell like anything. She looked up at Ben as he watched her with anticipation. After the first sip, she immediately felt her nausea disappear. It tasted slightly odd, but she couldn't deny the obvious effect it already had on her. After finishing half the cup, her seemingly constant state of fatigue also melted away. She felt better than she had in a long time. 

Ben stared at her in awe. Rey's cheeks regained their color, even became slightly blushed. The dark circles under her eyes were gone. Relief washed over him. It looked like it was working. "How do you feel?" He blurted out, desperate to find out.

"It actually worked. In more ways than one. I feel amazing," she replied with a hint of shock in her voice. "I feel like I have so much more energy again."

Ben bent down to kiss her. "I'm so glad it worked. It's said to have healing powers, too. Maybe that's why you feel so great. Now, finish the rest, so we can go rest in your bed."

Rey sipped the rest of her tea and placed the cup in the sink. She walked to Ben, lightly pushing him backwards until his body met the counter, pulling him down for a fiery kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck merging her body achingly closer to his. He revered her body with his hands, running them up and down, until they found her butt cheeks and squeezed. Rey was overwhelmed by all the built-up pining for his body. Her hands shook from anticipation. Ben continued to wrap his lips around hers with fervor, opening his mouth to lick her tongue. She felt his growing bulge and rubbed herself against him, their bodies not able to get close enough. Rey pulled his hair so hard that she pulled his head backwards, away from their kiss. Ben winced and looked into her eyes, to find them seductive and ambitious. He leaned back into her to place wet kisses on her neck. She did the same, but hungrily transitioned into aggressive bites. He sucked the air in through his teeth at the pain of the last one and retreated from her again. Her expression was overcome by passion and desperation. 

"Ben. I want you. So badly. Don't go easy on me. I need you to give me everything you've got. I need you to pound into me until I'm senseless," Rey gasped, pulling her panties down, then followed with the removal of her tunic. She began to pull his shirt off and unfastened his pants. Both items of clothing fell to floor next to her, prompting her to grab his package, rock solid and slightly sticky from his pre-cum. Ben looked at her with concern, but she ignored it. 

"Rey. Rey you- but- what if- REY," Ben said as he grabbed her enthusiastic hands to keep her still. "What if I hurt you? And the baby? I'll have sex with you, of course, but we should take it slow?" He continued with uncertainty. 

Rey huffed loudly. "The baby will be _fine._ I just want you more than anything right now. I need you. I promise you won't hurt us. Unless..." She suddenly felt a twinge of insecurity. She looked down at her rounded belly. Her body was not what it looked like last time he saw her naked. She wasn't _huge_ but her belly definitely bulged outward. "Unless you _don't_ want to, because you don't... like how I look." 

Ben shook his head immediately and placed his large hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "You're gorgeous. You have _no_ idea how much I've fantasized about the state of nudity you're in right now, and the feeling of being inside you. I really was just concerned about the baby. If you insist it's safe, then I believe you, sweetheart. You're so undeniably beautiful, please believe me."

Rey smiled. "I believe you. Now take off your underwear, before I rip it off."

Ben obliged to her orders, matching her state of undress. They took each other's bodies in, after months of not being intimate. Rey practically jumped into his arms, and seized his lips with hers, just starting to quench her thirst for him. He scooped her up by the thighs and placed her down on the counter. She threw her head back once she felt the warmth of his wet mouth on her nipples. He sucked and twirled his tongue around the hard pebbles they became. She moaned lightly, to which Ben glanced up at her with a naughty grin in reaction. He trailed his kisses down her distended belly to reach her bulging, wet center. The obscene sound of the moisture of his mouth meeting the moisture of her folds escalated their passion even further. She tangled his hair in between her fingers, closing her eyes, focusing on the pleasure that spread from where his head was to her toes. "Put your fingers, inside," She demanded. The combined feeling of the two actions was sending her into a sensational bliss. Ben pulled away and stood up quickly, gripping her thighs and pulling her forward aggressively to wrap her legs around his hips. 

"I'm sorry, I just _have_ to feel you around my cock," he confessed with a low voice, almost growling. He canted his hips forward, grabbing his throbbing erection to slide it up and down her opening. He breathed heavily, and then slowly slid himself inside her. They both moaned loudly at the point of insertion. "You feel so good, I thought I'd never have you like this again," he gasped. "I'm all yours, Ben," Rey replied, looking deeply into his eyes. "You're so tight," he whispered in her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Ben thrusted into her ruthlessly and unannounced. Rey exclaimed in surprise, the way she furrowed her eyebrows and parted her lips thrilled him too much. It'd been far too long since they had sex, and it was clear to his body. He had to focus on not coming too soon. Rey wrapped her legs around him tightly, urging him to keep going. "Yes, yes, Ben, don't hold back, give it to me harder," her voice called out. The sound of him sliding in and out of her was accompanied by his loud grunts. She leaned back slightly, holding on to his shoulder with one hand and supporting her weight with her other hand on the counter. She dug her nails into his skin, signaling to him that her climax was approaching. He watched her breasts bounce, leaned in occasionally to give them a a kiss or a lick. Ben felt his orgasm approaching, so he slowed down to delay it, much to Rey's disappointment. "Please, Ben, please don't stop," she begged. Ben's vision began to white out, so he began think about the un-sexiest things to successfully bring Rey to completion. Eventually her high-pitched moans echoed throughout her quarters. She panted while Ben still moved inside her. He carried her off the counter and placed her on her feet. They continued to devour each other as they walked across the kitchen and into sitting room. Rey expected him to guide her to sofa, but instead he lightly pushed her back against the wall. "You think you can handle more?" he asked her, ceasing their lip contact for just a moment. She grinned mischievously and nodded. Ben pecked her on the lips lightly, then lustfully spinned her around and pinned her arms against the wall. Rey loved his brutal control, rendering her silent when she found herself facing the wall and feeling Ben's still-rock-hard arousal against her butt. She was still incredibly wet after her orgasm, making it so easy to re-enter her. Rey looked back at Ben to see his head thrown back in ecstasy, groaning lightly with his eyes closed. She whimpered at the sensation of the new position, and noticed that he found transcendence in his elation too. He traced his fingers down the length of her back, across her butt then thighs and eventually began to rub her center. She could feel the hot, wet kisses on her shoulders as he took her from behind. He withdrew himself almost completely, the head of his length still inside her, then slammed himself back inside. "Oh Ben," she moaned loudly. The simultaneous ravishment of her body in two different places was pushing her towards the edge again. Ben could feel it, and coaxed her to give in. "That's right, Rey. I know you want to come on my cock," he teased. "Of course, I do, I'm your dirty girl," she replied. Their dirty words were enough to lead them both to orgasm, the sweet euphoria after months of being without her made his knees tremble. They stayed against the wall for while, panting and sweaty. Ben turned her around again to face him and gazed at her with so much affection. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers, waiting for her to catch her breath. He then wrapped his lips gently around hers. "Thank you for this.”   
  


“I love you, too.” Rey grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom, immediately climbing into bed, still naked, waiting for her lover to join her. Ben climbed in cuddled closely to her, kissing her up and down her arm. They remained silent for a moment, simply savoring their physical closeness and affinity for each other. Ben placed his hand on her abdomen, searching the force for his son. Rey chuckled as Ben leaned in to kiss her bare belly. They gazed at each other again, Ben finally breaking their intimate silence. “I saw my grandfather today, not too long before I bonded with you tonight.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “Oh? What did he say? Any ominous advice about the future like your grandmother gave you?”

Ben shook his head. “He wanted to give me advice about being a father. He insisted we educate our children about the truth of our bloodlines, the mistakes of my parents and, _his_ mistakes. He also seems to want us to revive the Jedi order.”

She sighed. “I’ve thought about everything he mentioned to you. Even the Jedi order idea. I just don’t have the motivation to do it without you. How would it even work?”

Ben shrugged. “Right now, I’m just trying to make it through your pregnancy. I’m trying to think of a way that I can get back to _you_. But I can’t. Every time I come up with an idea, I just remind myself that the sins I’ve committed have been too great. It’s crazy to think that they’d ever see past my cursed bloodline, or what I used to be. Yet, I have no one but myself to blame.”

Rey scooted in closer to him, their naked bodies completely merged together again. “I know we’ll think of something,” she whispered to him. “I wish we could have paused our lives in that week on Naboo. Nothing mattered then except for you and I."

Ben sighed with contemplation, but it was a content sigh. "In all honesty, Rey, sometimes I need help believing that you're with me-even tonight. In my widest dreams, I couldn't have foreseen that you'd ever be lying next to me. Even if it's just for this moment, you're mine. If it turns out that all of this is over too fast, I've made the best of our time together. At least I loved, and was loved."

Rey pouted. "I know you're trying to be sweet, but you're also being too bleak. Don't talk like that. Also, stop acting liking you don't deserve me. You do, Ben. On Exegol, I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole, cloaked under the darkness of that planet, with nothing to suppress. I still saw all of you, and I chose you. Well, death chose you, but you came back. Then you were mine again and our baby is on the way."

He winked at Rey with a smile, then transitioned into an expression of sudden question. "What are we going to name him?"

She sat up. "We do need to talk about that. What do you like?"

Ben looked at her pensively. "I don't want to name him _after_ anyone. I want him to live up to his own legacy. But, I haven't really thought of anything."

"I like Kai," she announced. 

"Kai. Like Tie as in Tie Fighter, but with a K?" He replied.

"Yes, but spelled as K-A-I. Do you hate it?" She asked anxiously. 

"I don't hate it. But I can't think of another name. If I do, I'll let you know," he said with a smirk. He admired her face as he spoke, noticing the light freckles that dotted her now-rosy cheeks. He pushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear, then ran a thumb up and down the side of her face. His heart was as full as it could be. Her eyes reflected his emotion, enticing him to kiss her delicately. Her lips were as gentle against Ben's, her tongue tame and tender as it danced with his. So different from her hungry biting earlier, but still as passionate. They pulled away to take the moment in again, soul gazing into soul. She ran her fingers across his body, connecting his moles as if they were constellations. They were like the stars that separated them, but luckily they could mock the distance. Either way, she'd do anything just to count the moles on his skin, they were like secrets that only the two of them knew, secrets that were underneath his clothes. She finally grabbed his length, now throbbing. "You're going to kill me," he uttered with a moan; he didn't have the strength to resist her. She giggled, but then kissed him with a need too urgent to deny. Ben gave into her body, relishing in her ravishing sighs of content. Their pulses harmonized, their movement conducted by the passion in their veins. With every breath and sigh, they could hear the music of their elation, their feelings of adoration complete bared. They said things in the dark that weren't suitable for the pure light of day. The world around them fell away slowly. Ben couldn't help to think about the first time they made love, to where he felt no longer scared and shy, like he was no longer an invasion in her life. She was now completely his, and he unconditionally hers. 

They tried to stay awake throughout their borrowed time. They sat up in bed, reporting on everything that transpired for each of them since the last time they saw each other. Tomorrow Ben would go to Yavin 4 and hopefully put and end to the chase of the last person his team was tracking. Rey had a medical appointment in the morning. Ben expressed his regret for not being there, but she insisted he let it go. Eventually Rey suggested they rest their eyes for a while. He argued it was too risky, but she was confident she had the tenacity to stay wake. Sleep was ruthless, however, and took advantage of their weakened states of weariness and comfort. 

* * *

Ben awoke without Rey, as he expected. He didn't remember the moment he fell asleep. "I told her," he muttered to himself. He was sore around the muscles of his nether regions. Rey really put him to work last night, but he was grateful. The ship seemed to be still, meaning they were most likely already on Yavin 4. He dressed himself and clipped his lightsaber on to his hip. He was starving, his body in need of the extra calories he burned off last night. Upon entering the mess hall, he noticed Beaumont and Jannah already finishing their breakfast.

"Good Morning, sleeping beauty," Beaumont announced.

"You're usually the first one up and ready. You were later than usual yesterday morning as well," Jannah pointed out. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night, and I stayed up late the night before, too." He said carefully, trying not to seem like he was omitting the truth. "I sent the root out to Rey. It seems to be incredibly effective. Thank You. Both of you. I am indebted to you."

A huge smile grew across Beaumont's face. "Can I have your lightsaber?" he joked.

Ben shook his head. "Except that."

"That was really fast. I didn't even know things could be sent out to Cloud City that quickly," Jannah said. 

"I expressed the urgency to the delivery droid. He understood," Ben explained immediately. 

"Hm. Okay. Well hurry up and eat so you can touch the magic tree," she teased. 

" _Force_ -sensitive tree," Ben rolled his eyes. 

Beaumont stood up as he took one more sip of his drink. "Depending on what you see, we might have to take off right away, so have everything ready, be prepared for anything. We might have to fight after Yavin. Hopefully not, but its a very real possibility. Let me know when you're ready so we can head out."

\---------

Ben, Beaumont and Jannah walked out of the ship and into the steamy jungle of the moon they landed on. The climate was temperate and the air smelled sweet. Ben could instantly sense the tree. "We don't need the coordinates. I'll be able to find it."

"Connix, keep Cloud City on standby. We'll most like have news to give them very soon," Beaumont said into his communication device.

"Roger. Just having some trouble with making a successful connection. I'll figure it out," the lieutenant replied. "Good luck out there."

Ben carefully walked through the mist and trees. He didn't sense any harmful presence, but he still wanted to be careful. He held the three twigs they found in Coruscant in his grip, ready to finally discover what his squadron had been after for months. Hopefully it would actually be something of consequence. He saw a large, flat mountain in the distance, and thought of Rey. It was actually beautiful here. Maybe he'd return and find out more about this moon and the force-tree when he had more time. For now, the mission was too important and too time sensitive. Before too long, he could see a home of reasonable size in the distance. "There it is," he announced, treading quickly forward. Beaumont and Jannah walked faster to keep up. The tree appeared, calling out to him in the force. 

"It looks like a normal tree," Jannah described.

"It's not. It might have everything we need," Ben replied sternly. He inched forward, reaching his right hand out, while his left held the pieces of the other tree. The force around him hummed loudly as the distance between his hand and the bark became shorter. Unintelligible whispers could be heard. It seemed so thunderous, all the sounds, and wondered if his two colleagues could even hear it. As soon as his hand touched the bark, a flash of white flooded his mind. He could see him. The man leading the search of the ex-Imperial palace in Coruscant. The man that rose from the ashes of the fallen First Order. Still hellbent on carrying out its mission. The man gathered all his resources, slowly but surely, over his years of service. Ben could see himself as Kylo Ren, interacting with this man. He was always whispering and planning behind Ren's cloaked back. Many high-ranking stormtroopers pledged their loyalties to this man's future cause. Too many of them. Enough to make a small army. Enough to cause some serious damage if left unattended for too long. His plan unfolded across Ben's mind. He could see the next steps. Oh no. It can't be. He's already so close. They had to _leave. Now._

"We have to get to the ship! We have to leave right now!" Ben shouted, ripping his hand way from the tree. He ran back towards the ship, with Jannah and Beaumont rushing after him.

"Ben! What did you see?" Beaumont shouted desperately. "What was it?"

Ben just continued to run, ignoring their pleas for answers. 

Once he reached the ship, Connix was next on his list to find. He ran through the corridors, finally arriving to the communications bay. "Connix! We have to send a transmission out to Cloud City," he urged, gasping for air while resting his hands on his knees. The lieutenant gaped at him in surprise. "Well I would, Solo, but I haven't been able to reach them. Their connection seems to be off or _blocked._ I've tried everything. It's definitely on their end. What's wrong?"

Beaumont and Jannah ran into the bay. "So help me, Ben, If you don't _tell me_ what the hell is going on!" His captain demanded. 

"I know who it is, and I know where he's going next. He's most likely already there!" Ben yelled out. 

"Who and where?" Beaumont asked. He was terrified to hear Ben's answer. He already knew where. 

* * *

Rey walked out of her appointment in the Medical Bay and then towards Finn and Rose's living quarters for lunch. She could hear Threepio's scurrying steps approaching behind her. "Mistress Rey! You received a transmission from the council. They're insisting on seeing you in the Council Chambers. I believe that Master Finn and Mistress Rose were also called over. "Hm. I wonder what that could be about. Was it urgent?" She asked. 

"They did say you needed to head over immediately. And I am escorting you there. I've been instructed to be by your side and I believe that I have not been fulfilling my duty," he insisted. 

"Fine, Threepio. Thank you. Let's go." They walked together towards the Administrator's Palace. As they approached, Rey couldn't sense anybody or anything behind the doors of the chamber.

"So they didn't tell you what this was about?" She asked the droid again. "They didn't," he stated right away. She tried searching the room for some type of emotion, but she couldn't sense anything. She couldn't even sense individual people, more specifically, the presence of her friends. "Somethings... off, Threepio." Rey activated her lightsaber and engaged in a fighting stance. "Stay behind me."

As the door activated open, a bright, blue light blinded her and took her by surprise. It was a holographic wall. What was it filtering out? She slowly pushed her hand through to see if it would physically hurt her, but it didn't. She walked in and turned to her left, seeing Finn and Rose with metal cuffs around their wrists. "Finn! Rose! What happened?" She intended to run towards them but was overcome with an overwhelming pain traveling throughout her body. She was being stunned, and collapsed to the floor on her side. 

"How could you hurt her like that? She's pregnant!!" Rose screamed. 

Rey's vision was blurred for a few seconds, but eventually came to and clearly saw all the stormtroopers surrounding her. A tall, red-headed man looked down at her with an evil smirk, his hands held behind his back. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the _scavenger_ that brought the mighty Kylo Ren to his knees. We finally meet," His tone was victorious and cruel at the same time. 

She stared at him, noticing the First Order General's Uniform he sported, but couldn't figure out who he was. She sat up and looked around. The entire Council was cuffed, each with a stormtrooper aiming a blaster at them. Including Poe and Lando. Many other people of importance to the New Republic were also being held hostage along with them. 

"This _scum_ right here? That's General Hux." Poe spat out, his mouth slightly bloody. His left eye was also swollen. He clearly put up a fight. 

"I thought he was killed!" Rey blurted out. 

"We should have known. We should have been more careful, and investigated if you were truly dead. It was too good to be true," Finn hissed. 

Hux chuckled. "Allegiant General Pryde certainly intended to have me killed. Did you really think that I wouldn't take precautions as spy in the First Order? I planned to be found out _eventually_. I wanted them to believe I was dead. I knew Kylo Ren would fail, and better yet, he _died._ The only real threat I have now, is this _scavenger_ here- the last Jedi."

Poe, Finn, Lando and Rose all glanced at each other upon hearing Hux announce that Kylo Ren was dead.

Rey reached for her lightsaber with the force, but quickly discovered that she was incapacitated in her abilities. She squirmed in confusion.

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't think it would be that easy did you? Those cuffs cut off your force abilities. You can't do anything." Hux explained. 

Rey glanced upwards to stare solemnly in his eyes. "You _won't_ get away with this."

"Just watch me." he grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown, everybody! Thank you for all the support! 
> 
> Next Chapter: My name is Ben Solo


	12. My Name is Ben Solo

**CHAPTER 12:**

  
“So it’s been Hux all along?” Beaumont said in disbelief. “All witnesses that described him said the guy we were looking for had dark hair. Hux is a red head.”

Ben leaned over the communication board next to Connix, trying to transmit some type of signal over to Cloud City. They were on route to the planet already, but he was desperate for communication. He continued to work as he addressed all of Beaumont’s questions. “He was disguising himself. His red hair would have been a dead giveaway. Ugh. I give up. There’s no way anything is getting through to Bespin. That probably means...”

Jannah spoke once she noticed Ben choking up. “He’s likely to be there. But we haven’t received a distress signal, maybe we’re wrong.”

Ben’s eye twitched. “I saw his plan. He’s been slowly sneaking his entire mutiny into the city. A handful of them, little by little, with every passing day. Obviously he couldn’t just show up with hundreds of stormtroopers. It wouldn’t have worked out that way. He needed the perfect moment to gather the entire council and take them hostage.”

” _We’re_ still out here. We can take some allies and end this. Seems like it’s something we can handle,” Jannah insisted.   
  


“It’s not that simple. Yes, we can probably end it with brute force, but if Ben is right and Hux is already there, he has the hostages. Too many innocent people can die, alongside the entire council. The important people overseeing the reconstruction of the Republic will all be gone, and we might lose _all_ the progress we’ve made. We’d be back at square one,” Beaumont said. “I don’t think we can rebuild another successful rebellion again.”

”He’s after Rey,” Ben’s voice broke as he confessed the fact to the people in the room. “He was jealous of the power I had. Fearful of it, too. He was convinced that without it, I would have never gotten in his way. He won’t let himself be beat by another force-sensitive. He knows Rey is a Jedi, and he knows she’s powerful enough to end him. He went to Coruscant for the main purpose of finding force-muting technology. If he’s there, he might have her in his clutches already. He might be hurting her.” He kept his face turned away from the crew, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I can’t even help her!! The _stupid Council_ had me injected with a chip that will probably paralyze me if I’m even on the same damn planet as her.”

”Within the distance of _half_ of a planet,” Jannah clarified.   
  


“Right, Jannah. You would know, wouldn’t you? You watched me get sentenced.You’re the reason I’m even in this crap!” He seethed in response.   
  


“Hey, I told you I was sorry, and I know there's nothing I can do that will ever make up for it! But I don’t need this right now.” She stormed out into the hall.   
  


Ben grabbed a comm headset and chucked it at the wall with full force.

”Hey! Cut it out, Ben! That behavior is unacceptable on _my_ ship.” Beaumont shouted, lifting his hand to try and calm his friend.

“I can’t lose Rey. Not after everything we’ve been through. I can’t stay in this universe if she’s not in it. I'd never forgive myself if she doesn't make it through this alive," Ben whispered. 

Beaumont pulled him out into the corridor. "I have a plan. Well, half of a plan. We need to work together. We need everybody, and we need _you._ You have to pull yourself together."

Ben nodded, his face turned away from Beaumont, his eyes not meeting his.

"I know of a way to shut off those tracking devices that you and Rey have injected in your skin," The captain added. He exhaled in relief once he figured that he finally had Ben's full attention.

"How?" Ben asked solemnly. 

"I have direct communication set up with BB-8. Specifically for times like these. It was convenient for when connection was cut off with ships, bases, and people of the Resistance. He's on Cloud City, hopefully intact. He and Artoo can both head to the Control Center for Microchip Tracking. They'd have to turn it off temporarily for _everyone_ we're tracking in the galaxy, but it's worth the risk to allow you on Cloud City at the same time as Rey. I'm sure all the people we're tracking won't even notice anyway," Beaumont described. "We'll also have the element of surprise."

"On what front?" Jannah chimed in. She was sulking around the corner, and heard Beaumont planning with Ben. 

"They might have Rey captured, and they may have disabled her use of the force. But she's not the only one that can use it. They don't know we have Ben. They all think he's dead. I'm positive Hux believes that." Beaumont stated proudly.   
  


“It’ll be tricky to communicate with BB-8, don’t you think? If he’s surrounded by Hux’s men, we have to be careful. I wish we could get some eyes in Cloud City before landing. It’d be easier to plan what to do,” Jannah said with a pensive expression.

Ben swallowed. He was certainly capable of observing the situation on Cloud City first hand, but he wasn't sure if he could trust his teammates with information about his force bond with Rey. What if they informed the council? No. This was important. Rey's life was at risk. So was their baby's. No matter what the consequences were, saving her was far more urgent. "I can bring us insight on what's going on in Cloud City," He announced. 

"How?" Jannah and Beaumont asked at the same time.

Ben took a deep breath. "I've been able to force-bond with Rey for the past two nights. I can connect with her through the force across great distances. We can be on opposite sides of the galaxy, and still reach each other."

Jannah gaped at him in surprise. "I forgot all about that."

"What? Am I missing something?" Beaumont asked impatiently.

"You weren't at Ben's trial, so that's why you don't know. Ben and Rey form some type of link in the force, they were born with it. What was it called?" Jannah spoke while trying to recall the evidence presented at the trial.

"A dyad," Ben said.

"Right. A dyad. Anyways, this dyad they form makes them super powerful, it supposedly has a life force like no other. It also allows them to communicate across the stars. That's how Ben succumbed to the light side with Rey. They talked as enemies initially, but eventually fell in looovvee," Jannah teased. "I remember when I saw you both fighting on Kef Bir. I never would have guessed we'd be here."

"You saw them duel with lightsabers on Kef Bir?" Beaumont asked, jealous that she witnessed such an interesting event.

"Barely. I honestly didn't even see Ben. He was just a tall dark figure that Rey fought in the distance. Giant waves of water were in the way of my view. _Anyway,_ I guess the council assumed that because he lost his force sensitivity for a while, they couldn't do that anymore." Jannah explained.

"I thought we lost the ability, too. It's been more than three months since we've been able to bond in the force like that. It was only two nights ago that I saw her again. I'm sure that if I reach out to her, and if I'm careful, I can observe what's going on."

"By all means, Ben. Do it. This can be how we gain the upper hand." Beaumont pleaded.

"Fine. But, please, don't inform the Council of our bond. I'm begging you. It's all we have left," Ben whispered. 

Jannah and Beaumont glanced at each other, then turned to nod at him. "Of course, Ben. You can count on us. The rest of the crew, too. We'll make sure of it."

Ben’s face gleamed with hope. "Let's get to work then.”

Beaumont called the entire crew into the main compartment of the ship, and described the newly developed situation in Cloud City. “Begin to get in touch with our allies. I am going to confirm the situation through my communication with BB-8, and Ben will confirm through his communication with Rey.”   
He nodded over at Ben who began to meditate.   
  


He reached out to into the force, searching for Rey’s energy. He was almost afraid to find it, nervous to detect any sign of struggle, suffering or pain. He eventually felt her familiar presence, and sensed desperation along with it. The air around him shifted, prompting him to open his eyes. He found her gaze immediately, but she maintained a stoic, unemotional expression. His heart sank at the sight of her kneeling on the floor, wrists detained in large metal binders. Rey looked up at him through her eyelashes, then fully lifted her head to take in the sight of him. She scanned the room to see if anybody else could see him, but he hadn’t seemed to have caught anyone else’s attention. Her tears finally ebbed when his thoughts stroked her mind tenderly. 

  
_”You’re not alone.”_ His voice was strong in her head. His words brought her back to that game-changing night on Ahch-To, the moment she realized just how raw and powerful their force bond was. The moment they first physically touched hands, not as enemies, but as two people who understood each other. She watched Ben crack the slightest smile.

He witnessed her flashback, and was amused by how long ago it seemed. He broke away from their mutual stare and searched the room. He noticed the entire Council detained and guarded by stormtroopers. He noted Poe’s bloody face, and Lando’s fed-up demeanor. He also noticed Finn and Rose, sitting on the floor leaned up against each other, back to back. His eyes almost scanned over Chewie completely, they had him in the darkest corner of the chambers, bound by his hands _and_ ankles, rumbling to himself quietly. The Wookie must have put up a fight. Threepio was also set up against the wall, but he was temporarily shut down. They must have grown tired of his endless talking. He didn’t see BB-8 _or_ Artoo and hoped that they were successfully avoiding these enemies. After thoroughly observing the space, he didn’t see Hux. “ _What happened, Rey?”_

 _  
  
“Hux infiltrated Cloud City. He seems to have control over the entire planet. I know he’s disrupted all communications to the city, but I don’t know what’s happening beyond these walls. I don’t know how he successfully eluded my senses. I know I’ve been distracted, but this is something else. These binders keep my force sensitivity at bay. There’s also a shield around this chamber that I’ve deduced must be blocking me from reaching out into force beyond this room. I can’t see what’s going on behind those closed doors. He’s gathered this technology just for_ me, _a_ _nd it’s effective. He doesn’t want me to interfere. He’s holding us hostage to make sure everyone else in this city-and all the allies of the Rebublic we’re building-won’t defy him.”_ Rey’s eyes shifted as she conversed with him through their thoughts, trying not to stare at his direction for too long. She attempted to maintain her calm demeanor, but as she explained their circumstances to Ben, she began to break down. _“I’m frightened. I have to admit, Hux’s invasion has been carefully planned and carried out. I can’t even_ do _anything to stop him. Ben...the baby. I want to live... so that he may live.”_

Ben’s lip quivered. He stooped down to his knee to be at eye level with Rey and rested his hand against her cheek. “ _We’re_ _going to Cloud City. I’m going to face Hux, and put an end to his tyranny, once and for all. Our squadron is aware of the situation. They’re alerting the rest of the galaxy as we speak. I’d like him to be kept alive and punished... but if he hurts you...I will end_ ** _him._** _”_ He carefully kissed Rey’s tears away. She gazed into his eyes, full of questions. How was he planning to be so physically close to her? How did his squadron know about the condition that Bespin was currently in? Ben simply leaned his forehead against hers, stroked her hands with his thumbs and filled her mind with images of what he discovered on Coruscant, then Yavin 4. The words of Beaumont’s plan for their microchips echoed in her thoughts. She understood. Before she could speak, they both heard someone clear their throat.

Their glances whipped over to the source immediately. It was Finn. He stared at both of them, meeting Ben’s eyes intensely. Ben turned to Rey in utter astonishment. Rey thought back to the moment Luke interrupted between them all that time ago, the moment they touched hands. “ _Luke was able to see_ _you_ , _maybe because he was a Jedi. Finn is force-sensitive so...”_ Her thoughts assured. Finn nodded up at them, he must have figured that Ben’s odd presence was to be deemed as a good sign. Rose felt his action and turned to ask him what he was doing. There was no way she noticed Ben.

“Quiet, Rebel Scum!!” A stormtrooper shouted at Rose.   
  


Ben nodded at him in return and sent a mental notion out to him as well. “ _We’re on our way.”_ He turned to place a lingering kiss on Rey’s forehead. “ _I’ll come back for you sweetheart.”_

The truth of his words washed over her, warming her anxiety-ridden soul. He was going to be there for her, their baby, and all of Cloud City. She was ready to be by his side, saber in hand. She was ready to fight if she had to.

———

Ben's eyes blinked to find the crew staring at him. He exhaled. “Rey confirmed. Hux has somehow invaded Cloud City. He has the entire council captured.” The entire squadron broke out into murmurs.

  
Beaumont pulled off his comlink and walked over to Ben. “BB-8 has been safely avoiding the intruders. How he’s managed it, I don’t know. He seems to have some real experience in avoiding the First Order.” 

  
”That, he does,” Ben replied in recollection of old times.   
  


“I instructed him to find Artoo and to shut down the tracking devices. Whenever I hear back, we’ll be able to enter Cloud City without any worries,” Beaumont said with a wink.   
  


Connix walked up to the pair in a hurry. “Someone is trying to make contact with the ship. Do you want to be there to receive the transmission, Beaumont?”

”I think that’s best.” Beaumont walked towards the the communication board and switched the audio from the personal comlink to the speakers. A familiar voice echoed throughout the space.

”Beaumont?” Zorii said desperately.   
  


“Yes, it’s me, Zorii. What’s the matter?”

”I’m right outside your ship with mine. I just escaped Cloud City. I was there to see if I could talk to Poe, but then I realized there was something wrong. I noticed some stormtroopers and I saw the guy leading them. A tall man with red hair.” She explained, her helmet still on.   
  


“How did you get out?” Beaumont addressed immediately, but then followed with an explanation for her observation. "That man you saw was ex- First Order General Armitage Hux."  
  


“I have my ways. I didn’t escape Kijimi before it was blown up out of pure luck, you know.” Zorii replied.

”Go ahead and fly into our hangar. We’ll meet you there and discuss how you left unnoticed. We need to enter Cloud City, and we need to be as stealthy as possible,” The captain instructed her.   
  


Beaumont nodded at Ben, Jannah, Connix and the two other Resistance Troopers that were in the communication center with them. They followed him out all the way to the hangar, meeting the now un-helmeted Zorii. She reeled at the sight of Ben, her stance shifting into a protective manner. He understood. Rey was ruthless all those months ago, going after her to cause her physical pain. How was she to know he wouldn’t do the same? 

“How are the rest of the citizens of Cloud City? The civilians, and the military? We know the Council is completely captured as well as many other important figureheads.” Jannah inquired.   
  


Zorii exhaled deeply. “They’ve been rounded up into designated ‘camps’. If you walk through the center of the city, it looks abandoned. I’m sure many people are safely hidden in their own homes or other forms of sanctuary, but Hux has who he needs.”

Ben interjected impatiently. “How did you get in and out without anybody stopping you?”

Zorii turned her eyes away from him ”There’s a tiny, secret hangar on the bowels of the city. Ever since that instance when the Galactic Empire took over Bespin more than thirty years ago, they constructed it as a precaution. I think it’s out of commission because it’s horribly maintained, but that’s how I left. We can also land there without anybody knowing. There’s a hole in the shield, the detectors, all around that area.”

”How is it that you know so much about something like that?” Jannah asked.

”I was a spice runner,” She said simply.

They all sighed. Beaumont ran his hand through his beard, thinking about what to do next. “Okay. Sounds like it’s a little too easy so we have to be careful. I’m glad to hear many bystanders are out of the way in these ‘camps’.   
  


“What are we waiting for? It looks like we have a perfect window of opportunity,” Ben expressed with agitation.

”You can’t come within a certain distance of Rey...” Zorii stated with an undercurrent of unease in her voice. Ben could sense her anxiety about reminding him of his situation with Rey.   
  


“We took care of that. We need Ben on our side. I’m sure the council would understand my decision. And he’s right. Let’s not waste anymore time. Our allies have been contacted and we have a few more reinforcements arriving. Alert the rest of the ship,” Beaumont ordered as he walked towards the crew compartment.   
  


Everyone followed behind him, but Ben lingered behind to catch up with Zorii. “I’m not going to give you a difficult time. You don’t have to be so nervous around me. If you’re fighting alongside us, I want your mind to be as clear as possible because we need to _win,”_ he whispered to her.

  
Zorii met his glance. “They have Rey, don’t they?” 

“They _have_ a lot of people. But Hux intends to hurt Rey, and to get rid of her forever. He doesn’t know I’m alive and I aim to exploit that advantage. Rey _will_ survive. So let go of your fear of me and focus. She’s getting out of this, if it’s the last thing I do,” Ben explained stoically.   
  


“Fine. Let’s do this,” she replied.   
  


* * *

  
Beaumont had his arms crossed, staring out of the glass and into the hidden hangar of Cloud City. Once BB-8 informed him that the tracking devices were off, they flew into Bespin immediately. He looked over to Ben who stood beside him. Jannah stood on his other side. They both proved to be vital to his mission. Because of them, his crew was more successful than he ever thought possible. The fact that Hux slipped through their fingers was unbelievable. Connix told him that it wasn’t his fault, but he still felt the twinge of failure in the pit of his stomach. He noticed Ben thumbing the metal of his lightsaber. “She’s going to be okay, Ben. We’re already in the city, and we still have the element of surprise on our side."

Ben nodded his head once, eyes still facing forward. Zorii approached them, placing her helmet on her head. "There are secret passages leading into the city. We can arrive fairly close to the Administrator's Palace completely undetected," she said. "When I was last here, I also noticed that all of the Pilots from Rey's Pilot Commission are being held captive in the main hangar, when I was trying to find if there was another way out."

Beaumont laid out his plan immediately. "Once we arrive near the main entrance of the Palace — Connix , along with some of our crew, can create a diversion. Me, Ben, Jannah, Zorii and a few others can enter the palace to locate the Council and the other important figureheads they have captured in that same chamber. I'm positive that Hux will reveal himself not too long after we find them. It would make sense for him to be close by. We must capture Hux and force him to surrender. Once we find him, Jannah and Zorii can lead the crew in our group to locate the captured pilots. We'll release them and have them help us free all the people that are being kept in those camps, and we must bring down as many stormtroopers as possible, just in case capturing Hux doesn't go according to plan. Get everyone ready. We have no time to waste."

* * *

Ben ignited his saber once he saw the light of day upon exiting the tunnels. Zorii led the group through quite quickly, for she truly knew the route through them like the back of her hand. They turned the corner of the building directly outside the hidden exit. "There they are," Jannah whispered as she pointed towards the group of stormtroopers marching through the large stretch of court right in front of the Administrator's Palace. Beaumont looked back at Connix. "That's your cue." She pushed forward with her designated group and stood in front of the Captain. "We'll stray them away as far as possible. Be careful," Connix said to him while placing her hand on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked her cheek in return. "You too."

Jannah cleared her throat. "We should keep moving."

Connix nodded, then ran towards the stormtroopers. She and her group fired their blasters while simultaneously taking cover as the stormtroopers blasted back. Connix's voice echoed loudly in Beaumont's comlink "Go!"

"She's given us the signal! Let's head to the entrance!" He shouted. Beaumont took off, his team close behind him, or ahead of him in Ben's case. They still encountered a stray stormtrooper every once a while, but they were taken care of effortlessly. Ben deflected the laser blasts with his saber, while Jannah and Beaumont blasted the attackers easily. The rest of their crew covered them from behind, Zorii at the very end. Ben made sure to slow down every so often to allow the rest of the crew to catch up with him. His long legs carried him far, as well as his consuming desire to reach Rey before it was too late. It had been a long time since he killed, and he promised himself he would never do it unless he absolutely had to. He wanted to keep Kylo Ren locked away forever, and to lock away his deadly habits. But now, he would undoubtedly kill to make sure Rey survived. When they finally reached the entrance to the Administrator's Palace, he reached out into the force for Rey, but he couldn't sense her. Hux truly had her ability locked down and away. Sweat drenched his face, causing the dark locks of his hair to stick to his forehead and to his temples. Everyone paused for a while to catch their breaths. Ben waited for Beaumont to give the next order, but it felt like forever before he spoke. 

"Ben, can you sense the location of the Council?" Beaumont asked as they entered the palace.

"No, but I saw where they were located. It’s where my verdict was presented. I can't sense anything because they have them behind some type of holographic force blocking screen. It's to stop Rey from sensing what's going on outside," Ben replied. 

"Wow, he really thought of everything," Beaumont groaned. 

Ben suddenly re-ignited his lightsaber to impale the stormtrooper that entered the door behind them, startling Jannah and Zorii. 

"Okay, let's make our way to the Chamber of Council, before anybody else catches up to us. We already have too much to face _ahead of us,"_ Beaumont instructed with his blaster lifted, carefully rounding the corner into the next hall.

The stormtroopers came in manageable waves. Ben would fight about four at a time, the blue blade of his saber was quick and precise. Jannah made do with her blaster, but she wished she had her energy bow. Beaumont managed to have a blast graze his arm, making him curse out loud. Ben thrusted the responsible stormtrooper with the force, then Zorii blasted him once his body was collapsed on the floor. "We're almost there!" She shouted. They battled on, flattening the enemies in their path. Beaumont couldn't help but feel proud. They were a great team.

Ben was overwhelmed by desperation. The feeling reminded him of that fateful day on Exegol, running towards Rey, his only intent being to help her, to stand beside her. He still remembered how their bond felt, how it finally felt _right_ for the _both_ of them. He recalled the moment in which they reveled in the sharing of their Dyad, realizing how precious it was. They both recognized that Palpatine had robbed them of the beauty of their bond. It was technically there since the moment Rey was born. They felt lonely for so long, without knowing they had one another. Anger began to engulf him. He was already robbed of far too much time with her. He was so tired of not being able to just _be_ with her, with absolutely no worries. Since the moment he realized he loved her, something was always in the way. Once he was brought back to life, he had to constantly look over his shoulder. The government deemed them to dangerous to be together. _Now,_ the rabid, power-hungry Hux had her in his clutches. Was it ever going to be easy? He decided he wasn't going to wait for the others to catch up with him anymore. He would rush and fight until she was _really_ in front of him. He found himself running again, whipping his saber around to block and destroy the stormtroopers that dared to face him. The door of the Chamber of Council was soon before him. He could hear Beaumont and Jannah calling out to him through his comlink, but he moved forward anyway. He activated the door to open, and wasted no time in entering. 

His steps echoed in the deafening silence of the large Chamber. "Ben?!"

He turned to behold the person responsible for shouting his name in relief. Her lovely face was streaked with tears. Rey struggled to her feet with her hands bound together. Ben darted towards her, wrapping his arms around his seemingly fragile lover. She buried her face into his chest, stifling her quiet sobs. "You're here, you made it," she managed to speak out. 

"Ben? How are you here?" Poe's voice reminded him that other people were being kept prisoner in that same space. He was so focused on Rey, everything else disappeared. He scanned the room to see the entire Council looking upon him in shock. Lando beamed at him, and nodded. Finn cheered and Rose gasped in relief. "Thank goodness!" She shouted. Chewie roared, echoing her emotion. 

"Where are the stormtroopers that were guarding you all?" Ben asked with a bad feeling.

"They took off towards some emerging 'threat'" Poe replied. “I’m guessing that was you.”

Beaumont, Jannah, Zorii rushed into the the chamber, out of breath. "Ben, I told you _wait_ ," Beaumont scolded. 

"Alright, alright. You're all here, maybe you should break our binders so we can finally be useful and help capture Hux?" Finn suggested. 

Ben lifted his saber, meaning to slice through Rey's binders. Suddenly, he felt a tingling at the base of his skull. Before he could focus on the looming threat that waved through the force, his body was overcome with a shocking, electrical pain. He fell to the ground, his body face down. He managed to glance downwards to a see a small metal contraption that was latched on to his leg. Somebody threw it at him.

"Impossible," Hux’s familiar, cold voice spat out. The voice that always vexed him, but that he now hated more than anything. “They said you were dead. There were rumors that you gave up your life for the _scavenger."_

Ben looked up from the floor to see Hux scowling down at him. He was surrounded by too many crimson clad guards, and several stormtroopers, hungry for a fight. “They said you were dead, too. They said you died a traitor, aiding the Resistance in bringing down the First Order," Ben remarked, meaning to deeply insult him. He could barely breath through the pain. 

"I was trying to defeat _YOU."_ Hux placed a hateful and loud emphasis on the last word. “You. The supposed Supreme Leader, seeking to relentlessly rule an Empire with no mercy and unmatched power. Yet, you gave it all up for a _girl._ I always knew you were weak _._ I knew your insatiable obsession with her would be your undoing. I _knew_ you had compassion for her. When we discovered that she was on Kijimi, you refused to destroy the planet, knowing she was on it with her rebel scum friends. It would have solved everything for the First Order. But not for you, so of course you wouldn’t allow it. The stench of your emotional baggage was impossible to overlook. It made me sick. Yet, Snoke chose not to see it. I never understood his obsession with your _force ability._ He was a fool too. The Sith, the Jedi, the force —it’s all rubbish when it comes to truly being an implacable leader. You are all too hopelessly bound to your useless lore and legends. It’s no matter. I now have you _and_ your little girlfriend in my possession now. I’ll put an end to you both. I’ll finally be the one to put an end to _Kylo Ren.”_

Ben looked over to see his colleagues with their hands raised in surrender, and the Council all lined up with blasters to their heads. He met Rey’s eyes, then Finn’s. He sent out thoughts to the both of them. They both confirmed their understanding in return. Ben began to draw on Rey’s strength, and she drew on his. Finn could sense them in the force, and was taken back by the way it seemed as if they were charging like batteries.

  
Ben pushed himself up and managed to rest his weight on his knees. He ripped the metal shocking contraption that was attached to his leg and tossed it over to Hux’s feet.   
  


“There’s no point in trying anything, _Ren_. We’ve captured the catalyst of your reforming Senate. One wrong move and they’re all done for. The loathsome efforts of the Resistance in reinstating this useless government have been in vain. I thought the scavenger was our only real threat, but now we have you _both_ as our prisoners,” Hux boasted cruelly. His expression instantly changed once he heard a chuckle escape Ben’s lips. 

  
“Oh, Hux. There are a couple things you need to understand. First, having Rey and I as prisoners _together,_ is a grave mistake on your part. Second, you didn’t defeat Kylo Ren. He was destroyed a long time ago. My name is Ben Solo.”   
  


Before Hux could reply or even react, Ben pushed his arm out and thrusted all the stormtroopers that stood around the council with the most powerful push of the force he ever mustered. Everyone was stunned by the action, allowing Ben to pounce towards Rey, effectively slicing the metal binders around her wrists with the ignition of his saber. Jannah and Zorii were able to begin sprinting towards the main hanger with their group like Beaumont instructed them. Rey jumped to her feet and ignited her saber to reveal her golden blade. She dashed towards Finn and Rose, slashing their binders to free them. She and Ben stood back to back, sabers ignited. Rey reached out with the force to disarm two of the stormtroopers and equipped Finn and Rose with blasters. _”Free as many people from the binders as you can, we’ll cover you!”_ Rey’s voice echoed in Finn’s mind. He was about to tell Rose, but she didn’t need him to, she already began to free the Council. Poe, Lando and Chewie joined the fight before too long.  
  


“Where’s Hux?!” Rey yelled as she and Ben deflected the chaos of blasts flying across the large space and bulldozed through stormtroopers.  
  


“We’ll find him. We’ll be done here soon anyway,” Ben insisted.   
  


Beaumont ran towards the couple, blasting away while he shouted at them over all the noise. “Thanks to you two, we should be able to take it from here! Do not let him escape!”   
  


Ben and Rey heeded his order and hurried out of the the Chamber of Council.   
  


“Stay with me, Rey. I don’t want you to leave my side. I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to you or the baby,” Ben ordered her.

Rey scoffed. “I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to _you.”_   
  


  
“Then we have no choice. Looks like we both have to get out of this alive,” he smiled.

Rey zeroed in on Hux’s energy in the force. “He’s through those doors!”

They entered the large empty hall meant for grand banquets and saw that Hux was surrounded by about thirty crimson clad guards. Ben glanced at Rey, thrown into nostalgic state by the vision of the guards’ red armor. They faced their type before, in Snoke’s throne room after Ben killed him, and in Palpatine’s throne room. In this instance, they guarded a much less powerful master, but in a much larger number.   
  


“I think I’d rather face a hundred of these guards than to face someone by the likes of Palpatine ever again,” Rey murmured.   
  
  
“Let’s see which one of us can wipe out the most of these guys,” Ben suggested.

Rey nodded. “You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooo sorry this took so long. I was struck by a horrible case of writer’s block. I knew what I wanted to happen but I just found it so hard to write it out in a way that I was satisfied with. Happy to say that I’m satisfied enough with it now. Can’t believe that it’s wrapping up soon :’) Thanks for the kind words I’ve received, I always look forward to reading your thoughts on my work. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Blood of a Jedi


	13. The Blood of a Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depiction of Violence

**CHAPTER 13:**

The guards moved towards them as blurs of motion. Ben and Rey charged towards them, without a breath of fear or uncertainty. The bright blue blade of Ben's saber incinerated the armor of his attackers, moving in a rhythm of complete mastery. Rey focused on the hum that was emitted by the weapons of the fighters, using the force to push them to the ground, then punishingly bringing her golden saber down on them. Ben was definitely the superior combatant, but maybe she was more in touch with force. Every so often, she glanced towards Hux, confirming that he was still in the room. He was deeply mistaken in not separating the couple immediately, for their powers were refined and strengthened through their dyad in close proximity. They hadn't fought side by side like this since Exegol, and they both found themselves relishing in the strength they held _together._

_This is why he was so desperate for me to join him all that time ago. We're unstoppable._ Rey thought to herself, as she struck down another guard. As quickly as the two were surrounded, they just as quickly defeated them. The next wave of guards attacked with blasters, prompting Rey and Ben to deflect them with their hands and their sabers, sending them into the bodies of the troopers. "Ben, watch out!" Rey shouted as two of the guards approached him from behind with large axe-like weapons. Ben whirled around to impale the abdomens of the two as they lifted the far-too-heavy killing devices. 

Beaumont's excited voice sounded into Ben's comlink "Jannah and Zorii were able to free the pilots! We have freed the Council over here and now we're on our way to aid them in freeing everyone else from the camps. I'm sending Finn and Rose to help you with the Hux problem." 

"Good. We're handling things pretty well, but Hux is slippery. Having two other bodies on our side can make a big difference," Ben replied, spinning around to shove a guard with the force that was running towards Rey. He blocked his own back with his saber while doing so, then slashed the guard without even looking at him. He noticed an opening to Hux, and sprinted towards him, dodging and deflecting the blaster bolts that raced towards him. _Not quite yet_. _Still too many._ He admitted to himself. He paused to toss aside even more guards.

Rey fell back on to the floor at one point but shifted her feet to stand up and block the guard that meant to fatally slash her. She turned to actually _see_ what Ben was doing. This whole time she was mostly only able to hear the crackling of his lightsaber, and his grunts of effort. She ducked the deadly thrust of another guard with a bladed staff, thinking she was distracted enough to be hit. Unfortunately for him, the force was with her, and she punished him for his misplaced confidence. The clattering of armor and the humming of their sabers created a soundtrack for their looming success. Sparks were flying everywhere, and her breathing was loud, but the room was in clear focus, and she was simply allowing herself to be a vessel of the force, effectively flattening her opponents. She suddenly felt Finn's presence, alongside Rose. She whipped around to look at them, relieved to see them blast the three guards that remained, the ones that surrounded Ben. 

Without missing a beat, they all turned to Hux. A shiver ran down Rey's spine at his oddly calm demeanor. He just stood there, hands held behind his back. Finn's clear voice echoed in the large hall. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Hux's face remained emotionless. "I clearly told you I never intended for the Resistance to win."

Rose quickly interjected. "We're in the process of capturing what's left of your small army. We've freed the Council, and we're freeing the camps of people guarded by your stormtroopers. Your occupation of Cloud City has come to end, because now, we're capturing _you."_

Just as the four of them began to approach Hux, Ben yelped in pain and collapsed onto the floor. He body convulsed, laying on his side, his grunts turning into screams of agony. Rey eyes widened in horror, dropping to her knees on the floor next to him. "What are you doing to him?!" She screamed. 

Finn and Rose sprinted towards Hux, their blasters shooting, but noticed that the bolts were deflected away from him. He was surrounded by some form of personal energy shield. It was invisible, but it was there. Hux then aimed a metal contraption towards them, striking them with tiny darts that seemed to have electrocuted them into unconsciousness. Their bodies plopped onto the floor, but Rey couldn't tear her eyes away from a suffering Ben. Then it stopped. Her eyes darted up to meet Hux's cold stare. 

"In the chamber, we hit _Solo_ with a metal contraption on his leg. That device injected him with microscopic agents that are in his bloodstream. I have a remote that will activate them and cause him pain from the inside, rendering him immobile whenever I want," Hux confessed as he walked closer towards her. Ben lay on the ground, groaning but completely out of clear consciousness. Rey stood up and ignited her saber, ready to cut down Hux once and for all. She tried to shove him down with the force, but realized it was ineffective. The energy shield around him was blocking her. She dashed in his direction and whipped the golden blade of her lightsaber towards him, only to have it blocked by the shield yet again.

  
"What do you want with Ben? It's over. Give up. We have you outnumbered, your cause is dead," Rey hissed at him.

"I might have lost today, and I'll admit that I knew it was a _slight_ possibility. But I never intended to be killed or even be _captured_. I was either going to win, or at least escape with one valuable asset," Hux explained calmly. "I'm nothing if not a careful planner. A patient one, too. Do you think I would have put up with your boyfriend's temper tantrums and foolish leadership of the First Order if I wasn't? Even if it takes me a hundred years or more, I will rebuild the cause of the Galactic Empire and the First Order.

"What do you mean?" Rey demanded. "There's no way. You'd die before that could happen."

"Not if I was immortal," Hux said with anticipation. He was waiting for her to inquire about his objective.

Her heart sank. What could _he_ know about something like that? He was just so terrifyingly confident. 

"Snoke kept hidden knowledge from the Sith in his quarters. When he was defeated, apparently by _Ren's_ hands- as the rumors say, I looked through the artifacts. I found most of it to be rubbish, but there was _one_ thing that caught my attention. I investigated further, and eventually confirmed the validity of this one shred of information. I went to Coruscant to retrieve a hidden holocron in Palpatine's old Imperial Palace, and in it was the formula for an Elixir of Immortality," Hux said. "I have one of the main ingredients already. The rare Murakami Orchid, which I found at the Black Spire Outpost on Batuu."

Rey reeled at his plan. An Elixir for Immortality? It sounded too good to be true, or at least incredibly difficult to conceive. "What are the other ingredients?" she dared to ask. 

Hux stepped towards them even closer. "The blood of a Jedi." 

Upon hearing him speak the last word, Rey jumped to her feet, ready to attack Hux physically, in any way she could, but was deflected by his shield. Four stormtroopers appeared from behind her and placed the force-muting binders on her wrists yet again. Hot tears streamed down her face while she looked up at Hux, ready to beg for mercy.

"I intended to only capture you. Now, I have _two_ prizes to collect, since Ren decided to join the party. You see, the Elixir calls for the user to eat the still-beating heart of a strong force-sensitive. The blood in the heart is rich with midi-chlorians, and consuming it will halt the decaying process. Technically, the Elixir kills the user, but ingesting the blood counteracts it. It's tricky- all those who have tried to achieve this have failed, because they never found a force-sensitive who's blood had _enough_ midi-chlorians. If I'm speaking truthfully, I wasn't sure that _you_ would have enough. I figured it was worth the risk since you _are_ the granddaughter of the Emperor. But now _,_ I have the _both_ of you. Him, the son of Vader, along with you-surely it will be enough," Hux said with an evil smirk.

"You monster!" Rey shrieked. "This is barbaric! Cutting our hearts out while we're still alive?! I'm pregnant! You'd be taking _three_ lives!"

Hux paused to stare off into the distance, as if he was contemplating his planned actions. His eyes turned to meet Rey's terrified stare again. "Hm. I don't care. Men, stun her."

Rey's sobs echoed in the hall. She threw her arms around Ben, who was still in and out of consciousness. Before too long, she felt a current of pain pierce throughout the length of her body. Then, there was darkness.

* * *

Finn's eyes opened, struggling to snap the room into focus. Once his vision was no longer blurred, he sat up to find the banquet hall completely silent. Crimson-clad guards were thrown all over the floor, but Rey, Ben and Hux were nowhere to be found. He turned over to Rose, who was still knocked out on the floor beside him. "Rose. Rose, wake up," He said as he shook her violently. Rose eventually woke up, sitting up quickly once she remembered the predicament they were just in. "Did they get him?" She asked immediately. Finn moved to his feet, then helped Rose to hers. "They're not here. I don't know," He whispered. As they walked towards the exit, the feeling hit him. Something was wrong. The force was warning him. "Oh, no," He choked out. 

"What is it?" Rose asked with a worried tone. 

"They're in trouble. Both of them are. Hux bested them somehow." Finn explicated. Before he could illustrate the feeling to Rose, a deep voice ebbed in his mind. " _Finn. We're in danger_." It was Ben's voice.

"What's wrong? Where are you and Rey?" Finn inquired instantly.

Rose looked at him with pure bewilderment across her face. Who was he talking to?

" _I'm so weak. Hux captured us. He's developed tech to keep us weak. Rey has those binders again. He's on his way out, on his way to one of the hangars to escape with us. You have to catch up with him."_ Finn listened to Ben's voice intently. Even though they were communicating through the force, his words were slow and far apart, as if he was barely hanging on to his waking thoughts. 

_"I'm just going to_ show _you, I don't think I have the strength to explain everything,"_ Finn heard Ben say before a vision flooded his head. It was blurry, but he could see Rey sitting up, looking up at Hux. They were speaking, and Hux looked menacing. " _The formula for an Elixir of Immortality_ ," the words echoed loudly, causing his pulse to quicken. Finn remained silent, listening to Hux speak, until he heard another phrase that made a chill run down his spine. " _The blood of a Jedi._ " Finn eventually registered that Ben was showing him what he overheard. It must have been draining him of all his energy, projecting all those details to Finn. He could hear the entirety Hux's sick intentions.

"Oh no, Ben. We're going to stop him, we're not going to let him go through with it!" Finn yelled loudly.

_"Please hurry, at least for Rey,"_ Ben's voice was growing fainter.

"No... for the both of you," Finn managed to say before he felt the presence in his mind disappear. He turned to Rose and shook his head. "This is bad." Rose met his glance with utter fear.

Finn spoke into his comlink. "Hux has captured Rey and Ben. He's meaning to escape. They're on their way to the hangars!"

Beaumont's voice chimed in first. "What? How is that possible? Which hangars?"

Zorii and Connix expressed their disbelief as well. Poe spoke out with some orders. "We have to split up. Some of us will check the hangars east of the city while others check the west."

"I'm going with Beaumont!" Jannah shouted into her comm.

"There's no need for that. They're heading to the east hangars. I can feel it," Finn assured them. 

"Fine. Then we gather everyone we can to search the east hangars. We’ve clearly underestimated Hux- again. Lieutenant Connix can stay with the pilots and most of the Council to keep an eye out around the camps. We rendezvous at the east entrance to those hangars. Do _not_ move forward until I say so!" Poe ordered. 

Finn groaned loudly. "We _have_ to be quick! They are in serious danger." 

\-------

Poe arrived with BB-8 and Artoo to find Lando, Chewie, Beaumont, Jannah, Zorii, Finn and Rose waiting for them with a few other members of their fellow Resistance Army. He noticed Jannah wiping away a tear while Finn spoke to them. "What's going on?" He demanded. 

"We have to talk while we move, if you don't mind, General" Beaumont insisted. 

"Fine, Let's move forward." Poe instructed. They all scurried forward into to the large hall of hangar entrances, blasters aimed forward. "Now tell me, what do you know Finn?"

His fellow General sighed heavily. "Hux has formulated some type of Sith-inspired Elixir. It's meant to bring the user immortality. He somehow came across the formula through Snoke's old belongings." 

Poe's breath hitched for a moment. "What does that have to do with Ben and Rey?" 

"In order to pull it off, he...he needs the blood of a Jedi. Directly after harvesting their still-beating heart," Finn announced hesitantly.

Lando froze in his steps, a sick feeling churned in his stomach. "That's so...evil. How could he do something so disgustingly cruel? Beaumont, you've studied the Sith and the Jedi. Have you heard of such a potion?"

Beaumont nodded, swallowing hard. "It was first developed by a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Drear. The final step does indeed involve the consumption of a live heart from a Jedi. The midi-chlorians in the Jedi's blood are Infused into the body of the user. However, it was never successful, because the Jedi has to be _very_ strong with force, or has to have an incredibly high midi-chlorian count. The Elixir made from the rare Murakami Orchid will kill the user without the sufficient midi-chlorian count, and turn them into a mindless, murderous zombie. Everyone who has attempted it has met this fate."

Chewie wailed at the macabre scene that they all imagined as Beaumont described it. 

"Why would Hux take such a great risk?" Rose asked, still in disbelief. 

"Rey and Ben are extremely powerful... don't you think? He must think it's a done deal," Poe replied. 

"We can't let him get that far," Jannah said stoically. She paused for a moment and held her hand up to stop everyone from moving. "I hear something!"

The entire crew threw their backs against the wall right in front of the entrance to Hangar K. Jannah craned her neck around the corner of the wall to glance in. There he was. Hux was standing outside a small ship being prepared for takeoff by six stormtroopers. Ben and Rey were laying on the floor, both seemingly unconscious, a good distance away from their captor. She turned back to address her comrades. "He's there. Rey and Ben seem knocked out on the floor. It looks like only six stormtroopers are with him. He must have thought we'd be too preoccupied to come after him in time," she whispered. 

"General?" Beaumont asked Poe impatiently. 

Poe exhaled. "BB-8 and Artoo, head to the camps and stay with them. Everyone else, We storm in on my command, and we start blasting. Ready?"

They all glanced at each other, blasters ready, and nodded. "Let's go!" Poe whispered. 

Hux turned towards the commotion with a startled expression. He grabbed a small remote from his pocket as five of the stormtroopers broke away from their preparations of the ship. Hux pressed down on a button dramatically while one stormtrooper dragged Ben closer towards Hux. Another one kneeled down to scoop Rey up and held his blaster against the temple of her head. The commotion woke her up. A shocked expression dawned over her face at the sight of her friends blasting away in her direction. The other three stormtroopers ran towards the rescue team, meaning to stall them for as long as possible.

"Our blasts aren't getting through to Hux! He has an energy shield surrounding him, Ben and that stormtrooper kneeling over him!" Zorii shouted. 

"NO!!!" Rey screamed, looking over at Ben's position. 

As Poe shot down the third and final stormtrooper that ran towards them, the hangar fell silent. 

"I wouldn't come closer if I was you! I'll have the scavenger killed right now if you take even one step forward!" Hux shouted. 

Rey stared at her friends in horror. They all stood, frozen, not knowing what to do. 

The remaining stormtrooper that was preparing the ship came forward with a familiar metal contraption, aimed in the direction of the group. 

"Oh no," Finn and Rose said simultaneously. The same tiny darts that electrocuted them earlier flew towards all of them. All were thrown to the ground, still conscious, but paralyzed from the neck down. Lando groaned. "I am much too old for this."

"It's only temporary," Hux seethed coldly. "I need all of you down long enough to see this. I want you all to watch while I cut their hearts out, then escape. You're going to witness my transition into immortality, at the cost of your precious friends’ lives." He reached into a satchel lying next to him on the floor, pulling out a glass tube of a black, dense liquid that somehow had a blue aura around it, and a large, ancient-looking dagger. 

Jannah and Rose began to cry, while Chewie shouted in despair. Beaumont winced alongside Poe, Finn and Lando. Zorii remained completely silent, her masked face hiding whatever emotion she was feeling. 

Ben's eyes began to flutter open. His body shuffled around, still weak, obvious to everyone. The mechanic poison in his blood was powerful, making him completely useless and vulnerable. He shifted his head to gaze at Rey, then to his friends collapsed on the floor. Tears streamed down his temple once he witnessed Rey's panicked state. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hux's booming voice. 

"This blade was another relic I found in Palpatine's Imperial Palace. Fashioned specifically for this procedure. It was my destiny to find this dagger and to make history! To rise from the ashes of the First Order, and to bring a permanent end to the Jedi!" Hux handed the blade to the stormtrooper hunched over Ben. 

Ben leered up at Hux weakly. The man couldn't even do the act himself. He had to have this stormtrooper do it. "History is not always kind to its subjects," Ben told him confidently. "I know from experience. From my family's legacy. I know you Hux, and that chip on your shoulder. You're the mad son of an unhinged military father who survived the destruction of the Galactic Empire. He treated you like garbage, yet he and all those would-be leaders who made your life miserable were all destroyed, leaving only you to be a leader for once. The First Order rose out of the ashes of the Empire, but now the First Order is also gone—you don't have anything to prove to anyone anymore."

Hux frowned at him. "I do have something to prove, to myself."

Ben swallowed and looked over meet Rey's hazel eyes again, projecting his thoughts into her mind. " _A dyad in the force. Two that are one. A power like life itself. The force chose US, Rey. After the Jedi and the Sith spent thousands of years trying to create what we have, it was bestowed onto US. I know you and I were meant to be together. Thank you for the love that you've given me."_

Rey shook her head. _"This isn't over, Ben. It's not over. It can't be! "_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Hux's fierce vocalization.

"Cut him across his diaphram, directly below the ribcage. Then we reach in to cut the heart free," Hux instructed with an unwavering pitch.

Jannah felt physically sick to her stomach. "I can't watch this, I can't," she commented as she closed her eyes, still facing Lando. "I know, sweetie, I'm not watching either," He whispered in reply. 

Beaumont's face was wet with tears, and decided to squeeze his eyes shut. How could this be happening?

Rey's heartbeat rang in her ears. She watched helplessly as the stormtrooper raised the blade to make the cut. All she could do then was shut her eyes, and let the sobs of anguish escape her. _I_ _n the heart of a Jedi, lies her_ _strength._ The advice whispered to her on Exegol echoed in her mind. She wasn't alone. Ben wasn't alone. She was all the Jedi, and Ben was in her heart. She was strong enough to fix this. 

Ben's world-shattering screams then pulsated throughout the hangar. The cut was being made. 

Rey's anger bubbled up inside the pit of her stomach, eventually searing at her fingertips. The blood coursing through her veins felt like magma. It was time to release one last mighty effort. "STOP!!" She screamed. 

All of her friends directed their attentions towards her, abandoning their feelings of hopeless concession. Poe and Finn's mouths gaped opened in astonishment. A current of lightning lit up the binders around Rey's wrists. After a few seconds, they flew off with a powerful crackle. Rey harnessed the force, now intending to make it her deadly weapon. The stormtrooper that held her was thrown to floor, his weak mind put to sleep by her manipulation of the force, just like Kylo Ren did when he kidnapped her on the day they first met. 

She glared towards the direction of Hux and Ben. Rey reached out, her anger reaching a violent eruption. Another explosive, crackling bolt of lightning escaped her fingertips, so powerful that the effort pushed her back slightly. The lightning hit the energy shield that surrounded Ben, Hux and the stormtrooper ; it engulfed it, lighting it up, making it no longer invisible. Hux was startled by the volatile expression of power, but before he could react any further, the energy shield around them shattered. "Keep going!" He screamed to his servant. The stormtrooper intended to heed his orders, but was blasted directly in the face, stopping his action cold. Rey whipped around to see Zorii holding the blaster responsible for the fatal shot. Somehow she wasn't paralyzed. Zorii stood up and ran in her direction, reminding Rey to run towards Ben and Hux, but she was so exhausted. That lightning bolt required all of her energy. 

Hux grabbed the blade himself, now covered in Ben's blood, meaning to complete the act himself. "You're a fool," Ben's voice struggled to say. Hux's eyes widened at his strength to even talk, but was then hit by a numbing, burning pain. His gaze shifted to Rey, expecting to see her hitting him with a stroke of lightning, but instead found her standing with her hands on her knees, trying to regain her strength. His body glowed from the lightning that engulfed his body, and looked down to see that _Ren_ was the one who was hitting him with that powerful stroke of the force. How did he have the strength to do it? Ren sported a long, horizontal gash across his abdomen that was _bleeding_ him to death, but he still able to hurt him with such vigor. 

Everyone stared in amazement at the exhibitions of power put forth by Rey and Ben. "We should have gotten him on our side a long time ago," Poe stated nonchalantly. 

Hux collapsed into the floor, smoke rising from his clothes. Rey violently fell to her knees next to Ben, while Zorii placed binders around Hux's wrists and ankles. She yanked out the dart from her red suit. "Nothing gets through this suit, especially a measly paralyzing dart." She glanced downwards to see Rey quietly sobbing, her arms thrown around Ben's neck. She kneeled down next to her, observing the single, long slice that stretched across Ben's diaphram. "It doesn't look _that_ deep, but it's still pretty bad. We'll get him to the Medical Bay ASAP. Connix? Send medical help to Hangar K. It’s an emergency. Ben is gravely wounded. We've captured Hux and it's all clear," She ordered into her comlink. Zorii pulled out some bacta patches from the large thigh pocket in her spacesuit. "This should slow the bleeding significantly, at least for now." 

"No. I can heal him _right now."_ Rey insisted, placing her hand on the bloody gash. Once she began, Ben ripped her hand away violently. "No, Rey, you can't."

She gawked at him. "What do you mean, I can’t?! You can die! I'm not letting that happen!" Rey urged desperately.

Ben choked back tears. "You'd be transferring your life energy to me. You might transfer the life energy of the baby. You might accidentally hurt him or kill him. This whole situation is too new, and we don't know what the consequences could be" 

"Ben, no, that..that can't be," Rey argued. "How could that happen?"

"It might...you have to admit, it's a possibility," he whispered. 

The rescue team stirred in the distance, regaining their bodily functions. Beaumont was the first to become fully mobile again. He bolted towards Ben, Rey and Zorii. "Ben! Ben, you'll be okay, we're getting you to the Medical Bay as soon as possible." He turned to look at the hangar entrance. "Where are they?" 

Four medical droids hovered in at full speed with a large stretcher. Rey thought they were being too rough and ended up lifting him lightly with the force onto the stretcher. She wrapped his hands into hers and kissed him on the forehead. "You're _going_ to survive this. I'm right behind you, and I'll be at the Medical Bay soon. I love you." 

Ben nodded sleepily. "I'll see you when I wake up," he whispered.   
  


She watched as they pulled him away, then looked down at her hands covered in his blood. She felt light-headed for a moment, but then forced herself to strengthen up.

Chewie walked up behind her a groaned lightly. “Of course you can come with me, Chewie. He’s going to need us,” she confirmed.

Soon, Lando, Jannah, Poe, Finn and Rose all walked up to comfort her. “You were both amazing. Hux is finally defeated. If it wasn’t for Ben... and for you, who knows what could have happened. We all owe both of you our freedom and possibly our lives,” Poe said softly.

Beaumont walked up to Rey and embraced her. “I’m going to make a case to the Council. I’m going to suggest that they move towards a pardon for his crimes. We owe him that. And we owe you that,” He stated solemnly.

Rey smiled through her tears. “Thank you, Beaumont. For now, I just want to get through this. I just need him to survive.”   
  


* * *

  
Rey, Lando and Chewie watched through the glass as Ben’s surgery was being performed. The staff had to sanitize the wound, then suture the muscle and skin that was lacerated. The Med staff only allowed family to watch in close proximity as the medical droids worked on their patient. Rey’s hand rested on her belly, thankful that she had a souvenir of Ben’s, but hoped it wouldn't be the last of him. She focused on his energy in the force, feeling for any trouble, confirming that it was consistent and _alive._

Lando grabbed her shoulder. “He’s been through hell and back. This is nothing. Ben’s a fighter, and even more so now that he has you and the baby waiting for him.”

Rey blinked at him in agreement. “He must be so tired, Lando. Force knows I am too. I think I just want a quiet life for a while, when all this finally passes.”   
  


Lando chuckled. “I’m with you there, Kid. I can confidently say that this is the end of our struggle with the First Order. An official treaty can now be signed now that we have enough of the ex- High Command captured or accounted for. Hux was the last piece we needed. We couldn't have done it without you and Ben. Nor this quickly.”   
  


Rey leaned her head onto Chewie’s furry arm. “That sounds great. I just hope that Ben and I can find peace as well.”   
  


“You should rest, Hon. I’ll stay here with him. I’ll call you when he’s out of surgery,” Lando insisted. 

  
Rey would usually fight on matters like these, but she was truly exhausted, and needed a shower. She also figured it was best for her and the baby to settle down after the draining fight she just put up. 

  
“Call for me _as soon_ as they’re done,” She ordered, pointing her finger at him.   
  


“You can count on me,” Lando reaffirmed with a slight smirk, recognizing Han and Ben's mannerism in her action. She was destined to be part of their family. 

* * *

  
Ben awoke in a groggy state to find Rey asleep with her head buried into her crossed arms against his bed. He pushed himself up to try and give her more room, but the soreness of abdomen begged him not to move. His slight stirring was still enough to wake her up.

”Ben?” She inquired sleepily.

”I’m here, sweetheart,” he whispered, thinking maybe she’d fall back into her slumber. It didn’t work.

”Ben! You’re awake, and you’re okay,” she exclaimed with so much relief and delight. She carefully wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck lightly. She pulled back to kiss his face, and eventually his lips. The familiar warmth of his mouth against hers was bliss-inducing. Everything felt completely right, like the universe was in perfect equilibrium. Ben sighed contently, filling her heart with gratitude.   
  


He suddenly became tense and lightly grabbed her tummy. “You’ve received a check-up, right? To make sure you and the baby are okay?” Ben asked instantly.  
  


Rey smiled. “Yes, we’re both completely healthy. You don’t have to worry about us. I've slept, showered, eaten and consumed some tea from that root you brought me.”

Ben’s anxiety dissipated away. She was better than okay. He slouched backwards onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the medical equipment that surrounded him. "I can't believe I was so close to dying at the hands of _General Hux._ But I have to hand it to him, his valiant effort was admirable. Too bad he just didn't understand the potential of our combined power."

Rey scoffed. "He's honestly quite intelligent. All that tech he gathered and probably helped develop was almost completely effective. Almost."

Ben gave her a smug look. "Oh yeah, that force-muting technology was futile against my all-powerful Jedi Queen of a girlfriend." He eventually burst into laughter, but then winced at the pain his amusement incurred. 

Rey shook her head. "You're honestly lucky that stormtrooper didn't have the guts to penetrate the blade beyond your abdominal muscles. He didn't nick any vital organs, but you did lose _a lot_ of blood." Her lip quivered at the sound of her last statement. "I thought I was going to lose you again, this time permanently."

Ben took her hand into his. "I'm way too stubborn to go that easily."

Rey glared up into his eyes, face red. "It's not funny!" 

He held back another giggle at the sight of her puffy cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. She was just so adorable. He pulled her in to kiss the top of her head. There was a sharp knock on the door. 

Finn, Lando and Poe stepped into his medical quarters. "You look like you're doing much better, Ben." His uncle beamed.

"I'm in a good mood. Just happy to be alive," Ben said with a grin. 

Rey stood up to greet their friends, hugging each one. “Thank you so much for all your help. Who knows where Hux would have taken us if you guys hadn’t shown up.”

”Don’t even mention it, Rey,” Finn insisted, patting her arm lightly.   
  


Poe cleared his throat. “We instructed Beaumont to turn on all the microchips again, the ones that track First Order war criminals.”

The couple looked at one another in horror. They weren’t supposed to be this close; one of them had to be on the complete opposite side of the planet _at least_. Their panic melted away once they noticed that nothing had happened to them physically, or _was_ happening to them currently. They turned to the trio in confusion.   
  
  


Poe attempted to stifle his laugh. Finn's large grin was matched by Lando.   
  


“Don’t tell me,” Rey gasped with her hand over her mouth. “Please don’t tease me. If this is true, tell me so at once.”

”The Council has deliberated over Beaumont Kin’s motion to pardon Ben Solo of all his crimes. They have weighed his services to the Republic and concluded that he shall be freed from his sentence and charges. No exile, no mandated separation from Rey, and no active tracking.” Poe announced. “Congratulations, you two.”

Rey stood frozen for a moment in disbelief, then jumped in place, squealing in delight. She embraced the trio then turned to kiss Ben all over his face, both her hands cupping his cheeks. The force fluttered around them, light and bright, as if it were celebrating with them. Tears of happiness glistened on her face, tugging on the heart strings of all the men in the room. Ben tripped over his words, and his high-pitched chuckles of surprise. “I.. I can’t believe it.”

”There’s others here to see you too, ready to celebrate with you as well. The medical staff doesn’t allow more than four visitors in here at a time. We’ll send them in,” Lando chirped with glee.   
  
  
Rey and Ben’s exhilaration charged the room. Their thoughts began to contemplate the future, _their_ future, and the long life that lay ahead of them. A life they would experience side by side and as _parents._ The belonging they sought for far too long was finally in their grasp. Ben admired the woman before him, gazing into the green of her irises. He was taken back to the moment he first laid eyes on her. It felt like an eternity ago.   
  
  


“Rey? Ben?” Jannah said, walking into the space with Beaumont, Zorii and Rose.  
  


  
Ben perked up in his bed, wincing with pain, but eager to address his Captain. “Beaumont. We owe you everything.”

Beaumont shook his head. “You earned it, Ben. You truly are Han and Leia’s son. Noble, brave, sharp-witted, fierce and just _strong._ They’d be proud of who you’ve become.”   
  


Rey turned her gaze to Zorii and Jannah and walked towards them meekly. She swallowed loudly, then to tried speak without allowing her voice to break. “I’m overwhelmed with gratitude for what you two have done for Ben and I. Jannah, you traded in your energy bow for my morning-sickness remedy. You were a friend to Ben, despite his past and his involvement in the organization that brought you so much pain. Zorii, you led Ben to us, and you’re the reason he’s not worse off in his health right now. You killed that stormtrooper before he could cut him any further. You were able to control his bleeding before it became fatal. I’m not sorry I was so angry, but I am glad that you both came forward and told the Counil about Ben. Because of your actions, we wouldn’t be where we are now. In this complete state of peace, with nothing to hide from the Republic.”

“You don’t have to say anymore, Rey. We deserved your wrath. I’m just glad that everything is _right_ again. You’re an extraordinary couple, with complicated pasts. It’s clear to _everyone_ that the galaxy needs the both of you, side by side,” Zorii said softly.

Jannah rested one hand on Rey’s shoulder, and the other on Zorii’s. “Does this mean we can move past this? And be friends? I’d like to be around to see your mini Ben waddling around,” she giggled softly.

Rey’s warm smile brought the two women comfort. “Of course.”  
  


“I’ll be his favorite aunt though, obviously” Rose blurted out, locking in her family status.

“Certainly, Rose. You just emit that warm, fun aunt energy,” Beaumont teased. “Now, let’s go. Ben was inches away from death again, and we’re just here taking away from his rest. He needs a full, speedy recovery.” He pushed the girls lightly by the arms towards the open door. 

"Try to rest as well, Rey!" Rose called out after passing the door.

Once it closed automatically, Ben scooted to one side of his bed and patted the area next to him. Rey settled closely by him, while Ben wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in. He winced at the outstretch, but it was worth it. The hand that hung over her shoulder was used to cup her jaw and push her face towards his. After kissing the bridge of her nose, Rey giggled. "I think it's these tiny acts of your love in these small hours that warm my soul the most. Every single gesture of endearment you show me heals the scars of my loneliness." 

"That's why I do it," he whispered, her head now safely tucked under his chin. He twirled a strand of her brown hair between his fingers. "Before I met you, I thought I would be immersed in an endless night for the rest of my life. I was resolved that I'd die a lonely man. You were the beautiful dawn of my life, the beacon of light that guided me out of the dark and into my journey to become a man I was proud to be. I'm still working on completely forgiving myself, but you were there when my journey began, and you're still here. Some days, I can't believe you even considered me. But here you sit, in my arms."

Rey pulled away from under his jaw to contemplate the emotions on his face. "Of course I grew to love you, Ben. Your light reflected in Kylo Ren's shadow. Through our bond, I learned about you, and saw the things that no one else saw." She breathed out of her nose sharply, as if to quietly chuckle. "I'm glad that your silent devotion has now been reciprocated by my _clear_ devotion."

Ben exhaled. "We sure have experienced a great deal in such a short amount of time. At least the hardest part is over." He leaned in to envelope her soft lips with his, no longer able to ignore the waves of longing and anticipation that she emitted into the force. She wanted to show him affection, in a way that only they could show one another.

Rey was sinking in to the tender atmosphere, readily shutting out the rest of the galaxy. She was slightly irked when Ben pulled away to speak again. 

"Rey?" he asked with an undercurrent of uneasiness. 

"Hmm?" she voiced, kissing his neck softly.

He cleared his throat. "When I think about who you are to me, all the labels of our relationship seem so trivial. Lover, girlfriend, mother of my child? Those descriptions are all so inconsequential. Our love is much more profound than these words, don't you think?"

Rey craned her neck back to stare at him. "I suppose so."

Ben's deep exhale resonated in the room. "I honestly wanted to discuss this on Naboo, but I didn't want to limit your future. I didn't want to chain you to your commitment to me. At that moment of time, our fates were so unclear. I wasn't positive that I'd ever see you again, so I didn't want to enter an engagement with you. I didn't want to force you to make a promise. I wished for you to have the possibility of letting me go, and maybe finding love with someone else one day."

She shook her head immediately. "I don't think I could have ever done that, Ben. I- I would have eventually figured it ou-"

He nodded and placed his hand on top of hers. "Shh. I know, sweetheart. I'm elated at the fact that everything worked out, and we're finally together. My point is.... that you should be my wife. I love you far too much to call you anything less."

"You want to get married?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Her smile lit up Ben's spirit. 

"Yes. I never would guessed that I'd _ever_ be this happy. You and I have faced all odds. I think it's safe to say that we belong together. Let's get married. As soon as possible," Ben declared with a large grin.

Rey threw her arms around him, burying her face into the nape of his neck. "Yes! I can't think of anything better than being married to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you guys to have faith! I too was excited to see this moment come to realization. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, we’re almost done!


	14. Rey Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

**CHAPTER** ** 14: **

  
The newly-formed Republic annoyingly decided to rotate the location of its capital back to Hanna City, uprooting everyone from Cloud City. It was easier to accommodate their Galactic Senate and their Defense Force, according to the Council's reasoning. The move had been stressful for Ben and Rey, since they were simultaneously planning their wedding and planning the next steps of their life together. They decided to move into the Solo's old apartment for the time being. It was in close proximity to the Defense Fleet Headquarters, which was convenient for Rey after a long day of work. Ben joined her in heading the Pilots Commission, so it made things easier. He constantly urged her to embark on her maternity leave, but she always fought him on it. "I'd be bored to death," she never failed to argue. She would take the day off every once in a while to check on the health of the baby, or simply to rest. Today, she had taken the day off to see to her wedding preparations, and was finally home.

Rey rested in a full bathtub, relaxing after long, tedious hours of wedding planning. She was comforted by the smell of a certain bath gel that was made from a common orchid that grew on Chandrila. She always _craved_ the smell, and each time she bathed, she dumped a considerable amount of the substance into the water, turning it milky pink. The hot bath also soothed her muscles and her mind. Ben sat on the bathroom floor with his chin resting on the rim of the tub, keeping his future wife company.

”They’re signing the treaty today. Hux finally decided to stop being an idiot and accepted the responsibility of discussing the conditions for the First Order’s surrender,” Ben mumbled, his eyes staring at Rey’s wet, freckled skin.   
  


“Good thing,” she replied with her head laid backwards, and her eyes lightly shut. “He’ll go down in history just like he wanted. As the man who lost the Battle of Bespin and the one who signed the treaty to formally end the hostilities between the First Order and the reformed Republic. Maybe History will also record that he took an entire month to wallow in self-pity about it. He refused to cooperate, wasting everyone's time. Good thing he'll be imprisoned for life so we never have to deal with him again."

"You seem tense," Ben dared to point out. Rey had been very grumpy that week, and he hadn't figured out why. "Tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart?" 

Rey slumped down to where her chin sunk into the water. "You'll think it's silly."

"Try me," he insisted. 

Rey exhaled sharply. "I can't find a dress that actually looks flattering on me! I've gained a thousand pounds during this pregnancy and I just look horrible in everything I try on."

Ben held back a giggle. Her belly grew larger and more definite in the month that passed after Ben's near death experience. At a little more than five months along, there was no hiding her condition. Yet, Rey worrying about her appearance in a dress seemed so bizarre.

"See, I told you. I knew you would think it was foolish," she said with a frown. "I know, I know. I've faced extreme living conditions, starvation, the First Order, War, and Emperor Palpatine. How is a _dress_ bothering me so much! I just really want you to look back on our wedding day and think I looked amazing! Not huge!" Tears threatened to run down her cheeks.

"No, it's not silly, Rey. We should be thankful for our situation. You now have the luxury of having your biggest dilemma in life revolve around a dress. Besides, I'm certain you'll look breathtaking in anything you choose. You're gorgeous and even more so with that pregnancy glow. But if it really bothers you, we can have the wedding after our baby is born," Ben spoke softly. He mindlessly reached over to rest his hand on her belly.   
  
  


Rey shook her head. “No, Ben. I want to get married as planned. I’m just being difficult. I’ll find a dress. I have no choice, the wedding is next week. Rose is also probably fed up with my indecisiveness, since she's the one that always goes with me.” She placed her hand partially over his. Suddenly, a soft, but distinct movement took place under their fingers. Ben jumped slightly in shock.

Rey laughed at his reaction. "Did you feel that? It was so faint. I think the only reason we even managed to feel his movement right now is because we're force sensitive." Ben's large grin lit up her soul, as he shifted his hand around her belly. 

He found her admiring eyes with his. "Sweetheart, I think it's a girl. I changed my mind."

"Why do you think that?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Well, I had a dream in which I met her, as a toddler. I held her in my arms. Now that I'm feeling the movements in your belly, it all feels... familiar," He explained with a twinkle in his eye. He was truly excited. 

"I still think it's a boy, but I guess we can find out in another four months. We'll let it be a surprise," she suggested while she placed both hands on the rim of the tub, ready to push herself out. "Can you grab my robe, love?" 

Ben grabbed the robe but immediately turned around to help her up. Rey huffed jokingly. "I'm just pregnant, Ben. Not immobile." 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just making sure you don't _slip._ You always insist on taking these baths and I'm always nervous you'll trip or something." He wrapped the robe around her and intended to pull away from her, but Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, not allowing him to free himself from her embrace. 

"I love you. You're so good to me, to _us,"_ she whispered. She searched for his gaze through her feathery eyelashes. "I don't have to get dressed right away, you know."

Ben smiled at her mischievously. "Well, in that case." He scooped her up to carry her bridal style and walked towards their bedroom. Rey was always thrilled by Ben's effortless strength and her pregnancy seemed to heighten her sexual feelings for him more than ever. Once he was recovered from his surgery, they’d get down to it wherever they stood or sat in their apartment. Now, it was best to make it to their bed since her belly was bigger. Ben insisted it was for her safety and comfort but she obliged to ease _his_ nerves.   
  


He gently layed Rey down on the bed, letting her robe fall off of her. Each day he noticed how her body changed, but still remained so beautiful. She didn’t understand how she looked in his eyes, or how she made it feel like electricity ran through his soul every time he touched her. Rey moaned lightly as he kissed her moist skin, starting at her throat.   
  


She smelled so good, his urge to be intertwined with her greatly intensified. He stopped to pull his shirt off, but was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound. Someone was at the door. “Ughhhhhh” he groaned loudly. He could sense it was Beaumont, and that he was visiting on an urgent matter.   
  
  
He begrudgingly lifted himself up, away from Rey’s waiting body. “You might as well get dressed, sweetheart. I have a feeling this is regarding Republic business.” 

  
Rey pouted as Ben helped her sit up. “What could they possibly need from you right now?”   
  


He leaned in to give a quick peck on the forehead, “I don’t know, but I might as well see to it.” He walked over to the entrance of their apartment and allowed Beaumont in. “Hello. Your timing is impeccable by the way,” he greeted sarcastically.   
  


Beaumont looked immediately apologetic. “I know, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything. It’s just that Hux refuses to sign the treaty until he speaks to you. Insists that once he tells you one last thing, he’ll sign with no other requests or diversions."

"What could he possibly have to tell me? Does he want to apologize for almost killing me?" Ben scoffed. "Also, it looks kind of suspicious considering we were both First Order. What if the Council thinks we're conspiring together?" 

"We have no idea why he wants to talk to you, but I can assure you that they understand it's all his idea, and no one suspects you of anything like that. We just want this to be over, Ben," Beaumont pleaded. 

Ben rubbed his chin with his hand and exhaled. "Fine. Let me just inform Rey of what's going on, and then we can go."

* * *

Ben waited for the buzzer to allow him entrance into Hux's cell. Poe, Lando and Finn were assigned to oversee the interaction, which Ben felt more at ease about. He didn't want some other Council members or some other Resistance soldiers he didn't know very well to make unfair or hasty judgments about him. Especially based on something that _Hux_ would say.

"Took you long enough," Hux said calmly upon Ben's entrance. 

"The only reason I came at all is because you refuse to grow up and accept your defeat. Everyone's tired of your games, and so am I. What do you want?" Ben spat out.

"Just wanted to know if you really were leaving it all behind. Your intention of ruling an Empire as the Supreme Leader. You used to be so merciless. So aggressive, cold-blooded and _powerful_. Nothing could stand in your way. I hated you for it, because I wanted it be _me._ But now, I'm willing to accept that in order for the legacy of the Empire to survive, I have to step aside and let whoever is destined to lead— lead. My father was an Imperial Officer and your grandfather was the legendary Darth Vader. They left their powerful legacies to us. Did that girl really make you abandon all that? Your legacy?” Hux stared at Ben, reading his reactions intently.   
  


“There’s more to life than legacies. I found something so much better. I didn’t even search for it, but I’m glad it found me. You don’t know anything about _my_ legacy. The person you thought I was, wasn’t me. It was a a dark puppet— a twisted, manipulated version of my true self,” Ben quickly argued.  
  


Hux scoffed. “What? _Love_ found you? Family found you? How sweet.”

  
Ben noticed Hux’s eyes focus on him, ready to make one final point for his case. “During this whole month of them processing my imprisonment, I overheard a few things. I learned that you were somehow brought back to life through a window of _time._ That somehow you and the scavenger found some way to look upon the timeline of the universe through the force. I usually don’t place much importance in such lore but it has to be true doesn’t it? You’re here, alive.”

Ben narrowed his stare at him. “What does it matter to you?”

Hux grinned. “You know the secret to time travel. I’m convinced you left your pursuit of power behind in _exchange_ for the girl. You must have thought that it was either that or her. But don’t you see? You could have both. We can go back in time, find her before the Resistance ever did. We can teach her to sympathize with the First Order, and train her to fight for our side. You could have _her by_ your side and you could have everything else you wanted as Kylo Ren.”

Ben swallowed loudly. “You don’t know anything about me or her. You don’t know what I truly wanted. It was this. What I have right now. I don’t give a damn about what Snoke wanted for me, or what Palpatine wanted for me, or what _you_ think I want. As for this time traveling you speak of, it’s exaggerated. The truth of how I survived will _die_ with me.”

Hux still grinned and finally shrugged. “Fine. If and when you come back to your senses, you know where I’ll be. I know you’re powerful enough to face this Republic all on your own. I’ll gladly serve you in a new war, and to be frank, you’ll need me.”   
  
  


Ben exhaled loudly and spoke sharply. “Don’t spend your imprisonment waiting for that day to come. Because if you do, it would be in vain. Was that all you had to say to me?” 

Hux laid down on his cot without looking at him. “Yes, that was all. Tell your Council that I’ll sign their blasted treaty.”

\------

Ben, Lando, Poe and Finn walked the halls of the Chandrila Senate House, on their way to report to the Council that Hux was ready to sign the treaty. They remained silent for most of their travel time across the city, all unsure about how to talk about what Hux suggested to Ben. Finn's feelings of doubt and fear emanated from him in waves throughout the force. Ben took a deep breath and stopped in his tracks, prompting the three men that accompanied him to stop and face him. 

"I'm not going down that road, ever. I know you might all be spooked about what Hux said, but that's not who I am anymore. Rey and the baby, our family, as we are _now,_ is all I want. The era of peace that I know we are about to enter is what I want. Everything is in its rightful state. The galaxy, and my life. I've come to terms with my past, my mistakes, the sacrifices my parents and Luke made, and the sacrifices the Resistance made. I'm not going to give it all up. I meant what I said. The secret about how I came back will die with me and Rey. It has to die with you three as well, and with the Council. Everyone that was involved in my trial must keep the secret." Ben assured.

Poe cleared his throat. "We might have to take more precautionary measures . The truth about the World between Worlds and those windows of time....it's too dangerous for Hux to know. It might be too risky for him to be kept alive."

Lando patted Ben's tense shoulder. "It’s something we must discuss later. I think we should simply erase Hux’s memory of the past month, and keep him incarcerated for life. Either way, We need not bother Ben about this anymore. We trust in you, son. I know you won't turn back to the dark side."

Ben turned to Finn, who nodded in agreement. "I believe you." 

"Go home to Rey. We'll explain what happened to the Council, and emphasize how important it is that the method of your survival remain confidential. Hux overheard _someone_ talking about it, and that was a big mistake," Poe concluded. 

"Thank you. I trust this will all be addressed efficiently. I'll go home. Oh, I almost forgot. Poe, Lando-- Rey wanted you to come by this evening after dinner, we want to talk to you both about something. You can come too, Finn. I know Rey already invited Rose. It'll be sort of like an announcement," Ben invited with a smile.

"The wedding's in a week, your baby is coming in less than four months... what other news could you possibly have for us?" Finn joked. 

"Just come over, we'll have a few drinks, celebrate the signing of the treaty, and have a good night. I invited Beaumont and Jannah too. Chewie’s attendance is a given. I'll see you all there?"

* * *

Rey sat on the balcony of the apartment, looking out into the view of the city, the rolling hills and the calm sea in the distance. The fresh, crisp air was nice after stressful days. She rested her hand on the curve of her belly and watched the sunset, remembering her first morning back here with Ben. He had dragged her out of bed, in the earliest hours of the new day. She was incredibly grumpy at the interruption of her slumber, but was instantly gratified by the reason why. "Chandrila has some of the most beautiful dawns I've ever seen. I loved getting up early to watch them as a kid. Dad woke up with me one time and teased that I should one day share the dawn with a girlfriend. ' _It'd be a killer move,_ ' he said. I decided that one day I would share it, with the girl I loved and intended to marry. There's nothing else on this planet I'd rather wake up and see with you."

The fluttering feeling in her stomach made her chuckle in reminiscence. Who would have thought the bloodthirsty warlord she feared so deeply upon their first meeting could make her feel like that, with the sweet words he spoke? The sensation could have been the baby, also the product of her interaction with this same warlord. She wondered about Ben's certainty about their baby being a girl. Rey imagined finally holding her child, and what it would look like. Would he or she look more like Ben, or like her? Or maybe he or she would look like one of the grandparents. Her heart felt heavy with the notion that her baby would also carry the blood of Palpatine. 

"Don't think like that, Rey," Ben's deep, resonating voice said behind her. She jumped, not expecting him to be in the apartment already. Ben laughed at her reaction. "You must have been _really_ deep in thought. You didn't even hear or sense me come in." He walked out into the balcony to place his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She then watched him pull his lounge chair closer to hers and plopped down in it. “Are you okay?” Ben asked.

”Yes, sweetheart. I was just thinking about the baby.” Rey sipped at her tea and cleared her throat. “Ben, aren’t you afraid he’ll have the same dark tendencies we did?”

Ben gazed into her pondering eyes. “I’m not. _She’ll_ have both of us —always. I won’t let her go through her journey in understanding her force sensitivity alone. We have to be honest with her from the start, about who she is and the history of our families. I won’t do to her what my family did to me...”

Rey looked up from her tea cup. “Han and Leia? And Luke? What did they do?”

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand. “They didn’t mean to, but they scared me. For as long as I could remember, they’d have whispered conversations about me, their voices riddled with worry and fear. They never knew I could hear them talk about me behind those closed doors. It made me feel like I was a monster. Like they wished I wasn’t me... like they wished I wasn’t _their_ son.”   
  


Rey could feel a knot form in her throat, imagining a young, frightened Ben. Isolated by his emotions. She watched his eyes gloss over, threatening to spill tears. His lips finally parted, but a cracked voice resounded. “I won’t let that happen to our daughter. I won’t let her feel like I did.”

”Oh, Ben.” Rey stood up to throw her arms around him. His head was cradled against her chest, giving him a chance to pull his emotions back in. Once she pulled away, he was at eye-level with her belly, which he kissed gently. “I can’t wait to meet her,” he whispered, looking up. Rey lit up the space around them with her gorgeous smile. “If the baby does turn out to be a girl, I’ll let you decide on her name, all on your own. That’s how confident I am that it will be a boy.”

  
Ben grinned and winked at her. She walked back into their bedroom and began to pull out her clothing for the evening they had planned with their friends. He followed after her and lied down on his side of the bed. 

“What did Hux want?” She asked while she sat in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair. Ben was momentarily distracted by the sight of her. He loved to see her with her hair down. It had grown fearsomely since Exegol. Something about it seemed so intimate, because she always had her hair tied up in some manner in front of everyone else. It’s like he was the only one in the entire universe that saw this version of her. When she turned to look at him, waiting for a response, he was reminded to speak.   
  


“He told me that he would support me if I ever chose to revive the First Order. He thinks I should go back in time through the world between worlds to find you before the Resistance did. To turn you to the dark side before Han, Luke and Leia ever knew you,” Ben said, keeping his eyes on Rey’s reflection, waiting for her reaction. A part of him, a small but dark part, wondered if Rey had the tiniest doubt about his reform. Maybe the possibility of Ben turning back into Kylo Ren had crossed her mind at some point.  
  


“What did he say when you blew him off?” Rey replied nonchalantly. Ben could sense she was completely resolved on the issue. She had complete faith in him. He’s Ben Solo, and that was all. His fleeting doubt in Rey left him with residual shame.   
  


“Doesn’t matter, sweetheart. Armitage Hux is no longer of any consequence to us. We never have to invest another thought or word on him again,” he concluded.   
  


Rey nodded with a grin and stood, freeing herself from her satin nightgown. Her bare skin was then exposed to Ben, who took her in hungrily with his eyes. She grabbed her panties from the bed, intending to pull them on, along with the rest of the clothes she laid out. Ben shuffled out of his sitting position to yank the panties out of her hand, then to plop down on the edge of the mattress. “Why don’t we pick up where we left off?” He asked, tracing his fingers up the length of her thigh. Rey blushed and nodded, pulling at his belt buckle. He eagerly pulled his pants off, allowing Rey to immediately grab his clothed erection with a sturdy grip. Ben closed his eyes and pursed his lips together at the sensation. She then slid into his lap, the apex of her thighs rubbed over his leg, then slightly over the hardness of his shaft. The sensation was one she immediately wanted to give in to. Their hands started to find their positions around the body of the other. Rey’s fingers curled around the back of his neck for balance while his hand cupped her butt for balance— and for his own personal pleasure. He found himself rolling his hips to rub his excitement against Rey's center. She followed his lead by shifting herself forward against his throbbing length, eventually rocking in a punishingly pleasurable rhythm. Ben groaned into her ear, and pulled away to devour her lips, but instead found her mouth gaped open from her expressed gratification. Biting her lip instead, he trailed his other hand underneath her butt and pushed his fingers into the folds of her opening. 

"You're nice and wet for me," he whispered while he curled and twisted two fingers to slide them deeper inside. Rey whimpered as he pushed his hand forward and then pulled back, moving at a quicker pace. Ben leaned forward to lock one her nipples between his teeth and flick with his tongue. “Here, lay down. I want to kiss you _everywhere,”_ he instructed while helping Rey off of his lap. Once he was on his feet, ready to kneel and dive in to gratify his fiancée with his mouth, a buzzing sound went off in their apartment. Guests. Again.  
  


Ben let out a frustrated growl. “How are they here already?”

Rey sat up quickly, scurrying to dress herself. “Ah! I told Rose to come early to help me set up some refreshments for everyone. I’m sorry, love. It completely slipped my mind.”

”It’s fine. I do have to shower and get dressed myself. Just thought we’d have time to fool around,” Ben pouted.   
  


“We have the rest of our lives for that. We even have later tonight,” she giggled.   
  


“Fine,” Ben said as he stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her tummy and gave her a kiss on the temple, then pulled away to give her a swift slap on her butt. “I’ll see you out there.” He disappeared into the bathroom.

——

“Did I interrupt something? You took so long to answer the door,” Rose voiced while entering the apartment, her arms full with bottles of alcohol.

”Uh, no, I was just taking a nap and Ben is showering. Let me help you with those,” Rey answered with a blush. ”Thank you for bringing all this. Ben and I don’t really keep this stuff on hand because we’re not used to drinking. Also, because I’m pregnant.”

Rose set down the bottles and exhaled. “No problem at all, they were just heavier than I anticipated.” She stood still for a while to catch her breath, then focused her stern gaze on Rey. “You are choosing a dress _tomorrow,_ Rey. Your wedding is in days!”

Rey huffed. “I know. I’m so sorry. I _will_ choose. Ben comforted my insecurities about it and honestly, I’m just ready to check it off of my to do list.”

They pulled out all of the glassware from the storage areas in the kitchen and into the bar area, and gathered bowls of small snacks for the group. Rey pulled out some juices to accompany the booze. Ben eventually emerged from the bedroom and helped with some last-minute tidying up after he urged Rey to sit down and rest. It seemed like no time had passed before they sensed the rest of the party outside their apartment.   
  
  
——

Beaumont sipped his drink and sighed. “It’s been a while since I’ve had any booze. I was too busy with work these past few months.”

Ben nodded in agreement. “I haven’t taken a drink in _years._ Not since I was in my early twenties.”

”Years?! I would have thought that being part of the First Order for longer than I was would drive me to drink a lot,” Finn exclaimed.

”Well that’s the thing. When I first joined them I was tormented enough to distract myself with that, but after some time, I recognized that I needed to stay sharp. Especially around my rivals.” Ben explained while he drank.   
  


Rey sipped her water and chuckled. “You must be a lightweight then, Ben.”

Lando shook his head. “There’s too much of him. You’re a tall man, Ben, I’m sure it’ll take a lot to intoxicate you.”

Jannah interrupted. “Okay, Okay. Tell us about the peace treaty? How did it go? What did you name it?”   
  


“The First-Republic Concordance. Hux signed it with a few other First Order officials. Owen Mothma was elected Chancellor, so he signed it on behalf of our government. This Cold War is finally over,” Poe beamed. “I wish Leia was here to see this. I may have gotten us to the finish line, but she ran most of this race.”  
  


“She knows about our victory, and she’s proud,” Ben assured. He didn’t have to say anything else to bring ease to everyone’s minds.   
  


“We have so much to celebrate! Ben and Rey are getting married in a few days, and their baby will join us in few months,” Rose said with joy.

  
“The ceremony and reception are going to be so beautiful on Naboo. How many people are you both expecting?” Poe asked.   
  


“Pretty much the entire Resistance that survived the Battle of Exegol. There wasn’t much of us to begin with, but I grew close to everyone on Ajan Kloss. Ben has grown close to everyone in Beaumont’s crew and our Pilot Commission’s members and staff, some of those same Resistance members,” Rey replied.

“I think the old me would have been pretty uncomfortable with being the center of attention for so many people. But it’s like Rey said, I’ve actually made some friends, more friends than I ever thought I would in this new life of mine. They’ve given us permission to marry on Varykino, the villa and island in Naboo’s remote lake country. I can’t wait for you all to see it,” Ben professed. “We’re staying for a week after. On a honeymoon.”

”That lake retreat is very beautiful. I’m glad that you are both very pleased with it. I pulled more strings than I thought I had to in order to secure the location. I’m really good friends with one of the previous queens, Sosha Soruna, and she is the one that made it possible,” Lando explained.

”We’ll have to personally thank her,” Rey replied.

”You said you had more news, Ben?” Finn insisted. 

”Oh, right,” Ben replied. He grabbed Rey by the waist and pulled her in closer to him. “After the baby is born and we spend some time here, Rey and I are moving to another planet for half of Chandrila's orbital period. So for 184 days of Chandrila's 368 days, we'll live on Yavin 4."

"Yavin 4? Why there?" Jannah asked.

"We're going to build a Jedi Temple there. The force-sensitive tree that's planted there can be used to help train our future students. The Jedi Order used to recruit younglings at a very young age and separated them from their families indefinitely. We don't want to do that. We'll hold our training for six months on Yavin 4, then allow all the padawans to go home for the other six months, based on Chandrila's calendar. Ben, our child, and I will live in Hanna City in those same off-season six months," Rey explained. 

"Oh, wow, that-that's great!" Beaumont exclaimed. "Reviving the Jedi Order? I never would have thought such a thing would ever be possible again."

"I'm guessing this is your resignation from the Republic's Defense Fleet? From your leadership of the Pilots Commission?" Lando asked. 

"We still want to work for the Republic. We don't expect to lead the Commission anymore because of our absence for half of the year, but I still want to teach,” Rey replied with a smile. “If that’s okay?”

”We’d love to have you both, even if it’s on those terms,” Poe insisted.   
  


“We can finally teach you, Finn. You can be our first Padawan,” Ben said with a smirk.

A grin grew across Finn’s face. “I don’t know if the galaxy is ready for all _this_ to be a Jedi,” he said as he gestured towards his body. "But I think _I’m_ ready.”

Jannah lightly punched Finn in the arm. “Another thing to celebrate. Let’s have another drink.”

———

Rey plopped down on the couch next to a very drunk Ben. “Can one or two of you please help get him to bed? Since you _insisted_ he keep drinking.”

Poe and Jannah each grabbed one of Ben’s arms and lifted him up. “I’m okay guys, I can walk,” Ben chuckled in half-consciousness. He tried to keep his balance on his own but immediately faltered.   
  


“Come on, buddy. Just let us get you to your bedroom,” Poe grunted as he dragged the towering man.

”I’ll get the rest of these hooligans home. Thank you for having us, Rey,” Lando said as he and Rose guided the drunk Finn through the entrance of the apartment. Chewie carried an unconscious Beaumont over his shoulder.

Rose gave Rey a kiss on the cheek to wish her a good night. “We’re picking that dress tomorrow!” She said on her way out.

Poe and Jannah were soon at the entryway as well. “He’s in bed, hopefully he’s not sprawled across it by now. It’d be hard to move him in this state,” Jannah told her as she shook her head. “Thank you, Rey. Have a good night.”

”Take care, Rey.” Poe managed to say as he too was mildly drunk. The apartment seemed deafeningly quiet as soon as they exited.

Rey walked over to the bedroom to find Ben laying on his stomach, his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. He sensed Rey enter the space and rolled over to lay on his back. He extended his arms out, inviting her into his embrace. “Sweetheaaart,” he said with a giant smile. “Come lay down my beautiful Jedi queen.”

  
Rey erupted into laughter. “I can’t believe I’m seeing this side of you.” She took off his pants and shoes, then tossed them on the floor. Ben reached out to her still, until she finally took his hand and settled into his arms in bed. He buried his face into the nape of her neck, breathing into her hair.   
  


”I don’t think I can sleep without you here beside me, baby, ” Ben whispered. “I never want to be parted from you again.”

”We have to sleep apart the night before the wedding, you know,” she teased.   
  


“Fine. But from then on, promise me that tomorrow will always start with you,” he murmured into her hair. 

  
“I promise,” she sighed in content. Ben’s light snores soon resonated in the silence around them, but she still clearly felt one other thing. It was peace.   
  
  


* * *

"Oh, Rey! You look stunning!" Jannah gushed as she entered the large quarters in which Rey was dressing in. Zorii and Maz accompanied her entrance, pulling their hands up to their mouths in awe. 

Rey blushed noticeably as Rose fastened the back of her flowing white dress. The room was flooded by warm light and the cool breeze from Varykino. The large windows of the villa were overlooking the island in the breathtaking Lake Country of Naboo. All these elements of her current position were enough to sooth her stirring emotional state. She was overwhelmingly excited, but just as nervous. 

"I love how they fixed your hair," Zorii added. 

"Thank You," Rey choked out. "The current Queen lent some of her handmaidens to help with my hair and makeup. I told them to keep it simple, since I'm not used to such extravagant embellishments." Rey looked at her reflection in the mirror to study the simple makeup that enhanced her natural beauty. They darkened and shaped her eyebrows slightly and lengthened her eyelashes with a dark pigment as well. Pink and Natural-colored powders were applied to her cheeks and eyelids over a very light layer of pigmented lotion that was applied to her entire face. Her lips were stained with a darker pink color than that of her natural tone. The dress she chose was floor length with a small train, bright white and featured a high empire waistline with a low, V-neck cut. It was backless down to the center of her spine, with elegant lace that connected from the back to form into flowing short sleeves. A delicate white flower pattern was embroidered over the entire bodice and lace of the sleeves, her favorite feature of the dress. Her belly did show, but the flowing dainty skirt of her dress made her look quite graceful. The handmaidens tied her hair up into a bun with intricate braids that formed a crown in which they wove golden flowers into. Beneath her bun, an airy veil was pinned underneath. Her neck boasted a simple golden necklace with three tear-drop shaped white jewels. One of the same type of jewel hung from each of her ears. 

"You're glowing," Maz stated with a bright smile. "Ben is probably going to cry when he sees you."

"You match the gorgeous scenery here, Rey. Seriously, the Lake Country here is amazing. You couldn't have chosen a better place to get married." Jannah chirped.

"I couldn't think of a better place either. Ben's grandparents married here. His grandmother was Queen here. I'm sure he appreciates it even more than I do," Rey whispered. The loud and deep sound of a large, ringing bell echoed from outside. It was time. In less than an hour, she would be bound in matrimony to Ben Solo. Rose handed Rey the bridal bouquet, and locked her arm around hers to lead her out of the quarters and into the first steps of the rest of her life. 

* * *

Ben stood at the alter, his hands locked in front of him. He looked onto the faces of the guests that were in attendance to witness his marriage to the woman he loved. Up until that moment they were all taking in the views of the Lake Retreat from the spacious stone balcony on which they were gathered. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky purple and pink. The scenery of the mountains and water around the estate was elevated in beauty by the colors. He and Rey decided they only wanted a small crowd of their absolutely closest friends at the actual ceremony. Everybody else they knew would attend their much bigger wedding reception. Beaumont, Finn, Poe, Lando, Chewie, Connix, Threepio, Artoo and BB-8 all began to shuffle into their places once they noticed Rose, Jannah, Maz and Zorii appear. "She's coming!" Rose announced giddily as she quickly took her place next to Finn. Zorii took her place next to Poe. The four of them stood with BB-8 and Threepio on what would be Rey's side. Beaumont took his place next to Connix, standing together with Jannah, Chewie and Maz along with Artoo on Ben's side. Lando stood at the alter behind Ben, to officiate the wedding. They all formed a semi-circle, looking towards the arched doorway from which Rey would emerge. The bell rang again, prompting Ben to hold his breath in anticipation. That was her cue. On the final ring, he finally noticed Rey walk out of the darkness of the archway and into the light of the glorious day. He gasped lightly at the sight of her. She was an absolute vision, an angel, something almost too beautiful to behold. The soft yet brilliant lights of the sun made it seem as though she was glowing. He met her eyes with his full of tears. She smiled softly at first, but her face eventually beamed with a broad grin. He could feel her incandescent happiness emanate from her in waves throughout the force, almost embracing him. His friends turned to observe his reaction, and he could sense their surprise in seeing him smile so widely that he bared his dimples. 

Rey walked forward as gracefully as she could, taking in every detail surrounding Ben as she grew closer to him. His ink-black hair was brushed back, his dark waves settled in a way that perfectly framed his face. His locks were shorter, as short as when he revealed his face to her for the first time. He wore garb that seemed familiar to her, royal and official-like. As she grew closer, she recognized that it was traditional Alderaanian royal wear. Ben sported a pressed grey jumpsuit with a dark grey metal belt and black boots that rose up just beneath his knees. A darker grey cloak was draped over his chest diagonally, completely covering his right shoulder while leaving his left exposed, and fell into a cape that reached the back of his feet. Large metal cuffs that were the same color as his belt covered his forearms. She noticed his outfit was similar to the ones that Bail Organa wore in Leia's old holodisks of her Alderaanian family. It was an ode to his regal roots. She admired his sentiment, but she admired his handsomeness even more. He looked like an actual prince--alluring and refined. Before she knew it, her hands were gently gripped by his, as they stood face to face at the alter made of flowers and vines. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, both in the same state of bliss and near disbelief of how far they’d come. “We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman...” Lando’s words enticed the fluttering feeling in their stomachs, and goosebumps that formed on their skin. “You have known each other from the first glance upon meeting— to this day of allegiance to one another. At some point, you decided to marry. From that moment of agreement to this moment of agreement, indeed, you have been making promises in an informal way. Now you are ready to commit to each other in the presence of friends and family, for the galaxy to recognize you as husband and wife. Before this moment you have been many things to each other —acquaintance, enemy, friend, companion, lover, and teacher. Are you ready to cross the threshold of life, and take the next step in your shared journey?”

Ben and Rey looked at Lando to speak. “Yes.”

“You may now present your vows,” Lando instructed as he gestured towards Ben. “We will begin with you, son.”

Ben cleared his throat and stroked Rey’s hands with his thumbs. “Rey. When we met, I was so deeply immersed in the darkness, that I believed I would never bask in the light of true happiness ever again. But you set the dark on fire. When your hand first touched mine, my heart felt pure, and now I’m a different man, rewriting my memories, and my future. I was looking for wisdom in all the wrong places, blind to what I was truly missing. It became clear that it was _you_ I was without. I was yours before I even knew it, but I’m relieved that you have always been mine too. My reason for existence is as simple as your smile. If all the suns in the galaxy faded away, I wouldn’t even notice, because I could live by the light you radiate. I love you, and I promise I always will.”

Rey pulled one of her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the tears of joy that formed during his professed love. Lando looked to her and nodded. “Your turn, dear.” She inhaled deeply and turned to meet Ben’s endearing stare. “For a long time, I felt as though no one truly knew me. It wasn’t until I had your love, that I felt _real._ All my life, for all that time, I looked to the sky waiting for love to find me. It’s funny to think that you were up there all along. Once we met and you asked me to take your hand, it was frighteningly clear that you almost always found what you were looking for. But, eventually you found yourself and my love for you alongside. I realized that my dreams lie right in the palm of your hand. When I heard you speak, they were typical words, but I felt what I had not felt before, and now your words heal. I sensed then that you were no stranger, I believe now that I’ve held you for _all_ of time. Being as in love with you as I am, it makes me feel eternal. The fact that I found you makes me believe that fate smiled upon me a little more warmly than it did anyone else in the universe. I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you, Ben.”

Ben’s breath quivered as he exhaled, trying to maintain a dry face. They squeezed each other’s hands while Lando continued with his readings for the ceremony. The couple ended the commemoration with the declaration of their acceptance as husband and wife, and a binding promise to stay united in matrimony.

  
“And may the force be with you both, for all the days of your lives,” Lando remarked in closing. He chuckled at the image of Rey and Ben glancing at him for further direction. “Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss your bride!”

Ben smirked and placed his hand on Rey’s neck to lean in and kiss her. Her lips were generous and warm, building him up into an elevated state of euphoria. Their friends clapped and cheered, filling the force around them with utter joy in a way they had never sensed before. Once they pulled away, everyone else attacked them with their embraces and congratulatory wishes.   
  


* * *

  
A thunderous applause greeted Ben and Rey as they walked hand in hand into the outdoor ballroom full of people ready to celebrate their wedding. The couple waved, laughed and kissed in front of the crowd, mouthing the words “Thank you,” as they made their way towards the main table. 

The ballroom was effortlessly beautiful with vines and flowers maintaining its usual ambiance. The Marble pillars and floors were lit with beautiful lamps, and the moonlit water and mountains served as the backdrop for the space. As soon as they sat, dinner was served. Rey and Ben loved the idea of celebrating their union with everyone, but they only had so much energy for interacting with so many people at once. Their lonely pasts still weighed on their personalities that way. The long table at which they sat was eventually filled with the guests of their private ceremony. The women spoke about the beautiful vows and how they all looked forward to the next wedding, prompting the men in the party to feel a little anxious, to the amusement of Ben and Rey. Lively chatter filled the atmosphere. Poe made a remark about the wedding night and honeymoon, along the lines of not holding back since a baby was already on the way, to their embarrassment. After enjoying the delectable dinner and dessert, Ben and Rey gave a thank you speech for everyone’s attendance. Music, dancing and drinking followed, allowing the newlyweds to dance together for the first time.   
  


”I wish you could see how heart-breakingly beautiful you look today. You took my breath away when I saw you, and even now I’m struggling to see how I can call someone so gorgeous my wife,” Ben spoke tenderly into her ear as they swayed together on the dance floor. She drew her eyes to meet his lustful gaze.

“It’s all for you, love. You look bewitchingly handsome as well. I feel so accomplished for locking down such an attractive husband,” she remarked with a grin. The electricity of their mutual desire ran hot in their veins.   
  


“One more waltz, and we can send everyone home. I can’t wait to have this entire island retreat to _ourselves,”_ Ben purred.

* * *

  
Ben carried his wife bridal style into their quarters in the villa. They both looked around in awe at the extravagant room, equipped with a giant bed and a large glass entrance into the outdoor garden. From the garden, some steps led down onto a private beach.

”I think I want to rest on the beach for a while, it seems so tranquil under the light of the moons,” Rey suggested as Ben unfastened her dress.   
  


“Sounds like a good idea, sweetheart. I’ll call for some extra blankets and towels from the service droids while you change into something more comfortable,” Ben replied as he also slipped out of his groom clothing.   
  


———

Rey’s husband laid out two thick blankets and many plump pillows on the sand. A tray of tea and cookies was brought out to them to enjoy by a staff member of the villa. A chair with four towels stood nearby in case Rey wanted to swim. They settled on top of the blankets while Ben draped their legs with another one. They talked while listening to the sounds of the night. “The water looks so refreshing,” Rey stated while pulling off her nightgown. “I bet it feels even better to go in naked,” she followed with a mischievous grin.

Ben chuckled and helped her to her feet. “I agree.” He unclothed to match her state of undress. She walked towards the water as she held Ben’s hand and reluctantly dipped her toe in. It was cool, but definitely not cold. She waded in, still grasping onto Ben’s fingers. Once the water reached just below her breasts, she stopped. Ben closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, then squeezed her wet breast that shined in the moonlight. He then crouched down to kiss her throat, collarbone, then breasts. His tongue moved seductively over her nipples sending a twinge of electricity down her spine and lingered deliciously in her pelvic area. She groped his erection in the water. Ben groaned as his lips moved eagerly across her skin. They stayed in the water teasing each other in every way they could think of that included rubbing, licking and sucking until they drew closer to need of penetration. She wouldn’t have minded accomplishing that step in the water but Ben’s worry for the baby took over again. “I don’t want you to slip or fall or something. Let’s get back to shore and I’ll make it worth your while,” Ben said as he waded back.   
  


They dried themselves as thoroughly as they could with the towels before they found themselves intertwined on the blankets on the sand. Ben pulled back to bury his face between her legs to suck and lick relentlessly. His hands gripped her thighs as he went to work, glancing upward to observe her mouth ajar and eyes squeezed shut. He loved that particular version of her facial expressions during their sex acts. He pulled away to kneel against her parted legs, rubbing his throbbing shaft lightly with his hands then her folds before slipping it into her. She moaned loudly and scrunched up some of the blanket into her fist once she felt his impressive length penetrate inside her. Ben couldn’t help but look around to see if they had an unintended audience, but then found himself exhilarated by the possibility of getting caught by some villa staff. He eased himself in and out of her wet warmth before increasing the speed and intensity. “I want You to touch yourself,” he gasped. “While I’m inside of you, I want to watch you come by my cock and your own hand.” Rey obeyed him, reaching her fingers out to his mouth to suck before circling them around her inflamed center. She kept her eyes locked on his for the most part but closed them suddenly when she made soft sounds out of pleasure. Her breaths became shorter and her interior walls clenched as she neared orgasm. “Yes, that’s right, baby. Come for me,” Ben groaned. Rey rolled her eyes back before closing them as she cried out in climax. The trembling of her body almost sent him over the edge as well, but he was determined to prolong his gratification. 

  
Rey was aware of his intentions and quickly moved and guided him to sit on the blanket with his back propped up against the pillows. The change in position and sensation would allow him to last longer. She straddled his thighs and reached for his erection to insert it inside her but he was already guiding himself to her opening. She slid down easily, incredibly wet after coming and held on to his shoulder for leverage. While she thrusted down, he thrusted up, rocking in sync with their heaving breathing. Grinding against his pelvic bone was sending sparks throughout her body again, and she decided to pursue it, even if it meant forcing Ben to come earlier than he wanted. Ben ground his teeth together and locked his jaw at his clear escalation of ecstasy. His grunts were sharp with his head thrown back. He snapped himself forward to grope Rey around her body, and to kiss her passionately with his wild tongue. “Lick my breasts,” she ordered while she rode him. Another orgasm flowed through her, causing her to scratch Ben’s back, but he was too deep in a sexual frenzy to find it painful.   
  


Ben pulled her up off of his hardness once her body stopped spasming and lied down on his side. Rey followed his lead and backed up into him as if they were spooning. He buried himself inside her with sharp, quick thrusts while he rubbed her clit. Her verbal expressions of pleasure was music to his ears, and it sounded like she had one more orgasm left in her before he busted. He took a break from running her and groped her thighs, butt and breasts hard while he kissed her neck and shoulders. She’d turn her head to give him a sloppy kiss as he pumped into her, with her eagerness feeding his elation. Rey grabbed his wandering hand that was slapping her butt cheek at that moment and sucked on his fingers. She then guided them toward her swollen, wet center and urged him rub her there.

“You like how wet I am for you, Ben?” Rey asked breathlessly. For some reason, the pitch of her voice sent him closer to release. “Oh, baby. Yes. I love how wet you are for me,” he groaned. He felt himself starting to give in.

“No, Ben, make me come one more time, I’m so close,” she begged. Ben squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate. Rey’s soft cries became closer together, and before he knew it, she was falling apart, melting into her third orgasm. Feeling her walls clench around his length was enough to force him to finally empty inside her. He came hard from holding back, and was covered in sweat. They lied still for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Eventually, they rolled over onto their backs and stared up at the stars, stark naked in the cool breeze.   
  


“With this sexual appetite, it won’t be long before baby number two makes its debut,” Ben joked.   
  


Rey immediately turned to look at him. “No way. I’m going on an injectable contraception as soon as possible. I’m still surprised we were able to conceive this baby, since I thought I was still not fertile enough after more than a decade of malnutrition. While I’m over the moon about this baby, I want to wait a good while before we have more.”

Ben turned to his side to smirk at her. “I’m just teasing. It’s okay, I’m on board with that. You’re definitely young enough to wait, anyway.” He watched as Rey giggled to herself. “What?” He asked with a chuckle in his voice.

”We’re married,” she stated simply. “I just never would have thought....” she scooted in next to him and rested her head on his outstretched arm. “I still have the most vivid dreams about my life on Jakku, and my life in a Resistance that was losing. It wasn’t long ago at all that both situations were my reality. Back in those days, I’d dream of a better life.” Ben drew her closer to kiss her affectionately. He pulled back to study her face and allow her to finish her thought. “Now, my reality is actually better than my dreams. Much better. All because a little droid found me in the dessert, waiting for the wrong type of belonging.”   
  


Ben exhaled and rested his chin on the top of her head. “Who knew the girl I’d heard so much about.... was my future wife.” He was now growing cold in the breezy night, and pulled the blanket up to cover himself and Rey.   
  


“Hey. Since baby Solo is joining the picture in less than four months, we should travel the galaxy. Visit as many worlds as we can before my due date. We’ll take a break from work, and just enjoy newlywed life,” Rey suggested with a sleepy tone.   
  


“That’s a great idea. We deserve it,” Ben gushed in excitement. “The Falcon flying across the galaxy with a new generation of Solos. You think she has enough strength to put up with such a prospect?”

Rey laughed. “I think that ship will still fly even when our children have children.”

”We’ll take good care of it, just like I’m going to take good care of you. Me, you and the Falcon can all grow old together,” Ben said with a twinkle in his eye.   
  


Rey Solo kissed his cheek as she gave into sleep. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the final chapter is next, guys! I’ve had so much fun writing this, I’m a little sad it all comes to end with Chapter 15! At least we’ll finally meet baby Solo, and see whether Ben or Rey is right about the gender.


	15. When Love Reaches Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Please Enjoy ❤️

**:CHAPTER 15**

On the last month of Rey's pregnancy, she and Ben finished setting up their homes-- a new apartment in Hanna City and a newly built cottage on Yavin 4. It was with the help of their friends and a grateful Republic that the cottage was finished so quickly and efficiently. She stayed at the apartment in Chandrila at Ben's pleading request, while he attended to the finishing touches of their second home on the jungle moon. He hurried back to the city once he heard the news that Rey had to stay in the hospital overnight--just two weeks before the baby made its debut.   
  
  


“What’s the matter? Why is Rey here? Why did she need to be seen?” Ben asked in desperation as he entered his wife’s quarters in the medical building. A medical droid was trying to exit, then he looked behind it to find that Finn and Rose were paying her a visit. They lifted their fingers up to their lips to urge him to quiet down.

“She’s asleep. Her blood pressure was higher than the medical staff liked. Since her pregnancy was pretty rough for the first half with all the vomiting and weakness, they just wanted to make sure she was okay and to keep her well rested. It’s nothing big, Ben,” Rose whispered.

He exhaled deeply and nodded. “Thank you.” After plopping down into the chair next to her bed, he gazed upon her peaceful face. Her feathery eyelashes twitched as she shifted slightly in her sleep. He wished she would wake up because he missed her, even though he was only gone for three days.

”We came by to see her so we could give you an update, but you’re already here. She’ll be so happy to see you when she wakes up,” Finn stated as he pulled Rose towards the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow, contact us immediately if there’s any news.”

Ben smiled and winked at them in agreement. He turned back to look at Rey in her deep slumber, then placed his hand on the roundness of her large belly to feel for the baby. He could sense its brilliant light in the force. The brightness was stronger than ever, as clear as the heartbeat he could also feel. She was going to be in their arms very soon, probably before the due date. Suddenly there was a swift, noticeable kick against his hand. Rey stirred for a bit. Ben chuckled as the baby repeated the motion, but slightly harder. Rey’s eyes fluttered open, then widened once she saw the tall figure that was her husband looming over her.   
  


“Ben!” She squealed as she sat up to embrace him. “When did you arrive?”  
  


”Just a few minutes ago. Finn and Rose were here to say hello, but they left. Sorry if the baby and I woke you. It seems like she’s pretty strong,” Ben explained with a smirk.

Rey grinned warmly, the type of smile that just grabbed right hold of his heart. “Looks like I interrupted a moment between you two. He was just moving so much.”

_“She,_ ” Ben corrected. He watched Rey scoot to one side of the bed, beckoning him to lay next to her. He gratified her wish and settled into the warm spot she left as she rested her head against his firm chest. “Are you ready for this?” He murmured as he pressed her lips on the top of her head.

”The birth? I think so. I’m a little nervous about it,” she confessed. “To be a mother? No. I’m terrified. But I’m sure it will not be more difficult than facing a Sith Lord,” she joked.   
  


“You say that now,” he laughed. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for this, either. I just know that if I have you at every step of the way, we’ll be okay. Nothing in the universe will be more important to me than you and our child. _Nothing._ You two will always come first, before everything, _always,”_ he promised in a much more serious tone. “I love my parents, but they always put their careers above their family. I won’t make that same mistake.”

Rey sighed contently and kissed Ben on his neck. “You think I’d be a good mother? Considering I don’t even remember having one?”   
  


Ben looked into her eyes deeply and pressed his warm, soft lips onto hers. “You have a heart of gold, and you’re the strongest woman I know. You’re going to be amazing. Yes, we were born with tragedy in our blood, but we’re going to break the chain with our baby.”

“Just a few more sleeps until he’s here,” Rey whispered with an undercurrent of excitement. Although she was still slightly nervous about bringing a child into the galaxy—everything in her life was perfect. Ben was with her, all of their enemies were defeated. Danger—apprehension for the the future, it was all gone. She had more friends and family than she could ever dream of. Her baby would be loved... not just by her and Ben, but by everyone. Life didn’t go according to her initial plan—it turned out so much better. Before, she was prepared to endlessly wait for her family on Jakku. Instead she explored the galaxy...and made her own.

* * *

  
Ben sleepily rubbed the skin on Rey's back as he dozed off. She was having trouble falling asleep due to some discomfort, and he thought a gentle message would help. They were half-awake in the tiny hours of the morning, sprawled out in weird positions across their bed. He was snapped out of his drowsiness once he heard Rey gasp and shift forward. She propped herself up on her elbow and remained still and silent for a moment. "Rey?" Ben asked while he placed his hand on her belly. 

"My water just broke," She announced with a crisp voice, the sleep now completely gone from her body. She sat up quickly and exhaled before she pushed herself up and made her way to the bathroom. Ben sat up in bed, frozen, making no movement while he watched his wife begin to comb her long hair and tie it up into a loose braid. She was seemingly calm, continuing her usual morning routine as if she was beginning any regular day. After waddling around the bathroom and splashing her face with water, she finally gazed at Ben from the doorway. 

"You're not due for another week!" He finally exclaimed, shuffling out of bed, trying to balance himself on his feet once he stood up. It was finally happening. She was finally in labor, after what seemed like a very long pregnancy journey. She was in _labor,_ meaning the next step was parenthood. He joined her in the bathroom then stood behind her as they both stared at the mirror, motionless. Dark circles decorated their eyes--Ben picked up Rey's thought about wishing they had slept more. He took a deep breath and placed his arms around her belly, kissing the side of her head and trailing his lips down to her neck and shoulders. He could sense how safe she felt as he embraced her from behind, and it was enough to relax his nerves. That was his ultimate goal throughout this entire process--to bring her as much comfort as possible. "You're amazing, and you're going to do great. Let's do this," he assured her while he walked out of the bathroom to gather their already-packed bags for the hospital.

\----

"I don't think I can do this!” Rey yelled through another contraction. It had been thirty hours since her water broke, but she still wasn't fully dilated enough to push. Ben paced back and forth in her medical quarters, extremely worried at Rey's growing impatience and growing pain. Was it supposed to take this long? He watched in anguish as Rey withered in pain, caked in sweat and exhaling aggressively. She must have been so exhausted because they hadn’t slept the night before. 

"We're almost to the point of delivery,Rey, just a little bit longer," Doctor Jyn assured. Ben was relieved that they had a human medical professional assisting with the birth. Droids were perfectly fine when it came to anything else, but when the lives of his wife and child were on the line, it felt better to have someone who was the same as them biologically to take care of them. He rushed back to her side and grasped her hand within his when he noticed her wince through another contraction. She gritted her voice back in order to refrain from screaming.   
Rose was on her other side, holding her hand as well.

  
“Just think about the beautiful baby you’ll be holding when all of this is over!” she encouraged. Ben and Rose were the only ones to accompany her in the delivery room. Them and Artoo. The little droid was present at the birth of Luke and Leia, and he was there when Leia gave birth to Ben. It was now an unofficial tradition to have Artoo present when another of Skywalker blood entered the universe. All of their other friends stayed in the waiting quarters, anticipating the new arrival to their family.  
  


“We’re making progress, sweetheart. You’re so strong. If anyone can do this, it’s you,” Ben whispered while Rey squeezed his hand. He winced slightly because she was hurting him, but he figured it was nothing compared to the agony she was experiencing. So he wouldn’t say a word about it.   
  


“I’m feeling a lot of pressure. I’ve been here for more than thirty hours, this baby better be ready to come out!” Rey snapped.  
  


”Yes, Rey,you did it. You’re at ten centimeters, so now it’s time to push! We’re almost there!” The doctor said with an encouraging tone. She counted down between the pushes, guiding Rey through the birthing process, instructing her to breathe.   
  


Ben’s heart was pierced by Rey’s screams, wishing so badly he could take some of her suffering away. He kissed her hand over and over, and looked over to the doctor, who was diligently watching for the head of the baby. A wave of relief surged through him when he heard her announce that the baby’s head was crowning. “Beautiful, Rey, just one more push, keep going!”

  
The cries of their newborn baby filled the quarters, provoking tears of happiness from both parents immediately. “Congratulations. You have a daughter,” Doctor Jyn reported with a soft voice, placing the tiny creature into Rey’s arms. Ben felt dizzy from the joy that flooded over them, hitting twice as hard since they could sense each other’s emotions through the force.

Rey’s tears gushed as she kissed her daughter lightly on the head. She craned her head upward to look at her husband. Ben was sobbing tears of pure bliss while he leaned down to kiss Rey all over her face. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart. Thank you for giving me this baby,” he whispered. His large hand was cradled behind the baby’s head, his thumb tenderly stroking at her temple. Her crying had ceased, and she lied calmly against Rey’s bare chest, eyes wide and searching. “Hi. I’m your mommy. This is your daddy. Nice to meet you, darling.”   
  


————

Ben stared down at his daughter, tiny and helpless in his broad arms. Their apartment was filled with an atmosphere of overwhelming love. Their baby was the beacon of light that made their life perfectly divine. Her accidental smiles made Ben fall apart. She had his dark black hair, a full head of it, at just a few days old, and what looked like Rey’s hazel eyes. The power she wielded over him, it was so effortless. She was just like her mom in that way. Rey had that invisible touch that reached into the core of his soul. “I’m dedicating every day to you, Keira” he whispered contently. Keira Solo is what they decided to name her, after a female character in one of Ben’s favorite childhood adventure holoshows. 

Rey emerged from their bedroom with wet hair after her shower, and sat down next to Ben on the floor while he sat still in the rocking chair of the nursery. She rested her chin on his knee and stroked Keira’s dark locks. “This is why met. To make this perfect little thing. I just want to make sure that she’s the happiest girl in the universe.”

Ben sighed contently after softly kissing Keira on the forehead. “I can’t wrap my head around how perfect she is. Or how I’m here with the both of you. The force has truly smiled upon us, Rey.”   
  


————

Lando cradled Keira in his arms, with Chewie by his side eager for the next turn. “I still remember the day I held you for the first time, Ben. You also had a full head of black hair.” Ben’s uncle mirrored his expression to match the baby’s long yawn. Chewie purred once Lando gently placed the child into his furry embrace. Threepio instructed the Wookie to take caution in handling her, much to Chewie’s annoyance. BB-8 and Artoo beeped in amusement when he growled back to assure the droid he knew what he was doing. Rey noticed the look of sadness that was momentarily expressed on Lando’s face. She nudged Ben, who also witnessed it.   
  


“What’s the matter, Lando?” Ben asked softly.   
  


“I was just reminded of your parents. I miss Han and Leia. It seems like it was only yesterday that they told me they were expecting you. Now we’re all here, visiting _your_ baby, and they’ve gone on. I’m just reminded once again that I’m an old man,” Lando stated. “Who knows when Jannah will give me a grandchild.”

”Come on, dad! We’re here to celebrate the birth of Keira,” shouted Jannah from the entrance of the apartment. She entered just in time to hear her father’s words. She was accompanied by Rose, Zorii, Poe, Finn and Beaumont, all carrying trays of food. Connix and Maz walked in behind them shortly after, carrying small boxes of pastries.   
  
  
“I’m next!” squealed Rose. She jumped up and down in place, waiting for Chewie to hand her the baby. Jannah hovered, already announcing that it was her turn afterwards. Zorii stated from the beginning that she was horrible with babies, but she admired her closely and would giggle often at Keira’s movements. When Jannah asked her if she wanted to carry her, she’d still refuse.   
  


Beaumont took Keira into his arms and walked over to the group of men that were talking about the Jedi Academy Ben and Rey were looking to open in the near future. “Awww,” they exclaimed when she yawned with a high pitched coo. Poe and Finn looked on nervously as Rose, Zorii and Connix spoke with Rey about the baby, and how the life of a married woman and mother was.

“You and Rey sure have given the girls an idea to look forward to. I’m still not sure I’m even ready for marriage,” Poe confessed while he took a sip of his drink. 

”Oh, it doesn’t seem so bad,” Beaumont replied as he rocked back and forth with Keira. Finn looked over to Rose with a twinkle in his eye and agreed. “But just the marriage part— I think I’m still not ready for a baby.”

Keira began to fuss, much to Beaumont’s confusion. He gave Ben a pleading look to help him, and was relieved when he took the baby away gently. She calmed down immediately, letting herself drift away into peaceful slumber.

  
Lando beamed at the sight of them, and opened his mouth to speak again. “You’re a natural, Ben. You and Rey seem to have things well figured out. I’m glad the dad life is treating you well.”

Ben’s eyes glossed over slightly. “Rey and I are just thankful to have a family again. To love something that’s completely ours. Keira’s so pure. I don’t know how we made something so gorgeous and so good. I clearly understand how Rey factors into it, but I’m still in awe of my contribution. I used to worry that the darkness in our bloodlines would at least partially influence her. It’s just not the case. Not at all."

“Maybe now you can stop being so hard on yourself,” Jannah chimed in as she walked up to their group. Being the only single girl amidst women who were in relationships was making her weary. Especially when the women were talking marriage and children.

Beaumont agreed with her. “You’re a great man, Ben. Your daughter is lucky to have such a father.”  
  


Ben sported a large grin. He couldn’t help but feel slightly flattered. “I’m lucky that love doesn’t discriminate. If it did, I wouldn’t be here. Rey chose to love me against her better judgement, I guess. I’m working on forgiving myself, and perceiving myself in a better light. There’s a reason she is by my side, and there must be a reason I’m still alive. With Keira, it all makes a little more sense.”

  
Maz had approached them in time to hear and reply to his short affirmation. “You’re more sure of yourself than Han was. Or maybe you’re better at making it seem like you are. Your father, rest his soul, was always making those same speeches. Of how he wasn’t sure he’d be the dad you needed. Yet, you had such an affinity for him. I’m sure Keira will hold you in the highest regard along with her amazing mother.”

  
Rey and the girls joined them in search of the baby’s cuddles. “How long until you have another?” Poe joked.

”Depending on how well we fare with Keira,” Rey chuckled in response. “I bet she’d like to have some cousins, though”

“Okay, let’s eat everyone,” Finn announced, changing the subject as he walked toward the dining area of the apartment. Rose rolled her eyes and just shrugged at Rey with a laugh.

”It’s okay, Rose. We have the rest of our lives,” Rey assured as they walked arm in arm towards the dining table.

* * *

  
Ben bounced a 10-month-old Keira on his torso, swinging in a hammock during a cool afternoon on Yavin 4. She laughed and squealed while throwing her chubby hands up into the air, as if she really thought she’d take off into the sky. Rey couldn’t help but match her giggles, lying tenderly close to her husband, meaning to stick to their plan of napping all together like they had discussed. Their intentions were foiled by their overly-stimulated, overly-active baby. “Da-da!” her perfect little voice shouted in glee.

“Okay, Keira, no more. Let’s settle down now,” Ben insisted while he placed her on Rey’s chest. The baby placed her tiny fingers on her mother’s face and dove in to place her version of a kiss on Rey’s nose. 

  
“Ma-ma,” she managed to say clearly among a long string of babbling. Rey traced her fingers through her dark, loose curls and began to hum a lullaby. With Ben’s use of the force in swinging the hammock steadily, her eyelids began to slowly drift closed. Eventually, she was fast asleep, with the cloth of Rey’s tunic bunched up in her fist, as if to confirm her presence.  
  


“Our child is far too spoiled. We all gave her way too much attention since the moment she entered our world,” Rey huffed in exasperation. “Trying to get her to nap without one of us is nearly impossible.”

Ben laughed quietly and shrugged. “I think it’s better that she has too much affection rather than not enough. Allegedly, I was very attached to my parents too. Dad complained that I cried a lot when I sensed they weren’t around. I turned out okay though, don’t you think?” He joked.   
  


Rey chuckled and sat up. She carefully kept Keira nestled up against her chest, then grabbed a long shawl to wrap around herself, creating a baby sling that held their daughter securely in place. Ben watched her in awe as she did it in record time, all without waking the little girl. “I remember when you thought you’d never get the hang of that. Maz would show you over and over—one time you burst into tears from how frustrated you were. Now look at you. You’re a natural,” Ben teased.   
  


She smiled at the memory, and how silly it all seemed at the moment. The first few weeks of Keira’s life were definitely a challenge to the young parents. Threepio was living with them to help around the apartment, and they never felt more grateful to have him around. Neither Rey or Ben had really been around babies before, so they were no experts in caring for one. Maz was constantly over with a Nurse droid, giving Rey maternal advice and making sure she passed the information on to Ben. It took a few months for the baby to sleep through the night, exhausting the two to the point where they had to sleep in shifts. Both would wake to attend to Keira in the middle of the night in turns, but Rey had to rise quite early in order to feed her. “You’re lucky that _I’m_ the one that has to do this,” she’d mutter sleepily to Ben. “Sorry, sweetheart. If I had the means to do it, I’d do it,” he replied sheepishly. She knew he truly would, if it was possible. Eventually, they pinned down a routine. She’d go back to sleep after nursing, then Ben would eventually rise to make breakfast while she rested. With time, the rebellious Keira became accustomed to a much more convenient sleep schedule. Timing her naps perfectly was the key.

  
As the baby grew, she seemed to look more like Rey with her dainty nose, hazel eyes and feathery eyelashes. She had Ben’s full lips, which made Rey absolutely positive that she’d catch Keira making the exact same facial expressions he made. “She may look more like me now, but I’m certain that she’ll develop into a spitting image of her father eventually,” Rey would often explain to everyone. Her daughter was definitely a daddy’s girl, which she found to be vexing at times. “I carried her for nine months, and it took me more than thirty hours to birth her. Yet, when Ben enters the room, he’s all she wants,” she’d also say lightheartedly.   
  
  
“I thought you wanted to nap?” Ben asked as he followed her lead, sitting up from the hammock.   
  


“I did, but Beaumont and Finn are going to be here soon. I think we should have some food for them while they’re here. Want to help me?” She replied while she walked towards the cottage.

  
“Of course,” he answered as he caught up to her and interlaced his fingers between hers.  
  


In the five months that passed during their residence of Yavin 4, Beaumont and Finn visited very often. Beaumont aided them in compacting the history of the Jedi, the Sith and the history of the Skywalkers. The narratives of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War and the Cold War between the New Republic and First Order were also included. They wanted to teach their future students _everything._ The Jedi Texts were in their possession, but they needed a lot of help in translating them. Beaumont helped with that as well. When they weren’t on Yavin 4, they were flying across the galaxy in the Millennium Falcon searching for Jedi Holocrons. These Jedi artifacts were hard to come by, specifically since the great Jedi Purge executed by Order 66. Darth Vader had also found many and destroyed them, in order to prevent any progression of the Jedi Order. The Holocrons contained interactive holograms of information and teachings from the once thriving religion. It was difficult, but they did find many. To Ben’s surprise, some were being sold as antiques at the Black Spire Outpost on Batuu. Maz had two, and some were acquired from Ahch-To, from Luke’s old possessions. Ben and Rey couldn't be more thankful to Beaumont. Without his expertise, starting a new Jedi order would be much more burdensome.

Finn began his Jedi training with the Solos on Yavin 4, visiting as often as he could, usually bringing Rose. She would take care of Keira while she watched the trio train. On days that she didn’t come along, either Ben or Rey had the baby wrapped up against their back. Finn was their first official student, so they often asked him about the effectiveness of their teaching methods. “Master Rey” and “Master Ben” seemed a little odd to call them, but it’s technically what they were. They’d joke around and call him “young Padawan”, especially when he became frustrated at not having control of the force as well as he liked. One day, Keira accidentally flung a rock across the air with her force ability during a temper tantrum, which he was able to stop mid air before it hit him. From then on, he only grew stronger in manipulating the force. He liked training in combat and saber dueling with Ben more, but he preferred doing Force exercises with Rey. He felt they were stronger in their own ways, but still undeniably powerful, especially together. Ben accompanied him in finding a Kyber Crystal for his lightsaber, which honed a green blade, just like Luke’s. “Once you’re a Master, you should teach with us. You and Rose can live here on Yavin too,” Rey suggested one day. “I think I’d like that,” Finn replied.

  
Ben and Rey bustled around the kitchen as they prepared lunch for their guests. Threepio and Artoo stayed in the sitting room watching Keira sleep. Eventually, Threepio announced the arrival of Finn, Beaumont, and Rose.   
  


“Where’s Chewie?” Rose asked once she noticed the Wookie wasn’t around. Chewie had moved with them to Yavin 4, also with his own cottage.   
  


“He’s on a trip to his home world. He’ll be there for a month or two. He missed his brothers, his family,” Ben clarified.  
  


“One more month until you move back to Hanna City for the first half of the year! Lando and Jannah are so excited. Poe and Zorrii too. They miss you all so much,” Finn stated with eagerness. “Everything just feels so complete when we’re all together.”

Beaumont agreed but then changed the subject with a question. “I know you'll start taking on students when Keira is a couple of years older, but how are you going to find them?”

Rey looked up from her food and smiled. “Oh that’s right. We haven’t told you. That’s the reason Chewie isn’t here. The most important holcocron we found was alongside a Kyber Memory Crystal. Combined, they present a list of every known Force-sensitive child in the galaxy. We would have never found it, had it not been for Chewbacca. He recalled seeing it when he still lived in his home world. At the fall of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, Master Yoda had entrusted the relics to the Wookie species on their home world of Kashyyyk. We traveled there alongside Chewie, expecting a great conflict in retrieving these artifacts, but instead, the Wookies greeted us as if we were old friends. They explained that Yoda informed them of us. He revealed to the Wookies that one day it would be time to surrender the holocron and crystal to a worthy Jedi—that they would just _know_ when it was right to do so. We now have the knowledge in our possession, and we intend to protect it at all costs. We’ll go off of that list when we’re ready to recruit.”

Beaumont looked at them in awe. “I thought such knowledge was long lost. It was a secret that the Jedi kept well-guarded for the entirety of their existence.”

”Yes. It makes me believe that acquiring it was not simply just a stroke of luck. We were meant to find this information. To train a new generation of Jedi,” Ben confessed.   
  
  


“You two were born for this, there is absolutely no doubt about it.” Rose assured. She took a bite of her lunch and sighed. “Who’s the excellent cook?”

Rey grabbed Ben’s shoulder and smiled. “Both of us. Ben picked up cooking very quickly. He always helps me in the kitchen, or I help him. Team work is needed to keep this place running. Caring for Keira as well. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

Ben blushed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “We’re always happy to treat you guys. Poe, Zorii and Jannah were here about two weeks ago to visit. We made them dinner. Zorii and Jannah pretty much played with Keira the entire time.”

”She’s just so charming. She has us all wrapped around her little finger,” Beaumont added.   
  


“Maybe she’ll have a little cousin soon,” Finn stated with a grin. Rose looked at them mischievously.   
  


“Are you having a baby?” Rey asked with excitement.   
  


“Not yet,” Rose laughed. “But it will probably be sooner rather than later. We hope that we can get started on a family after the wedding. We’re getting married!”

Rey gasped enthusiastically and threw her arms around Rose, then Finn. “Congratulations! I can’t wait.”

”Beaumont probably doesn’t have long before he proposes to Connix. They’ve been dating forever, since our training for the Resistance. Soon there will be wedding after wedding,” Rose teased.   
  


“If she’ll have me,” Beaumont said with a red face.   
  


Ben elbowed him playfully. “She’s crazy about you. I can feel it. You deserve pure happiness. You’re one of the most intelligent and noble men I’ve ever met.”

Rey smiled warmly at Ben’s words. She was proud of his emotional availability. That same man she married was once so reserved, his soul so deeply guarded by tall, impenetrable walls. While Ben was distracted with Rose and Finn, she pulled Beaumont aside. “I don’t think I ever formally thanked you. A significant part of me held anxiety over Ben having to serve with the Resistance to find First Order war criminals. I thought he was going to be met with cruelty, or at least unfairness, because of who he used to be. His sentence seemed so unfair to me at the time. Now, I’m so grateful it happened. He was able to meet you and Jannah. You both mean so much to him. You were an amazing captain that made sure your crew was professional with him. He looks back on those days with such fondness because of the friendship he formed with you two. To think I despised her for revealing him, now I’m able to see it was fate working its magic. So, thank you, Beaumont. For all that you have done and for all that you continue to do.”

Beaumont swallowed hard and nodded. “His mother was one of the best people I’ve ever known. He has so much of Leia in him, even if he does not see it. As for you—it was _You_ have saved us all. This galaxy would be in a state of misery if it wasn’t for you. This is least I can do.”

Rey nodded silently and embraced him. “I’m happy my daughter has so many amazing uncles.” Keira’s giggles caught their attentions, right on cue.   
  


Ben and Rey watched contently as their baby’s uncle Finn scooped her up from the bassinet and tossed her up into the air. “It’s about time you woke up, little bean!” He beamed. Rose and Beaumont then sat with him on the floor as they entertained her with nursery rhymes and her toys.   
  


“You’re right, Ben. It’s better for her to have too much affection rather than not enough. With so much love that surrounds her, the light within her will only continue to thrive,” Rey said while she pulled him in closer to her.   
  


* * *

  
Rey laid in bed next to Keira, who was mindlessly playing with her feet and sucking her own toes when they reached her mouth. She gazed upon her daughter every night and wondered how such a treasure could be hers. She had a nightly ritual of telling the baby a story, mostly just to talk to her and reinforce a firm foundation of language and communication. She just loved how Keira focused on her words and expressions, giggling at the different voices she made when portraying different characters. Rey would prop herself up on her elbow while Keira either rested on her back or sat up against a pillow. Luckily, the baby was especially exhausted due to all the play time she had that day. By simply running her fingers lightly across Keira’s face, Rey was able to make her fall asleep quickly.   
  
  
“I forgot to tell you that I talked to Chewie today. He sends his greetings to you and said that he misses Keira greatly!” Her husband’s voice shouted from the distance. She heard his heavy footsteps approaching. “Wow, she’s knocked out already?” Ben asked upon entering their bedroom from the bathroom. He sported only his underwear and drenched hair after a shower, which he was still drying with a towel.

”Yes, thankfully. I’m more tired than usual tonight, too. All the extra chores from today and then our friends’ visit so soon after was not an ideal situation,” Rey replied with a yawn. She then smirked mischievously at Ben. "You also didn't let me sleep last night."   
  


"What? I'm pretty sure it was _you_ that couldn't keep your hands off of _me_ ," Ben chuckled as he climbed into bed across from her, with Keira still lying between them. He kissed the baby’s forehead, then grabbed Rey’s hand to kiss it as well. “I’m in the presence of the two most beautiful beings in this universe,” he said softly.

”Such a lucky man,” Rey replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry we've had so much to do lately. The chores _were_ a lot today. We should go on a trip. The Jedi Temple is already halfway done. Its completion is way ahead of schedule. We can leave Threepio and Artoo to oversee the construction droids in doing simple tasks while we're away," Ben suggested.

"I don't mind the work. Besides, we need to finish settling this place. Building a training temple is no easy feat." Rey sighed. "But that does sound like fun. I've been dreaming about Naboo. I really want to take Keira there, since it means so much to the both of us. It's a part of her. She has a grandparent of Naboo blood from each of our sides. 

"I know she'll learn to love it as we do. I can't wait to show her the galaxy. She'll grow up seeing all kinds of worlds," Ben said as he scooped her up gently and placed her on his chest. 

"Don't speak about her getting older with such fondness! My baby has already grown so much. It feels like only yesterday we brought her home from the hospital," Rey reminisced.

Ben chuckled and shifted closer to Rey with Keira still cradled against him. "Yes, she's gotten so big already. But, she'll always be my little girl. The princess of our world."

Rey wrapped her arm around the two of them and kissed Ben gently on the lips. "You spoke in your dream last night. You sounded content. Do you remember what it was about?" 

"I do," Ben replied immediately with a grin. "I dream that I'm Kylo Ren sometimes. The residual memories I have will probably always return in my dreams, no matter how much I avoid thinking about my that part of my life while I'm awake. I just dreamt about the moment in which I found out about you, and how _you_ were the awakening in the force. Back then, I couldn't place my finger on the familiarity I felt around you. You know, when we touched hands that first time, and I saw your future—I really did see you standing next to me. I just assumed at the time that you would join me in the dark side. I wasn't aware that I was seeing our future together as husband and wife. I couldn’t have thought of something so pure. Last night I relived that encounter, and I realized that it was so obvious. I wonder what would have happened if Luke hadn't interrupted."

Rey stared up at the ceiling and smiled. "I wouldn't change anything about how we arrived to this moment. Everything happened as it should have. We're together, as it was written by the stars. It's like Palpatine said--A dyad in the force. A power over life itself. Unseen for generations—you and I were meant to find each other, and exist together in this moment of time."

Ben stood up slowly and placed Keira into her bassinet. “Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved, Keira. May the force be with you and allow you to be visited by all those who love you that are not in this realm, my little one.” He whispered those same words to her, every night. Rey found them comforting as well. It was the sign of another day concluding on their peaceful and blissful existence.   
  


Rey giggled once Ben slid into their bed and wrapped his arms around her waist to roll her over on top of him. She flattened her palms against his chest and rested her chin on the top of her hands. “Aren’t you sleepy, love? I can’t imagine my weight on top of yours is terribly comfortable to fall asleep in,” she expressed with concern.   
  


“On the contrary. I just like to feel you nearby before you eventually drift away and sprawl your limbs out in every direction, pushing me to the edge,” Ben teased.   
  


“I know. I still sleep like I’m alone in the desert. That’s how I stayed cool. Maybe after some more time, I’ll grow accustomed to having you physically close to me _all_ night,” Rey expressed with honesty.

  
“You’re tiny enough to take up as much space as you need, sweetheart. I am simply appreciative of our souls at night... it’s like we recharge in our adoration for each other. We don’t take the daylight we spent together for granted, and we celebrate that we successfully parented Keira though another day. Ten months straight without any disasters to her well-being, I’m proud of us,” he said as he snuggled her closer. 

Rey hummed a small laugh, exposing her pensive state. Ben addresses it immediately. “What are you thinking about?”

“All this perfection... aren’t you ever afraid it will be torn away from us at any moment?” Rey whispered.

”No, Rey. Do you know why?” He asked. She shook her head, then sighed contently after he pulled her up closer to his face in order wrap his lips around hers. “When love reaches beyond all the extraordinary obstacles that have existed between us, it can reach beyond anything. Death, sweetheart. It reached beyond even that. If anything else comes to threaten our prosperity, then I am sure we can overcome it.”

He could feel her smile in the shadow of the night. It wasn’t through the force, it was just through his complete understanding of her. She was his. Her heart was his home.   
  


Rey knew Ben felt her peace of mind. It wasn’t through the force, it was just through her effortless comprehension of him. He was hers. Their souls were one.   
  


She began to think that ‘love’ just wasn’t a strong enough word to describe what she felt for her family. Perhaps another language boasted such a perfect word. She would find it one day, if not, she would have to make up her own.

They began to talk over the adventures of the past year, and commenced planning for new ones. Plans wouldn’t stay plans for long in the Solo clan. Their lives had been riddled with too many “what if’s” to allow trivial things such as plans to gather dust. Adventures and actions held much more value and weight. They would no longer wonder if they had been dreaming the same bewildering dream. They would step into the new light of every day, hand in hand, lightsabers at the ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all who have supported this story from the beginning, thank you to all who will come across it from now on and deem it a worthy read, and most importantly thank you to all who have left encouraging comments of kindness, they kept me going! I wished this story was longer at times, simply because I was so proud of it and I loved writing it more than I thought I would. I’ve learned more about Star Wars by researching for it and it made me that much more appreciative of the saga. I love ALL of the trilogies deeply, but for some reason the story of Ben Solo touched my heart the most. I will never forget the moment in which I Watched TROS on the premiere night. Ben had just saved Rey and even though I shipped them, I was positive J.J. Abrams wasn’t going to acknowledge them romantically (canon-wise), BUT HE DID and I gasped from how excited I was after the kiss, only to have him ripped away moments later! I cried for the rest of the movie and my husband thought I was bizarre. I decided to dive into to Fanfics in order to heal until I finally decided to write the happy ending I envisioned for them. If other people happened to enjoy my story, then that would be great too!
> 
> I’m planning on writing an AU someday, but not TOO SOON. I’m a very busy student and this was a marathon hahaha. Stay subscribed for a bonus chapter (in the future, not the near future) with the link to the AU fic in the end comments if you are interested!
> 
> Thank you all again so much, it’s been really fun!


	16. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned several months ago, I wrote a bonus chapter! This is the LAST one for sure.
> 
> It's a relaxed chapter that portrays the family and Jedi Temple life of our married heroes. It does go into some issues they face as a family with a certain dark past, but it's light-hearted more than anything. I was excited to revisit this story for old time's sake.
> 
> There's smut (Rey and Ben have a pretty healthy sex life considering they're pretty busy at this point in their timeline), because come on, those two are way too hot to ever get tired of each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also posted the FIRST CHAPTER of my SWAN LAKE REYLO AU!!!  
> If you're interested, the link is in the Chapter notes at the end of this entry.

_“You’re so lonely._

_So afraid to leave._

_At night, desperate to sleep.”_

_Rey refused to look at him. She didn’t know he was describing his own reality too._

_\---_

_“Join me. Please.”_

_He was so desperate to end his solitude. He’d go mad if stayed in the dark—alone. She refused and disappeared. He didn’t see her again for so long. He killed and killed, embodying the monster they all believed him to be._

_\---_

_“General Hux, Advance. No quarter. No prisoners.”_

_He was prepared to end the resistance on Crait. For good._

_“The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi!_

_I’ll destroy her… and you… and all of it.”_

_\---_

_His crackling red lightsaber cut down so…many…lives. Even his father’s. So many screams. So much pain and destruction. For power? It was all for nothing. Palpatine had his clutches in him so deep, and he didn’t even know it._

_\---_

_Rey was dead in his arms. It was too late. He could hear her whisper in the force. “It’s all your fault.”_

\-------

Rey awoke to Ben’s dark waves of hair ruffled underneath her chin. His face was buried against the warmth her neck. The sharp, hurried breaths from his nose tickled her skin. She stirred slightly, disturbing his sleep, urging him to shift. His grip around her body was initially very firm—almost crushing-- then softened but stayed true. It was late in the morning; she could tell by the sunlight that seeped in through the window of their bedroom.

Something felt odd. It was two things. Usually, her rambunctious 4-year-old was up and making a commotion by that time of day. Yet, there was silence. The second thing was the churning negative emotions that emanated from Ben. Before she could try calming him, he gasped himself awake.

“Love? Were you have a nightmare?” she inquired with a soothing tone.

Ben groaned. “Yes. The usual one.” There was a long pause. “You know how it is, Rey. When I slip into my dreams, Kylo Ren remerges. It’s occurring less and less, but when it does…. It’s merciless. That part of me is dead and buried, but the ghost of it haunts me, and that will never change.”

Rey kissed the top of his head over and over. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He pursed his lips and stared off into the distance. She noticed his eye twitch, the way it always did when his feelings were on overdrive. He finally exhaled. “No. I’ve talked about it so much. That will not accomplish anything anymore. Just…Just lay with me here. Your warmth always vanquishes the residual darkness left inside me.”

She gladly sunk back into their entanglement. _Let’s see how long this lasts before a certain little girl drags us out of bed._

Ben chuckled. He must have sensed her thought on the matter. “Keira was up late last night. I went into her room right after I checked on the boys and found her maneuvering her dolls around with the force. I’m sure she’s sleeping in to make up for it,” Ben assured with a groggy, deep voice. He did not pull away from Rey’s warm neck.

“What about Kai and Ezra? Those two are usually up and demanding breakfast by now,” Rey reminded her husband. Their twin 1-year-old sons were not as unruly as their older sister, but they sure did have big appetites. The babies were constantly entertained with _each other_ most of the time and did not immediately require her and Ben’s attention as soon as they woke up, but they did become temperamental if they waited too long for meals. She and Ben believed they were _ready_ for another baby when Keira was three years old, only to be surprised by _twins_.

“I told Threepio to take care of that for us. I wanted to sleep in and relax this morning with my _wife_ ,” Ben purred. The protocol droid was usually nervous about being left in charge of their 3 children (usually for short periods of time), but with Keira asleep, he could handle a morning with the twins.

Rey sighed and allowed her body to relax. _An uninterrupted morning with Ben_. It had been a while. As soon as Rey gave birth to the boys, their lives were suddenly very busy all the time. The couple went from having one child to three children in only three years. They had to put a pause on their dual-living arrangement of splitting the standard year between Chandrila and Yavin-4 to make it easier on the family. Staying with the Jedi Temple after the twins were born was the new reality.

The transition vexed Keira greatly, because she was fascinated with the starships and starfighters that her parents once taught pilots to fly and repair. She would often tell Ben and Rey that she wanted to be a pilot when she grew up. Since her brothers entered the picture, she hadn’t been inside a hangar anywhere near as often as she liked _._ “When can we go Momma?” Rey could imagine hearing her say clearly. Her daughter was a force to be reckoned with, but she, Kai and Ezra were perfect works of art created with the man she loved.

Rey tightened her embrace around a very warm and barely clothed Ben. He kissed her delicately against her jawline and pressed himself against her backside. “You know what else would make me feel better?” he whispered seductively.

\----

The image of his wife bouncing up and down on his lap in the co-pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon last evening replayed in his head. The sun was setting, and the windows of the cockpit were completely steamed over from their sharp breaths and hot moans. Initially, he was nervous about getting caught or _noticed_ by the others, but the thrill of it urged him to continue driving himself up into her body. Domestic life rarely gave them the opportunity to engage in risky trysts like that anymore, so they were still riled up from the situation.

The hand that held her breast began to explore the rest of her body, tracing fingers at every curve, finding its way over to the warm, wet folds of her center. She moaned softly and bit her bottom lip. The stirring sensation in her pelvic area echoed into the force, inspiring Ben to become more fervent in touching her. Rey suddenly felt his lips leave wet traces in the same spots he nuzzled in his sleep. He moved his mouth over to hers and kissed her amorously, stroking her tongue with his.

“Mmm, Ben,” she whispered softly. “We don’t have much time.”

“Don’t worry,” he grunted as he shifted his fingers inside her. “We’ll be able to sense if we’re about to be interrupted.”

She nodded with a whimper, beckoning Ben to shift his weight over her. He pulled his fingers out of her, so they could free themselves from their scarce clothing. He grabbed both of her wrists and dragged them across the sheets to pin them above her head. He then lowered his head to suck and bite at her hardened nipples. Rey closed her eyes and felt herself unwind at the sensation.

His skin felt hot to the touch—or maybe it was her own with that fire coursing through her veins. The crackling of lightning resonated between their bodies. She hungrily threw her arms and legs around him to pull him tightly against her. The head of his erection pushed itself into her brutally. She cried out at the sudden penetration, prompting him to place his hand over her mouth. “Shhh..” he whispered as he squeezed into her further. “You’re going to have to be quiet. That door is loose since two days ago and therefore, not good at blocking in noise.” She nodded with furrowed eyebrows and wide eyes, clenching her body around his throbbing intrusion. It was difficult for her not to express her pleasure loudly. The roughness of his thrusts and his stifled groans were stirring her in the most toe-curling way. His massive body sinking into her and the salty skin she ran her tongue across were her favorite things. Their tongues twirled around each other in between gasps, or when he wasn’t licking and biting her breasts.

“You’re taking my cock so well,” his voice rasped while he continued to pump into her. “Think you can handle more?”

Her eyes darkened, and she wiped the accumulating sweat away from her brow. “Yes. Yes! I want you harder and deeper.” He couldn’t help but groan loudly at her eagerness.

“Turn around,” he commanded with growl. She shifted her weight to her hand and knees, and felt his tongue run the length of her opening and perineum. She released a shuttering moan at the sensation, only to be silenced yet again by his large hand over her lips. He pushed her legs together tightly and drove himself in again, causing her head to spin. His fierce thrusts in that position made her feel like she could barely take his size.

Ben rode her hard while he leaned over her, gasping fiercely into her ear. His arm was gripped around her waist, holding her body closely against his. His fingers circled her clitoris, provoking muffled whimpers form her mouth. Eventually, he could hear her mumble his name over and over.

He deliriously approached climax, his pleasure echoing out into the force, making her dizzy. She was convinced he was going to surrender to it, but instead, pulled out, turned her around and plopped her on top of his lap. She slid herself onto his member, drawing a soft moan from him. The fluid movement of her hips urged him to throw his head back in ecstasy. Their sweaty skin shined in the sunlight that seeped in through the windows. 

“I wanted to watch you come,” He whispered after dragging her bottom lip between his teeth. His eyes shifted from the point at which they were erotically intertwined to the frantic look on her face. She was already approaching that dizzy edge.

Rey began to ride him with sharper pelvic movements, gripping his dark waves with an ardent fervor. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” she expressed in hushed enthusiasm. Their lips crushed against each other. Ben was a multitasking mastermind that groped every groove, valley and risen landmark of her gorgeous body. His arousal escalated with her clear impending climax, driving him to bite at her throat hungrily.

Her orgasm washed over her and left her trembling in his lap, eyes shut tightly, lips parted open as she gasped out her pleasure. He panted into her mouth as the walls of her entrance clenched and spasmed around his obscenely hard shaft. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip tenderly, which she kissed, licked, then took into her mouth suggestively. It was tantalizing enough to push him over that sensuous pinnacle.

She kissed him lethargically across the chest while he grunted through his climax, releasing into her with such a force that some of his fluid began to leak out immediately.

They rolled off each other and collapsed onto their backs on the bed, focusing on calming their racing heartbeats. “We need to have that door fixed,” Rey expressed immediately. “I hate holding back,” she chuckled.

“I know how you like to cry out, trust me,” He said with a smile. “I’ll have it fixed as soon as possible, sweetheart.”

He shifted to kiss her adoringly one more time before rising to take a shower. “Join me? We don’t have much time before we _have_ to begin the day.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They removed the sheets off their bed to wash and fell back onto the mattress after they were dry enough, still naked. They rested for a while and talked about the plans for the day. Their life consisted of much more than just the two of them now.

“Get dressed sweetheart... I can sense that Keira has woken up, and the boys have grown irritable in our absence,” Ben whispered.

Rey gave him a quick peck on the lips and climbed out of bed.

She could feel his eyes burn upon her bare body but jumped still when he grabbed her by the waist with his large hands and playfully bit her butt cheek.

“So beautiful,” he said in between kisses along her backside. She arched her body in response to the brush of his lips against the small of her back.

“As much I as I’d like you to keep ravishing me, we have our children to attend to,” she giggled. Ben pouted but gave her a quick smack on the butt before jumping out of bed and throwing some clothes on.

In mere minutes, Keira’s voice was heard on the other side of the door. They effectively taught her to ring or announce herself before entering their room. “Momma? Daddy? Aunt Rose and Unco Finn were here for you!”

“Come in, darling!” Rey shouted while she pulled on some boots. The door to their quarters hummed open (with difficulty) , allowing the small girl to enter. Keira’s raven hair was tussled in all directions, her chubby cheek still marked by the blankets she slept on. Her hazel eyes still had remnants of slumber around them. She climbed into her father’s large lap and kissed him on the chin. Rey finished tying her hair up and walked over to embrace her daughter.

“Good morning, Princess. Did your uncle and aunt visit on an urgent matter?” Ben asked.

“No daddy. They’re gonna be in the courtyard with Unco Chewie” she replied with a yawn.

Rey reached out her hand to guide the little girl into the bathroom. “Let’s wash your face and fix your hair. I bet you’re hungry”

Ben, Rey and Keira entered the sitting room of their wing in the temple to find Kai and Ezra perched upon a blanket, each nibbling on a large piece of pear. At the sight of their mom and dad, both rose to their feet and began to waddle towards them while squealing.

Each parent scooped one of the babies up and wiped their mouths clean of sticky pear juice. Kai and Ezra were identical—both sported sandy, dark blonde hair and Ben’s warm brown eyes. Ezra always managed to accidentally scratch his face, making his identity clear to those who could not tell them apart. Kai had grown more teeth up to that point, making his identity clear to his big sister, whom he loved to bite.

“Hope they weren’t too much of a nuisance, Threepio,” Ben announced while tossing Kai up into the air.

“I am happy to report that they were not difficult today, Master Ben. However, I cannot wait until your nanny droid is replaced. I am not nimble enough to keep up with the likes of those two,” The droid reminded quickly.

“How long ago did Rose and Finn stop by?” Rey asked while smoothing out Ezra’s sticky waves.

“Maybe a standard hour ago, Mistress Rey. Chewbacca came by and led them to the training grounds of the temple. Dylanna, Varlo, Khan and Amila are preparing to return to their home planets for the off-season. Finn wanted to show them some drills and lessons to practice while they are away.”

Ben exhaled in relief. “Thank the Force that Finn took initiative on that. I thought I’d have to rush those with them today. We should start heading over there, sweetheart.”

Rey agreed. “I sure am going to miss those kids while they’re gone. We couldn’t have asked for better or more dedicated younglings. Let’s finish breakfast with these little monsters, then we can meet Finn and the others.”

Ben and Rey took on their first younglings three standard years earlier, four to start with. Amila--a human girl from Chandrila, Dylanna—a Togruta girl from Shili, Khan—a human boy from Coruscant, and Varlo—a Twi’lek boy from Ryloth. All were about six years old at the beginning of their Jedi paths, and were now eight to nine years old. Keira only began her training alongside them at the start of the current season. Finn recently earned the title of Jedi Knight, so he trained them alongside the Solos.

The children lived in the temple dorms during their six-month training sessions, all under the watchful eye of Chewbacca. Finn and Rose also lived in an apartment in the temple with their new daughter, Paige, who was two years younger than Keira. She too was beginning to show signs of Force sensitivity. 

Rey placed each of her sons in a floating cradle made of metal, designed to follow her and Ben’s force energies. Since they both served as Masters, it was necessary. They were allowed to be comfortable with the fact that their babies would be nearby, without having to keep a physical eye on them at all times. Rose was also always around as a second set of eyes to watch over them.

\--------------------------

Ben watched Keira scurry out the door with a holodisk clutched in her tiny hand as the family headed out towards the training grounds. “What is that, Keira? In your hand?”

Keira looked up at her father with a pout. “Pleaseee lemme take it, daddy. I wanna show Dylanna that mommy really is a princess and you’re a prince!”

He and Rey looked at each other and laughed. “What do you mean, darling? Your father and I are nothing of the sort.”

“In this picture, you look it!” her little voice argued.

“Fine, Keira, we’ll look at it when we get to the training grounds-- you can show it to the other younglings on the holoprojector,” Ben instructed.

Keira giggled and ran far ahead of them. Before long, the laughter of the other children could be heard before he and Rey turned the corner to the courtyard. The five younglings huddled around Finn who was maneuvering a star map that projected from a holocron. “You see this planet? It’s Lothal. A hidden Jedi Temple is located there, one in which you will all face a test someday,” Finn explained with bright eyes.

“Why there, Finn?” asked Khan without ripping his eyes away from the map.

“There, you will find out whether or not you can advance on to the next step of being trained as a Jedi—to move on as a Padawan,” Ben interjected with a smirk. “If you pass, a kyber crystal will be bestowed onto you.”

The children all gasped and looked to each other with excitement. Amila was the first to blurt out the meaning of such a privilege. “Then we’d get our own lightsabers!”

Rey nodded. “That’s right, Amila. Back when the Jedi Order was at its height, younglings would have to wait until they were 13 to face such a test. Since we are so few and cannot afford to wait so long, You, Dylanna, Khan and Varlo will be facing this trial _next year.”_

The younglings almost squealed. Keira frowned, but it was already explained to her many times that she was not of age yet. The fact that she didn’t voice her disapproval _this_ time relieved her parents. Her patience was certainly improving. She suddenly remembered the holodisk that she held tightly in her fist. “Look, Dylanna, I brought the holodisk!”

“Keiraaa, I know Master Solo was a Prince. His mother was Princess Leia and his grandmother was Queen Amidala! You know this. We went over it in history. Don’t you know the story of your own bloodline?” Dylanna teased.

“It’s no use she’d remember, Dylanna. Keira never pays attention to her history lessons,” Ben chuckled. “But I’m glad _you_ do. _She_ is only 4, after all.”

“Ok but look it! Unco Chewie, lemme see your holoprojector—please?” Keira asked urgently but then politely once she realized her parents were glaring at her for being rude.

Chewbacca pulled out the class holoprojector used for lessons and plopped it in the center of the children’s huddle. Keira squirmed in place while looking onto Dylanna’s face. A large, bright projection glowed into view. Ben felt Rey’s soul melt upon looking at the image. “Wow, the Masters _do_ look like royalty!” Varlo exclaimed while patting Keira’s shoulder.

The Solos were posed elegantly in the portrait taken more than 4 years ago. Rey was tenderly tucked into Ben’s embrace—with his arms lovingly wrapped around her waist. She was adorned with a flowing white dress, golden crown, and a veil. He sported his Alderaanian Royal Garb. It was their wedding day. Their daughter was right. They resembled monarchs.

Ben scooped up his little girl. “It’s the day your mommy and I were married, sweetheart. You were growing in her belly when this was taken. If you look closely, you can see. Isn’t she beautiful? You’re lucky you look just like her.”

“Gramma Leia says I look just like you when I smile, or when I’m sad, Daddy,” Keira whispered absentmindedly.

Rey and Ben glanced at each other. Finn and the other children also looked at her with astonishment.

_“Don’t scare her. We know Force ghosts would appear to her eventually. We can’t assume something dark has reached out to her. Like it did me. Let’s take a deep breath and we can ask her about it later. For now, we must prepare the younglings for their trips back home.”_ Ben projected to Finn and Rey through the force.

“Alright, younglings. I’m sure you miss your families and are ready to head home. We have an eventful year coming up for the New Jedi Order when you return! Hopefully you will all graduate to padawans next year as planned, but you _must_ practice your lessons and drills for the next six months!” Rey reminded. “What is our mantra?”

“Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death…yet the Force.” They all chanted in unison.

She smiled brightly and threw her arms up. “Now, bring it in, you rascals.”

Finn, Ben and Rey laughed as the children tackled them with hugs. “I swear you kids have grown since the beginning of this season!” Finn yelled as he almost fell backwards against their enthusiastic embraces.

“May the Force be with you all,” Ben asserted warmly.

Rose emerged from the temple living quarters with Paige strapped onto her back. “Don’t forget about me, kids!” They all bid their farewells to her and hugged the Solo twins before they all boarded the Millennium Falcon with Chewie. Their aggressive waves goodbye could be seen from the cockpit as the ship rose into space.

\--------------------------------------------

Rose, Finn, Ben and Rey settled down onto the couches of the dormitory common area. “This place is going to feel so calm and quiet while they’re gone,” Rose chuckled. “Once they’re knights, we’re taking on more. Can you imagine?”

Keira and Paige napped side by side on one of the couches. Rey cradled Ezra in her arms, while Ben’s shoulder bore the weight of a sleeping Kai. “Should we talk about what Keira mentioned earlier?” Ben whispered.

Rey and Finn nodded. Rose looked at each of their faces. “What happened?”

“Keira seemed to have spoken to my mother. I’m sure she’s come across other Force ghosts of my family --and other Jedi passed-- before. In dreams, in person, who knows. But she’s reached an age where she can remember them, listen to them, and be _affected_ by them. I was very young when I started to hear the voices in my head and _understand_ them. I’m just worried about who she’s talking to. I really hope it’s my mom…and not something disguising itself.” Ben continued to whisper, avoiding the disruption of Kai’s sleep.

“What would you have to be worried about? Palpatine is dead.” Rose reminded.

“He’s died before. Sith lords are difficult to keep dead, it seems,” Rey continued.

“I’m going to look into her dreams, and into her attachment to the Force. Just to see if I sense anything…dark,” Ben announced. He stood up and handed Kai to Rose. He took a deep breath and crouched next to his daughter, who was so deep in slumber. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just want to make sure you’re safe,” he said softly, then lifted his hand to hover over her head.

“Why is he apologizing? Isn’t it for her own good?” Rose asked with an arched brow.

“It’s just so invasive and ungracious. She’s just a child, but it feels offensive no matter what. There are certain things you wouldn’t ask of people, and that’s how this works. Looking into the minds of others without permission makes them so uncomfortably vulnerable. Ben feels even worst about it because he has been the victim and the offender of this act before,” Rey explained softly.

They all waited silently as Ben hovered over her. After what a few moments, he stood up and released a shaky breath.

“Oh no, Ben. Don’t tell me. There’s something wrong?” Finn immediately blurted out.

Rey rose to her feet with Ezra still in her arms. She stood directly in front of him and gazed into his eyes. “Ben?”

“No---Darkness. No darkness at all. She’s spoken to…so many, Rey. My mother, Luke, Obi-Wan. Anakin. Yoda, Luminara. Jedi Masters I’ve never spoken to, people that were gone before I was even born.” He explained in a near-teary state. “She’s going to be okay. We just have to stay alert for these two... when they’re old enough”

Ben took Kai from Rose and looked upon his sleeping face. “The women in my family tend to be the wiser ones.” He prompted Rey to hand him Ezra. He held his sons closely to his chest and closed his eyes. They were each connected to the force, and weirdly to each other. Had to be a twin thing. He sensed no darkness. “My boys…”

Rey rubbed his back gently. “The younglings know who you used to be, and they know about our Sith bloodlines. They understood. The story of light versus darkness is _most obvious_ in our family tree. Who is better equipped to teach them about being embodiments of balance? When Keira, Kai and Ezra are old enough to understand the truth, they will not be taught to fear their ancestry.”

Finn cleared his throat. When his friends turned to look at him, he smiled warmly. “There’s just too much love surrounding those kiddos of yours. There’s no way their hearts could ever be stricken with doubt about that. Isn’t that what brought you down, Ben?”

He nodded in reply and settled back into the couch, his babies still in his large arms. “You’re right.” The memory of Snoke exploiting his feelings of inadequacy and abandonment sent a chill down his spine. _No one_ would ever have that negative influence over his children. Their strength had to begin with him and Rey. He would never harbor the same guilt and desperation his mother did over the darkness in that mighty Skywalker blood. That was his final thought on the matter.

To break the silence, Rose brought up an exciting new topic. “Republic Day is in a couple of days. Are you guys planning to attend the Republic Defense Force Ball in Chandrila?”

“We certainly are. Keira is dying to return. We’re even planning stay for a few weeks-- just to relax. It’s not the 6 months we used to spend there before the boys entered the picture, but it’s something. We just miss everyone so dearly,” Rey confirmed with pure excitement.

“Do you two miss the Pilots Commission?” Finn asked.

“Yes, but no. We miss certain aspects of it. Our retirement from the Commission was a solid decision. Teaching is exhausting, and we already do it this way. Educating the next generation of _Jedi_ is most important and fulfilling for us. Do either of you ever miss serving in the Republic Defense Force?” Ben continued.

Finn and Rose turned to each other and smirked. “We look back on it fondly and with pride, but no. Finn and I experienced war all of our lives. We’re grateful to be settled here. I’m fulfilled with teaching the younglings engineering and maintenance here at the temple. Much more peaceful. Either way, the RDF has grown exponentially and doesn’t need us anymore.” Rose stated dotingly.

Finn nodded. “You’re right about that. Once the Senate was clearly back on its feet, Poe wasted no time in stepping down from Legislative politics. He’s happier serving as military in the New Republic High Command. I’m glad we’re all where we’re supposed to be.”

Keira and Paige began to stir awake. “That’s our cue to start packing for the trip, huh?” Rose chimed in with anticipation.

\-------------------------

Rey packed clothes quietly into metal storage chests that were then taken into the Falcon by droids. Before closing the last storage compartment in their quarters, something shiny caught her eye beneath one of Ben’s tunics. A leather journal—made of parchment paper and bound by shiny metal-- was tucked carefully next to a set of pens and a tightly sealed glass vial of ink. It was an odd belonging. This form of writing and/or record keeping was outdated and rarely used. She didn’t think much of the items before opening the journal and reading the text written in galactic basic:

**_“I caught you observing me under the light—the fragment of my soul that still basked in it._ **

****

**_That part of me reached out to you, but the dark side of me was too overwhelming. That side wanted you too._ **

****

**_But I didn’t want to try and leave you behind. Didn’t want to lose that fight, so I had to wait for you._ **

****

**_Compromised so much just to feel the high of being near you—however brief the moment was._ **

****

**_I dreamt of you calling my name, didn’t want to ever accept that you let me go._ **

****

**_After Crait, I thought you let me go. I had to fracture my soul even further in order to carry on...._ **

****

**_Too much time passed until I saw your face again . I traveled the galaxy far and wide just to chase away that brief memory of hope— to replace it with an insatiable pursuit of power._ **

****

**_I’m not the type to be on the run, but there I was— just to forget that I had you within reach._ **

****

**_I believe I was completely dazed in the process— my heart was entirely NUMB_ **

****

**_Then I saw you again. In that instant, I could feel again._ **

****

**_I was furious. All that time. All that effort to build a fortress against those sentiments; it all crumbled within seconds of hearing your name._ **

****

**_You captivated me more than ever, even though I was deep within the bottomless trunk of my self-disappointments. My expression of that captivation was abysmal._ **

****

**_I met your hazel eyes again, and recognized that I certainly couldn’t live without them. I wished from the Force one more thing, to be able to live in those eyes._  
  
Lethargic in heeding the orders of others, I was obsessed with seeing you and being near you.  
My senses were flushed and my mind was wilted.**

****

**_We finally found each other. Then everything was clear. I knew who I was again._ **

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

****

**_I hope you never wonder what our lives are missing._ **

****

**_Thanks to you, I’ve seen a million colors, more than many old lives have seen. Colors provided by your love, the same ones I hope you’ve also experienced._ **

****

**_When it rains, you like to walk, without a rush to find shelter. You’d even pause to hug and kiss me while it pours. I used to think it was odd, but then realized that you always find the beauty and grace in everything—no matter how cold, dark or wet._ **

****

**_I’m lucky that such things are good in your eyes.”_ **

Rey heard Ben clear his throat behind her and swiftly shut the journal before she could read any further. She turned to look at his expressionless face. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I found this book and ended up being hopelessly drawn into what you wrote. I’m sure it was meant to be private, but it was so… profound and beautiful. When did you write this?” 

Ben stepped towards her and took her hand. “I’m not upset that you read it. It’s okay that you did. Sometimes I write to settle my mind, or even to settle the darkness that threatens to show itself from time to time. It’s been a while since I’ve deemed it necessary, though. The most recent time I wrote an entry was the day after that horrible woman confronted you when we last visited Chandrila—the boys were only a few months old, remember?

Rey exhaled. How could she forget that exchange? It brought her so much anger, but that anger was brought out it in Ben much more severely. The memory of that horrid woman left a bad taste in her mouth, but it washed over her nonetheless.

_\----------------------_

_She walked into the large woman’s refresher lounge and settled Ezra into the changing station. It was busier than usual for an event that Lando was hosting, so she expected to probably run into at least one familiar face._

_She diligently changed her son’s diaper, redressed him, and began to regather her things when a woman stepped up to her._

_“Hello, Rey, I haven’t seen you or your husband around in quite a while,” the voice expressed with an almost fake interest._

_Rey turned and smiled at the Senator from Nakadia out of politeness. She was one of the original few that survived the First Order’s destruction of Hosnian Prime._

_“Hi Senator Quarrow. Yes, it has been a long time. Ben and I settled with our children in another system permanently. We visit Chandrila during our vacation time,” Rey replied statically._

_Tara Quarrow feigned a smile. “I heard you gave birth yet again. He’s very cute. Wouldn’t be able to guess that he’s the offspring of his fiendish father. Or of your wicked bloodlines.”_

_Rey stared at her with astonishment. “Excuse me?”_

_“When the council voted to pardon that man’s crimes and allow him to reunite with you, I was able to accept that. But the fact that you decided to procreate with him—now that’s just selfish! Who knows what evil your offspring are capable of! Not one child, but three! And you’re so young. Had to have been from recklessness.” She sighed. “It all started with Leia’s foolishness. Knowing she was the daughter of Vader. She should have never had that boy.”_

_Rey couldn’t believe her ears. Her anger caught in her throat, paralyzing her vocal cords. She couldn’t speak._

_“That’s no way to speak to one of the saviors of this galaxy. She’s the wife of yet another savior and the daughter-in-law of this Republic’s most respected Hero.” Kaydel Ko Connix reprimanded as she walked up to the pair. “Quarrow, you wouldn’t be here, enjoying our lovely freedom in yet another fancy night of your mostly privileged life without Ben, Rey and Leia. Please go be a venomous snake somewhere else.”_

_Quarrow_ _rolled her eyes, pursed her lips and walked out of the Refresher lounge._

_Rey choked back her tears, hugging Ezra tightly to her chest. “How could she be so cruel? I just stood there like an idiot, gawking at her— I was just so shocked. I couldn’t even defend myself or my family!_

_Connix threw her arms around her and rubbed her back. “Please don’t let her words get to you. She’s just angry that she wasn’t nominated for the Chancellor election to replace Owen Mothma. A direct consequence of her callous nature. She’s retiring from the senate next year, so don’t worry. She’s not the type to talk down about people to others. So don’t believe her opinion is a common conception. Unfortunately, she’s just bold enough to state her thoughts to your face. It’s her species.”_

_Rey let herself be guided out into the lobby by Connix, only to be met immediately by Ben. Of course he sensed her upheaval. Her face was still puffy, red and wet. It was obvious she was hurt._

_“What happened?” Ben demanded. Connix went on to explain what just transpired. Rey saw it. A hatred so bitter and angry -- it echoed the mannerisms of Kylo Ren. “Where is she?” he asked through gritted teeth. He was practically shaking._

_“Let it go, Ben. Acting out will only urge her to believe she’s right,” Connix insisted._

_He huffed and quickly turned to find Poe. Rey watched him push his way through the crowd until he disappeared._

_\------------------------------------------------_

“Remember how I ran outside, saw her starship making its way off world and then dragged it down with the force? I’ll never forget the expressions on everybody’s faces. They were all terrified I was actually going to kill her. No. Connix was right. That would have only proved her claims. But I wanted her to suffer-- so I frightened her to within a centimeter of her life.” Ben stated calmly.

Rey swallowed. “How could I forget, Ben? You made it seem dauntingly close. Fortunately, her ship was far away enough to have it all written off as a ‘mechanical malfunction’. You’re extremely lucky that the only witnesses were me, Lando, Finn and Poe.”

Ben placed his hands on her hips and bowed his head to speak softly, but in perfect seriousness. “Yes, I was angry and offended by her words. But she made me believe she had a point. I felt so guilty. The next few days, I was convinced that I burdened you greatly with my past, my reputation, and my children. You’re only 25, Rey. You’re a mother to _three_. I impregnated you almost immediately, fresh out of your adolescence. Your second pregnancy was planned, but we certainly didn’t plan on twins! _Quarrow_ just made me think that your life would have been much more serene, laid back and HAPPIER if you’d never fallen in love with me. I wonder how many view me as a selfish ex-warlord that trapped you into marrying me and bearing my offspring. A scoundrel ten years your senior.

Rey placed her hands on his shoulders and dipped her head to meet his bowed glance. “You then realized it was utterly senseless for you to believe that, right?”

Ben finally met her eyes and nodded. “Of course I did, but it still hurt— greatly— at the time. I write in that journal to work out those miserable thoughts. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it. I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything.”

Rey smiled softly and pecked him on the corner of his mouth. “You and our babies have fulfilled my deepest desire in life, and that is to have a family. Yes, I’m young, and yes, I’ve been made aware of it several times—but many forget or are unaware of the fact that I was starved for that type of affection for so many years. It’s easy for so many to criticize. Also, _my_ grandfather was kriffing Emperor Palpatine. If they think our family is going to go dark, they have to give _me_ some credit,” she joked.

Ben laughed and pulled her closer against his chest by the hips and kissed the top of her head. “We don’t have to prove ourselves to anybody. I know we felt like we had to in the beginning. The only thing that matters now is being the best example we can be to the kids. Ours and the future Jedi we train.”

They kissed tenderly until Rey drew away to rest her forehead against his. “Watching you defend us against that blasted senator was only scary to everyone else. I found it very titillating.”

“I know. I remember,” he teased. They were interrupted by the sound of scurrying footsteps approaching.

Keira ran into their bedroom, newly energized from her nap. “Threepio said we’re all packed, mommy! We can go?”

“It does look like we’re all set, darling. Let’s grab your brothers so we can be on our way,” Rey told her eagerly.

“Who are you most excited to see, sweetheart?” Ben asked his little girl.

“Unco Poe and Unco Lando! They lemme see the X-Wings!” she replied without hesitation.

They were boarding the Falcon before they knew it, in efforts to keep up with Keira. She hopped up into Chewbacca’s waiting arms, ready to take off to her favorite place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Kiddo!” Poe exclaimed with his arms stretched out to Keira. She quickly ran into his embrace.

“She sure missed you,” Ben stated after stepping out of the Falcon to greet their welcoming party. Finn, Rose and Paige arrived before they did.

Zorii and Connix immediately requested to carry one of the twin boys. Lando, Beaumont and Jannah greeted Ben and Rey with long hugs.

“The kids have grown so quickly. Those boys are going to be as big as you, Ben,” Lando expressed. His eyebrows were raised and his grin was endless. “We’ve all missed you dearly.”

“That’s exactly what I say. They never stop eating and are already very strong,” Rey chuckled. “We’ve been looking forward to coming back for weeks. It’s all Keira has talked about.”

“How was the Jedi training this season?” Beaumont asked immediately as he threw his arm around Ben.

“Easier than we anticipated. This first batch has been incredibly enthusiastic, attentive, and responsible. We’re lucky,” Ben replied.

“Connix and I are planning to visit soon. I’ve just been busy being the head of the RDF’s intelligence division. I’m thinking about retiring and becoming an educator,” he confessed.

“We wouldn’t blame you, you know,” Poe interjected as he walked up to them, Keira sitting on his shoulders. “We went through a lot fighting the First Order. We all deserve to follow our own paths now.”

“Good luck prying Kai away from me,” Zorii declared matter-of-factly. She took Poe’s hand and made a comical face at Keira to make her laugh.

“Or Ezra from _me,”_ Jannah added while she cuddled the baby. “How is that you two have created the cutest babies I’ve ever seen.”

“Do you guys want to keep them?” Rey joked.

“Let’s head over to my residence for lunch. Finn, Rose and their little girl are already there waiting for us. We can all catch up and start your vacation with a happy time,” Lando urged as he led the group out of the hangar bay.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Relaxation had finally begun. Nothing felt better to Ben than having Rey propped up against his chest, nestled in his lap. They looked out onto the setting sun from the balcony of their apartment in Hanna City, while cuddling on a wicker loveseat. Rey shivered in response to the dropping temperature of the evening, prompting him to pull a blanket over the two of them. Toasty again.

“It makes me happy to think that your mother has reached out to Keira. Maybe she’ll talk her into waking up every day and _not_ choosing chaos,” Rey snickered.

Ben gave out a hearty laughter. “Keira is fierce, witty and of a commanding presence _just_ _like her._ Who knows, sweetheart.”

Rey kissed his jawline. “I love it when you laugh. I know I always say it—it’s been five years since I first saw you smile-- but I still feel the same way every time you do it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Ben reminded.

Rey sat up for a quick moment, then relaxed again.

“What was that?” He chuckled.

“I forgot for a _split second_ that the children are with their aunts and uncles. I figured it was too quiet, which is usually a bad sign. I’ve been conditioned,” she giggled. “I feel so apprehensive when they aren’t nearby.”

“We haven’t been without our boys since they were born. I knew it would feel a bit odd. Hopefully, they don’t throw any tantrums. Kai flung one of his toys across the room with the force a few days ago.”

“I noticed the same in Ezra last week,” Rey added.

“Look at us. An entire evening _alone_ , and here we are talking about our kids. We’re hopeless,” Ben muttered against Rey’s temple. “It’s good, though. I’m lucky to love something as fiercely as I love our family.”

“Mmm,” Rey voiced before she kissed his lips. “Turns out love is quite simple when war is no longer involved,” she teased. “We can enjoy the purest of diversions, like dancing at a ball together.”

“I saw your dress for that event. You’re going to leave the room speechless. I wager that everyone will fall silent the second you walk in. Your loveliness is unmatched, sweetheart,” Ben whispered.

Rey blushed deeply and tore her eyes away from his glance. His compliments on her physical beauty never failed to make her heart skip a beat. She then placed her dainty hands on his wide, firm chest and straightened out her posture. Before she could form another thought, Ben growled, scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, hungrily kissing her lips, jaw, neck and chest as they made their way over.

They both laughed with pure content. She was unbelievably ticklish, and he found it very amusing. She felt weightless--obviously because Ben effortlessly carried her--but also because absolutely nothing weighed severely on her soul. She understood he would one day reach that perfect peace himself. He knew it too. It’s why he took it step by step, little by little. She held the key, and he trusted her entirely.

They collapsed into their bed and took a moment. Ben’s mind swam with her bliss. “That awakening in the force all those years ago…the moment I felt it…It’s hard to wrap my head around the fact that I have it in my arms in the shape of you.”

“Some days I still can’t believe _I_ was the awakening,” she confessed in turn. “But what matters _most_ to me, is that I was an awakening for _you._ You eventually gave up ruling the galaxy for me, after all,” she smirked.

“I’ll tell anyone that asks. Power is meaningless next to what I have with you. The power of our Dyad comes second to being _one_ with you. You saved me. For that, I will always remain for you. My embraces will always remain for you, and I’ll forever invent kisses for _you_.”

“It’s all I need,” She whispered as they melted into their unison once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My AU:
> 
> REYLO: A SWAN LAKE STORY  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404633/chapters/69599985
> 
> Thank You all for your support!


End file.
